MALICE
by Um3k0
Summary: Draco wakes to an owl from Harry three weeks into their summer holidays after sixth year. Opening the letter starts a chain of events that change everything.Dumbledore's machinations begin to unravel as Harry turns his back on the greater good. As Harry descends further into the Dark inside of his soul Draco starts to learn just who Harry is. SLASH/AU after HBP.Dark!Harry.
1. OWL

**MALICE**

Summary - Draco wakes to an owl from Harry three weeks into their summer holidays after sixth year. Opening the letter starts a chain of events that change the course of not only Draco and Harry's lives, but the War itself. After all, if the Saviour doesn't want to save anyone, where does that leave the Light? SLASH.

Warnings for self-harm, mentions of physical abuse, idiot friends and Dumbledore bashing. Please also note that this is a slash story, so there will be boy on boy love. If this is not your cup of tea, please find another story to read.

_Blanket disclaimer for this fic – this is a work of fanfiction, based on characters created by the wonderful JKRowling. I make nothing from this, and am writing it purely for my own, and others, entertainment. I do not own Harry Potter. I am merely borrowing him._

**CHAPTER ONE.**

**OWL.**

Draco Malfoy found himself being woken by a loud and insistent tapping on his window, at some unearthly hour his third Saturday home from Hogwarts. He hated summer, but enjoyed the time at home with his parents. Grouching and grumbling, he dragged himself from his bed and over to his window.

"Alright, alright," he muttered. "Stupid bird."

He opened the window and stood back as the owl flew in and landed on his pillow. Draco felt his eyes widen in shock. He knew that owl. There was only one person in his life with a pure Snowy Owl.

"You're Hedwig, Potter's owl," he whispered. _ 'What in the bloody hell?'_ He thought. Hedwig hooted at him impatiently and shook her leg. Draco reacted automatically and untied the small parcel attached to her leg. She rose, and settled gracefully on his headboard.

"You're staying are you?" he asked amusedly. "Please, make yourself at home." At the look Hedwig gave him, if owls could glare and looks could kill, he thought idly, I'd be a dead man. With a soft hoot and rustle of her feathers, Hedwig fell still. Draco unrolled the scroll with his name on it, set aside the other and the box, and started to read.

"_Draco – _

_It's funny, but you're the only one I feel I can send this to. I know that you will read it because I know you're a curious person. I've seen you in the library after classes and meals, looking up all manner of random things. You like to learn, you like to know things. _

_So I figured I'd let you learn all about me, in exchange for you passing along the second scroll and the box to your 'house guest'. I know he's there, and I'd appreciate it if you passed it on. _

_So I guess, I'll start from the beginning. _

_The night that he tried to kill my parents, and me it obviously all went wrong for him. Unknown to Voldemort, my mum had drawn blood wards on my nursery floor. She hid them under my rug. Its why, when she asked him to spare me, and then died to 'save' me, the curse he threw at me rebounded. When he killed my mum, he activated the wards on the floor, and it created a kind of soul barrier. I'm guessing you know that Avada Kedavra works by severing the soul from the body? Well, it bounced from me because my soul was inside of a kind of shield. So lucky me, I got to grow up as an orphan. _

_I know that Snape, and you, believe that I was raised by an adoring family, who pampered me and bowed to my every whim and desire. _

_The truth of how I was raised is the opposite end of the scale. _

_Dumbledore left me on the doorstep of my mother's magic-hating muggle sister, and her ghastly husband. Left me tucked in between the milk bottles, isn't that nice? At least he had the decency to make sure I was well wrapped in good quality blankets, as they are still the only things on my mattress. I don't even have a bed, I have a mattress from my fat cousins old baby cot. I live in the cupboard under the stairs. They moved me for a little while to Dudley's (my fat cousin I mentioned) second bedroom for a while, but after the Weasley's pulled the bars off the window while rescuing me after first year, they never let me back in. _

_According to good old Dumbledore, there are blood wards over this house that are supposed to protect me from your houseguest. However, I know that love is required for them to be active. And there is no love in this house._

_Not for me anyway. _

_From the day I was old enough to stand up on my own, I have been the Dursley's personal house-elf. I clean, cook, take care of the gardens, wash their clothes and do absolutely anything else they tell me to do. But if do something wrong, or miss a spot, or Vernon (my uncle) is just in a bad mood, it doesn't matter what I've done right or well. I get punished. _

_The last time I ate anything was at the Hogwart's End of Year Feast. And that was three and a half weeks ago. I've been drinking from the garden hose to stave off dehydration, but I have a feeling that it's my magic keeping me alive at this point. I wish it wouldn't. I'm writing this to you with a badly broken wrist, and Merlin only knows what else wrong. I accidentally burnt the edges of the lasagna I made them for dinner, so Vernon made sure it wouldn't happen again._

_I hope you don't mind that I've told Hedwig to stay with you, as Ron and Hermione…well, I actually don't even know if they're in Britain at the moment. They discovered the joys of snogging each other about two days into last term, and I've just kind of… ended up on my own. Luna has been a great friend though, and Neville. I guess I could have asked either of them, but to honest, I thought that after the ministry killed your owl last week (I saw it in the Daily Prophet) you might like to take care of her. She's amazing, and as I'm sure you're now aware, things like anti-owl wards and such don't really apply to Hedwig. Much like myself, she seems to be outside of the norm even for wizards. _

_I'm sorry I seem to be rambling. _

_Must be the fatigue finally getting to me. I don't think I want to be their saviour… I just don't care anymore._

_Anyway, if you could just pass on the second scroll to your guest, I'd really appreciate it. _

_I wish you well, Draco. _

_I dearly wish that we had been friends._

_I never hated you, you know. I may not have like all the things you said and did, but I know you are a good person, and well, I'm pretty sure that half the things you did, you only did because you wanted my attention. And Merlin, how I wish that I'd given it to you. _

_I've seen you with your Slytherin friends, Blaise and Pansy. They're lucky to have a friend as loyal as you are, Draco. My 'friends' have abandoned me at every important moment in my life. The 'Heir of Slytherin' thing; the Tri-Wizard Tournament; and last year..._

…_Especially after Sirius died._

_I have always been completely alone when it mattered._

_You were right, you know. _

_Some wizarding families are better than others._

_Take care of yours, and yourself, Draco Malfoy._

_-Harry James Potter."_

"What the bloody hell?" he whispered. "What the _bloody_ hell!" Never in all his life had Draco been so bloody confused. He was staring blankly at the letter in front of him when Hedwig gave a soft _hoot_ and startled him out of his trance. He glanced up at her, meeting the soft amber eyes as she flew to land on his shoulder and smiling before something he could only describe as panic set in.

"C'mon girl. We'll go give this," he gestured with both scrolls, "to those that need them." Without waiting he tore out of his room to his fathers study.

oo00oo

For the first time in his life Draco simply flung open the heavy oak door to his fathers study without knocking.

"Draco! What on earth-" Lucius managed before his son cut him off.

"Sorry sorry! But Father, you and Uncle Sev _need_ to read this!," he pushed the long letter from Harry at them and then turned to the man lounging in the chaise near the fire. Ruby red eyes glinted with suppressed amusement as Draco dropped a short but polite bow in his direction.

"My Lord, sir, this is for you, from Harry Potter." One dark eyebrow rose in question, as a pale hand reached out and gently took the offered scroll and box. Draco found himself even more grateful that Voldemort had reversed the effects of his rebirth. The snake-face had been gross. The man before him looked about his Fathers age, and was very 'tall, dark and handsome.'

As Voldemort read his smaller scroll, Draco watched him closely. His brows rose and a strange look flashed across his face. He picked up the box in his lap and hissed at it. It immediately lengthened and opened. Actual shock registered on the Dark Lord's face as he stared at what was in the box.

"Little Dragon, do you by any chance know where Harry lives?" he asked quietly. Draco shook his head. 'Little Dragon' had become the Dark Lord's nickname for him. In private, away from the public, the man was just that. Just a man, like any other. Draco had found him to be easy to talk to, and over the course of the holidays they'd grown to be very close. Draco was always polite though.

"I see. Is that his owl?" A slim hand pointed at the snowy owl perched on his shoulder. Draco nodded his head.

"It is my Lord. Potter sent her to me to look after her. He, um, he heard about Artemis," he finished quietly. The loss of his first owl had been a surprisingly hard thing to bear. Voldemort simply nodded, his dark hair glinting in the dim light of the study.

"Little Dragon, read this," he handed Draco the small scroll, "while I locate Mister Potter." Draco nodded, shoving his platinum fringe out of his eyes as he quickly read the little note. Where his had covered a substantial amount of the parchment, the Dark Lord's seemed almost negligible in comparison.

"_Voldemort, (or My Lord…Tom, whatever it is you're happy for me to call you), _

_I've sent you my wand so you know I'm sincere in what I'm about to say to you._

_I'm done._

_My shoulders are neither strong nor wide enough to bear the responsibility that Dumbledore and the rest of the 'Light' have shoved on me. I don't want to be their Saviour, their 'Chosen One'. I simply don't care. _

_I'm exhausted. I'm tired of fighting you in these meaningless little spats, and I don't want to have to kill you. I see nothing in it for me. I'm so very tired of being so lonely. _

_For my parents – I forgive you. You didn't know the entire prophecy. Nor, I'm assuming, do you know its fake. Dumbledore knew Snape was there that night and he paid Trelawney to recite what he'd written. He knew the war was a lost cause without 'love' and a sacrifice. My parents were the unlucky components in his machinations. I sincerely hope that you defeat him, Tom._

_-Harry James Potter.' _

Draco snuck a peek over the Dark Lord's shoulder at the box in his hands, and gasped at what he saw.

Three pieces of a wand, cleanly snapped, lay within.

"_**Bloody hell**_," he whispered.

oo00oo

Harry had watched Hedwig fly away for the last time from the window of the bathroom. He stood on tiptoes on the toilet seat lid to watch her disappear into the coming dawn. When he could no longer see her, he carefully and silently jumped down from where he'd been balanced. He swayed violently on his feet for a moment, his body trying desperately to shut down. Harry grabbed hold of the sink behind him and waited until his head stopped swimming, and the sparkling glitter in front of his eyes had disappeared. Not for the first time that summer, he silently cursed his magic.

Gods, but he was tired!

He took off his glasses and rubbed his face, chancing a glance in the mirror. Untidy black hair that brushed his shoulders, bright green eyes that seemed duller than usual to him, and a frightfully pale, small pinched face. He wasn't brave enough to lift his shirt. Harry sighed. He knew he looked bloody awful. He _felt_ bloody awful. And, he thought with a touch of sarcastic mirth, he smelt awful too. What he wouldn't give for a nice hot bath. With a sigh, he shoved his glasses back on, and pointedly looked away from the mirror again. He rummaged quietly in the cupboard under the sink until he found what he was looking for and quickly pocketed it in his ridiculously large pants. Moving with stealth that would make an assassin cry with envy, he made his way out of the bathroom and back down the stairs to his cupboard. Pulling the door closed behind him, he waved his hand and heard the locks slide back into place. He knew better than to try and steal food from the kitchen or the bin, as Petunia had marked everything with a level that she checked and changed everyday. She'd also put a padlock on the bins. Harry sighed quietly. He was so very tired, in pain and awfully lonely.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his prize. A cheap disposable razor sat in the palm of his good hand. He sat still, staring at it for a while. He ran numerous scenarios through his head and could find none that made it seem like a bad idea.

He'd miss Luna and Neville, and on some level he'd miss Ron and Hermione. But Sirius' death had left an enormous gaping wound in his heart, and he'd quickly found that no-one wanted to talk about him the way Harry did. So he'd suppressed and suppressed. He was just out of space, he assumed. Moving the razor to his bad hand, he used his good one to quickly loosen a blade and pull it out. He ran his thumb over the edge, and gave a tiny smile when blood instantly welled along the line.

"At least its sharp," he murmured, voice harsh with disuse, one stray tear slipping down his cheek. "Do a good job, Harry."

Without any hesitation, he pressed it to the pulse point in his wrist, pressed firmly and drew it up the length of his arm. Moving quickly as a rushing sound started in his ears, he pressed it to his other arm and did his best to do it as firmly, trembling with the effort to get it deep enough. But the combination of starvation, fatigue, and his broken and profusely bleeding arm were too much and he felt himself slipping into the warm, inviting darkness already.

He heard a loud crashing sound, footsteps and what sounded like exclamations of shock and anger in front of his cupboard door, seconds before it was blasted open.

Harry knew he must be close to death, because he was positive that Draco Malfoy, his father and Professor Snape of all people were currently standing in front of him demanding that he cease dying.

"'M'ti…red…" he breathed. Then the blackness that had threatened to overwhelm him pulled him down into its comfortingly warm depths and Harry knew no more.

oo00oo

A short chapter just to start.

My updating schedule for this fic will hopefully be weekly, but I am a busy mum, and so sometimes real life just gets in the way. Thank you for reading =)

-Ume.


	2. TRUTH

Draco wakes to an owl from Harry three weeks into their summer holidays after sixth year. Opening the letter starts a chain of events that change the course of not only Draco and Harry's lives, but the War itself. After all, if the Saviour doesn't want to save anyone, where does that leave the Light? SLASH.

Warnings for self-harm, mentions of physical abuse, idiot friends and Dumbledore bashing. Please also note that this is a slash story, so there will be boy on boy love. If this is not your cup of tea, please find another story to read.

Blanket disclaimer for this fic – this is a work of fanfiction, based on characters created by the wonderful JKRowling. I make nothing from this, and am writing it purely for my own, and others, entertainment. I do not own Harry Potter. I am merely borrowing him.

(*According to my friend who speaks Mandarin, this means something like 'useless person, coward'. Also in response to a reviewers question – the last thing Harry said in chpt 1 – ' 'm'tired – I'm tired. It was slurred. Apologies if that was unclear.)

**CHAPTER TWO.**

**TRUTH. **

"Four broken ribs, a broken wrist, massive amounts of damage to almost all internal organs. Numerous amounts of half healed fractures, and bruises. _And_ the incredibly deep slits in his wrists, severe blood loss, and not least to mention the appalling state of malnutrition and hygiene. No wonder he's the size of a bloody child! Merlin's hairy balls! What in the hell happened to this boy?" The Malfoy family Healer spun on his heel to glare at the three men gathered around his bed as though they would have the answers. "_Well?_ " he demanded, brows rising in his ire. It was Draco who answered him, quietly and with only one word.

"Muggles."

The absolutely thunderous look on the Healers attractive face and the ominous darkening of his brown eyes said more than any amount of ranting and raving could have.

"Muggles? _Muggles?_ What in the name of…of _anything_ was Harry _bloody_ Potter doing with bloody _muggles_?"

Severus stepped forward and stared at the unconscious young man in the bed in front of him. "Systematic abuse, Healer Tao. Clearly this is not a one off. Your scan found damage dating back how far?"

The Healer scanned his parchment, muttering under his breath in his native tongue about Muggles and filth. Mandarin was quite a colourful language, Draco mused absent-mindedly.

"At least twelve years. If I had to guess, I'd say that the physical abuse started when he was around four. I've found deep evidence of severe bruising, breaks that have never healed straight and injuries to his internal organs that would have killed an ordinary person. I suppose we're all lucky that Mister Potter here is not an ordinary person," he said quietly. "Although I'd dearly love to get my hands on the _nāozhǒng*_ that left him with muggles!" He shook his fist in the windows general direction, the loose sleeve of his Healer's robe falling back to reveal a strong forearm, marred only by the jet-black ink of the Dark Mark.

"We all would, Healer Tao," Lucius spoke quietly as well, afraid of waking the frail young man in the bed. Tao had assured them that the combination of potions he'd managed to get into him combined with the blood loss meant that he would be out for a while. Still, it felt wrong to speak above a whisper.

Harry was so pale, his inky black hair was the only splash of colour in the bed. His sunken face and wraith thin frame seemed so out of place to Draco. He seemed thinner again, if that was even possible, since the elves had bathed him. He furrowed his brow as a thought crossed his mind.

"Healer Tao, is it possible that Harry's been using glamour's at school?"

The healer looked at Draco and shook his head. "No young Master Malfoy. Glamour's leave a distinct trace on a person's body that we healer's can see in an instant. If young Mister Potter here had been using them, I'd have seen it. I would say it is simply more likely a case of seeing only what you want to see. I'm assuming at school that Mister Potter's robes are usually quite loose? And that contrary to his friends, he keeps his fastened most of the time?" At Draco's surprised nod, he continued. "This is very common in abuse victims. It's simply a way of hiding what has happened to them, until such a time that their wounds are healed. Or, as in young Harry's case, until he's put enough weight on and his bruises have healed enough to avoid questions."

Draco was gob- smacked. How in the hell had he missed all this? He looked over at his father, who had moved to stand near the door, conversing quietly with the Dark Lord. Draco caught the red eyes as they took in the sight of his supposed enemy wasted away to a shell of himself. He saw the rage that flashed through them, and shuddered. He'd hate to be the one that all that rage was directed at. He moved quietly away from the bed, and stood beside Severus. The man had a look of desperate contrition on his face as he looked at Harry.

"I was…so very wrong," he whispered hoarsely. "So very, very wrong." With a last, long look at Harry he turned and left the room, barely pausing to bow his head to Voldemort, whose ruby eyes followed him as he left the room.

Feeling his father's eyes on him, Draco turned his head to meet them.

"Severus… and myself, we… we really misunderstood Potter. That letter of his has really messed with my head! And my opinions, and what I thought I bloody _knew! _What Severus took for arrogance, and what I took as him just being an arsehole was just…self-preservation. I… I was an arrogant little snot-rag, jealous of a Weasel. Severus must have frightened the shi-life," he corrected quickly, "out of him the first time they met. Potter would have seen him as a threat, and immediately responded in turn."

Healer Tao nodded at this. "Correct, young Master Malfoy. The only way to make this up now, is to simply help him heal and show him we mean him no harm."

Voldemort approached the bed and gazed down at Harry's sleeping form. He frowned in concentration as Harry seemed to respond with pain to his presence, even whilst unconscious. Carefully, he reached one long finger out, and pressed it against the lightning scar. There was a small glow, and Harry relaxed back into peaceful sleep, his pale skin a stark comparison to the dark covers.

"I see," Voldemort breathed. "He is…truly _special_." Straightening up, he turned to face the room. "Lucius, I am assuming that you brought the boys belongings?" At Lucius' nod, he instructed the Malfoy patriarch to bring him Harry's trunk. Draco glanced at him curiously, and met the Dark Lord's red eyes dead on.

"I wish to see the depths of the muggle's depravity, Little Dragon," he said simply. Draco nodded and turned back to the bed. Healer Tao was sitting in a plush chair beside Harry's head, muttering under breath as he flipped pages in his notebook. Draco wisely decided to not question the man or his methods.

The sound of his father's footsteps on the hardwood floor of the hall a while later drew his gaze back towards the rest of the room. Lucius had a small trunk the size of a matchbox in his hand, and placing it on the floor, enlarged it with a wave of his wand. A small 'pop', and Potter's trunk sat there. Draco noticed it was a bit battered, and covered in scuffmarks. He wondered why Potter didn't take care of it better.

"Apologies, my Lord. The house-elves had placed it on the other side of the Manor. I believe they thought it was garbage. I found it in the muggle's gardening shed. They'd obviously tossed it in as soon as he arrived back there, his wand was the only thing missing," he said, adding uncomfortably, "and we know where that is."

Voldemort nodded, focusing his attention on the trunk in front of him. He waved his hand and it sprung open. Draco felt a bit sick when his father and the Dark Lord began to pull out Potter's belongings. It was painfully obvious that the lad had been shrinking his uniforms and using muggle methods to pad them out. Underneath the piles of immaculate robes, school pants and shirts, was a bag of soft rags. Opening this revealed several different sized pieces of fabric, each with its own neatly written label.

'_Stomach.'_

_'Ribs.'_

'_Thighs.'_

All the places where his severe malnourishment would be most obvious. In a separate compartment underneath his school things, were his muggle clothes. None of them looked like they'd fit a boy of Harry's size. Holding up one shirt Lucius felt his stomach turn as he turned the shirt inside out. The inside of the shirt was striped with dried old blood in perfect lines. Draco drew in a sharp breath, and even Voldemort flinched a little.

"Whip marks," Severus said quietly. Draco started, when had he come back? "A back to school gift, I believe," he turned to face Voldemort, and dropped to one knee before him. "My Lord, the muggles have met with an…unfortunate accident this afternoon. It would appear that someone simply smashed what remained of the pitiful wards around their home and killed them." He raised his face to meet Voldemort's steady red gaze. "My Lord, I would ask your forgiveness that I acted so rashly. However, I cannot apologize."

Draco looked from the smirking Dark Lord to his godfather, who was still on one knee before him.

"Severus, I do hope you had the forethought to at least leave a…visible sign of my displeasure for Albus to find?" Severus turned his face towards Draco and gave a chilling smile as he stood. He turned back to Voldemort.

"My Lord, your Mark rests above their home. I believe even Albus Dumbledore himself will have trouble removing it."

Draco smirked as Voldemort chuckled. The smirks and smiles faded away however, as more of what Harry Potter had obviously been hiding for years came to light.

"Is this... is this all he owns?" Draco asked, his voice quavering slightly. "Our house-elves own more than this!"

One pair of enormous, patched jeans with a shoelace threaded three times through the belt loops; a faded and stained t-shirt that was several sizes too big and a worn out pair of trainers held together with black electrical tape.

Two sets of school robes, one pair of neat black shoes, and two pairs of pants and a few white shirts.

That was the entirety of Harry's wardrobe.

"But, what was he wearing when you found him?" Voldemort found himself asking. "Surely he was wearing something?"

Lucius nodded, "He was my Lord. However… it was beyond salvageable. He clearly had not been allowed to bathe since he left Hogwarts, and with all the blood, we simply saw no point in attempting to keep it." The men gathered around the trunk and its pitiful contents fell silent.

Healer Tao took this opportunity to speak up, as a barely audible whimper broke through the quiet.

"My Lord? Young Harry here seems to be waking up."

**oo00oo**

Harry was so warm. He figured he must be dead, because not only was he warm, but he felt full, like he'd eaten. And clean.

'_Death is nice,'_ he thought idly. _'Clean, warm and nice.' _

And painful.

So very, very painful. Where was this pain coming from suddenly? Had he not gone to heaven or whatever? That sucked… His wrists burned, and his scar felt like it was on fire. Then…something cool pressed on his scar. He felt it like a wave of icy water, and it soothed the burn. It was as though a piece of something had been missing, and now it wasn't. Harry relaxed and allowed himself to fade back into the comforting warmth. His wrists still burned but he could ignore it.

He could hear voices, speaking low and quiet. He thought they sounded familiar but couldn't place why. The burning in his wrists was back with a vengeance, and he knew he couldn't ignore it. With a sense of falling, like falling in your dreams, he felt himself come back to his body. It felt weird. And it hurt.

"Ow…"

He heard a muffled noise that sounded like a snigger. He tried to turn his head towards the noise, but the sharp pain that flared in his temples immediately deterred that course of action.

"I would advise against that, Potter."

What the-?

"Pr'f…Sna…?" Why was talking so hard?

"Mister Potter, talking is probably not the best idea right now. You _should_ be unconscious. You have been dosed with a rather large amount of Dreamless Sleep, you know."

Harry slowly moved his eyes toward the voice that was somewhere near his head. An attractive (he thought) Asian face slowly swam into some semblance of focus. He could make out dark eyes and dark hair.

"Ahh, there you are! Hello sunshine!" the man's voice was incredibly cheerful. Harry flinched away, heedless of the pain when he reached over to feel his forehead. "Easy Harry, I just need to assess your temperature. I won't hurt you," he murmured. Mostly, Harry just found himself incredibly grateful that the cheeriness had dropped a few decibels. He relaxed back into his pillow and let the man, he assumed he was a Healer, touch his forehead.

"Still hot and clammy," he said quietly. Harry moved his eyes around trying to see the rest of the room.

"Wh…ere… m'i?" he gasped. Gods, it hurt to speak!

The man frowned at him.

"Harry, no talking!" he scolded. Dull emerald eyes did their best to focus on his, and Healer Tao felt himself softening up. The kid had obviously been to hell and back. _'Muggle scum,'_ he cursed silently.

"Harry – I hope you don't mind me calling you Harry, but Potter sounds so…formal. Anyway, Harry. Severus, or Professor Snape rather, Master Malfoy and young Master Malfoy here, found you on the edge of death early this morning. It's late now, just before sunset I believe. You desperately need to rest. I'm positive that when you sent your letter this morning, you weren't intending it to be the cry for help that it was." Harry gave his head a minute shake. "I figured as much. I expect you were simply writing for the catharsis it provided." Tiny nod. "However, my Lord was most…concerned about you, especially when he opened the box with your wand in it. You may not know this, but you are very important to him."

Harry stared blankly at him, desperately wishing for his glasses. They may be the absolute wrong prescription for him, but they were better than nothing. At least with them on, he'd be able to see if this man's face was honest or not. Not that it had helped him overly much in the past, he thought bitterly. Dumbledore had lied to him for years and he'd been to naïve to see it.

"D'nt…_lie_…" he forced out angrily. Everyone was a bloody liar! If Dumbledore didn't care about him, like hell the bleeding Dark Lord did. What a crock!

"Potter," a familiar dry voice had his eyes moving rapidly to try and track it down. _There._ A dark, familiar outline was on his other side. There was a fumble of movement, and Harry could suddenly make out the blurry outline of his potions professor. He squinted hard. It looked almost like Snape was…sad?

"Healer Tao is not lying to you. In fact, I believe him to be one of the first people in a long time to be completely honest with you." He paused and frowned. "Why are you squinting like that? Can you not see even with those atrocious glasses?"

Harry flicked his eyes to the Healer, desperately trying to convey that he wanted to speak, tears of frustration gathering in the corners of his eyes. Instead, he felt something press at his lips. Out of habit, he simply swallowed the contents of the small glass. Instantly a heavy feeling of bliss washed over him, and Harry felt himself falling back into the comforting depths of oblivion again.

**oo00oo**

"That was not what I was expecting," Lucius said quietly. Draco and Severus nodded. Voldemort simply observed the now unconscious again young man in the bed.

"Severus," he spoke barely above a whisper, yet the whole room heard him. "You will go back to Dumbledore. Find out what his Order knows. As soon as it is safe for you to do so, you will return to me. Young Harry is going to need your vast knowledge of potions to help him heal. I would like you to begin brewing your best Nutrient Potion before you leave." Severus nodded, his dark hair falling to cover his eyes.

"Of course, my Lord. I shall try to be back by the evening. Tomorrow morning at the latest." Voldemort nodded distractedly and Severus took the opportunity to leave. Red eyes turned to Lucius.

"Pay a visit to the ministry Lucius, perhaps whisper in the right ears that Harry has not been seen since the end of the school year. Express your concern that he may have perished alongside his foolish relatives." It was Lucius' turn to nod and take his leave. Healer Tao was monitoring a long scroll of parchment above Harry's head, and seemed oblivious to the rest of the room. Draco found himself fidgeting, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

"Little Dragon." He started as the Dark Lord's voice broke the sudden silence.

"Y-yes my Lord!" Voldemort cracked a rare smile at the surprise evident in his youngest follower's voice.

"I would like for you to stay by young mister Potter here. When he wakes, I believe a friendly face would be better than… well, mine," he finished with a slightly awkward tone. Draco found himself smiling back. It wasn't often that Voldemort found himself expressing things like awkwardness in conversation.

"Of course, my Lord," he replied quietly. A soft throat clearing had him looking back up the handsome face.

"You may call me Tom."

To say that he was shocked would have been the understatement of the century, but Draco managed to nod and mumble something about it being an honour to address him as such. He was still mumbling incoherent nonsense when Healer Tao cleared _his_ throat, and pointed out with great amusement that the Dark Lord had left the room more than five minutes ago. Draco felt himself flush red, and hurriedly took his place beside Potter's bed.

"Shut up Tao," he grouched under his breath. The man just grinned at him and returned to his parchment.

**oo00oo**

As the night passed and morning approached, Draco found himself re-thinking everything he'd ever thought he knew about Harry Potter. Admittedly, it wasn't as much as he'd thought, but it was enough that with his new knowledge of his personal life, that everything seemed…skewed. He hated to be wrong, and he hated not knowing the truth of things.

Clearly Potter had been hiding things, that much was glaringly obvious, but why he had been hiding them wasn't. Surely the mudblood and weasel must have known what was going on? Potter had said that they had had to rip bars off his bloody window after first year just to get him out. Would that not ring a bell? If he'd had to rip bars off his friend's windows, he would have been having very strong words with them to find out _why_. It wasn't normal. And how in the hell had weasel not noticed that Potter seemed to weigh about as much as he did when he was eleven? That was also _not bloody normal_. And if he of all people had noticed the terrible job of shrinking his uniforms that Potter had been doing, surely to goodness the mudblood had noticed?

"Always knew she was a _genius._ Brightest witch of our year my arse," he muttered sarcastically. How in the hell had these people who'd called themselves his friends, his best friends at that, missed so damn much about the Boy-Who-Lived?

One letter had been all it took and Draco's world had been turned upside down. He knew that whatever prophecy it was that Potter had been talking about had seriously pissed off the Dark Lord, - _'Tom,'_ he reminded himself silently, - and that even his father and godfather had been thrown out by the revelation it was fake. He made a mental note to ask someone about that later. He stared at the thin figure before him, reaching out with his left hand to gently cradle Potters – _'Harry' –_hand in his own. It felt fragile, like he was holding something made of porcelain. How in the hell had someone like this managed to stay on a broom? He should have been blown away at the first hint of a breeze. You had to have a bit of weight on you to stay on a broomstick! The magic built into them would only help you so far. He thought about it, before it came to him. Placing Harry's hand back on top of the covers, he got up quietly and made his way over to the trunk that was sitting at the end of the bed. Opening it, he rummaged through until he found what he was after. Potter's Quidditch bag. He opened it and pulled out his robes from the magically expanded space. Instantly he felt what he'd suspected. There were little weights sewn into the hems of his bloody Quidditch robes! That's how he managed to stay on the Firebolt!

"Merlin's arse, Potter. Why didn't you just say something to someone?" Healer Tao looked up at him and gave him a wry smile.

"It's how he's survived. You have to think about it from his point of view, young Master Malfoy. He has never had an adult whom he could trust. His relatives? They hit, starved and abused him. Dumbledore? Has lied to him from day one. If I had to guess, probably the only adult that he's felt that he could trust was his godfather. And even then, he could do no more than owl the man, and steal small moments with him when he was able. He has never had a stable home environment, never had someone waiting to ask him how his day was, or what he would like for dinner. He has, quite literally, been treated as a house-elf. And not a well kept elf like the Malfoy elves."

Draco felt his eyes prickle against his will. "But then… how the hell is he so normal at school? And how did he manage to hide his back? It must have been flayed raw to leave stains like it did on his shirt!" He blinked rapidly, dispelling the hot feeling in his eyes.

Healer Tao carefully avoided making eye contact while Draco got himself under control again. Instead he looked at Harry's sleeping face. He reached out and very carefully brushed his fingers over a lingering bruise on his cheekbone.

"I think that he is very brave. And very stupid. And very, very afraid of anyone getting close enough to him to actually see how he lives." He shook his head in disbelief. "I cannot personally say that I would have noticed either, were I in his friends shoes. However… the thought that they have known him for near on seven years now and have never thought anything about his behaviour or living circumstances was odd, just shows exactly how little they must truly know the poor lad."

**oo00oo**

"Severus! Tell me, has Tom mentioned Harry? Who were the Death Eaters that killed the Dursleys?" Albus's panicked voice was the first thing Severus heard as he entered the dilapidated premises of Number Twelve Grimmauld place where the Order of the Phoenix was stationed. He shuddered as he felt the oppressive wards and magic settle on his shoulders as he made his way down the dank hall. The Blacks had been a very paranoid family. He took his time getting settled in his seat at the table in the kitchen, steepling his hands under chin as he very carefully locked his mind down. Albus may be a master Legillemens, but Severus was better. And the Dark Lord was better again. He swept his eyes over the gathered members before he began.

Only a fool would not.

"As of yet no one has come forward to claim responsibility, and no one has made any mention of Potter," he scoffed. "I really do not think it likely the boy survived. Or if he did, then he is surely involved somehow." He knew the reactions that would have before they had even happened. Sure enough, the cries of disbelief and indignation started.

"I do not believe that he was involved, Severus my boy," Albus placated them, the fool, "but we _must_ find Harry!"

Potter's friends piped up immediately after.

"We have to find him Professor Snape! Harry's vulnerable without the wards around his relatives house!"

"Who is going to look after him during the holidays?"

Severus noticed the slightly bitter look on Ronald's face as he argued for finding Harry. Clearly the boys jealousy knew no bounds. How pathetic.

"I will make some subtle inquiries, Albus, amongst the ranks. Someone is bound to talk eventually. Even if I have to slip a little Veritaserum into their drink, someone will talk." He watched carefully as the old fool nodded as though it were his idea, and turned to Alastor Moody to discuss the Dark Mark that had been left over Privet Drive. He was immensely pleased as he listened to them, to learn that it had taken nine Auror's more than four hours to remove it. And the amount of muggle's who'd seen it had numbered too many to Obliviate. Instead, the muggle liaison officer had released a statement to the muggle press that it had been a light signal left by a rogue gang when they murdered the poor Dursley family.

He listened back in to what Mad-Eye was now saying. "It's getting bad out there, Albus, can't deny that anymore. This attack on Potter's family only goes to show that what I've been sayin' these past few weeks is true. The Death Eaters and You-Know-Who are getting cocky. They know they got the power here."

"Surely there's something we could be doing to find Harry, Dumbledore?" Arthur Weasley's quiet voice broke in. "We can't just leave the boy to fend for himself!"

Severus found himself unable to hold back the sneer on his face as Molly Weasley and her simpleton daughter nodded, their eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Weasley, tell me, can Potter see the board at school?" All heads in the room turned to stare at him as though he'd spoken a foreign language.

"I fail to see the relevance, Severus…" Dumbledore said. Severus snorted.

"Weasley answer my question." Ron flushed even redder – if such a thing were possible – and glared at his Potions Professor.

"No he can't. Even if he sat in the first row, he wouldn't be able to read the board. He waits until the instructions are on the board and then copies it while he gets his ingredients. His glasses do nothing for his eyesight."

The room fell absolutely silent. Then –

"Why does he wear them then? And how does he catch the Snitch?"

"Because they're better than nothing, Ginny. And he said… he said he follows the magic in the Snitch." The youngest Weasley fell silent and bowed her head.

"Will you explain what the bloody relevance is here Snape?" _'Impatient werewolf.'_ "I really don't see what exposing Harry's secret like that is going to accomplish!" Remus Lupin turned his liquid amber eyes on him and glared. With a blasé wave of one hand, Severus brushed him off.

"I merely thought, if the boy cannot see more than a few centimetres in front of him, perhaps he honestly did not see who it was who was attacking. If they had come in, taken his glasses and said they were from the Order, he would simply have gone with them. All here know how desperate he was to not go back there this summer, and yet, that is where he went."

He saw Dumbledore open his mouth as though to argue, and simply raised a hand. "I care not for the reasons, nor do I care for the boy. I have given my report, and my opinion. I will keep my eyes and ears open, but I must be getting back. If I hear news of planned attacks or raids, I will inform you at once." He stood smoothly, and made his way out of the kitchen. He made sure to deliberately whisper _"there are mudbloods in your kitchen" _as he passed the portrait of the Black Matriarch, and listened with a kind of vindictive glee as she began to shriek.

**oo00oo**

It was a strange feeling to wake up with someone you didn't know watching you, and someone else who you thought absolutely _hated_ you holding your hand. Harry was pleased to find he could move his head a little, and as he did, he focused his eyes on his left hand, which was currently being held. It felt nice, but odd. He didn't really like to let people touch him. Touch usually meant pain. But this was…nice. He squinted and brought platinum blond hair into focus.

"Dra…co?" he whispered. His throat still hurt but at least he could speak. The blond head moved a little then went still. Draco was curled up in a squishy looking chair, his head pillowed on the edge of the bed as one of his hands gently cradled Harry's.

Harry turned his head carefully in the other direction and tried to focus on the Healer. He stared at the man as he slowly and carefully moved towards him. When the Healer was closer, he leant down and spoke quietly.

"Young Master Malfoy was awake all night keeping an eye on you Harry. Our Lord asked that he do so, and he did an admirable job. He only fell asleep about an hour ago. He was holding your hand on the hope that he would feel when you woke up. You've been asleep for nearly 24 hours now," he continued. "You were naughty and woke for a short while yesterday when you really shouldn't have been able to. Remarkable, really." He noticed Harry squinting at him, and frowned. "Can you see my face?" Harry shook his head. "If you don't mind, can I see your glasses?" Harry nodded. Tao reached over picked them up from where they were resting on the bedside table. He examined them closely and ran his wand over them.

"Harry, have you ever been to an optometrist?" At Harry's puzzled expression he sighed. "Its someone the muggles go to for their glasses."

"No sir," he whispered softly. "When I was about 5… a teacher thought I might need glasses. My Aunt just grabbed those from a thrift bin near the school." Tao could feel his expression darken.

"So you've never had your eyes tested? Never actually seen anything?"

Harry shook his head again. "No sir," he replied, keeping his eyes focused on the dark bedspread. There was some kind of shiny pattern on it. _'Pretty,'_ he thought absently. When the Healer gave a huge sigh he glanced up at him.

"If its alright with you, I'd like to do a quick diagnostic spell, and then see if we can't help you see, okay?" Something like excitement ran through Harry at that.

He'd be able to see! And not just see the magic of things, but actually _see_ them! He nodded carefully, mindful not to jar his hand and wake Draco.

Tao wove his wand in a complicated looking pattern in front of his face and muttered under his breath for a few seconds. There was a yellow glow, and a small piece of parchment fluttered softly to the bed.

"Merlin's _balls_ Harry, your eyesight is beyond atrocious! But, never fear. Healer Tao is on the job!" he spoke quietly but with a confidence that Harry could only aspire to. "Now lets see…"

There was a comfortable silence for a while as he moved his wand over Harry's glasses, changing things and enchanting them against water, steam and fog. He also took the liberty of transfiguring them from the horrid thick circles of black plastic, to sleek rectangular ones, framed in thin black wire. When he passed them back to an apprehensive Harry, he watched with tears in his eyes as the boy saw clearly for the first time in his life.

Everything was so _clear_! The bed had small silver swirls embroidered in it. He could see them! He turned his head to look at the Healer. A huge grin broke out on his face.

"You're…pretty!" he said, laughing. Tao felt himself crack up, despite the tears in his eyes. There was a light and life back in the boys eyes, and it lit them up like emeralds.

Harry stared at him, drinking in details of a face he'd never seen, but knew he wouldn't forget. He'd never seen _anyone's_ face so clearly! He had strong brows, and a nice nose. A smiling mouth and white teeth, with sparkling brown eyes made his a very nice face to look at. He looked down at Draco, and was pleased to see that his sleeping face was turned towards Harry's pillows. Draco was all aristocratic lines and pale skin. His hair was a remarkable shade of almost white, but he had astonishingly black lashes. Hot tears made their way slowly down his cheeks. He felt like a child!

"Draco's pretty too!"

Tao smothered his laughter by stuffing a fist in his mouth and nodding. He noticed the door open quietly and Lucius, Severus and the Dark Lord make their way in. Harry followed the Healers gaze as it shifted to the door. His eyes widened in shock, and no one could have anticipated what happened next.

As his eyes slowly focused in on who had just walked through the door, Harry felt his entire body slowly tense. Two of the men who had walked in had willingly and recently inflicted copious amounts of pain on him. The other was a source of constant humiliation. This was bad.

Draco stirred, and slowly lifted his head. Harry whipped his head to meet Draco's confused look, his eyes terrified and huge, and without any warning at all, threw himself off the bed and under it before anyone could even blink.

Draco turned a confused looking face at Healer Tao and quietly spoke what he thought everyone else must be thinking.

"Potter, what the _hell?_'

Tao crouched down beside the bed and listened carefully. A steady stream of whimpers and harshly whispered _"no, no, no, no!"_ was coming from the small space. He poked his head up over the edge of the bed and made a shushing gesture. Ducking his head back down he spoke very quietly to the trembling mess underneath.

"Harry, listen to me, no one in this room means you any harm. Master Lucius, Severus, and Draco were the ones to rescue from that house. Harry, they were acting on the Lord's instructions. You're very special to him, Harry. He will not hurt you," he struggled to keep his voice calm and steady, for the first time in his life wanting to use the _cruciatus_ curse on both his Lord and Malfoy! "No one will hurt you, I promise. Won't you please come out?"

Harry could hear the calming words, could even see the Healer's face, but he just couldn't make himself move. He knew he was pathetic, that no sixteen year old should act the way he was acting, but for the first time in so very, very long he'd woken up warm, full and without pain. And then the wonderful Healer had gifted him with glasses that worked. But when he'd seen Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy walk through that door… it was like everything inside of him had just shut down and he reacted on instinct. And his instincts had screamed at him to hide!

"I can't move," he whispered hoarsely. "I can't! They… they'll curse me, I can't take it, I can't do it, no, no, no, no, no!" A jet of purple light hit him and Harry knew no more.

Tao awkwardly maneuvered the frail frame out from his hiding space under the bed and placed him back on top of it, frowning slightly at the three men who were now hovering awkwardly by the door. Drawing himself up and praying that the Lord wouldn't curse him, he _yelled_. At the Malfoy Patriarch, at the Potions Master beside him and at the Dark Lord behind them.

"_How bloody stupid are you lot? You just come waltzing in here and scare the absolute bloody shit out of the poor bugger? Merlin's arse! Use your **brains** gentlemen! This boy has been systematically abused by **every. Single. One** of you at one point or another! You **idiots**!_" He stopped yelling, and stood there panting as he tried to catch his breath. _'Please don't torture me,'_ he silently begged. Draco was looking at him with a mixture of awe and respect on his face, and he was not brave enough to look at the men at the door. Voldemort cleared his throat, and Tao slowly met his eyes.

"I apologise, Healer Tao, for undoing all your work. Please inform me when Harry wakes again, and let him know I would very much like to speak with him." Tao nodded slowly, as the Dark Lord bowed his head and left. Lucius nodded in apology and followed the Lord out of the room. Severus however, approached the bed.

"I have here the first round of Nutrient Potions that the boy will need to take. When he is up to eating real food again, they will change accordingly. For now, this will stop his body attempting to deplete his nonexistent fat stores any more." Tao took the small vials from his outstretched hand and nodded dumbly. He'd just yelled at three of the most powerful men in Britain and he was still alive. Severus nodded to Draco and swept from the room. Draco was still staring at him.

"Bloody hell, Tao. You're a bleeding _legend_!"

Tao reflected with a kind of numb detachment as he put the vials away in a drawer, that he didn't feel much like a legend. He was fairly certain legends did not tremble in their dragonhide boots.

**oo00oo**

Chapter 2 for your reading enjoyment =]  
I will post three in a few days time.

Thankyou for reading,

-Ume.


	3. BELONG

Draco wakes to an owl from Harry three weeks into their summer holidays after sixth year. Opening the letter starts a chain of events that change the course of not only Draco and Harry's lives, but the War itself. After all, if the Saviour doesn't want to save anyone, where does that leave the Light? SLASH.

Warnings for self-harm, mentions of physical abuse, idiot friends and Dumbledore bashing and language. Please also note that this is a slash story, so there will be boy on boy love. If this is not your cup of tea, please find another story to read.

Blanket disclaimer for this fic – this is a work of fanfiction, based on characters created by the wonderful JKRowling. I make nothing from this, and am writing it purely for my own, and others, entertainment. I do not own Harry Potter. I am merely borrowing him.

_:Parseltongue: _

**CHAPTER THREE.**

**BELONG.**

The next time that Harry woke, it was dark. He didn't bother to fumble for his –amazing- new glasses, as there would be no point in the pitch dark. He could hear someone breathing softly nearby, could hear the creaks and groans of the Manor around him. He turned his head silently in the direction that the breathing was coming from and reached out blindly. He felt the soft fabric of quality robes under his fingers and assumed it was the healer. Gripping a handful of the fabric for comfort, he drifted back into an easy sleep, his mind relaxed in the knowledge that he wasn't alone.

Tao woke slowly from his position near the door just as the sun started to come up. He stood and stretched quietly, taking a moment to appreciate the colours of the sunrise, before making his way over to the bed near the window, mindful not to wake either of the sleeping young men there. He smiled when he realised that Harry had somehow managed to grab a handful of Draco's robes in his sleep, unknowingly bringing Draco closer from his position on the divan beside him. He wondered if the young Malfoy heir was truly as resentful of Potter as he'd claimed to be on previous visits home. He currently didn't _look_ terribly resentful. In fact, he mused, he looked downright comfortable. Tao snickered quietly under his breath. Moving with the practised grace and silence of a Healer, he did a quick set of observations on Harry, and was pleased to see he was no longer under the influence of the sleeping hex he'd had to hit the boy with the night before. Almost all his injuries were healed, but those slits in his wrists were proving difficult to close. Tao had a theory that Harry was still unsure about living. Until he accepted that he wanted to be healed, - to live – Tao was certain that they wouldn't close over. Until then, blood replenishing potions daily and careful monitoring.

'_Much better Harry! Now if only he'd wake up,'_ he thought to himself. As though he'd heard his thoughts, Harry started to stir. He watched as brilliant green eyes opened slowly, and started trying to focus. He sat patiently as a trembling hand reached over and almost reverently placed the new glasses on his face. He had to bite his lip to stop from laughing when he saw the look of abject horror that passed over the young face when Harry realised who's robes he had been holding onto all night. He sat and watched as Harry examined the robes in his hand, and then turned and looked at Draco. Confusion and something he couldn't identify were the expressions flitting through his eyes. When the lad slowly and carefully let go of Draco's robes and leaned forward to look at his sleeping face a little closer, he realized what he'd missed. The soft expression in his eyes and the light pink dustings of a blush on his cheeks were a dead giveaway. Harry quite clearly had feelings on some level for Draco. Tao had to wonder if the poor lad had any idea. With a tiny shake of his head, Harry turned his attention to his wrists instead. He ran his fingers gently over the thick bandages on each wound, as though wondering why they were still wrapped. Tao watched silently as he started to shake, and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. The shaking got steadily worse, and he was halfway out of his seat when Draco opened his eyes. Silver eyes flashed as he took in what was happening. Slowly, and very carefully he reached out one hand towards Harry. Tao stayed where he was, frozen in the act of half standing, but unwilling to move and disturb the tableau before him. Somehow he knew that this was crucial to Harry's recovery, this acceptance of touch. And so he watched as Draco's hand made careful contact with one of Harry's arms. He cringed with Draco when Harry flinched violently at the touch, but left his hand where it was.

"Potter," he heard the quiet voice speak as though to a frightened child. And in a way, he was speaking to a frightened child, Tao mused. "Potter, you're safe here. There's no one in this house who would hurt you. I need you to understand that, everything is different now." One agonising moment after another passed before Harry slowly lowered his hands from his eyes. They were red rimmed and wet looking, but he met Draco's steady gaze dead on. And then, a tiny hoarse voice –

"Okay."

Draco nodded, his hair such a bright contrast to the untameable pitch of Harry's, catching the first of the suns light in it. He left his hand resting on Harry's arm, as those poor wrists were lowered to rest on the bed once more. "I won't judge you if you need to cry, Pot-Harry. I… I think I would as well, if I were in your position." Another small nod from the black head. "Good. Right, well. Do you… want to go back to sleep? Or try some breakfast? I can have the elves send something up." Harry stared at Draco as though he'd grown a second head.

"Go back to sleep?" he croaked. Tao thought he'd have to do something about that throat. "But, the sun's up and it's the holidays. Don't you have chores and homework to do? And elves? What elves? Like, house elves? You mean you had more than just Dobby?" Draco must have given him a very Malfoy stare, as next moment he'd flushed a brilliant red and hung his head in shame and mumbled something unintelligible. Tao decided he'd been a voyeur long enough and stepped in to help Harry.

"Morning boys!" he chirruped as he approached the bed. "Time to face the day!" One set of stormy silvery eyes, and one set of dulled emerald eyes met his. Draco raised one brow in disbelief and Harry simply looked perplexed. "Young Master Malfoy, why don't you go and inform our Lord that Master Harry is awake, and when he's up to it, he can pop up and have a chat, hm? I have no doubt that he will already be awake and in his usual place." His tone left no room for arguments, so Draco simply nodded once, removed his hand from Harry's arm and stood in one graceful movement.

"I will be back later to check on you," he said quietly. Harry nodded and tried to smile.

"I'll be here," he whispered. Draco gave a very derisive un-Malfoy-ish snort that said more than words could have, and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

**oo00oo**

Harry knew right away, when he'd seen the look of disbelief on Draco's face that he'd said the wrong thing when he'd asked about chores and homework. As soon as the door closed behind Draco he dropped his head down as low as he could, and decided to examine the bedspread.

"Tao… I think I might have just embarrassed myself even more… I didn't think that was possible," he spoke so quietly Tao had to strain to hear him. "_Circe,_ could I be more pathetic? He obviously doesn't do chores… and I'll bet his homework has been done since he got home… I _am_ a freak." Harry found his eyes watering suddenly with hot tears of humiliation and furiously scrubbed his hands over them, shoving his glasses out of the way. Soft, gentle hands grabbed hold of his and carefully pulled them away. Harry slumped over in the bed, and let the tears fall. Tao was a comforting presence, and for whatever reason, Harry decided he trusted him. When the Healer rested a hand on his shoulder as he shook and sobbed, he leant into the touch. A gentle touch that didn't feel as though it was to be expected. It was nice. Harry let himself wallow in self-pity a while longer, enjoying the comfort of Tao's warm hand on his shoulder, and the somewhat soothing cry. Eventually, he sniffed and wiped his eyes, attempting to sit up straight. He looked Tao in the eye and spoke very softly.

"I'd like to speak to Voldemort."

Tao simply nodded and after reassuring Harry he'd be back as quickly as he could, left the room to fetch his master. Harry slumped back against the pillows and sighed. He was pathetic, he knew that. But to break down like that over nothing? And in front of a bloke he barely knew? That was a new level of pathetic, even for him. Add that to last night's episode where he'd hidden under the bloody bed, and it was a wonder Draco and Tao hadn't brought him in any dresses. "Bloody useless freak," he muttered angrily under his breath. "Can't even off myself properly." As soon as the words had left his mouth, Harry understood what was wrong. He hadn't _wanted_ to survive. Hadn't wanted to be found, to be brought here, to _bloody fucking _**_live_**!

"FUCKING HELL!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "DAMN IT ALL TO **_FUCKING _**HELL!" Harry did something then, he hadn't done since Sirius died and Dumbledore had tried to talk it off as being anyone's fault but his. Harry threw a tantrum. He screamed, he swore. He threw his glasses, stripped the bed and ruined every single thing in the room he could get his hands on. He piled all his things into his trunk and cast a furious _Incendio_ on it, screaming again in frustration as he remembered that it was warded against it. He ripped the mirror from the wall and smashed it onto the floor. As he stood in the middle of the destruction, panting and gasping for breath, the gashes in his wrists slowly oozing blood through the thick bandages over them, he realised how deeply unhappy he really was. All he'd wanted to do was to die, and he hadn't even been allowed that. He fell to his knees, mindless of the shattered glass beneath him and gripped his hair hard. There was a rushing sound in his ears, and his vision was hazy, exacerbated by his new dependence on the better glasses he'd been gifted. He could feel a black shadow creeping over him, pouring out from the inside. He was gasping hard; could feel each breath as he struggled to draw it. Somewhere in his mind he was aware of the fact he was having an acute anxiety attack, but he was powerless in the face of the vast black maw of the beast. _'Why?'_ he thought, and even his thoughts were breathless and frantic. _'Merlin, why! Why do I always have to be the boy-who-lived? Why can't I be tired, give up, go to sleep, go to Sirius. I just want someone of my own, I want a family that's all mine, I want someone I can trust…I want I WANT!' _Harry's thoughts gave way to incoherency and inconsistency as the roaring and rushing escalated, his heart thudded and thumped painfully and he simply slumped over.

"I fuckin' give up."

**oo00oo**

Thinking back later on about what they were expecting to walk back in to, Draco and Tao could both honestly say they did not expect to walk into a room that looked as though a localised hurricane had torn through it. Draco felt his jaw drop as he took in the destruction of the room, wondering how in the hell someone who was as frail looking as Potter was at the moment had managed to do even half the amount of damage he was gaping at. Tao meanwhile had focused in straight away on the small hunched over figure, shaking and rocking in the middle of the room, a horrible pained noise escaping him with every gasping breath. Without a second thought for the men left standing in the doorway, he made his way swiftly over to Harry and crouched beside him. Knowing better than to try and touch him right away, he spoke softly and with a calm and reassuring tone.

"Harry, you're having an anxiety attack love. Can you hear me? I need you to try and slow your breathing down, alright? Slow it down for me, Harry, match my breathing, come on now, that's it," keeping the encouragement up, he slowed his own breathing to the rate that Harry's should be, as Harry gradually slowed his own down from the horrid gasping, keening noise he'd been making. Reaching out very slowly and deliberately, he placed one gentle hand on Harry's trembling back. He felt him stiffen beneath his hand, but left it there. Carefully, and without any sudden movements, he shook his wand down from its holster on his wrist. A silent spell and tiny wave later and the glass crushed beneath Harry's torn and bleeding knees was gone. He sighed silently. The lad's wrists were bleeding badly again, his knees were torn and full of glass and fabric scraps, and he was obviously not mentally coping.

Draco was absolutely floored by what Potter had managed to accomplish in the fifteen minutes he'd been gone. Just what in the hell had happened? Was Potter always this messed up, even at school? Was this why the Weasel and mudblood weren't speaking to him anymore really? Draco felt an immediate surge of guilt at that. Harry had been nothing but honest with him in his letter and he'd just doubted him. He sighed, and turned to the men standing in the doorway, staring at the room. He decided to address the Dark Lord, as he was the one who currently looked the most… was that sadness on his face?

"Tom," he said quietly, respectfully. "Sir, I think that Healer Tao could use a hand to get Harry off the floor?" Tom Riddle looked him dead in the eyes, his ruby eyes blazing with some unknown emotion. He gave a jerky nod and made his way slowly over to where Tao and Harry were still knelt on the floor. Lucius and Severus simply stared. Draco knew his father well enough to know that there was nothing much that was going to get through to him. His godfather however-

"Uncle Sev? Could you fetch Mother?" Black eyes met his, and his godfather nodded once and swept off down the hall. "Father, can you help me to straighten the room?" Draco was pleased when his father seemed to come back to himself with a small shake of his head, and nodded his agreement.

"Of course, Draco," he murmured. "On three, then. One, two, three." A sweep of their wands in unison, and all the smashed glass and ceramics flew back together, the sheets and pillows back to their place, the curtains fluttered back to their original length, the scorch marks on the carpet faded away.

Tom stared silently at the violently trembling form before him and wondered how in the name of all the magicks, had he thought that Harry was a threat? This child was more broken then anyone he had ever met. And then he remembered the size of the boy's magical core. Harry was a force to be reckoned with and he had the opportunity to bring him to the right side of this war with Dumbledore. Yes, he thought idly, he would do well in the darkness. He looked to Healer Tao for approval before he spoke, and was pleased when he received a nod in the affirmative.

"Harry," he spoke softly, keeping his voice calm and even. "You are safe here, and so very welcome. There is no one in this manor who wishes you harm, and… I know that I personally, am extremely apologetic for our previous meetings and the harm I caused you." He felt a small shiver of hope run through him when Harry slowly lifted his head to meet his gaze. The hope quickly faded to worry, an emotion he was not accustomed to feeling. This boy brought all manner of long forgotten feelings to the surface. He knew that in order to bring the boy to his side, he would need to be Tom, not Voldemort to him. And those dead looking eyes were, frankly, unsettling. There was a small flurry of activity around him, and he knew without looking the room had been put back together. Harry hung his head as though in shame, and spoke quietly, just to him.

_:I was angry.: _Parseltongue. He had heard Draco's reports about the lad being a speaker, but to hear it from another living person was remarkable.

_:Why were you angry, Harry?: _

_:All I wanted was to die.:_

That one small sentence brought him up short. The way it had been spoken –hissed? – had affected him more than he thought possible. What on earth had Dumbledore done to his Saviour to reduce him to this? He knew that a lot of it had to be the muggle's treatment of him, but this indifference to his life went deeper than just the muggles.

_:Will you kill me now, Tom?: _

"Harry," he whispered in English without noticing the transition, voice filled with disbelief, "why did you want to die?" Those dead eyes, so empty of life and emotion were boring into his again. He repressed a shudder. Nagini's eyes expressed more.

"Not did. Do. I just… want to go." Harry dropped his gaze to his hands and studied them. Tao sat still and silent beside him, one hand still resting on his shoulder. "What's the point? I don't have anyone to miss me, no one who will care. No family, no real friends, no wh-who loves me… just Harry. Everyone just wants their bloody _Boy-Who-Lived_ to save them! No one cares about _me_, just what I bloody represent," he spat the last part out as though the words were acid. Draco felt a guilty twinge in his belly. Had he contributed to this? The destruction from the inside out of another human beings emotions? He took a tentative step forward, but a quick glance from Tao held him steady by the door. He'd seen the mans temper. A whiff of a familiar perfume hit him, and he leant back without looking, knowing his mother was there to catch him. Just like she always was. How had Harry Potter grown up to last as long as he did, as adjusted as he had been, without someone like his mother around?

"I'm… not sure if I can offer you love, Harry. I don't know if I am capable of it. But I can offer you safety, I can offer you a home and I can offer you a place in my family." Harry's head shot up, his dull eyes wide. Voldemort…no. This wasn't Voldemort, this was Tom. He was offering him a chance to belong somewhere. "There will be no expectations of you to fulfil some non-existent prophecy. All I expect of you, Harry, is to give yourself a chance to heal. And maybe, amongst the lonely members of my family, you might find someone to be yours. We would accept you, as just Harry." He watched closely as a small flicker of life appeared in Harry's eyes.

"You would… accept me? Just me?" Tom nodded, and Harry felt his heart soar. Oh, he knew that any ties he had to the Light side of the war had just disappeared, but who did he have waiting there, really? Luna was a neutral party and Neville would understand once it was explained about the false prophecy. And he was willing to bet that Ron and Hermione had no idea he wasn't even at the Dursley's anymore. Yes, Voldemort had killed his parents, but he'd forgiven him already. When he had coerced Trelawney into having tea with him after class one day and dosed her with Veritaserum, the last thing he'd expected her to say was that Dumbledore had scripted the entire prophecy. That had blown him away. He'd left her there, babbling away to her empty classroom about the fact she'd never had a true vision in her life. He had walked all the way to the entrance to Dumbledore's office before he came to himself and realised that he had walked there with every intention to kill the meddling old fool. Instead, he had turned on his heel and walked very slowly to the top of the Astronomy tower where he had sat for hours and very thoroughly gone to pieces. The man that he had trusted and looked up to for six years was a liar. A liar who had gotten his parents murdered just so the Order of the Phoenix would have a reason to keep fighting. He hadn't counted on Lily being quicker on the uptake and having blood runes drawn in his nursery and Voldemort's curse rebounding. But when it had, he had taken Harry away from the world who would have raised him to be a good man, and given him to muggles who treated animals better than they treated him. Harry sighed. To take Tom's offer would give him a new life. A new start. And a chance to finally be with the right people. People who wouldn't lie to him. Who wouldn't forget about him.

Draco had never forgotten him, after all. Even when the entire school had turned against him during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and ignored his very existence, Draco had always spoken to him, even if it was just taunts and mockery. He closed his eyes and focused all his magic into his wrists. He didn't want to die, not now. He wanted a chance to live, and to make his mark on the world at Tom's side. He wanted to be friends with Draco, and to kill Dumbledore. His wrists burned and throbbed, and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. He felt Tao remove his hand from his shoulder as the bandages on his wrists began to smoke and smoulder before falling away. When the smoke cleared away, all that remained was a long scar on each wrist. Without hesitating, he held out his left forearm to Tom.

"Mark me."

Draco felt his mothers arms tighten around his waist as she involuntarily flinched. There was no hesitation in Harry's voice, no trembling in his arm. He sat there with a determined look in his eye, staring Tom down. Draco suddenly realised that he wanted that too. Wanted to belong somewhere, and desperately wanted the chance to start over with Harry Potter on common ground. He moved away from his mothers grip and half-turned, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"I love you mother." He turned back towards Harry and Tom, and moved forward to kneel on the ground beside Harry. He pulled the sleeve of his robes and dress shirt up, and presented his left forearm as well.

"Me too, Tom, sir."

With a shocked nod, the end of a wand was pressed to each arm offered, _Morsmordre_ whispered in Parseltongue. It burned, like fiendfyre beneath their skin, but neither cried out. Harry stared at the snake and skull on his flesh and grinned. He jerked his head up and met Draco's gaze, his grin fading from manic to delight. He stuck his left hand out.

"Hi, I'm Harry."

Draco stared at him in shock for a moment, before reaching out and grasping his hand. It was thin, but firm in his hand, no longer feeling like delicate porcelain. He gripped it tightly and shook it once.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I hope we can be friends, Harry." Harry's grin grew wider again. Something about Draco's touch was soothing. He didn't have the undercurrent of fear he felt from everyone else's touch.

Draco was safe.

**oo00oo**

**_A sincere thankyou for everyone who reviews, follows and favourites this story =] _**

In response to a reviewers question – as of yet, the only pair I'm willing to confirm is Harry and Draco =]

-Ume xx


	4. INSIGHT

Draco wakes to an owl from Harry three weeks into their summer holidays after sixth year. Opening the letter starts a chain of events that change the course of not only Draco and Harry's lives, but the War itself. After all, if the Saviour doesn't want to save anyone, where does that leave the Light? SLASH.

Warnings for self-harm, mentions of physical abuse, idiot friends and Dumbledore bashing and language. Please also note that this is a slash story, so there will be boy on boy love. If this is not your cup of tea, please find another story to read.

Blanket disclaimer for this fic – this is a work of fanfiction, based on characters created by the wonderful JKRowling. I make nothing from this, and am writing it purely for my own, and others, entertainment. I do not own Harry Potter. I am merely borrowing him.

**CHAPTER FOUR.**

**INSIGHT.**

A Malfoy always acted with dignity. They were always immaculately dressed, and they demanded equal parts fear and respect from the other Families. They kept only the best in company, and trusted few. And of course, in private, most of that went out the window. They loved, laughed and played as any other family. They had few friends, but those they had were as fiercely loyal as they were to them. They still remained immaculately presented just in case someone dropped by unannounced, but they were a more relaxed version of themselves within their home. Draco may have been a spoilt brat when he was younger, but he had grown and changed, and become a young man that any parent would be proud to have. Watching him as he silently bore the pain of the Dark Mark beside Harry Potter of all people had brought to her attention just how fine a young man he'd become.

Her home was a home, and her family was a family.

Narcissa prided herself on this.

**oo00oo**

It had been a foolproof plan. A sacrifice made in the name of love, in the midst of a war they were losing. But he hadn't taken into account the Potter's resourcefulness. Hadn't taken into consideration the fact that there was not an Order member more gifted in Charms and Runes than Lily Potter. He hadn't thought to check their home for anything more than the _Fidelius_ he recommended. He had assumed that they would simply be so grateful for that protection; they wouldn't feel the need for any other. He had assumed they would trust him explicitly. But they hadn't. And now, his only weapon in the War was missing.

He had been blindsided by his own arrogance.

Albus knew this.

**oo00oo**

Remus was an idiot.

'Moony' was an idiot.

How he had missed the signs of such blatant abuse on Harry he had no idea. The poor lad had been devastated by Siruis' death, and what had Remus done to help? He'd left, taking a mission from Dumbledore to find his Sire and beg entry to the pack, and ignored Harry's desperate pleas for help. He'd found Greyback and been accepted into the pack, but hadn't been able to bring himself to spy. His pack was his family. And family was all that mattered to a wolf. So how the hell had he allowed Dumbledore to blind him so easily to what Harry was obviously suffering through? His best mate's son, and he'd ignored him for the better part of a year.

He'd never felt so useless in his life.

**oo00oo**

Potions was a complex and intricate line of work to specialise in. One small mistake, one drop too many of an ingredient could very well be the end of someone's life. Severus liked to think himself an intelligent man. He'd managed to fool Albus Dumbledore for the better part of the last 17 years after all. The old fool had mistaken his love for Lily as more than platonic and attempted to use it against him. As a spy in the inner circle of the Order of the Phoenix he'd managed to glean important amount of information from them that he'd taken straight back to his Lord. The prophecy had made his faith waver, as he was concerned for his best friend. But his Lord had promised to spare her if she co-operated with him. Severus had known there was never any chance of that happening. He had spoken to his Lord and forgiven, and been forgiven in return when his body had been resurrected. But in regards to Lily's son, he'd failed.

He thought he was an intelligent man. But he'd missed all the signs he should have been so intimately familiar with. Severus had been too blinded by his grudge against James Potter to see Harry Potter for who he really was.

Severus was petty. And he knew it.

**oo00oo**

A friend was someone who looked out for you, someone who supported you and believed in you no matter what. A friend was there for you, through thick or thin regardless of circumstance. A friend… a true friend, always loved you for who you were, and not who society or anyone else told you to be. After growing up with no friends, and being treated so badly, Hermione had thought herself a good friend to Harry. But when her life had been endangered year after year, when all of Hogwarts and the wizarding world had so constantly turned its back on Harry she'd done the unthinkable. She had done the same. Turned to Harry's 'best mate' for comfort, and pushed Harry aside. Could they even still be considered friends? Definitely not. She was a_ terrible_ friend, and now with Harry missing and his relatives dead, she was being forced to realise that.

She was an awful person.

**oo00oo**

Fame. Money. Popularity. These were the things he had been expecting when he did what his mum said and befriended odd little Harry Potter on the Hogwarts Express.

Was wanting that for yourself too much to ask for? Not one, but two full Family Vaults in his possession, and all Harry had deemed Ron worthy to receive for Christmas had been a set of Chudley Cannon practice robes for Quidditch. What about a new broom so he wasn't an embarrassment to the team? It was good that Hermione had come to her senses and come to him. Harry was clearly dangerous, selfish and had no regard for their lives or safety. And now that he was missing, Ron knew Dumbledore would petition Gringotts for the Potter and Black Vaults. And, because the Weasley's were so loyal to the Order, they'd get at least one of them. And then he would be better than Harry. He would finally be a proper example of a Pureblood Wizard.

Ron knew he was right in this.

Wasn't he?

**oo00oo**

Luna knew there was no such thing as good or evil, not really. There was only conflicting opinions on things. The Nargles had told her before she left Hogwarts last term that everything would change over summer. The Nargles never lied. Why would they? What good does it do the dead to lie? If only more people allowed the Nargles to speak to them. Then she wouldn't be the odd one. She wouldn't be "Loony".

Oh well. The beginning of next term would show them all that she was right when she'd told them a big change in the War was coming. No matter what side he chose, her place was always going to be beside Harry.

He was _her_ Saviour after all. He'd saved her from herself, when all she'd wanted to do was swim out into the Black Lake and sink. He had held out his hand and become her very best friend.

She did have to hope that receiving the Dark Mark wouldn't hurt too badly.

She wasn't a masochist after all.

**oo00oo**

Harry was missing.

This was bad.

Harry and Luna were all he had in Hogwarts. His dorm-mates were all twats. Neville found himself fretting. Luna had written to him and told him not to worry, and not to be afraid of Harry's truths when they came out. He knew, somewhere deep down, that Harry had gone Dark. He'd seen the bruises, had helped Harry to clean a few of the bad cuts he'd come to school with on his back at the start of last year. Harry had been the one to return that kindness when he'd found Neville on the Astronomy Tower in the middle of December that same year, mourning his parents deaths.

He wondered if maybe Voldemort would let him kill Bellatrix?

He knew he could do it.

No matter what happened, no matter…well, anything. His place would always be at Harry's side.

Neville was loyal like that.

**oo00oo**

Their youngest brother was a fucking idiot. This fact was obvious to anyone with a single cell functioning in their brain. They'd done their best to help Harry out through the years, to support him when Ronald's stupidity soared to impressive new heights, but there was a limit. And now they had reached it.

Ronald was an idiot. Harry was not. He had done nothing except be there for them as quietly and loyally as they were there for him.

Fred and George were eager for the new school year. They knew without a doubt that Harry was going to stir trouble up, and they were keen to hear about it. No doubt their weekly owls from Ron and Ginny would be alot more entertaining. They knew he was safe where he was now. And they _really_ wanted to meet the Dark Lord. He was bound to appreciate some of their more recent works. Their life was about to be so much more interesting! Harry truly was the only person in the world outside of _their_ world who mattered after all.

Fred and George were excited.

**oo00oo**

**a short little 'interlude' chapter, INSIGHT is to give everyone a look into the mindset of everyone else, and give a few hints of what's coming up  
-Ume. xx  
A/N - April 3-15 - updated Fred and George's passage to clear up any confusion, they are not attending school anymore, they are eager for the new school year because they simply want to know what trouble Harry will stir up. XoX**


	5. PROUD

Draco wakes to an owl from Harry three weeks into their summer holidays after sixth year. Opening the letter starts a chain of events that change the course of not only Draco and Harry's lives, but the War itself. After all, if the Saviour doesn't want to save anyone, where does that leave the Light? SLASH.

Warnings for self-harm, mentions of physical abuse, idiot friends and Dumbledore bashing and language. Please also note that this is a slash story, so there will be boy on boy love. If this is not your cup of tea, please find another story to read.

Blanket disclaimer for this fic – this is a work of fanfiction, based on characters created by the wonderful JKRowling. I make nothing from this, and am writing it purely for my own, and others, entertainment. I do not own Harry Potter. I am merely borrowing him.

_:Parseltongue:_

**CHAPTER FIVE.**

**PROUD.**

Harry pulled at the collar of his brand new shirt. It was annoying him a little. It sat higher than any he'd ever worn and was a totally different style, with its high collar and square lapels. But Draco and Narcissa had insisted that he started to dress to his station. Which was as the Lord Potter and Lord Black… plus, he reflected miserably, they'd burnt his jeans. Wizards of their calibre didn't wear jeans, apparently. He did wish they'd let him pick his own clothes though, but Narcissa had told him his taste in clothing was appalling, and Draco had been laughing too hard at his father's reaction to Harry's Hippogriff boxer shorts. He'd thought they were kinda cool, because the Hippogriffs moved. Lucius had turned more shades of red in ten seconds than Harry had thought possible. So now he found himself dressed in formal robes, dress shirt and pants and shiny, pointy-toed black shoes. If he thought about it, he supposed he did look kind of awesome. He ran a nervous hand through his perpetually untidy hair, and smiled to himself. His life was finally looking up. He'd been at Malfoy Manor for a week now. His wrists had healed, he had taken the Dark Mark and Tom had been taking time each day to sit with him and talk. Sometimes they discussed the War, the false Prophecy and his plans for after school. Sometimes they spoke of Quidditch, other times of nothing at all, they simply sat quietly together. Harry was beginning to think that sitting with Tom was like having a real Uncle. He'd even managed to eat a half piece of toast this morning, which had made Draco extremely happy. Not that the cool façade had dropped for more than a second, but Harry had seen the pride on his face in that second. For some reason, knowing that Draco was proud of him made him want to try again at dinner tonight. Sometimes though, he still felt as though he was going to wake up at any moment and be locked back in his cupboard; all this nothing more than a dream. Healer Tao made sure that he was coping as best he could be, that he took all his potions and had turned out to be a very good friend, often spending the night in Harry's room just so they could talk about whatever he needed to. Most often it was the Durlsley's and school, but Harry also found himself talking about things like the Tri-Wizard Tournament, his feelings of anger and betrayal that none of his 'friends' had remembered him these holidays, and that Sirius was dead. They spoke of Sirius the most. Tao was always happy to let him cry, talk or scream about it. If Tom was an Uncle, Tao was his big brother.

He knew he had to be grateful to Draco's parents though. It was only thanks to Narcissa he was where he was anyway. A casual comment about needing to go to Diagon Alley 'at some point,' had resulted in him admitting something embarrassing. He'd forgotten all about his Family Vaults at Gringotts. Which is why he found himself dressed to the Malfoy's pureblood standards, waiting in the greeting room to have his Vaults locked down. Draco and his parents had gone on to wait for him in a small café out front. Harry looked around as he waited. The room was very richly decorated, all solid oak and gold finishes. A little overdone for his tastes. A shuffling noise near the door had his head whipping around to see what it was. A very well dressed goblin stood there, bowing politely. Remembering the hasty lessons Narcissa had given him that morning in correct Pureblood and Goblin etiquette he stood and inclined his head politely.

"Lord Potter, I am Ragnuk, Head Goblin of the Family Vaults here at Gringotts. It is a pleasure, sir."

Harry nodded again. "Ragnuk, it is an honour. Sir, I'd like to have my Vaults locked down, if you'd be so kind?" Ragnuk quirked a bushy brow in enquiry. "I know that Albus Dumbledore has been attempting access, and I'd like to change that. I would like key access to the Potter and Black Family Vaults removed, and blood and core access only initiated."

Ragnuk stared at him with awe on his wrinkly face. "Mr Potter, sir, it would be my honour to do this for you. Blood and Core access is the highest level of security we offer. No spell or Potion can fool it. I am impressed that you knew to ask of it. It is something that very few Pureblood's remain aware of in this day and age." Harry's put-on Lordly demeanour cracked as he grinned before replying.

"I guess it's because I'm finally associating with the right crowd of wizards, Ragnuk sir," he replied with a wink. Ragnuk's eyes immediately strayed to Harry's left arm, and as his eyes drifted back up to Harry's green ones, he gave a small wink and sly grin of his own.

"I do believe you have made the right decision sir, and I would be most overjoyed if you would allow me to serve your Vaults as I do for your … associates?" Harry nodded. "Excellent. Come with me then, Mr Potter."

One potentially neck-breaking cart ride later and they were at the Potter Vault. Ragnuk explained the process. "You will simply slice your palm and place it on the door. Flare your magic and the magic of the Vault will recognise you and attune accordingly. I cannot explain how, as that is a Gringotts secret, but I assure you it is as secure as your Vaults can be." Harry took the silver knife that the goblin was holding out to him and slashed it across his palm, before turning and pressing his hand firmly against the Vault door. As he pressed it there, he concentrated on his magic and sent a powerful pulse of it out. Something in the Vault's door made a clicking noise, and in a flash of brilliant gold light, the keyhole disappeared, replaced by a series of runes in glowing silver.

As they repeated the process on the Black Family Vault, Harry felt a vindictive glee knowing that the Order of the Fiery Chicken's biggest source of financial backing as well as their precious headquarters had just been cut off. Ragnuk had given him the rundown of his accounts, and he was still a little shocked to learn exactly _how_ well off being the sole Heir to two Lordships in the Olde Families had made him. One of his smaller Potter Vaults was the same size as one of the Malfoy's large Vaults. He'd immediately cancelled all withdrawals that weren't personally approved by him, and had the deed to Twelve Grimmauld Place put into his name, as stated in Sirius' will. He'd reset the wards and as such, nullified Dumbledore's Fidelius Charm over it. He had arranged for Ragnuk to immediately contact him should anyone attempt to access his Vaults. Ragnuk had let out a small chuckle as he described what would be happening to anyone not keyed into the new wards at Grimmauld Place by Harry personally. They would be feeling something akin to a very violent explosion as they were forcibly removed. Harry had taken time to wander through both for the first time, and been pleased to find his Family Rings, which he was now wearing, offered to him by the magicks of the Vaults. Potter on the right, Black on the left. He'd also removed a beautiful pair of sapphire and platinum earrings for Narcissa, to thank her for her help this morning. In his hand he carried an ebony cane with a silver dragon handle. It was hollow inside, and Ragnuk had explained that the Head of House Black would traditionally carry their wand in it once they reached their majority. Harry turned seventeen in a couple of weeks, so he'd decided to take it with him. As they exited the office, Harry bowed and thanked Ragnuk, and was pleased when the goblin shook his hand in thanks. All in all, it had been a rather pleasant morning.

Until Harry spun around and crashed into Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley.

**oo00oo**

Draco had finished his tea and was growing impatient. What on earth was Potter doing? He should have been out already.

"Mother, Father, excuse me. I'm going to go fetch Harry," he said as he stood and pushed his chair back. "I'm guessing he probably got lost or distracted." He muttered the last bit under his breath as he walked away, but his parents still heard and gave an appreciative chuckle. Whilst still extremely skittish and wary of physical contact, and prone to nocturnal breakdowns, Harry's recovery over the last week had been remarkable. He'd been discovered to have a sharp wit and mind, and was somewhat prone to sarcasm. Watching go head to head with Severus had been the highlight of the week. However, he was still a child in some regards, and as such, the Malfoy's had been most amused to discover that since being gifted with corrective lenses that worked, Harry had become most easily distracted by things he deemed 'pretty'. This included flowers, portraits, rugs, and his owl – he'd never seen the bird clearly before, and was shocked at how beautiful she was- and people. Draco had not been amused to be 'collected' by Harry. A scolding along the lines of 'Malfoy's are not _pretty_ Potter! With the exception of Mother, of course,' had followed. Harry had shrugged it off and continued to refer to Draco as his Pretty Dragon. The relationship between the two had blossomed quickly. Realising that Harry's association with the Weasley brats had fuelled their animosity towards each other had been a big step in repairing and restarting. Harry's offer of his hand after the boys had taken the Dark Mark had been a huge thing for Draco, who still bitterly remembered his own hand being brushed aside in First Year.

With his mind on simply finding and removing Harry from the bank, Draco had actually felt his jaw drop a little as he walked in to find Harry surrounded by people.

'_Damnit,'_ he thought angrily. Dumbledore's bloody Order! There had to be at least a dozen people in a large group around Harry, who looked cool and calm on the outside, but Draco could see the panic beginning to bloom in his eyes. He was nowhere near healed enough for a confrontation like this. As he moved closer he could hear the mudblood's grating voice shrieking at him about how worried she'd been, and the Weasel banging on about how he should have sent them an Owl if he was so desperate for a rescue. Taking quick note of whom else was there – the werewolf, Mad Eye, more Weasley's and poor Severus. He chuckled silently at that. With a put upon sigh, he made his way over to the group, using what Harry had dubbed the night before his 'Pureblood Swagger' to clear a path.

"Harry, are you done?" he drawled, acting for all the world as though he couldn't see the group surrounding him. "I'm bored." They all fell silent as Harry turned his head, and their jaws dropped when he smiled.

"Draco! My apologies, I was held up!" he grinned. "Think your Mother and Father will mind waiting just another minute while I let _these people_," he sneered the words, "know that I am perfectly fine and happy?" Draco nodded, and moved to lean against a pillar to wait. He wasn't worried, not really. The look in Harry's eyes had faded as soon as he'd made eye contact with Draco. Now they flashed with annoyance as he turned and spoke to the group.

"As I'm sure you're aware, I've been busy this morning. My Vaults are sealed to anyone but me. Your 'headquarters' is actually my home, so I've had you removed. You will not receive another Knut from either the Potter or Black Vaults. My business is my own. I am not at all saddened by the deaths of those muggles, so I really don't think trying to use their deaths to garner my sympathy is going to work, Dumbledore. Apologies, Molly. I know you were looking forward to receiving the contents of one of those Vaults. I'm sure Albus here promised you monetary goods in exchange for your unwavering loyalty to his precious Order." Molly and Ron's faces flushed red, and Ron stepped forward angrily with his fists clenched. Harry simply raised a brow at him, the very image of Pureblood superiority. Draco reminded himself to ask Severus to concoct a Lineage Potion. There was no way Harry was only a half-blood. "Oh do step back Ronald. You're far out of your league here," he spat. "I may be a half-blood, but I am more the wizard than you could ever hope to be. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going. It's rude to keep my friend waiting. I'll see you at school." He inclined his head politely and made his way over to Draco. He'd almost made it when he suddenly dropped and rolled forward in a flurry of black robes.

A jet of red light streaked past him, hitting the pillar beside Draco. He stood and straightened himself up, turning back slowly to the group behind him. Ron stood at the front, wand in hand panting hard.

"How dare you, you total arse! _You owe us_! How many times have we taken you in and fed you? We took you in, year after year, and this is how you thank us? By humiliating my family and kicking the entire Order out of the Headquarters? Just who do you think you are? What would your parent or Sirius think if he-" Ron stopped speaking midsentence as he suddenly found himself with the tip of Harry's cane pressed against his throat, a look of disgust and loathing that no one in the group present had ever seen on his face before. With his cheekbones showing so prominently from his starvation, and his long slim fingers idly caressing the dragon on its tip, he looked every inch an intimidating example of an Olde Family wizard.

"You do not ever get to speak that name to me, do you understand?" Harry asked nonchalantly, as though remarking on the weather. "You didn't know him, and have no right to speak of him to me. As for who I think I am," he drew himself up a little straighter. He might be horribly short, but hell if he didn't seem to suddenly tower over all six feet of Ronald Weasley. When he spoke again, his voice was as cold as ice, and his eyes were emerald pits of loathing. "I am Harry James Potter, Lord of House Potter, and Lord of House Black. I have more power behind my name than the name of Weasley could ever hope to. I have no reason to need to explain myself to you. You're a disgrace to the wizarding society," he spoke with a calm and cold tone, before turning the intensity of his glare on the rest of the motley crew gathered. Mad Eye was giving him an appraising sort of look, and the werewolf looked as though he'd rather be anywhere else. Draco made a note to have Severus bring him to the Manor. From the look on his face he'd clearly defected. Interesting. He looked to Harry, who was stalking back towards him with his cane tucked under his arm; back straight and proud, black robes billowing impressively behind him as he ignored the cries to wait coming from behind him. Draco stared at the group as a loud smack rang out. Molly Weasley had slapped Ron, calling him an idiot, yelling loud enough for the entire bank to hear that Harry had been right and he was a disgrace.

"Ugh, Draco, let's go," Harry mumbled. "I feel like I'm dirty. I never knew he felt that way about me." He raised his eyes to meet Draco's quicksilver ones, reticence writ on his face. "Guess that's just more proof of how stupid I was not to accept your offer in first year, huh?" Draco simply smirked and nodded his head.

"Indeed, Potter. Come along, Mother will be growing impatient. And besides, we have to get you a new wand," he said his voice smooth and calm, not reflecting any of the whirling emotions he was feeling. Harry stirred something in him every time he apologised and expressed his regrets at the last six years. 'Wasted time' he called it. Draco had lain awake many nights the past week trying to work through everything. All he'd wanted was to befriend Harry Potter, but to be rejected like he'd been in front of their entire year had been a critical blow to his inflated ego. He'd been such a prat.

But then, so had Potter.

Looking at the proud young man walking beside him, smiling and cheerfully greeting his mother and father, explaining what had just happened with that bashful grin, he wondered just how much more there was to know about Harry Potter than he had thought he knew.

**oo00oo**

Fred and George had plans for their future. And Harry being missing gave them the perfect opportunity to enact them without raising suspicion. Their mother had been adamantly against their joke shop, going so far as to sabotage their application for premises in Diagon Alley. So now, as they stood to the back of the group of Order members that Dumbledore had immediately called to Gringotts when he'd spotted Harry, they wondered if maybe Harry really had gone dark. They grinned as the previously quiet and polite boy verbally took down their brother and Dumbledore, while at the same time subtly hinting at the change in his alliance by stating he was there with the Malfoy's.

Interesting.

As Harry walked out with Draco Malfoy at his side, and their mother berated Ronald, Fred winked at George and they silently slipped away. They trailed the Malfoy's and Harry to Knockturn Alley, where the group disappeared into a small rundown wand shop. Wordlessly agreeing to wait for them to re-emerge, they leant against the wall and spoke softly of what they'd just witnessed.

"He's changed, hasn't he Fred?"

"Definitely has, George. Think he'd be willing to take us with him?" Fred turned his head to look at his twin. George had his head tipped back against the wall, staring at the blue summer sky above them, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I'm just… over it y'know? No one on the Light side would accept… us. Mum and Dad keep trying to separate us too."

Fred looked at the cobblestones under his feet. "Yeah I know. I think… that they aren't as stupid as we were hoping." George nodded, not taking his eyes from the sky as he stretched out a hand to grab his twins. They stood there, hands entwined, waiting for the Saviour.

Hoping for acceptance.

**oo00oo**

"Ahh, this is _awesome_ Draco! It's so much more powerful! And I never would have thought that the heartstring of a Hungarian Horntail would feel so friendly!" Harry was gushing. Draco usually hated gushing, but today had been the most Harry had spoken in one go since he'd come to stay with them. So he allowed it. For now. He smirked as he thought back to the scene an hour earlier in Gringotts. Harry had done his Family names proud. And he'd made Draco proud to be his friend. It still felt odd, to be friendly with someone he'd had such animosity towards only a few weeks ago. But on that same note, it also felt much more natural to be bantering back and forth than to be bickering. He started a little as Harry suddenly stopped dead, staring ahead.

'_Fred and George?'_ Harry thought. What on Earth? He approached them slowly. "You aren't going to hex me like your brother did, are you?" he joked, but kept a hand on his new wand just in case. The twins stayed close to the wall, their backs against it, their hands clasped between them. Harry stood silently waiting.

"Harry, mate. We're so sorry," George whispered. Fred nodded.

"Ron's an idiot. A total fuckin' idiot. You were right about everything you said back there," he too was whispering. Harry wondered why when George spoke again.

"Harry, we know you've gone to the Dark Lord. Take us with you." He felt his heart stutter. Had he been that obvious? He didn't much care either way whether his allegiances were known, but he had tried to do as Draco said and play it cool. He'd just…gotten so damned angry with Ron! He turned his head to look at Draco, who was checking the twins out with an evaluating look on his aristocratic face.

"What can you bring?" his silky voice broke through the sudden oppressive silence. "The Dark Lord does not simply take strays. Harry is a veritable powerhouse of magic; I myself have skills he finds useful. What can you bring?"

The twins glanced at each other and grinned, releasing their hands. "This!" They spoke in unison before they clapped and disappeared all of a sudden. Draco and Harry stood there, wondering what in the hell had just happened, when they were suddenly grabbed from behind. The twins stood there, huge grins splitting their faces.

"We're clever, Malfoy. Maybe not in the bookish sense, but we can create things other wizards can only dream of." Harry found himself grinning back. He glanced at Draco from the corner of his eye and saw he was smirking. He felt a small bubble of glee blossom inside of him. The twins were on his side!

"Very well then. Let's go find my parents and head home, shall we?" Draco swept out of the Alley without a backward glance, confident that Harry would follow, and the twins would be following him. Lucius reacted with no more than a quirked eyebrow, whilst Narcissa simply smiled. Harry knew the look in her eye though. She was planning more shopping trips. The poor twins. He wondered if the reason they'd been so desperate was because their parents had found out about them? He'd known since he was thirteen. It hadn't been hard to figure out; even for twins they were extremely close, never one without the other.

"You guys know that I'll always accept you, right? And Tom will as well." They nodded in unison and smiled at him. Harry grinned back, although he couldn't help the flinch when they leant in to hug him. George stared at him for a moment, before very slowly and deliberately reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"We'd never hurt you Harry. You're our family. Our only family, now. Once we walk out of here with you, I wouldn't be surprised if mum and dad disown us," he said, bitterness tainting his voice. Harry smiled sadly and apologised softly. "Not your fault mate. Not at all!" The twins were always so optimistic! It was what Harry admired most about them. That, and their wickedly evil sense of humour. A sudden brainwave struck him then, and his grin turned excited.

"Do you want to be Potters or Blacks?"

**oo00oo**

Tom watched the two red headed twins as they followed Harry and Draco from the room, the four of them talking quietly amongst themselves, all four with their left forearms bared. If this hadn't been the weirdest day of his long life, he didn't know what was. Not only had he just earned himself another two very loyal followers, he'd also gained an entire arsenal of magic weapons he'd never even thought of. He'd been wary of the twins, but a questioning session with them under Veritaserum had proven most insightful. He had of course, heard of twins whose relationships had gone in the direction that those twins' had; they became each other's whole world. They had no need for anyone else, as they were simply content with one another. Obviously Harry had managed to wriggle his way into their bubble, but Tom suspected that was part of the lad's natural appeal. He gave the brandy glass in his hand an idle swirl as he pondered. A knock on the door had him looking up expectantly. Severus was due back to report in, and he was late. As the familiar dark head bowed and approached, he took note of the brunette following at a slower pace behind him.

"Today is just a busy day for strays," he sighed, rising from his chair to greet his loyal follower, and find out just what Fenrir's pack mate was doing here.

**oo00oo**

"Ahh, Draco, this is awesome! I think I might actually be happy," Harry exclaimed as he flopped gracelessly onto his bed, watching Draco as he carefully seated himself on the chaise by the window. He grinned as the blond snorted.

"It's still sad to me that you're unsure of whether or not you're happy, Harry," he smirked. "Although, judging from the fact that you're practically shaking with adrenalin, I'd say you're pretty happy." Harry nodded emphatically.

"Its true! I got a new wand, my Vaults are secure, I totally _owned_ Ron – who was more of an arsehole than I thought – and the twins are here! The twins have the bloody Dark Mark! Plus, y'know, we, um, we're friends now, and its… I like it alot," he mumbled the last part, his voice heart-breakingly small, as he hung his head and examined the bedcovers. Draco recognised it for what it was – a defensive manoeuvre. If he mumbled it, Draco had the choice to either acknowledge it or pretend he didn't hear it. Harry was trying to protect himself from being hurt if he chose not to hear it. He decided to act against his well-trained nature, and give Harry something he clearly needed.

Safe contact.

He'd discovered through the week that when Harry was having a particularly bad day, Healer Tao would send for him. Draco seemed to be the only one who could get close enough to Harry to calm him down. He would sit until Harry's magic recognised him and calmed down enough for him to move closer. A simple touch on the arm or leg was usually all it took. Although… Draco felt his cheeks grow warm as he remembered the night before. Harry had woken screaming from a nightmare about his cupboard at the muggle's house, and Tao had been concerned enough that he'd sent for Draco at two in the morning. He hadn't believed the elf that'd woken him that Harry was as bad as Tao was saying, but he'd followed it down the hall none the less. He'd been a few metres from Harry's room when he'd crossed the silencing wards around his door. Then he'd heard the screaming. Never in his life did he ever want to hear screaming like that again. He'd frozen outside the door, staring at the rich wood, his eyes tracing patterns without seeing them. He'd come to his senses a few moments later and made his way hastily into the room to see Tao desperately trying to soothe Harry's magic, which had flared out into a visible shield around him. Harry himself had been curled into an impossibly tiny position in the middle of the bed, his hands buried in his hair as he screamed, tears pouring down his thin face. Before he'd even realised that he'd moved, Draco had found himself on the bed beside Harry, reaching out to grab him and pull him into a tight hug. He'd reacted on instinct, Tao said, and those instincts had been good. With that embrace, Harry's magic had calmed as had Harry. He'd lain limp in Draco's arms gasping and sobbing for ages after, but he'd calmed, and eventually passed out on Draco. He'd never had anyone simply fall asleep on him like that before. It had felt…nice. Without his realising, Harry had slowly but surely wormed his way into his heart over the past week. So he allowed a small smile to make its way onto his face as he moved to sit beside the other, placing a hand on his arm, and nodding in agreement.

"Yes Harry," he replied softly but with warmth in his voice, "we're friends now." The answering grin on Harry's face as he turned to look at him was enough to let him know that no matter what, he'd find a way to always protect this person. That's what a real friend did. Although, speaking of friends…

"I think that we'll have to have Pansy and Blaise over tomorrow, let them meet you and your 'brothers' properly, hm?"

**oo00oo**

**thankyou for all the reviews and love! Next chapter will be up within a couple of days.  
Ume. x**


	6. LOYAL

Draco wakes to an owl from Harry three weeks into their summer holidays after sixth year. Opening the letter starts a chain of events that change the course of not only Draco and Harry's lives, but the War itself. After all, if the Saviour doesn't want to save anyone, where does that leave the Light? SLASH.

Warnings for self-harm, mentions of physical abuse, idiot friends and Dumbledore bashing and language. Please also note that this is a slash story, so there will be boy on boy love. If this is not your cup of tea, please find another story to read.

Blanket disclaimer for this fic – this is a work of fanfiction, based on characters created by the wonderful JKRowling. I make nothing from this, and am writing it purely for my own, and others, entertainment. I do not own Harry Potter. I am merely borrowing him.

*Term of endearment

_:Parseltongue:_

**CHAPTER SIX.**

**LOYAL.**

Remus followed Severus out of the room, shaking slightly as the truth potion and adrenalin wore off. When the Potions Master had approached him outside of the Leaky Cauldron that afternoon, he'd had no idea what was happening.

"Lupin. Draco wishes me to bring you to see our Lord. He believes, as do I, that you have turned from Dumbledore?" As he'd nodded numbly, Severus had simply reached out and grasped his wrist. "We're leaving now." He'd turned sharply on the spot and used Side-Along Apparition to bring Remus to the gates of Malfoy Manor. He had instantly felt out of place in his shabby robes, but Snape had simply sneered at him and hurried him along the empty hallways and rooms to the doors of a large study. His meeting with Lord Voldemort had not been anything like he'd expected. They had simply sat and talked for many hours. He had been dosed with Veritaserum, but Snape had asked him if he wished to do so, and not just slipped it to him. Simple questions such as 'did Dumbledore send you?' 'Are you against the Light?' had followed. He had obviously made the Dark Lord happy with his answers, and had left with instructions to simply carry on as he was. He would give false information to Dumbledore until it was no longer safe to do so, and report each meeting back to Fenrir or Voldemort. Severus had sat silently during their chat, choosing to watch him. Now as they made their way quietly through the enormous Manor to the rooms Lucius had given him for the night, he wondered why.

"Because I find it intriguing, that someone like you would so easily turn from those who accept you, Lupin." Remus jerked his head up to stare at Severus' back. "You spoke your thoughts aloud, yes. Rather a stupid thing to do considering your position. Perhaps it is merely a side-effect of the Veritaserum."

"I… that is, the Dark Lord, he's nothing like I thought. And as for why," his already naturally quiet voice dropped even more, and Severus found himself slowing down, falling back so he could hear. "As for why, its because of Harry. I ignored him horribly when Sirius died. I was so, so foolish." Remus chanced a glance at the usually stoic man beside him. The look on his face made his breath catch in his throat. Where he had been expecting a sneer or indifference was a pained expression that somehow said more than words could have in that moment. "You too, huh Severus?" A short nod.

"I…grievously misjudged Potter to be simply a smaller version of his father, all pureblooded arrogance. I did not anticipate this turn of events at all." Though he spoke quietly and without inflection, Remus could see in his face how much it clearly pained him that he'd treated Harry the way he had for no reason other than a schoolboy grudge he'd had against his father. "It was foolish of me. I have spoken with Harry however, and given him his justice," his voice grew slightly more passionate with those last words, and Remus stopped in his tracks to stare at him.

"You gave him his…justice?" Severus nodded again. "You… it was you then? Who killed the Dursleys?" Yet another nod. "Thank-you, Severus. For doing what neither I nor Sirius could do." Remus bowed politely. A werewolf he may be, but he was still a pureblooded wizard. Just because his Dark creature status nullified any rights he had as a pureblood, didn't mean it nullified his manners. Severus had done someone he considered family a great service, and he was eternally grateful for that. Snape scoffed and started to walk again.

"Come along wolf. Else you will be sleeping in the halls." Remus smiled softly and followed, matching his steps to Snape's. To the untrained ear they would have heard only one set of footsteps. Severus begrudgingly admitted, only to himself mind, that Remus was perfect as a spy. The man was so mild-mannered and quietly spoken that no one would think to doubt him. That James and Sirius had been his closest people was undeniable. Now, with their deaths surely his loyalty was assured? He snorted almost silently to himself. For someone as smart as Dumbledore clearly was on most things, the man was a blithering idiot when it came to his knowledge of the pack mentality. To send Remus to Fenrir and expect him to be able to turn against his alpha was moronic. He almost -_almost_\- pitied the old fool. He had no idea what was waiting for him when Harry and Draco went back to Hogwarts this year.

As they approached his room in the guest wing of the Manor, Remus asked where Harry was staying, and had to smile a little when Severus told him that Harry had been given the bedroom down from Draco's, at Draco's request. Apparently the two had hit it off over the past week, and quickly become quite close friends. Remus had to admit he was glad to hear it. For all that he'd never personally had any issues with the Weasley's there was something about the way that Ron was around Harry that had always had him a little worried. Not to mention that fact that whenever Harry received any attention, be it negative or positive, Ron was usually among the first to doubt or abandon him. Following Snape into his room, he was pleased when the Potions Master informed him that should he be unfortunate enough to need anything throughout his stay, the Dark Lord had instructed him to stay next door.

"However, I would prefer to get a good nights sleep, Lupin. You may visit with Harry tomorrow morning if he wishes it. I must press upon you however, that if he should say no to wanting to see you, it is important that you do not approach him otherwise. He has recovered in leaps and bounds, and trust me when I say that Healer Tao will not hesitate to destroy you should you destroy his hard work with the lad." Remus nodded. "Very well. Goodnight." A billow of cloak and robes, and the door clicked shut, leaving Remus alone in the opulent room. Far too exhausted to explore it, he simply made his way over to the enormous four-poster bed in the centre and fell upon the covers. Silently berating himself yet again for not seeing the abuse inflicted upon his friend's son, he heaved a deep sigh and gave a wiggle to get comfortable. In seconds, he was fast asleep.

Next door, Severus found himself laying wide awake for hours as he thought over and over all his interactions with Potter, Lupin and even Sirius Black since the lad had started at Hogwarts. Analysing his behaviour, and that of Harry kept him awake until the early hours of the morning.

**oo00oo**

Draco stared at the sleeping form curled up like a cat beside him, examining the details that made up Harry Potter by the moonlight coming through the window. If he didn't know better, he'd think he was a Fae of some kind. His bone structure was so delicate, his skin so clear. He was all long, thin limbs that should have been awkward but he made it look graceful. Not that _he_ was graceful; Draco had been amused once again to learn that Harry was, for the most part, a total klutz. Especially when he exited the Floo or had to Apparate. But, a week of his godfather's best potions, a warm bed and access to a bath had done wonders. He no longer had the pinched look of someone suffering from severe malnutrition, although his weight was still disturbingly low according to Tao. But the fact that he'd managed solid food for the first time today had been a big deal. Narcissa had even clapped at dinner when he'd managed half a dinner roll and a few bites of his roast chicken. Draco himself had felt immensely proud of him. It was a ridiculous thought to be proud of someone his age for eating food. But then, he supposed, most people his age didn't weigh as much as an eleven year old. When Tao had weighed and measured Harry when he first arrived, Draco had thought he'd heard wrong. There was no way an almost seventeen-year-old boy weighed forty-two kilograms. It was preposterous. Draco himself weighed almost sixty. And he was proud of that fact, as most of it was muscle. He'd discovered that Quidditch was very good for keeping in shape. But he'd been forced to accept that Tao had been telling the truth when he followed the house elves and Healer into the bathroom as they tidied Harry up and washed away almost a months worth of dirt and grime. He still remembered how ill he'd felt when without even needing to move Harry's arms to expose them, he'd been able to count his ribs. He remembered the concave to his stomach and the way his thighs looked more like arms. Even Pansy had more meat on her bones…not that Draco would ever say that to her face, of course. He much preferred his reproductive organs where they were, thank you very much. Really, his life had become much more complicated since Harry Potter had decided to send him an owl to say goodbye a week ago. It felt as though much longer than just a week had passed. Was it normal to become so close to someone in that short of a time? He had to admit that they were fast on their way to becoming very close friends. He hoped that Pansy and Blaise would be so easy to convince tomorrow. It still felt a little weird to him, but also as easy as breathing to be this close to Harry.

As he was musing over how odd his life had become, Harry gave a little sigh and rolled over onto his stomach, effectively trapping Draco's robes beneath him as he did. With a quiet sigh, Draco tried his best to remove them without waking Harry, but it quickly proved impossible. Harry had somehow managed to wrap his hand around the fabric and gotten it tangled up in the blanket he was laying on. Knowing that Tao would inflict grievous bodily harm upon him should he wake Harry for his own selfish reasons, and grateful that they had been sitting on the bed to chat earlier, he decided the best course of action was to simply copy Harry and go to sleep. _'An early night never harmed anyone,'_ he thought, giving a massive yawn. _'After all, tomorrow will surely prove to be tiring.' _As though just thinking about it had been enough, he felt himself quickly overcome with exhaustion. Draco hadn't been to sleep before midnight a single night this week. His thoughts gradually faded away to the fuzzy grey of sleep as he gave in, lying beside Harry and unconsciously curling himself around the others smaller frame as he settled a light blanket over them. Tao would kill him if he left Harry to sleep uncovered.

"Goodnight, Harry," he whispered, teetering on the edge of sleep. He gave a tiny start when a sleep thickened voice whispered back just as quietly.

"G'night, Draco."

**oo00oo**

Lucius thought himself a reasonable and pleasant enough, if somewhat proud, man. He'd seen and participated in torture, raids and other unmentionable things in the service of the Dark Lord. But he'd also played 'horsey' with his toddler son, held him when he hurt and as he got older, doted on him, and listened whenever he needed to talk. He had listened patiently over the years, offering sympathy and anger where appropriate as Draco had gone through his last six years at Hogwarts, declaring Harry Potter to be his rival.

So to walk into his son's guest room at five in the morning to see him spooning with him, Lucius hadn't been able to help himself. He'd done the one thing he knew Draco would probably never forgive him for.

He'd fetched his mum.

Narcissa had obligingly followed him and proceeded to melt into a gooey puddle at his feet as she took in the scene in front of her.

"Oh Lucius, look! Aren't they so precious? Ahh, I wish I could take a picture without waking them!" She gushed quietly, her hands clasped tightly in front of her. Lucius couldn't help the smile that found its way onto his face. He adored his wife, and making her smile was always something that made him happy. So he watched as her beautiful face lit up before surprising her.

"Ah but love, you can," he whispered, pulling out a small black rectangle. "This is a muggle camera called a _die-gee-tall_. We can use it and they won't know!" At the starry-eyed look his wife shot him, he felt his knees go a little weak. Twenty-two years of marriage hadn't dulled his feelings for her in the least. He pushed the little buttons that one of the muggle-born Death Eaters had shown to him and quickly snapped a few pictures of his son and Harry. Even he had to admit they did look adorable. Not that he would ever say that aloud. Harry was so small and curled into Draco so tightly, it was hard to tell where one started and the other ended. Draco had his arms around him, one hand buried in Harry's black hair, his own Malfoy-blond locks mingled with it. As they were backing out of the room, Harry stirred a little, and they watched as Draco tightened his hold on him, pulling him back closer still. Harry stilled instantly, and seemed to be deeply asleep again in moments.

'_Oh,' _Narcissa thought to herself, the softest of expressions on her beautiful face. _'Its like that.'_

As he silently closed the door behind him, Lucius turned to his wife and gestured to her to walk with him. They turned and made their way down the hall towards the sunroom. Walking hand in hand they quietly discussed what they'd just seen.

"I think its adorable Lucius. And really, its not as if it's terribly surprising is it? I mean, he's spent the last six years talking non-stop about little Harry!"

Lucius nodded in agreement. She was right of course. Draco had spent so much time over the last few years talking, occasionally yelling, writing and ranting about Harry, that even he'd pieced together that there was more there than just a rivalry. He couldn't help but wonder however if either Draco or Harry knew that there was clearly something between them. Knowing his son as well as he did, he'd be happy to bet his entire Vault at Gringotts that he had no idea. And Harry was just too bloody innocent. He smiled as Narcissa chatted happily away over breakfast, discussing everything from the fact that Draco's hair was almost long enough for a ponytail to plans for his and Harry's wedding. The part that he was most interested in however was her plan for ensuring that Harry ended up in Slytherin for his final year at Hogwarts. There was no way the lad would be safe in Gryffindor after that confrontation in the bank the day before.

**oo00oo**

Without thinking through the repercussions of deciding to sever his friendship with Harry Potter, Ron had made things so awkward in his home that even his dad wasn't speaking to him. Fred and George had disappeared after he confronted…okay, so he might have attacked Harry but the bloke was acting like an arse. And it was only a stunner. There had been no need for the goblins to approach him afterwards and warn him that the only reason that he was not being used as dragon feed was that he hadn't hit Lord Potter-Black. It disgusted him the way everyone seemed to be so desperate to go out of their way to accommodate him. Harry wasn't right in the head; surely they could all see that now? After the way he'd acted yesterday, it'd be impossible for them to not realise that he wasn't stable. But no. It was him who was in trouble, him whose own mum had gone off her bloody rocker at him and _him who was removed from the Order!_ Dumbledore himself had told him he couldn't be trusted not to attack Harry, and as such couldn't be trusted to be a part of the Order designated now to protecting him and fighting the Dark Lord.

No, instead he got to sit in the deserted and somewhat creepy Gryffindor dormitory watching the sun slowly make its way over the horizon, whilst all his possessions were in _Lord Potter's_ house. He didn't even have his homework to read! Hermione had told him to stop being a prat and write to Harry to apologise, and ask if he'd send on his belongings. Kreacher had shown up not too long after they left the bank and congregated at Hogwarts with everyone's things shrunken down and haphazardly shoved into two trunks. It had taken them hours to sort through and organize who owned what. He was still bitter that only his things hadn't been there. When he'd questioned Kreacher the senile old elf had simply laughed before replying.

"Master Harry has message for nasty Weasley. _'Sorry is the easiest thing to fake.'_ You is having a nice day, nasty _King Weasel_." That last cheap shot had been what had hurt Ron the most. That Harry had actually taught Kreacher Malfoy's nickname for him was a real kick in the guts. For Harry to have taught the crotchety old elf that particular term for him was a wake up call the likes of which he'd never experienced. Just what the hell had he done? As he sat in the empty dorm on his bed, he stared over at Harry's empty bed. He remembered all the nights he'd woken to Harry screaming, or tossing and turning as a vision or nightmare plagued him. Remembered him seeing his father's attack at the Ministry; how Harry had cried in his sleep during the Tri-Wizard tournament when they hadn't been speaking; how often he still cried out Sirius' name… he knew that nothing in Harry's life had been easy. He knew that the muggles mistreated him; that he relied on Ron and his family as a surrogate for the one he'd never had. He knew all this, and yet he had allowed his selfishness and arrogance to control him. Hermione was right, as usual. They had been very, very stupid to treat Harry the way they did last year.

"Fuck. Fucking bloody hell. I am a prat. Harry, mate, I'm so sorry," he whispered to the empty room. Circe, how he hoped it wasn't too late.

And yet, deep in his heart, he knew that the damage had been done. He'd seen the loathing and betrayal in Harry's eyes the day before. Seen it again in the eyes of his family, and of the Order members. He'd been a fool. And somehow, he knew that this time, simply apologising wasn't going to be enough. Looking around morosely at the brilliant red and gold hangings that had suddenly lost much of their brilliance, he reflected that never in his life had he felt so alone.

Ron wondered if this was how Harry had felt, growing up locked in a cupboard under the stairs, with no friends and no one to love him.

He drew his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them, staying that way for most of the day, wondering if he had any hope of salvaging his friendship with Harry, his relationship with his family and the respect of the rest of the Order.

**oo00oo**

Draco woke slowly, relishing in the comfort and warmth of his bed. He opened his eyes a tiny bit, and realised in a lazy, still mostly asleep kind of way that he wasn't actually in his bed.

Odd.

He opened them a little more and realised he was still in Harry's room.

Odd.

There was something kind of heavy but oh so very warm in his arms, and he liked it. He snuggled his face down further into the warmth, letting his eyes drift shut. The warm thing reciprocated and snuggled back into him.

Odd.

…Wait.

What the - ?

Were his warm pillows usually heavy and snuggly?

… Did he _own_ a warm pillow?

He opened his eyes again and immediately had to fight to keep himself still. If he yelled or flung his arms or something and hurt the person he was currently holding rather tightly, Tao would hurt him.

Lots. In many inventive and experimental ways.

He gently disentangled his hand from Harry's hair and slid his arms out from around him, moving slowly and carefully so as not to disturb the other. Moving with a stealth and grace he knew he didn't normally posses, he moved away from the bed, and backed out of the room. He leant heavily against his door, breathing hard and trying desperately to remember why the hell he had woken with _Harry Potter_ curled up in his arms like they were bloody lovers!

"Just what the fucking hell happened last night?" he muttered to himself. Draco wasn't an idiot. He remembered Harry falling asleep with his robes all tangled up, the fog of sudden exhaustion that had overcome him and deciding to simply lay beside Harry and go to sleep. But he couldn't remember cuddling up to him!

"Merlin's arse, I need a coffee," he grouched under his breath. Moving quietly he made his way back to his own room where he had a hasty shower and changed out of yesterday's clothes. Making his way to the sunroom where his mother liked to breakfast, his mind was seemingly stuck in a loop. All he could think of was how small and utterly breakable Harry had felt in his arms. He'd never realised that another male could feel that way. Although, he hadn't exactly ever held another male like that before either. Idly wondering if there was some sort of hidden message in his unconscious actions he meandered into the sunroom. His mother and father were already seated and his mother was chatting away. She stopped as he walked in however and gave him a brilliant smile, which he couldn't help but to return. In his eyes, his mother was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was all long blond hair, soft blue eyes and gentle curves. She was thin, but not unhealthily so, witty, intelligent and more graceful than any dancer. Draco loved his mother more than he would ever admit. She was what he hoped his future wife would be. But lately, wife just hadn't been sounding quite right.

"Good morning Mother," he said, leaning down to press a kiss to her soft cheek. "Good morning Father." He sat in his seat beside his mother and immediately reached for the silver coffee pot. Circe, he needed caffeine. He was stirring through his milk and sugar when his mother asked innocently enough, if he had slept well the night before?

"I haven't seen you look this rested in weeks, my love," she smiled. "You must have had quite a restful night." Draco's hand shook for a moment, and his spoon clattered to the table.

'_Morgana's tits she's quick!'_ "Ah, yes, I uh, I slept very well, thank you mother. I seem to have fallen asleep in Harry's room, so I imagine the knowledge that he was near enough for me to hear if he needed something was a weight off my mind." _'There,' _he thought triumphantly. _'That will be enough to sate her curiosity, surely?' _He turned his attention to his coffee and toast, relishing in the feeling of the caffeine buzz slowly making its way through his foggy brain. Merlin, but their elves knew how to brew good coffee. He glanced up at his parents to see his mother winking knowingly at his father as he stood and excused himself for the day. Narcissa turned to face him, an expectant look on her face.

"Yes, mother?"

She grinned at him, her eyes twinkling as madly as Dumbledore's. "So, my little Dragon. What are your plans for today? The Lord would like to spend time with Harry after lunch."

Draco nodded. "I know, he approached us yesterday. He wants Harry and I to attend a Death Eaters meeting with the twins this afternoon. We're to receive our Inner Circle masks," he spoke with pride in his voice. To receive a mask as intricately decorated as the Inner Circle masks was a sign of Voldemort's trust in you. Those not in his Inner Circle merely received blank white masks, eerie in their own way, but not commanding of terror like the others. "As for this morning, Pansy and Blaise are visiting for a short while." He glanced at his watch and frowned.

"Ah, they'll be here in minutes and Harry's still in bloody bed! Excuse me, mother!"

As he tore out of the room to wake Harry up, he could hear his mother's clear laughter ringing after him.

**oo00oo**

In record time he had Harry out of bed, washed and in clean clothes, waiting ready in front of the Floo fireplace in the reception room. He'd told Pansy and Blaise that the Dark Lord had recruited him and three others, and that they were to approach with an open mind. The familiar chime of the Floo connecting sounded, and there was a rush of green flames. Seconds later Blaise stepped out and straightened up, dusting his grey robes off, as he turned back around to help Pansy out. She gave herself a quick shake, dislodging a few stray bits of ash from her peach robes.

"Draco!" she squealed as she bounded over to hug him, before pulling back to speak. "Its so good to see you! So where are they? Who is it? What happened? Are they someone we know then?" She spoke a million miles an hour, her dark chin length hair bouncing around her face as she attempted to say as much as humanly possible in the space of five seconds. Blaise sighed, and reached a lazy hand over and clapped it over her mouth.

"Pansy, he can't speak if you don't shut up, dear." She blushed and nodded her agreement, but Blaise wisely kept his hand there. She rolled her eyes and sighed, making demanding eyes at Draco. He smirked, and gestured for Harry to step forward from where he'd been standing, sheltered behind Draco's rather wider back.

"Hello," he whispered, giving a small wave. He'd done as Draco suggested and foregone robes in favour of a short sleeved shirt, leaving his black Dark Mark exposed. Pansy's eyes widened almost comically and even Blaise looked taken aback. Harry quickly looked to Draco for guidance feeling the beginnings of panic building. This was a bad idea after all. If he couldn't even manage to get Ron and Hermione to be his friends, what the hell hope did he have with two Slytherins? He took a tentative step backwards, as though to leave. A warm firm hand came down on his shoulder and he stopped.

"Blaise, Pansy. I believe you remember Harry?" As they nodded dumbstruck, he smirked again and continued. "Due to…certain circumstances being what they were, he came to stay with us. And, as you can obviously see, he's _quite_ sympathetic to our Lord's cause. However, it is imperative for right now, that this comes to no one else's attention. Your parents will find out this afternoon." He decided against introducing the twins, figuring Harry would be enough for one morning. He gestured with the hand not on Harry's shoulder for them to sit, and called for an elf to bring a tea tray. The rest of their visit passed smoothly, Harry charming the pants off them unintentionally. His wit and personality were hard to ignore, and as he slowly relaxed around them, and they around him, the conversation flowed naturally and enjoyably.

After they had left, Harry sat quietly in the big bay window of his room with Tao, staring out at the grounds as the other read quietly from a little book he seemed to always have with him.

"Hey, Tao?" he spoke softly, but he knew that his big brother was listening. "What does it mean if someone holds you all night while you sleep?" He felt Tao give a small start beside him.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Harry turned his head and rested it against Tao's firmly muscled shoulder and sighed.

"I mean, I think I fell asleep last night, and Draco stayed with me. But… I woke a little this morning and he was holding onto me. It felt… I felt so safe and warm, I just went back to sleep," he blushed. "But, I don't know if its normal for two guys to do that. Ron certainly never hugged me like that."

Tao thought carefully before answering. "I think… it means that you and Draco share a special bond Harry love, and that it would be worth it for the both of you to take the time to nurture it. You're clearly quite close already, and I think it's the best thing that could have happened for you." He rested his head against the black one on his shoulder. "You've come along in leaps and bounds, _xiao* _Harry, and a lot of that is because of Draco. I think the two of you are good for each other. Treasure your friendship Harry. And treasure each other." He pressed a kiss into the soft, messy hair and stood. He looked into Harry's brilliant emerald eyes, noting the sparkle that was back in them. He smiled at him, and was rewarded with a small smile in return.

"Don't be afraid of affection, and don't hesitate to ask for it. A big part of your healing is physical Harry. And I don't just mean repairing what the muggles broke in regards to bones, I mean the things they broke in _you_. So, ask for a hug. Ask for someone to sit, or stay. Don't be afraid of being punished for needing another human's presence or contact." He patted Harry on the shoulder and left, grinning from ear to ear. Harry's confused pout had been so adorable, but not as adorable as the photos Lucius had shown him and the Dark Lord earlier that morning.

For all he acted cool and nonchalant, Draco Malfoy was a cuddler. And Harry needed a cuddler.

'_I wouldn't say no to a cuddle either,'_ he sulked, kicking his boots as he walked, hands stuffed deep in the pockets of his healers robes.

**oo00oo**

Another chapter, and my apologies for being late! =[  
The next is almost complete and I hope to post it in a few days time.

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:

_Harry stood at the Dark Lords side, watching with pride and admiration as Draco knelt before him, pledging his loyalty. Harry had a random, fleeting thought that Draco was quite beautiful; as soon as he'd thought it however, he pushed it from his mind. 'Focus Harry! Bloody hell,' he scolded himself silently._

Thankyou all sincerely for the support! –Ume. xx


	7. FAITHFUL

Draco wakes to an owl from Harry three weeks into their summer holidays after sixth year. Opening the letter starts a chain of events that change the course of not only Draco and Harry's lives, but the War itself. After all, if the Saviour doesn't want to save anyone, where does that leave the Light? SLASH.

Warnings for self-harm, mentions of physical abuse, idiot friends and Dumbledore bashing and language. Please also note that this is a slash story, so there will be boy on boy love. If this is not your cup of tea, please find another story to read.

Blanket disclaimer for this fic – this is a work of fanfiction, based on characters created by the wonderful JKRowling. I make nothing from this, and am writing it purely for my own, and others, entertainment. I do not own Harry Potter. I am merely borrowing him.

*Term of endearment

_:Parseltongue:_

**CHAPTER SEVEN.**

**FAITHFUL.**

"It's too big Fred."

"No it's not, George."

"Yes it is! It won't fit."

"Just relax, it'll fit!"

"No way, last time I tried I couldn't sit for a week!"

"Well I had the unfortunate … _thing_, as I'm sure you remember!"

"True, but you didn't have to suffer from the Big-D in silence for three days…"

"Fine. I'll fix it then. Shut your eyes and hold on." A muttered spell and the room suddenly lit up like the sun with a massive bang, before fading back to normal.

"Oh much better! Slid in nice and easy that time!"

"I _told_ you I'm a bloody genius, George."

"Yeah, yeah, pull your head out of your arse Fred, dear."

"Think it'll work though?"

"Mmm. I think this time its perfect," George said quietly, his voice thick with pride. He leant closer to his twin and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Besides, it's so much easier to work when I know there's no one lurking outside our door with a monitoring spell, y'know?" He smirked as Fred's ears reddened. "C'mon, brother dearest. Let's take this to the Dark Lord. Then I suppose we'd better get cleaned up for the meeting!"

**oo00oo**

Harry stood awkwardly in the doorway, his hands twitching uncomfortably by his sides as he debated whether or not to actually enter the room. He'd thought he was just here to be prepared for the Death Eater meeting they were attending that evening. But this… this felt like some sort of intervention. Why couldn't they leave well enough alone! He hadn't wanted this… Tao, who was standing behind him, gave a small sigh and took the decision from him. With a gentle shove, and a hand kept steady on his lower back, Harry felt himself steered into the study. The quiet conversation ceased as Remus stood suddenly and made as though to move towards him. However, at the sudden movement, Harry had flinched violently, and stepped back towards Tao, who shifted his hand a little and gave Harry's thin hip a squeeze.

Leaning forward slightly he whispered in Harry's ear. "You can do this, _xiao* _Harry. Have courage, love." Feeling the younger boy relax under his hand, he gave one last squeeze for reassurance, before moving away to sit beside Severus on the couch. Draco made his way slowly into the room, pausing beside Harry for a moment. He looked at his thin, pale face. He saw the anxiety and something akin to betrayal in his eyes and turned to glare at the werewolf. As he stalked forward he hissed out of the corner of his mouth in passing.

"I'll kill you if you hurt him again, wolf." Remus' amber eyes widened a fraction and he gave a minute nod. In that moment, he had no doubt that Draco would not hesitate to follow through with his threat.

Harry kept his eyes focused on Draco as he stood beside the Dark Lord, who was seated in a chaise beside the fireplace. As though it pained him – which in a way, it did – he dragged his eyes away from Draco's calm face to meet Remus' watery gaze.

"Hello…Remus," he mumbled, letting his eyes drop to the floor as he fidgeted. This was so awkward! He hadn't wanted to see Lupin at all, but Tao had insisted that it would be good for him to work through the feelings he had towards the other man. When he'd argued that he had no feelings towards the werewolf, the look that Tao had given him had made him shiver. His words still rang clear in Harry's head.

'_If you can say that, then I pity you, xiao* Harry. You should never lie, especially not to yourself. Even if it is only anger, or betrayal, you have some feelings towards Remus Lupin.'_

He clenched his fist, bringing his hands together to trace an old, faint scar.

**_I must not tell lies._**

"Harry," Lupin's hoarse and quiet voice caught him off-guard. Lost in his own thoughts, he'd forgotten where he was. And why. Hands falling to his sides once more, Harry slowly raised his gaze from the floorboards and met Lupin's eyes. "Harry, cub, won't you let me explain?" Harry felt his insides freeze. _Cub_. Family. No. This man had abandoned him when family should have stuck together.

_: Don't call me that… you betrayed me and left me! You're just like everyone else…they all leave me in the end. Why should you be any different? Your excuses are just excuses…you just want to absolve yourself. This isn't for me… its about you and your guilty conscience.: _He spoke quietly, but with barely restrained anger in his voice. Lupin had been far too presumptuous to call him cub!

Harry felt his eyes widen as every head in the room spun to stare at him, even Tom... What had he done now? "What?" he asked, panic setting in, his eyes darting from face to face. Had he done something really wrong? Was this it? Was this where the dream ended? Would he wake up now, beaten and stuffed into his cupboard under the stairs after all…? He shook his head, feeling the panic rise.

"No… oh, no please, I'm sorry…" It was whispered, but it seemed as though he'd shouted. Everyone except Tao and Draco froze. Harry could feel himself starting to shake, and he wrapped his thin arms around himself, pulling his robes closer. This was what he had been waiting for. Rejection. Disgust. Betrayal. Pain. He took a quick step backwards, neatly avoiding Tao's reaching hand. Draco took a step forward, matching his backwards movement. Harry was shaking hard now, his legs feeling like jelly. Lupin had a look of horror on his face. He glanced quickly around, and saw everyone had a similar look.

"No…no, no, no… please don't…" Another few quick steps backwards. Dodging Tao's hands reaching for him. No! To be caught was to be hurt. Draco kept walking towards him, but Harry was too far-gone now to realise that he wasn't a threat. In his mind, the room was full of people who would hurt him if they caught him. The look of horror and shock on their faces was blurring into revulsion; the concern in their eyes was becoming the promise of pain. He knew these looks. He took one quicker step backwards before pivoting on his toes and fleeing the room at full speed. Draco took off at a sprint after him, Tao on his heels.

Those left in the room could only stare, before they too got to their feet and followed.

**oo00oo**

Bloody hell Harry was fast! Draco was fit, and he wasn't slow by any measure, but Harry was like a Snitch! There one moment and gone the next. _'Fucking hell,'_ he thought with frustration. Harry had taken a left turn and disappeared. He slowed to a walk and made his way slowly up the long hallway. He was thankful that they weren't in the South Wing of the Manor. That was full of hidey-holes and nooks. The West was simply the rooms he and Harry lived in, and his parent's rooms a few floors down. Walking slowly, and listening hard, he almost walked right past Harry. Doing a double take as he realised that the pile of black fabric crumpled in a corner he'd walked past was in fact Harry, he stopped and crouched in front of him. Draco held his breath as he took him in. Harry was curled into an impossibly tiny ball, shaking as hard as if he'd been out in sub-zero temperatures overnight. The only parts of him that were visible were his hands, pale as snow and clammy and yet still cold as ice to touch, as Draco felt when he reached out to gently touch one.

The reaction was like he'd poked him with a branding iron. Harry flinched and immediately snatched his hand away, putting his hands above his head and bringing his legs up into his chest. Like he was protecting himself. And, with a wave of nausea, that's what he _was_ doing, Draco understood. _'Shit.'_ Reaching out again, slowly, he lowered his voice and used the words Tao had drilled into his brain over the last week.

"Harry, I'm not here to hurt you. It's Draco, Harry. I'm your friend, do you remember?" As his bigger, warm hand settled again over Harry's, he felt the hard shakes ease a tiny bit. "Harry, do you think you could look at me?" As those frail looking arms moved away, and Harry slowly lifted his head, Draco felt a sudden urge to go straight back to the study and _Avada Kedavra_ absolutely everyone who got in his way. The look of absolute panic and the anxiety in Harry's eyes was eating at him. With slow, deliberate movements, he manoeuvred himself to sit beside Harry in the little corner he'd found between a large vase on a pedestal and a chaise lounge under the window beside it. Harry watched his every movement with his brilliant green eyes wet and scared looking. It hurt Draco to think that Harry was worried he would hurt him. Nothing could be further from the truth.

"Harry, what happened back there?" he asked quietly. Harry dragged in a harsh breath and spoke so softly that Draco had to lean his head closer to hear him.

"I don't know what I did… but everyone was looking at me the way _they_ used to… I thought - I mean… I was waiting…to wake up and be punished," he whispered. He made as though to bury his head in his arms, but Draco's hand on his chin made that impossible.

"Harry, bloody hell. Of all the things to dream about, do you really think that _this_ has all been a dream? That you and I would become friends, that we would take the Dark Mark together? Surely, in your dreams from back then, there was a more ginger theme?" Harry snickered, and nodded. His eyes drifted up and met Draco's own quicksilver ones.

"Thank you, Pretty Dragon." Draco stuck his tongue out at the nickname, but let it slide as Harry eased his still trembling frame against his larger and warmer one, and slowly started to relax. He didn't even mind when Harry's hand slipped into his, squeezing it softly for comfort.

"I know we've had our bad times, Harry, but they're behind us. This," he squeezed Harry's hand gently as he spoke, "this is now. You and I, we're family in a way now. And even if we weren't marked, you'd still be very important to us. To me. And no one in this Manor would ever harm you again." He felt as Harry nodded, and rested his head against the black haired one now resting against his shoulder. He noticed as they sat there, that his hair seemed to be getting rather long.

"You know, I think I might have to start tying my hair back," he commented idly. A small pale hand reached up and toyed absently with the long silvery-blond strands that were brushing his collar.

"I like it," Harry whispered. "It suits you. Very lordly."

Draco chuckled. "I like that. Very well, I'll keep growing it long then." Harry laughed softly and agreed. He didn't move his hand away from Draco's hair however, and Draco saw no reason to bring it up.

It just felt…nice.

And it gave Draco something to focus on, to stop him from losing his temper completely, when Harry started to speak again, his soft voice filling the small space completely as he bared his soul to Draco.

**oo00oo**

It was a few hours later that Tom found them; still curled into the corner Harry had wedged himself into. Harry was asleep, his head resting in Draco's lap, one hand clutching at the other's robes. Draco looked up as he crouched in front of them and smiled at the pair.

"He wore himself out running, I think. He hasn't exactly done that much physical exercise since he came here," Draco said quietly, gesturing to the slumbering Harry. Tom nodded, his smile fading.

"I understand. What in Merlin's name happened back there Little Dragon? Everyone has been in a right state looking for the two of you." Draco noted in a far off corner of his mind that people had a real thing for giving him nicknames about bloody dragons!

"He thought he was going to wake up in his cupboard. He didn't realise he spoke Parseltongue to the wolf. I don't think he always knows when he slips up and doesn't speak English. He told me… that he was waiting for everyone to realise that he was worthless and put him to work. That everything so far had been some sort of dream. He asked me a few times if he was maybe in a coma of some sorts? Basically… he was waiting to be beaten into oblivion and thrown in a cupboard, My Lord." Draco struggled to keep his voice low so as not to wake Harry, but he could hear the tremble in it. He was angrier than he had ever felt, and confused to all hell about it. "T-Tom, I mean. It's just…" he sighed, and glanced down at the sleepy bundle he was holding. "He confuses me, sir. All he had to do was write me a letter and it's thrown my entire world off its axis. And I don't understand why exactly. I'm worried for him, and I'm angry for him. And it… it's giving me a headache." He looked up from where he'd been staring at Harry's hair to meet Tom's red eyes.

There was barely hidden mirth and something else dancing in those ruby orbs that made Draco's ears turn red. He tutted and looked away. Tom gave a chuckle to himself and stood, fluidly extending a hand down to Draco as he did.

"Come along then, my Little Dragon. Time to wake the Little Raven, we have a meeting in fifteen minutes. And my followers are not always as patient as they would like to think," he smiled. "I know Bella is going to give me a horrid migraine when she realises just who my four new Death Eaters are. Circe have mercy!" Draco couldn't help the grin that spread at the put-on desperation in the Dark Lord's voice. He knew that Bellatrix was, for whatever reason, the Dark Lord's best friend. The two of them often ventured out into the gardens to sit and talk for hours on end. Draco personally thought his aunt was somewhat not all switched on anymore, but Tom's patience, and Severus' skill with potions was slowly winning the war for her sanity. He took Tom's hand and allowed the older man to pull him to his feet, while he balanced Harry carefully against him with his other hand. He gently shook his shoulder to wake him, calling his name and poking him in the ribs when gentleness failed. And when even that failed -

"Potter! Wake the bloody hell up you prat!" Harry's eyes shot open and he glanced around wildly for a second, clearly still more than half asleep. As his eyes settled on Tom and Draco they narrowed before closing again.

"Fuck off Malfoy…Voldie."

Tom's mouth fell open in shock. _Voldie?!_ He heard a huge snort from beside him, and turned to see Draco trying desperately not to burst out in hysterical laughter. His face was flushed and his eyes were streaming tears with the effort. His shaking frame was shaking Harry, who snapped his eyes open. He looked around at Draco and at Tom who was still standing with his mouth open, and a horrified expression made its way onto his face. Catching sight of it just made Draco laugh even harder, and he gave up trying to supress it. Rich, baritone peals of laughter rang throughout the hall as Draco slumped against Harry, hanging off him for support. Harry weakly brought his arms up to brace Draco's heavier weight as he looked at Tom in bewilderment.

"Oh fuck… I called you bloody Voldie, didn't I? Merlin's hairy arse, I am so sorry My Lord! Really, I am - I just - that is - I-" As he stumbled and stuttered through his apology Draco just kept laughing, and even Tom cracked a rare grin.

"I must admit, Little Raven," he said, his deep voice rich with humour, "that I have never been called that before. I think however, that it is not something to be repeated…ever." Harry could hear the subtle warning underneath the humour and nodded his head, mumbling an agreement. He stood awkwardly as Tom inclined his head towards him and reminded them of the meeting in a few moments time. He left then, to make his way to the room where the Death Eaters would shortly be gathering. Harry stood with his arms wrapped loosely around Draco until the blond managed to calm himself enough to stand unsupported. Although, Harry reflected, he hadn't been doing much supporting. And he'd been enjoying listening to Draco's laugh. It made him feel… warm.

"C'mon Draco," he muttered. "Meeting." Draco cheerfully hummed his agreement and sauntered off down the hall, calling over his shoulder for Harry to hurry up and follow. With a scowl on his thin face, Harry did just that, grumpily shoving his glasses back into place on his nose from where they'd slipped.

**oo00oo**

As they stood in a small alcove to the side of the meeting room, Harry, Draco and the twins stared out in wonder at exactly how many Death Eaters Voldemort had. And in this room, he was every inch the powerful Dark Lord. He sat with a casual elegance in his large throne-like chair, atop a small dais at the front of the room. He'd shielded the area they were in with a simple wave of his hand, and taken his seat. Within minutes of him sitting, the room was full of kneeling followers in black. They themselves were wearing the full black robes of the Death Eaters, their hoods pulled up to hide their faces. Only the other members of the Inner Circle were to know their identities. Watching for the sign that they were to emerge, they did so in single file, Harry leading the way, Draco behind him, and the twins behind him. They knelt as one before Voldemort and placed their bared left arms before them as a sign of submission.

"My Lord," they intoned as one, "we serve you, and you alone. We are yours to command, to do with as you wish. Our lives we pledge to you, our devotion and fealty. As you order it, so it shall be, from this day forth. A promise upon our Magicks that never shall we use it against you. As it is said, so mote it be."

A murmur rang through the room as their voices rang out, and the shimmering green of a magical vow flared around them.

"So young," seemed to be the general consensus.

As they stood together, only Harry remained kneeling. Whispers again broke out amongst the ranks of followers, and he could feel Voldemort's gaze on him. Glancing up, he asked in Parseltongue too quietly to be heard by any other, for permission to approach closer. Voldemort nodded, and Harry rose, and moved to stand in front of the Dark Lord. He bent forward at the waist and met Voldemort's ruby gaze, his own brilliantly green eyes shimmering with unshed tears. But he wasn't ashamed of them.

"My Lord," he whispered, and Voldemort felt himself unconsciously leaning closer to hear him. "I promise that you will forever have my undying and unending loyalty. You have given me a family, friends and a resolve I have never had. I owe you my very life. I vow upon my Magicks, and my names as the Lord of House Potter and House Black, you shall always be my Lord. But, if it is alright with you, I vow that you will always be my family as well. Because to me, sir, that bond is even more important." Voldemort stared straight into his eyes. There was no hesitation or deceit in his words. The boy just wanted to know he belonged.

"You are mine, Little Raven, from now until the day your life is ended," he whispered back. "I would be proud beyond measure to call myself your family." Harry blinked and the tears fell.

"Thank you, My Lord," he whispered hoarsely, bowing deeply. Voldemort broke his ice-cold façade for a moment and reached out to brush the tears away. Harry's robes and hood blocked enough of his body that he was comfortable no Death Eater could see.

"Chin up, Little Raven, and carry yourself with pride. You're a member of my family now after all, and we do not allow such signs of weakness in public. Be strong, my lad. I will always protect you now." Harry straightened himself up, and brushed his robes down. He smiled at Voldemort, before carefully adjusting his hood again, and moving backwards down the dais to kneel beside Draco. He could feel the curiosity rolling off him, but ignored it. He was so full of emotions right then, that he didn't trust himself to look at Draco. It would surely tip him over his precariously balanced upon edge.

"My loyal followers, these new four recruits have already proven their loyalty to me in such a way that I have summoned you all here to bear witness to their induction to the sanctum of my Inner Circle. Little Raven, approach."

Harry stood, already liking that he had a nickname from the Dark Lord so similar to Draco's. Never before in his life had he felt such a sense of total rightness and belonging. He knelt before the Dark Lord and bowed his head in respect. He knew better than to speak, as he'd been warned earlier that a few of the lower ranked Death Eaters were his peers from Hogwarts. It had also been let slip that not all were from Slytherin.

"You, above all else, have proven to me that your loyalty and trust in me and my vision for a better world is absolute. It would be an insult to both you and myself to not give you the highest honour I can." He withdrew his wand from his robe sleeve and twirled it in front Harry's face. He felt something hot spread, before it slowly cooled and grew heavy. He raised his head and Voldemort nodded. Leaving his hood low enough to shadow his recognisable eyes, he stood and made to move back to the others, but Voldemort extended one graceful hand in a stopping motion.

"No, my Little Raven. You will stand beside me, tonight." Harry felt his eyes widen behind his new mask as he nodded, and moved to his place at Voldemort's right side as the Dark Lord called Draco to him.

"My faithful, come forward."

Draco looked on in pride as he knelt before the Dark Lord's throne. Harry was blossoming here tonight, and it suited him well. Gone was the nervous hunch to his shoulders, replaced with a silent strength that kept him upright and proud.

Moving forward to receive his mask, he took the chance to examine Harry's. he nearly gasped out loud. Where the rest of the Inner Circle received silver masks with gold inlaid patterning, Harry's was pure gold, the silver filigree and patterning making for something that equal parts terrifying and beautiful. It reminded Draco of a picture of a Mexican death mask he'd seen once.

Harry stood at the Dark Lords side, watching with pride and admiration as Draco knelt before him, pledging his loyalty. Harry had a random, fleeting thought that Draco was quite beautiful; as soon as he'd thought it however, he pushed it from his mind. _'Focus Harry! Bloody hell,'_ he scolded himself silently. All these weird thoughts lately about his friend were starting to confuse the hell out of him. He wondered if he should bring it up with Tao. He watched as Draco's silver mask formed on his face, patterned with keyhole-looking spaces over his mouth, brilliant gold patterning lending a feeling of elegance to it. Harry thought he could see dragon scales in the patterns. 'So pretty, my Pretty Dragon,' he thought with a spark of pleasure. He wondered if it would ever not be a thrill to think of Draco as his closest friend. He pondered on that as the twins received their matching masks, barely taking notice of the incredibly intricate patterning on them.

He considered Draco to be his closest person, aside from Tao. But… Draco had had six years to form closer bonds with his other friends, so where did that leave Harry in his mind? Was Harry just another friend to him? Was he being presumptuous to think that he was important to Draco too? So focused was he on his thoughts, that he missed Voldemort ending the main meeting and calling his Inner Circle forwards. He snapped out of it however when Lucius dug a sharp elbow into his side discreetly to get his attention.

"Now, if you would all be so kind as to remove your masks, and we will… get to know one another, hm?" Voldemort was saying quietly. Bellatrix removed hers quickly and immediately began to stare with anticipation at the four new members, the others following at a more sedate pace. Severus. Lucius. Tao. Fenrir.

"Well, come on then little pets! I'm dying to see your faces I am!" Bellatrix cried, bouncing up and down on her toes in anticipation.

Draco removed his first, the other members barely reacting. They'd been expecting it for sometime now. Draco's skill with Potions and Transfiguration was not to be trifled with.

Fred and George went next, in total unison and most jaws dropped. Bellatrix threw herself at them.

"Oooh! Twinsies! I love twinsies! And Weasley twinsies! Oh but, you need better clothing than that, yes you do, yes you do. Not a worry, Cissy will fix it, and Auntie Trixie will help! Can't serve the Dark Lord looking like a bloody Weasley!" she gushed. Harry stared at her in disbelief. This was the woman who had killed Sirius? What the fu-

"Well, come on then Little Raven," she called to Harry, interrupting his train of thought. "Show us your pretty face then!" Harry looked around. Draco was standing beside his father, the pair of them intimidatingly powerful looking. Fred and George were standing with Bellatrix wedged between them, her arms threaded through theirs, bemused expressions on their faces. Severus stood to his left, with another hooded figure to his left, a mask dangling from a strong looking hand. Voldemort caught his gaze and followed it, but the hooded man shook his head.

"Not yet," he spoke softly, his deep voice muffled by the robe's hood. "Too much for now."

Voldemort nodded from where he stood to Harry's right, and Pettigrew stood cowering behind him. He glared at the rat. He would be asking if he could have him for spell practise. Reaching up slowly, he removed his mask, willing the magic holding it to release. The look on Bellatrix's face, and Pettigrew's was hilarious to Harry. Or, it would have been if he'd felt like laughing.

"B-b-b-but-," Peter Pettigrew stammered. "Y-y-you?" Harry did laugh at that. A low, dark sound that sent a chill up Draco and the twins' spines.

"Hello Peter. Long time no see. I do hope you have your affairs in order," Harry remarked as though he were greeting an old friend. "I have painful plans to kill you. Not for my parents sake, as I'm sure Dumbledore would think, but for my own. I cannot abide liars and filth." He levelled a glare at Peter that had the older man shaking where he stood. He turned to face Bellatrix, who was hanging off the twins' as she leant forward, mouth open and black eyes wide.

Sirius' eyes.

"P-Potter? Ickle baby Potter grew up and came to the Dark?" she cackled. "Oh, but this is too perfect!" She threw herself forward towards Harry and swept him into an embrace. Harry froze.

Touching. She was touching him.

Draco stepped forward and none to gently removed his aunt from Harry's person. He wasn't at all surprised when Harry immediately sought refuge behind him, shaking hands buried in his black Death Eaters robes.

"Aunt Bella, please do not touch Harry. You don't understand… you don't know why he's here. Just leave him be, and he'll come to you," he spoke respectfully but with an authority that Bellatrix new she couldn't ignore. She nodded and peered around him at Harry.

"Y'know," she said quietly. "I am awful sorry about Siri. it was the result of a lifetime of bad blood between us. One day, I'll explain about our mummy dearest. But...If you don't hate me all too much, maybe we can get to know each other, hm? We're family now, little Harry."

Harry drew a shuddering breath and buried his head in Draco's warm back. But he nodded his head.

Family.

Family surrounded him for the very first time in his life. And not family who had taken him from a misguided sense of obligation, but a family that had chosen him. Who cared for him.

He buried his head further into Draco's back.

He was _home._

**oo00oo**

The next few weeks passed in a blur to Harry. He worked diligently with Tao every day, building his strength and endurance up. He trained with Draco, studied with Severus and Tom and slowly ate more and more each meal. He cornered Narcissa one evening as they were retiring from the sitting room, and awkwardly shoved the velvet box containing the earrings from the Black Family Vault at her.

"It's, um, that is. Well, I just… thank you, Mrs Malfoy. You…you're a very perfect mum, Draco is very lucky," he managed to eventually blurt out. He could feel his entire face glowing red, and self-consciously fled the room before Narcissa could do more than open her mouth. She closed it and looked at the little box in her hands. When she opened it, she felt tears well in her eyes.

Without realising it, the precious boy had given her the earrings that her mother had promised to her, but had lost in the Vaults when she was still a little girl.

"Oh, Harry, love," she whispered. "Thankyou my darling."

**oo00oo**

Another done =]

Preview for eight –

_Draco watched as Harry dawdled behind his mother as she selected his new school robes. They were back to school in only a few days time. Her plan to get him into Slytherin had been brilliant, and simple to execute. It would mean that Harry's allegiance would be questioned, but he would be safe. And that was more important to Draco. _

See you soon for chapter eight! –Ume. xx


	8. THUNDER

Warnings for self-harm, mentions of physical abuse, idiot friends and Dumbledore bashing and language. Please also note that this is a slash story, so there will be boy on boy love. If this is not your cup of tea, please find another story to read.

Blanket disclaimer for this fic – this is a work of fanfiction, based on characters created by the wonderful JKRowling. I make nothing from this, and am writing it purely for my own, and others, entertainment. I do not own Harry Potter. I am merely borrowing him.

Tao's Mandarin terms:

*Xiao is a term of endearment *Nǐ hǎo is an informal greeting *Ge is a way of saying brother

_:Parseltongue:_

_**Azusa Inoue and Kira Y – pay attention this chapter! _O**_

**CHAPTER EIGHT.**

**THUNDER.**

Luna read her start of year notice from Hogwarts with a slightly detached feeling. She wasn't concerned about school this year. Nor was she concerned about another year alone and depressed. She had Harry and Neville now. No, the thing concerning her now was how to get to Malfoy Manor? Her father had left at some point during the holidays to hunt the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and hadn't returned. She'd wondered a few times if maybe he was dead, but quickly put the thought from her mind. She loved her father, but he wasn't a terribly important person to her. Since her beloved mama had died, he'd slowly begun to ignore her more and more. She idly considered just sending an owl, but didn't want to risk it not getting through their wards. As she sat on the front steps of her ramshackle home staring at the blue sky, she noticed a white speck slowly coming closer.

'Hedwig!" She cried happily as the owl gave a loud hoot and landed on her outstretched arm. She'd waited patiently all holidays for a letter from Harry, and had grown anxious when she hadn't received anything. Giving the beautiful bird a scratch as she untied the small scroll she carried, she leant back against the railing of her steps and allowed Hedwig to drink from her glass of apple juice and nibble on her muffin. Unrolling the scroll, she was pleased when it doubled in size as the spell on it broke.

"_My dear Luna, _

_I hope you're well? I am so sorry it's taken me so long to write to you these holidays, you must think I'm a really bad friend. I'm sorry if you're mad at me. An awful lot has happened these holidays. Too much for me to be comfortable to explain on paper. _

_Just in case, you know? But know that I have missed you terribly!_

_Anyway, I will be in Diagon Alley with Draco tomorrow. I wondered if maybe you and Neville would agree to meet us there? We'd like to invite you both to stay the remainder of the holidays at Malfoy Manor with us! It's so nice here, everyone is … its like a real family home, I've really enjoyed being here. As to how that came to be, I'll explain when I see you both. It'll take a while, so if you can, Draco and I will meet you at Fortescue's at 11am tomorrow morning! _

_Can you let Neville know? I don't have his Floo, but he said he was giving it to you. _

_Love you, Luna._

_-Harry. "_

Luna sniffed and hastily swiped her hands across her eyes. Harry had signed off with _'love you, Luna'._

"Love you too, Harry," she whispered, crumpling the parchment to her chest in joy. She turned to Hedwig, and gestured to the small owl-tower they had, as she stood and made her way inside. She had to pack and Floo Neville!

"I suppose I should leave a note in case papa comes home," she mused, as she pottered through the house, packing her school things haphazardly into her trunk and hunting down the ever-elusive bag of Floo Powder. "Then again…" she shrugged. She'd be at Hogwarts. He'd work it out eventually. "Aha!" Tossing a handful of the newly re-discovered Floo Powder into her fireplace, she called out Neville's address and waited patiently.

**oo00oo **

Remus sat back in his chair, holding his stomach as he laughed. Harry and Bella were fighting again. But they didn't fight like normal people. No, Harry and Bella had _staring_ contests when they had a disagreement. Of all people, it had been Bellatrix who had weaseled Harry out of the last of his shell. Tonight's heated discussion about whether or not treacle tart or chocolate pudding was the superior dessert had resulted in numerous amounts of said foods being consumed, thrown and now stared over. The Malfoy's were to his right, all three of them laughing, as was the Dark Lord. Even Severus was smiling. Remus had to admit to himself as he snuck a glance at the usually indifferent Potions Master, that the smile suited him. As did losing his Hogwarts persona of greasy hair, yellowed teeth and sallow skin. _"Simply a matter of a small dose of glamour potion each morning, wolf. The more undesirable and unapproachable I look to the rest of the school, the better for my cover. This way, I resemble the ill-favoured youth that Dumbledore remembers, not the man I became. I must retain his trust and confidence for as long as possible." _

It had been impressive, to know that he was going to such lengths to ensure that no one would think to doubt him more than they already did.

"Bloody hell Bella, you berk! Give in already woman!"

"Never going to happen little Harr~y!"

"Treacle tart is the _best!_"

"Isn't!"

"Is!"

"_Isn't_!"

"Is! YOU BLINKED! Submit!"

"Shit! I won't sub-mmphm!"

But watching Severus now, smiling as Harry celebrated his victory over Bella by casting a _petrificus totalus_ on her and shoveling treacle tart into her open mouth; he thought he'd never seen him look so happy. Or… so handsome either. Straight white teeth, clear skin and with his dark shoulder length hair clean and tied back, he looked a different man. And the happiness on his face suited him the most of all.

Severus could feel Remus staring at him but decided not to look back. He knew he looked different outside of Hogwarts. He'd informed Dumbledore that he would be attending multiple meetings with the Death Eaters, and unable to safely get away to report back to the Order. In truth, he'd simply needed a break from the idiots to be around his family, and to be himself. His disguise weighed heavily on him. He was proud of the fact he resembled his mother, but to disguise it under the same unfortunate looks he'd been cursed with during his school years had always pained him. But such things were necessary. In order to ensure that his Lord came out victorious in the end, he would endure until such a time that it was safe for him to be himself, in public as well as at home.

Draco had been subtly watching as Lupin watched Severus, and Severus pretended that he didn't know he was being watched. He smirked to himself. They were so _obvious_. He looked back at Harry, who was now sitting on Bella's lap as she brushed her hands through his hair, their dark, unruly heads bent together as they spoke quietly. The sudden blossoming of the relationship between the two had blown everyone away. Tao had been immensely pleased that Harry had managed to let go of the last of the barriers that had been holding back his recovery. He was still extremely skittish in a crowd, but he was much more accepting of physical touch. Although this seemed limited to Bella, Tao, the twins and Draco at the moment, any improvement was a positive. But he'd initiated a short hug with Narcissa that morning, and was often seen sitting close beside the Dark Lord of an afternoon. He'd come along in such leaps and bounds over the last few weeks that it was as though he were a different person. Draco begrudgingly admitted that Bella was largely to thank for that. She'd gently but efficiently coaxed Harry out; she'd teased him, played with him, and sat with him when he felt low. Under the disguise of a heavy glamour, she had gone together with Harry to Grimmauld Place a few days after their first encounter at the Death Eaters meeting. The pair of them had returned with red-rimmed eyes, and hands tightly clasped. Both refused to say what had transpired there, but whatever it had been had been a necessary healing process for both. Harry had clung to Bella in the days following, and she to him; it had been weeks now and they still were inseparable. Though Harry still spent most of his time with Draco, the young Malfoy heir found himself inexplicably jealous of Harry's acceptance of what suddenly seemed to be the whole damned world.

Tao was extremely satisfied with Harry's slow and steady weight gain, and the fact that he could now fly his Firebolt without needing to weight his clothing. Whilst he'd never be physically what he _should_ have been, he had grown a couple of inches, and managed to gain some lean muscle. Tao had taken upon himself to train Harry in the martial arts he himself was trained in, and Harry had flourished under his tutelage. _Wushu_ had been more than kind to Tao's body he'd noted during their first session when the Healer had removed his robes and shirt; Draco had been happy to notice that it was also kind to Harry's. His once frighteningly thin frame had slowly filled out a little more each day as he'd recovered, and his inner strength and confidence had gone through the roof. Gone was the overly timid and afraid boy that had arrived bleeding, starved and on deaths door. In his place was a stronger, confident man who had reached his majority and come into his own. The morning of Harry's seventeenth birthday had been awesome in regards to Harry's magicks.

At the stroke of midnight, as the clocks turned to July thirty-first, Harry's room had exploded in green light, and the entire Manor had shook. Hearing pained cries coming from the adjoining room, Draco had run full tilt to his best friend, shocked at what he'd found. Crowded around the doorframe were his mother and father, the Dark Lord, Tao, Severus and Remus. When he'd asked what in Circe's name was going on, his mother had stepped aside and he'd peered in.

Harry had been suspended mid-air, his magic forming a constantly rotating and shifting sphere of solid, tangible magic around him. He had his eyes closed and his entire body was pulsating in time with the magicks fluctuations. He'd made a move as though to enter the room, but found himself restrained by Lupin.

"You mustn't," he'd whispered hoarsely, amber eyes huge with shock. "To interfere now would kill Harry. He is coming into his magical majority."

And so Draco had stood by and watched. It was over in minutes, Harry left spent on the floor. Tom had cast a spell of some sort over Harry's inert form before Severus and Lupin maneuvered him back to the bed, Tao flourishing his wand repeatedly behind them. Tom had been standing transfixed at the piece of gold parchment his spell had produced.

"What is that, sir?" Draco had asked.

Tom looked at him with a strange look on his face. "Confirmation, Little Dragon. Harry is a pure-blooded wizard." At the gasps and murmurs his announcement produced, the Dark Lord waved the parchment. "Lily Potter wasn't born to the Evans. Her real name was Lily Aurora _Greengrass_."

With a little more digging at the Ministry, Lucius had found that Lily had been born to the Greengrass family Patriarch with his first, much younger wife – Aurora - who had tragically died birthing her. Unable to stand the sight of the daughter who so resembled his dead wife, he'd adopted her out to a wizarding agency, which had placed her with the Muggle Evans family at the request of the Greengrass family. Draco hadn't been able to suppress his smug smirk when they'd discovered the nature of Harry's parentage. He'd known from the day that he'd seen Harry stand up to the Weasel King in Gringotts that there was no way his friend was a half-blood.

He turned his eyes to the rest of the room. His mother and father were talking quietly to themselves, hands entwined. The twins had disappeared back to their rooms shortly after the meal ended. Lupin was still watching Severus from the corner of his eye as he perused a copy of the Evening Prophet. Severus had been drawn into a discussion with Tom, both of them keeping a surreptitious eye on Harry and Bella. Harry was still in Bella's lap on the floor before the fire, his head resting on her shoulder as she spoke softly to him. He'd confessed to Draco a few days earlier that he wondered if Bella would mind if he called her Mama Bella instead of Aunty. Draco wasn't sure if he'd decided to act upon that wish yet. He was still so small, like a child in so many ways, yet older than most in others. His desperation to be accepted somewhere, to have a family had been realized and he seemed so content with his life now. Draco found himself watching Harry more closely lately than he had ever before. He was fascinating to him. Graceful and yet so clumsy. Painfully shy and yet confident enough to learn Wushu. So small and yet so strong. As he stood quietly watching them, the clock above the mantle chimed eleven. He stretched, and decided an early night was in order. He glanced once more at Harry and Bella and decided to leave him be. He moved silently from the sitting room, and made his way to his bedroom.

'_There's no need to be jealous of Aunty Bella. Harry thinks of her as some sort of substitute mother figure. And Tao is his brother. Tom is his uncle. And I'm… his friend? Best friend maybe? I'd like to think that I'm his best friend, but we have a lot of animosity in our past. But, surely Harry wouldn't hold that against me? Not now? He's seen me at my best and my worst, as I've seen him. What does that count for?' _His thoughts were giving him a headache. For the last month he'd been pondering the mystery of Harry Potter and found himself frustrated he still didn't have _all _the answers yet. He had to wonder if he ever really would. After all, the biggest test of their new relationship –'_is that the right word?'_ he questioned himself – would of course be when they returned to Hogwarts and put his mothers ingenious plan into action to have Harry transferred to Slytherin. Even Tom had been impressed with its simplicity. When Harry had come into his majority and turned seventeen he'd become an adult. And not _just_ an ordinary adult wizard, but an adult wizarding Lord of two very old and prominent families. And so using her knowledge of the Olde Family Laws, Narcissa had given Harry the simplest and most cunning of plans to be re-sorted into Slytherin.

"You just have to stake your claim as a Lord of the Houses Black and Potter. And all that means, Harry my darling, is you tell Hogwarts herself that you are not safe as a Lord in your current house. There are ancient magicks written into the very foundation of that castle, one of which protects those who rightfully claim Lordship as the last of their line. And Harry, love, you're the last male heir of _two_ family lines."

Needless to say the entire group had been stunned. Narcissa had simply smiled when Harry had approached her and grabbed her hand, stammering his thanks. Harry had begun the petition to have the two Weasley twins take the name of Black, but such things would take time, even with Lucius' connections.

Draco sighed as he reached his room, and closed the door behind him. His life used to be so simple. Now… now everything was so different. And yet, he knew he wouldn't change a thing.

"Except now I have to spend time with Lovegood and Longbottom," he grouched as he changed for bed. Deciding to forgo his shirt, he slipped in between the sheets in only his silk pajama pants, shuffling to get comfortable.

"Better bloody appreciate this Potter," was the last thing he mumbled before he closed his eyes.

**oo00oo **

Harry clambered into his bed with a huge grin on his face. Merlin but he felt good now! All his barriers were slowly coming down, and he loved it. Of all the random people who'd been thrust into his space, it had been Bellatrix Lestrange who had done the most for him. Tao had pushed him to spend some time with her when he had had to go back to his hometown of Qingdao for a week.

"She's your family, _xiao_ Harry, I think it would do the pair of you a world of good to at least _try_ to get along!" Listening to Tao scold him in Mandarin when he'd simply stuck his tongue out at him in response had given him a chance to think. And think he did, for an entire day. Then, four days after the Death Eater meeting, he'd sought her out. What he'd discovered was a woman who was caring, witty, sarcastic, a little unstable and most importantly – she was just like Harry. She loved to fly. Loved to sit quietly and listen to the rain. She loved to play, and just like Harry himself, she had a beautiful singing voice. They had first begun to truly grow close when she had found Harry sitting and singing to himself one afternoon, and sat beside him. She'd listened for a moment, before joining in. His singing voice was his biggest secret. He'd never sung for anyone before, but with Bella, it had been easier than speaking at first. So they'd meet in the afternoons and sing. Gradually, it had given way to the spoken word, and that in turn had led to where they were at today. He was closer to Bella than he'd been even to Sirius, and he loved the crazy woman with his whole heart. She had gone with him to Grimmauld Place one morning, and together they had sat in Sirius' room and done nothing except talk, cry and Harry had yelled. He'd expressed all the pent up anger, grief and rage he had buried over Sirius' death. Bella had listened, had cried and – most importantly to Harry – had begged him for his forgiveness. She told him stories of when they were younger, and she and Sirius would cause all kinds of mayhem together; pranking Cissy, tormenting his mother; hexing muggles. They'd been best friends. Until they started at Hogwarts. She'd explained how they had slowly drifted apart until they were awkward strangers in each other's presence. Harry had listened and, in a move that shocked them both, had flung himself at her and sobbed his heart out on her lap. After that day, they had been an inseparable pair. He'd admitted to Draco that he would dearly love to call Bellatrix 'Mama' but he was so afraid of being rejected. Instead, he contented himself with regressing to a small child in the evenings when he curled up in her lap whilst she brushed his hair, or they sang quietly together.

He sighed contentedly as he changed into his pajama shorts and a loose shirt he had swiped from Draco. The shirt was his favourite. It smelt of Draco – that comforting smell of expensive cologne, broom polish and a smell that was just _Draco_. He often slept in it, so that if he woke through the night, he wouldn't feel the need to go and wake Draco. As he snuggled down under his blankets and let the drowsiness overtake him, he thought his life was pretty bloody perfect.

**oo00oo **

_**CRAAAAACK!**_

Harry sat dead upright. Was the house under attack? He glanced out his window at the night sky, as it suddenly lit up in a flash of brilliant white, illuminating his entire room.

"Oh…fuck," he whispered, as another enormous roll of thunder crashed through the room. He cowered back against his bedhead and tried to steady his suddenly erratic breathing. There was one aspect of his abuse that he knew would probably always cause him problems. His fear of storms.

Dudley had found it extremely entertaining to lock Harry out during severe thunderstorms. The first time Harry had only been two, and barely able to speak, let alone fend for himself in the dead of night, in the middle of a storm. He'd screamed himself hoarse and hidden under a bush in the front garden. When he'd been let back in the next morning, soaking wet and traumatized, his aunt had scolded him for not hiding in the back yard and tossed him into his cupboard.

As the room lit up yet again, he flinched back in anticipation of the thunder. And sure enough, almost at the same time, the room shook with the force of it. Almost as though he were no longer in control of his own body, Harry leapt from his bed and tore out of his room, down the short hall and stood out front of Draco's room. He hesitated, wondering if he should knock or go straight in? The next crack of lightning and thunder made his mind up for him, and Harry bolted into the dark bedroom, and dove straight into Draco's bed. He pressed his body against Draco's bigger, warmer one and instantly felt the calm spread through him.

He was safe.

And Draco … Draco _was_ his safe place.

He carefully wiggled his arms around Draco's waist and huddled behind him, concentrating on matching his breathing and heartbeat to his. Slowly, but surely he relaxed, and in moments, was fast asleep again, pressed firmly against Draco's strong back.

_Safe._

**oo00oo **

Draco woke instantly as he heard his door open, but before he could move there was a slight dip in his mattress and something small and cool pressed against his back.

'_Harry,' _he thought drowsily. He'd heard the first crack of thunder but had gone straight back to sleep. Was Harry afraid of thunderstorms? It would explain why he was shaking so hard, and breathing like he'd run a marathon. He debated whether to roll over and speak or simply let Harry take the comfort he needed. When he felt his thin arms make their way around him, and Harry's scrawny frame pull itself closer to his, he smiled.

No, he wouldn't roll over. When he felt Harry fall asleep, he entwined his fingers with the long thin ones splayed along his belly and did the same, drifting back into his dreams, perfectly content.

**oo00oo **

Neither said a word when they woke up tangled together the next morning. Draco had simply unwound himself gently from Harry and asked him if he was alright. Harry had nodded and apologized profusely for simply letting himself into Draco's room and bed. After brushing it off and repeating that it was fine, Harry had gone back to his room to wash up and dress for their day in Diagon Alley.

As he fastened the silver cufflinks in his sleeves, Draco worried. He was concerned that they would run into Granger or the Weasley's. He wasn't sure how Harry would handle it, and quite frankly, did not want to find out. But, with only a handful of days remaining until September first, it was inevitable they'd meet eventually.

"Merlin's arse, it's going to be bloody awkward," he grumbled. Where Pansy and Blaise had simply accepted Harry and the twins, he knew it was never going to be like that with the Gryffindors."Bloody hero loving hypocrites."

"Who's a hero loving hypocrite, Draco?" He gave an almost comical start, and heard Harry snort. "Didn't mean to scare you there, Pretty Dragon," he teased. "But seriously, who's a hypocrite?"

"Gryffindors," Draco muttered. He turned around to see Harry nodding.

"I would've personally gone with ostentatious wankers myself," he grinned. "Bloody show boaters the lot of them. Makes me shudder to think how I must have come across all those years!"

Draco laughed, and Harry grinned sheepishly. "Yeah well, anyway. Your mum sent me up. Ready to go?" Draco gave himself a quick once over in his mirror and nodded. Black pants, Italian made shoes and a silver dress shirt that made his eyes look more silvery than usual, and crisp black robes of a rich cut. His platinum hair had been tied back into a low ponytail by his house-elf that morning, making his thin aristocratic features stand out even more. He caught Harry giving him an admiring stare, and winked at him.

"C'mon now Harry. I know I'm sexy and all, but we'll be late at this rate," he laughed as he strolled past and out the door. "Come along, Potter!"

Harry flushed a brilliant crimson and hurried out after him, his black robes whipping behind him.

They Apparated to the Alley in pairs, with the twins opting to tag along for a change. Harry had stumbled and nearly gone over as they arrived, but Lucius' steady arm under his hands had kept him upright.

"Steady Harry, you'll get the hang of it in time," he murmured, and Harry felt his ears turn red.

"Thank you sir," he replied just as quietly, and was rewarded with a warm smile before Lucius' impressively cold Malfoy persona took its place. They were in public after all. Tom had decided to accompany them, and had used some very strong Dark magic to glamour his appearance. He now appeared to be a distant Malfoy relative, his wavy brown hair now long, bright and platinum, his ruby eyes silver. Impeccably dressed as always, he stood to the side of Harry and Lucius, taking in his first look at Diagon Alley in nearly fifty years.

"So different, and yet… the same," he said quietly. Harry looked up at him in curiosity. "This world of ours is so stuck in the past, we fail to progress." Harry nodded.

"I agree, Uncle. Is that something that we are to work towards now?" Tom glanced down at him and smiled at the inquisitive little face staring up at him. He nodded, and Harry seemed content to leave it at that. He watched as Harry trotted off after the twins, his black robes fluttering about his slight frame. He was looking much healthier than he had been a month ago, and now dressed as he was, he looked better than he ever had. His hair was as unruly as ever, but with his well-chosen and well-fitted clothes he looked like the young Lord he was. Even the twins were most respectable looking now. They still wore matching outfits, but there were subtle differences in them, just as the differences in their Death Eater masks were there for those who knew how to look. The paperwork for the changing of their last names had been filed with the Ministry, and Lucius was using all of his extensive connections to ensure it got through a little faster. They had been correct in that once they'd been discovered as missing, Mrs Weasley had all but publicly disowned them. They'd barely reacted at all when Remus had reported back that evening, explaining that the twins had become persona non grata in the Weasley household. They were also glamoured today, not wishing to risk a run-in with their family whilst things were as they were. They had long black hair, and dark eyes – every inch a member of the Black Family.

Harry was happily walking beside the twins with Draco on his other side just listening as they bickered amiably back and forth, when something caught his eye. They were nearing Fortescue's to meet Luna and Neville, and he'd glanced to the side as they passed a stand of Daily Prophet papers. He stopped dead in his tracks and gaped wide-eyed at the headline.

'_**Harry Potter: Hero or Hater? Albus Dumbledore: Fraud or Feeble?' **_

"What?" he mused aloud. _'Hero or Hater? What in Merlin's name are they bloody on about this time?' _He turned to ask Draco, but he was nowhere in sight. He glanced around quickly, feeling the panic starting to blossom in his chest. He took a hurried step forwards, clutching at his robes with one shaking hand. _'Breathe, breathe, breathe,'_ he chanted in his mind. Just as he was feeling that it had all gone to piss and he wasn't going to be able to breathe after all, a familiarly large and warm hand found its way to rest on his back.

"_Nǐ hǎo*_, _xiao_ Harry!" Harry spun on his heel and fell into Tao's arms.

"Tao _ge*_! You're back! Welcome home, I missed you!" Harry buried his face in Tao's warm chest and sighed in content. "It sucks when you go away," he muttered, his voice muffled. He could feel Tao's chest move and hear the echoes of his laugh deep inside as he responded.

"Ah my little Harry, if I knew I would receive a greeting like this every time, I think I would go away more often, hm?" Harry pulled his head back to glare at the man he'd adopted as a big brother. Tao had stood firm beside him, unwavering in his loyalty and kindness. Harry stuck his tongue out at him and went back to hugging him, completely disregarding the little voice telling him that Pureblooded Lords did not _hug_ in public. That voice sounded just like Draco…

"Tao! Stop hugging him like that! We're in _public_!" Harry lifted his head from Tao's warm chest and glared over his shoulder. There stood Draco, hands on his hips and lips pursed. He looked like a grumpy wife, and Harry told him so.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry sat gingerly in his seat beside Luna at Fortescue's after sharing a long hug with her and a shorter, manlier one with Neville. Draco had wicked aim with his stinging hexes, he thought bitterly. _'My arse is going to tingle for weeks, that git! And stupid Tao for just leaving me!'_ The Healer had disappeared with the rest of the adults once they'd seated themselves in the ice-cream parlour, each claiming an errand that needed urgent attention.

Luna leant across the table and grasped Draco's hands in hers, eliciting a shocked reaction from the quiet Slytherin.

"Thankyou, Draco," she whispered. "You saved him, and us. _Thank you._" Draco's cheeks grew pink as he nodded. Content, Luna sat back in her seat and gestured to Harry.

"You owe us a story, my Harry," she said expectantly. Neville nodded as well.

"Come on then Harry, spill the beans!"

And so, over the course of the next hour, under a heavy _Muffliato_ spell, Harry told them everything. He told them of the Dursley's, of his suicide attempt, of taking the Dark Mark, of how close he'd become to Tom and to Bella. Explaining Bella had taken a little longer as Neville kept interrupting to ask questions, but eventually even he was satisfied. Draco simply sat with his hand resting on Harry's as he spoke, acting as an anchor for him. He knew that what Harry was speaking of was difficult, and he didn't want to risk a breakdown. So he just sat quietly and helped Harry the best way he knew how.

**oo00oo **

The rest of the afternoon in the Alley was as dull as possible. They had seen Ronald and Hermione in Flourish and Blotts, but they'd been smart enough to keep their distance, content to send Harry sad looks. He was confused as to why Ron was suddenly looking at him like he'd accidentally killed Harry's puppy, but he didn't care enough to find out. Luna was enchanted by Tao, and apparently was fluent in Mandarin.

"My only two friends in Ravenclaw are Chinese," she explained. "Yixing and Xiumin are always so nice to me, and they taught me Mandarin so I could speak with them all the time!" Tao had been intrigued and the two of them spent most of the afternoon talking together.

Neville had been… well, Neville about the whole thing.

It wasn't until they Apparated back to the Manor that he flinched for the first time. Bella had come bounding out the front door and scooped Harry up for a hug, spinning him around with reckless abandon. Neville had frozen to the spot, staring transfixed at the woman twirling with Harry. She was nothing like the photos he'd seen in the Daily Prophet. Her hair was just as unruly as Harry's was, and hung nearly to her hips, she wore a delighted smile and her eyes were clear. She didn't look insane… she looked happy and healthy. Luna stepped up beside him and slipped her small hand into his.

"Don't worry, Nev. Harry would never have brought you here if there was any chance at all that she wasn't to be trusted. Just relax, and let go of your bitterness. We're all on the same side now. And it would break Harry's heart if you hated his mama."

With that thought in mind, Neville had gripped Luna's hand tighter and walked confidently up to Bellatrix, where he'd formally introduced himself and requested a 'fresh start. For all of our sakes.'

**oo00oo **

Standing on Platform 9 ¾ , Harry looked at the people that surrounded him and smiled. For the first time in his life, he was off to school, safe in the knowledge that he had a real home to go back to. A family who cared for him.

He had a reason to live.

**oo00oo **

Minerva watched as Dumbledore paced in front of the staff table anxiously. She'd tried twice already to get him to sit down, but the doddering old fool was having none of it.

"_Circe, but I could do with a whisky,'_ she thought bitterly. Instead, she was stuck here, waiting and listening to the blithering idiot as he rambled on and on about Harry Potter. All his precious plans had gone out the window when Harry had disappeared from the Dursley's home and they'd been killed. She sighed and blew on her tea, before taking a careful sip of the scalding liquid.

"Albus, I really don't think there is anything to be gained by attempting to interfere now," she reasoned. As expected however, her sensible suggestion was ignored in favour of more pacing and muttering. She caught Snape's eye as he entered the hall and rolled her own in exasperation. He gave a tiny nod, and immediately sat beside her.

"Bad?" he muttered under his breath.

"Like you wouldn't believe," she breathed back. "Come to my quarters later." Snape nodded and helped himself to the pot of tea in front of her.

Merlin's great hairy _arse_ but this was going to be a long year.

**oo00oo **

Thankyou all again so kindly for the reviews and favourites and follows =]  
I apologize that I don't respond to every single one, but know please, that I adore reading them and knowing that my story is being enjoyed!  
As it stands, MALICE is currently looking to be fleshed out to around 30 or so chapters, so I do hope you'll stick with me!

A preview for nine? Oh, alright then!

_Draco gasped as he woke suddenly in the dark dormitory, his heart pounding and sheets drenched with sweat. He scrabbled on his bedside table for his wand and cast a quick Tempus charm. Three forty-five. He flopped back against his pillows and tried to steady his erratic breathing. _

"_What the fuck was that?" he asked himself. He hadn't had a nightmare that intense since he was a small child. __And he was certain he'd never dreamt of a Basilisk before, let alone fighting one alone with nothing but a sword!_


	9. LADY

Warnings for self-harm, mentions of physical abuse, idiot friends and Dumbledore bashing and language. Please also note that this is a slash story, so there will be boy on boy love. If this is not your cup of tea, please find another story to read.

Blanket disclaimer for this fic – this is a work of fanfiction, based on characters created by the wonderful JKRowling. I make nothing from this, and am writing it purely for my own, and others, entertainment. I do not own Harry Potter. I am merely borrowing him.

**CHAPTER NINE.**

**LADY.**

Of all the things he'd expected to see when he got on the Hogwarts Express for his last year, Harry Potter hugging Narcissa Malfoy goodbye was not one of them. Nor was watching Neville shake Lucius Malfoy's hand, and the Malfoy Patriarch … smiling? Ron pressed his face against the window of the compartment he was sharing with a silent Hermione and Ginny and watched as his former best mate was grabbed around the waist by Draco Malfoy and pushed onto the train as they both laughed their heads off. Never, in all his years at Hogwarts, had he seen Draco Malfoy look so… human.

Nor so happy.

It had been Dumbledore's idea to put the two returning Weasley's and Hermione on the Hogwarts Express so as not to draw attention to the fact that they had already been at Hogwarts for weeks. Ron thought back over the last few years as the train started to slowly pull out of Platform 9 ¾. Everything was different now. He'd done the unthinkable –again- and turned his back on his best mate, without waiting to hear all the facts, or Harry's side of the story – again. Except this time, there was no simply giving an awkward apology and then laughing it off. He'd really fucked it up. He sat and brooded. How the hell had he missed such obvious signs? Harry always turned up thinner, in rattier and dirtier clothes and more skittish each passing year. And Ron would swear that he hadn't grown an inch since third year. But how was that possible? He sighed, and flopped his head back to stare at the roof of the train. Life was so complicated now. He longed for it to be first year again. To be sitting in a compartment with odd little Harry Potter, sharing Chocolate Frogs and trying to turn Scabbers –he gave an involuntary shudder at the thought of the 'rat' he'd kept as a pet - yellow.

Now, Harry was the Lord to two Olde Family Houses and extremely close to the Malfoys; Ron had managed to disgrace himself; Ginny had spent the last month or so pretending he didn't exist and Hermione had flat out said she was disgusted in him. Even Dean and Seamus were avoiding him, and they weren't even at school yet.

He chanced a look at his silent compartment companions, and instantly regretted it. Hermione had also watched Harry's departure on the platform and was now glaring at him with such anger in her eyes that he felt a little shiver run up his spine. Ginny was simply pretending he didn't exist, as she had been doing all summer. Ron knew that his last year at Hogwarts was not going start pleasantly. But he had hopes he could salvage it. Maybe, once they were in the Gryffindor dormitory, and Harry was in his bed beside Ron's that they could talk things through.

With this thought in mind, Ron settled back into his seat for the remainder of the horribly silent, awkward journey.

**oo00oo**

Draco sauntered up the steps to the main entrance of Hogwarts behind the rest of the school, feeling as though he were the king of the world. He couldn't remember ever feeling the way he was right now. It was as though everything that had ever been wrong in his life had suddenly righted itself. He'd enjoyed the train ride to school for the first time since first year, and had spent it laughing and talking in a way he never had. Harry had sat so close beside him, Blaise had joked about him trying to wear Draco's robes. At the blush that had lit up his thin face, Pansy had remarked that it could probably have been seen from space. The laughter that had followed when Harry had buried his face in a handful of Draco's Hogwarts robes had been the loudest and most genuine ever heard in the Slytherin carriage. Without even trying, Harry had already changed the entire dynamic of their group. Where they had been obsessing over hiding their true allegiances at school, Harry flaunted his by comparison. Not by flashing his Dark Mark or speaking of his relationship with the Dark Lord; it was merely that he was an entirely different person. He smiled, shyly admittedly, but his smiles were genuine. All Slytherins prided themselves on their ability to read people, and they'd all seen the false smiles and empty looks in his eyes over the years, but it was not their place to say anything about it. They were Slytherins after all, and he was the Gryffindor Golden Boy – the Saviour, _the 'Boy-Who-Lived'._

He paused at the top of the stairs and looked back at Harry, who had paused to stare up at the castle with a fond expression on his face. He thought back to fifth year, and how he had been so wrong about Harry Potter. He'd thought he was just angry and arrogant. He'd been angry, but rightfully so. And so far from arrogant that Draco felt ashamed of himself for ever thinking it of him. He even remembered last year, when Harry's friends had turned against him only weeks into the year. He'd watched, silently of course, as Harry had withdrawn further and further into himself, not eating and barely speaking unless he was directly spoken to. His grades had dropped, and even his interest in Quidditch. Draco had caught the snitch in a game against him for the first time; but it had been an empty victory. And then, Luna Lovegood had come along and Harry had started to eat, speak and look people in the eye again. But still the Weasley git and Mudblood had barely spoken to him. Draco felt that he was the only one who hadn't been surprised when Harry had resigned from the Quidditch team halfway through the year, turning in his captaincy badge to McGonagall without a word of explanation. That had turned most of the house against him for weeks, but Harry hadn't seemed bothered by it at all.

Now, he watched as Harry started up the stairs again coming to stand beside him before he spoke.

"Draco," he looked up, emerald eyes dancing in the starlight. "This year… will be _awesome_." He grinned his dorky, lop-sided grin as he practically vibrated with glee, and Draco felt his own lips tug briefly at the corners.

"Come on, Harry. Mustn't act like a foolish Gryffindor now. Slytherins are restrained, calm and cool, remember?" Harry nodded, and his grin faded. Draco felt a small pang of…something as he watched it go.

He liked to see Harry smile.

But then Harry's well-practised 'Pure-blood' façade was in place, and he walked quietly beside Draco as they entered the Great Hall. Draco made his way to his seat at the Slytherin table as Harry walked determinedly through the middle of the Hall. The rest of the school watched his progress and the noise in the Hall faded away to silence quickly. He approached the teacher's table and stopped. Clearing his throat quietly, he waited until Dumbledore met his steady gaze, before kneeling and placing his hands on the stone floor beneath him.

"I, Harry James Potter, Lord of the Noble and Ancient House of Black, Lord of the House of Potter, do hereby evoke the great Lady Hogwarts to permit my re-sorting. I am the last of two lines and am fearful for my safety and life within the walls of Gryffindor Tower. Please my Lady, will you heed my request?" Harry spoke firmly and without raising his voice.

Dumbledore was gaping at him, and Draco couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face when he looked to the Gryffindor table and saw the Weasel halfway to his feet, mouth hanging open in indignation. The mudblood was grabbing at his sleeve as she gave a half-arsed effort to pull him back down to his seat. The castle gave a sudden rumble, and the students assembled immediately fell silent, the new firsties cowering behind McGonagall near the door they'd entered through just as Harry began to speak. The rumbling intensified before a voice, somehow light and caring as a mother's, yet deep and powerful as a father's spoke.

"_**Harry James Potter, I grant your request to be resorted into your true House. May you find your comfort and safety there within it's walls. And may I add you have remarkably wonderful manners young man! I will protect you, my son of Hogwarts, always."**_

The rumbling stopped, and the disembodied voice that had suddenly filled the Great Hall, stopped just as suddenly as it had started. Draco laughed quietly. Even the spirit of an ancient magical castle had been smitten by Harry. As Harry stood and brushed the dust off his knees, there was a flash of brilliant fiery light, and Dumbledore's phoenix dropped the Sorting Hat on his plate. The rip in the brim opened, and it called out in a crotchety voice –

"Well come on then Master Potter, haven't got all night to dawdle!"

Harry approached and gently picked the hat up. As it settled over his head, Draco watched as Harry grinned, and spoke quietly back. Then –

"_SLYTHERIN!" _

The silence that had fallen was broken by the Weasel's loud voice, as he exclaimed _"What the hell Harry?!" _and the mudblood's gasp. Harry turned round and gave the hat to Dumbledore with a quirked brow, and made his way to Slytherins table without ever looking away from Draco's smirking face.

**oo00oo**

Harry sat back in his seat, listening to the subdued chatter in the Hall around him. He could feel the warmth of Draco's leg where it was pressed against his own, could feel himself growing drowsy and content. It was much quieter at the Slytherin table, and he knew that he would appreciate it more than he ever had the raucous and uncontrollable levels of noise that the Gryffindor's were constantly making. He'd been surprised when he hadn't felt even a second's regret that he wouldn't be finishing his Hogwarts career as a Gryffindor like his parents. Instead, the only regret he felt was that he'd fought with the Sorting Hat about _not_ being a Slytherin in the first place. Draco was sipping his tea and speaking quietly with Pansy, his leg pressing against Harry's a little firmer than before. So Harry pressed back. It was ridiculously comforting to him. Wrapping his hands around his mug of hot chocolate, he finally allowed his eyes to roam the Hall. Sure enough, there was Ron – no, _Weasley_ – staring at him, Granger beside him. He narrowed his eyes at the pair of them before turning his gaze to the staff table. Dumbledore was watching him, and McGonagall caught his gaze as it drifted over him. She gave him a calculating look and a tiny wink. He smirked and let his eyes move past her. Trelawney was sitting beside Sprout, Flitwick was staring at the ceiling and Severus was speaking quietly with Remus. Remus had agreed to come back to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts on the proviso that he would be permitted to return to his pack at the full moon. He felt a sharp nudge to his side, and turned his head to meet Draco's amused stare.

"Time to go Harry. Weren't you listening?" he asked, laughter evident in his tone. When Harry shook his head as though puzzled that they'd been dismissed, he laughed. "Come on then Potter," he extended his hand as they stood and grasped Harry's smaller one. "Follow me."

They walked with Blaise and Pansy – who insisted on walking with her arm through Harry's - the two of them ribbing him about how well Slytherin green complimented his eyes when Harry was suddenly sent sprawling to the floor, Pansy beside him. Draco dropped to his knees beside him, wand drawn and a sneer curling his lip. Blaise had his wand drawn as well, both of them aiming at the irate Weaselette standing before them, her own wand drawn.

"You _traitor_ Harry! How could you! Slytherin? Your parents would be ashamed of you, you worthless_ queer_! And so would Sirius! You're a bloody liar, and I fucking hate you! You're pathetic that's what you are, turning to _them_ when you-" She screamed and stamped her foot as though it were going to help as Harry sat up, and rubbed his arm where he'd landed awkwardly. Without drawing his wand or uttering a word, Ginny Weasley found herself suddenly mute mid-rant. She clutched at her throat as she tried over and over to speak, but no noise was coming out. She took a few faltering steps back from Harry and stared at him as though he were a stranger.

In a way, he thought to himself, he was.

"Much better," said Harry quietly as he stood up, and offered a hand to Pansy. "Come on then my lady. Merlin, I'm knackered."

Pansy followed he and Draco as they walked away, a look of shock and respect on her face, Blaise was just grinning like a simpleton.

"Bloody hell Potter, didn't realise you knew wandless magic to that level!"

"Indeed," Draco murmured in agreement. Harry simply kept walking, his joviality from earlier gone.

"It's not a big deal. I could have done worse." Pansy met Draco's eyes and couldn't help the minute flinch as Draco simply nodded once.

Yes, Harry could have done worse.

Much worse.

**oo00oo**

"Morgana's tits it's fucking cold in here, Draco!"

Laughter followed Harry's exclamation, and he spun on his heel to glare indignantly at the rest of his new group of friends. Draco was smirking, his eyes on fire with mirth, Pansy and Blaise were laughing outright. Even a few other familiar faces were laughing. He could recognise Daphne Greengrass, and felt an odd pang go through him, which he suppressed and ignored as quickly as it had come on. Millicent Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle and Theo Nott. Nott had been a surprise, coming to find him as they entered the common room. They'd shaken hands and Nott had startled the hell out of him by pulling him in and kissing his cheek. Harry had immediately retreated to the safety of Draco's robes and simply stared at him until everyone laughed again. They took pity on him and explained that Theo was their darling. He was gay as fairy dust and an absolutely and fantastically loyal friend. But only within the safe walls of Slytherin. Once outside, he was as cold blooded and cruel as the rest of them. At least so far as the rest of the school could tell. Harry was slowly picking up already that Slytherins stood by each other a lot more than they let on. He'd already overheard two students rehearsing their public falling out planned for tomorrow so that their parents would be appeased. From the tone of the conversation that had followed however, Harry knew it was simply for appearances.

Harry followed Draco as they made their way down a lengthy hallway, Draco pointing out the rooms as they passed.

Slytherin was the house with the least amount of students in it at any given time, and as such, they didn't share a common dormitory room. They bunked either individually or in pairs. Harry was pleased when Draco told him that he'd agreed for Harry to move into his previously single room. Each room had their own password, which changed each week, but the Prefects and Snape would always know it.

"We're here Harry. _Belladonna._" Draco stepped through the door as it swung open and Harry trotted after him, feeling his mouth drop open. The room was at least the size of the entire Gryffindor dormitory. It was tastefully decorated in green, silver and dark wood tones. The Slytherin colours were there, but not bashing you in the eyes the way the Gryffindor rooms did. He made his way over to the window and stood transfixed, staring out into the murky depths of the Black Lake. A grindylow made its way slowly past the window, disappearing into the gently waving reeds.

"Ohh," Harry breathed. "This is wonderful… it's so peaceful down here, Pretty Dragon." He turned to look at Draco who was sitting on his bed and removing his shoes. He smiled at Harry, indulging his use of the ridiculous nickname.

"Told you that you'd like it down here, didn't I?"

"Don't be smug, Draco! How was I supposed to know that Slytherin really _was_ the superior house?"

"I've only been trying to tell you all bleeding summer you prat!"

"Oi! I'm not a prat, you-you git!"

"Oh how very mature, we've degenerated into name-calling. How Gryffindor."

"Oh do shut up Draco. I'm too bloody tired to argue with you." Draco simply laughed and settled about his business of getting ready for bed.

He sat heavily on his own bed and took his glasses off to rub at his eyes. He could hear Draco moving around the room, changing out of his school robes and pottering around.

"Harry? I'm going for a shower, alright?" Harry nodded and Draco padded into the bathroom. Deciding he should probably do the same, he put his glasses back on with a sigh and proceeded to rummage through his new and larger trunk in search of his pyjamas. He still had the t-shirt he'd stolen from Draco during the summer, and planned to continue to wear it to bed. Bella and Cissy had insisted on buying him ridiculous silk pyjamas that Lucius and Draco wore, but he found them irritating. School robes neatly hung up, shoes put away and his comfortable Draco shirt and flannel pants on, he made his way to their shared bathroom to brush his teeth. Catching sight of Draco's bare shoulders as he showered, the water running down between muscled shoulder blades in a hypnotic way did something weird to his stomach.

It was just like in fourth year…when he'd first seen Cho Chang…

Feeling his face flush, Harry shook himself and proceeded to scrub his teeth viciously, stomping down the weird feelings.

He was only muddled up because he and Draco had become so close so fast. And…Harry liked to touch him. Draco's touch was a safe touch.

And that was so very important to him.

**oo00oo**

Before he'd even realised, the first week of his last year of school was over. His lessons remained mostly the same, except for a few changes. Tom had tutored him and insisted he take up Ancient Runes in lieu of Divination. He'd also picked up Arithmancy to fill his free period. He was thoroughly enjoying his new classes. And he especially enjoyed Potions classes. After spending the summer being tutored by Severus, he'd sat an exam first day back, and upon passing it with an 'O', had been immediately accepted back into class. He was flourishing, as he had never done before at Hogwarts. His grades were impeccable, he was always immaculately presented and never far from Draco or Theo's side.

There had been numerous attempts by the Gryffindors to corner him, curse or hex him or to simply beat him within an inch of his life. But, somehow, each time they tried, the castle itself got in the way. A wall would suddenly appear or a section of floor would give way beneath them. Harry would always smile and send his thanks through his magic into the castle.

Lady Hogwarts had been deadly serious when she'd declared him the son of Hogwarts.

It was his home, and she would be damned if he didn't feel safe in it.

**oo00oo**

"We've lost him Albus! Don't you see what is happening before your eyes?"

"Surely now you see the error of sending him back there, year after year? We've been telling you since second year-"

"Professor, please you don't understand-"

Albus simply raised a hand for silence, effectively cutting off the protests being thrown his way.

"Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, Minerva… I do apologise that you feel this way, but it was in Harry's best interests that he return to his relatives each summer. The blood wards-"

"Were non-existent, Dumbledore. As I'm sure you're now aware," Snapes smooth voice cut in, and Albus frowned at him.

"Yes well be that as it may, it was my decision, and I stand by it. I will speak with Mr Potter tomorrow after classes. Now, all of you, off to bed with you. It is late."

Severus glanced over at Minerva as they exited the Headmaster's study and gave each other a faint nod.

As Snape made his way down to the dungeons, he took his time, stopping to take points from students wandering the halls. Minerva, he knew, would be waiting for him when he arrived in his chambers. Sure enough, when he opened the door, she was already seated on his lounge sipping tea.

As she placed her cup and saucer down on the table, and looked up at him, he felt a sadness rise in him.

"Minnie," he said quietly as he sat beside her. "Just what the hell are we going to do? He's clearly refusing to see what is right in front of his bloody eyes, the miserable old fool!"

Minerva sighed, and conjured another cup of tea, passing it to Severus before picking her own back up and taking a measured sip.

"Sev, I think it might be time to seriously considering withdrawing yound Harry and Draco from Hogwarts and continuing the last of their educations either at the Manor, or perhaps at Durmstrang."

Severus looked up from the tea he'd been staring at broodily and felt his eyes widen.

"You…Minnie, you're serious about this? To withdraw Potter and Draco now would be-"

"Treason to the Order, yes, yes I know that Severus. But think! It's barely safe for the puir laddies to attend their classes, let alone be able to sleep soundly in their dorm's!" As always when she was upset or angry, her Scots broadened into its natural tones. "We canna allow it!"

He smiled at her bemusedly. This was their fourth meeting since school had started back five days ago. A new record for them.

"I think… it would be prudent to perhaps let things…simply play out. I believe that Potter and Draco can get through this year. They are quite good for each other."

He looked at Minerva as she frowned into her tea before heaving a sigh and nodding.

"Merlin's beard, I am exhausted already, Severus."

He simply nodded, and they finished their tea in companionable silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

**oo00oo**

Hermione was pacing in front of the fireplace in the common room as she thought. Harry had clearly become extremely close to Draco Malfoy – _why!_ – over the break, and something about him in general had changed. Admittedly he was still extremely thin and pale, but he held himself differently. She'd taken the time at breakfast just that morning to stare at him as he sat between Malfoy and someone she recognised tentatively as Theodore Nott. He'd been smiling and laughing, and she'd noticed right away that he'd never looked like that at the Gryffindor table. The eyes behind his new glasses were clear and bright, and sparkled with life. She'd seen them full of anger, fear, sadness… but never pure joy and cheer like she was seeing in them now.

Merlin, how blind had she been?

And bloody Ronald was no help at all. She'd been impressed when he'd managed to control his temper about Harry being re-sorted as a Slytherin, containing his anger until they reached the common room. Even then he'd simply gone red and then… fizzed out.

"_I can't say as I blame him, 'Mione. I acted like a right bloody bastard towards him. Took me a bloody year to realise it of course, but I fucked up. I've lost my best mate." _

She frowned into the fire, not seeing it.

Had Harry defected?

Had he gone Dark?

'_What am I missing?'_ she thought furiously. There was something, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. But whatever it was, she knew it was the answer to everything.

"Bloody hell," she grumbled. "Smartest witch my arse."

**oo00oo**

Ron heaved a sigh and rolled over to stare at the empty bed beside him. The dorm just didn't feel right without Harry in it. It felt emptier.

Wrong.

"Fuck I'm a prat," he whispered, and rolled away to stare at the closed hangings of his silent roommates.

**oo00oo**

Down in the dungeons, Draco also found himself lying awake. He was watching Harry sleep. Watching the way the soft green light that filtered in through their underwater window made him look ethereal. Harry was… kind of pretty, for a boy. He was all pale skin, long lashes and pouty lips. He watched as he rolled over and curled up into an impossibly small ball, the black ink of his Dark Mark standing out against the white of skin.

They'd been called to a meeting earlier that evening. Draco thought back to the mysterious hooded bloke that refused to talk to Harry.

"_Not yet. Too much." _

That was all he ever said. Draco felt like he recognised the voice, but he just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

'_Oh well,' _he thought, yawning. _'I'm sure Tom will tell us in time.'_

He gave a wiggle and a sigh. There was nothing better than the enchanted mattresses in Slytherin. They simply molded to you as you slept, constantly shifting and firming when needed. Teetering on the cusp of sleep, Draco gave a tiny start when he felt his mattress suddenly dip down, and a small, thin frame press against his.

"Harry?" he whispered. No response. He smiled, and let himself start to drift off, the other boy simply burrowing in closer and staying fast asleep.

Sometime in the last few days Harry had begun to sleep walk, always ending up in Draco's bed. He didn't mind, not really. Harry weighed next to nothing, and was content to simply be close to Draco.

And, if he had to admit it to himself, Draco thought he looked kind of adorable, waking up beside him with Draco's overly large t-shirt on.

Not that Draco would admit that to anyone. Not even himself.

**oo00oo**

_The basilisk reared back, its ruined eyes just as terrifying as the yellow had been. It gave a low hiss and lunged forward, fangs bared. He braced himself against the stone and held the sword steady. With a swift, strong move he shoved it up through the monster's mouth, ignoring the searing pain in his arm as he struggled to bring the basilisk down. He could hear frustrated screaming behind him but paid it no mind. A final shudder and the beast gave in, toppling sideways, the fang through his arm snapping off at the root._

Draco gasped as he woke suddenly in the dark dormitory, his heart pounding and sheets drenched with sweat. He scrabbled on his bedside table for his wand and cast a quick Tempus charm. Three forty-five. He flopped back against his pillows and tried to steady his erratic breathing.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked himself. He hadn't had a nightmare that intense since he was a small child. And he was certain he'd never dreamt of a Basilisk before, let alone fighting one alone with nothing but a sword! Next to him, Harry gave a twitch and shudder.

"No… please… you're a … _memory_…"

Draco stared down at the sleeping boy beside him. Was Harry dreaming of the Chamber of Secrets? He'd heard the story of course, there wasn't a student in Hogwarts that year who hadn't. Harry Potter had faced Slytherin's monster and won, saving the Weasley bint in the process. Harry gave a shaking gasp and his eyes flew open. Draco lay still, his own eyes half closed in the dark. Harry fumbled around for a moment, and Draco was just considering rolling over to talk to him when he felt Harry heave a huge, shuddering breath and abruptly go back to sleep, his hands clasped firmly in Draco's sleep shirt.

Taking a ridiculous amount of comfort from that gesture for some bizarre reason, Draco let himself drift slowly back to sleep as well, the image of twelve year old Harry with a sword he could barely lift in his hands as he faced down a 60ft basilisk in the forefront of his mind.

'_Just what the hell are you made of Harry?'_

**oo00oo **

**A boring filler chapter to get into Hogwarts and Slytherin. Apologies for the dull-ness. =[ **

**A preview from 10 (which is complete and ready for on time posting!) **

_Harry stood on the edge of the Astronomy Tower, his bare toes gripping the cold stone as he looked down at the ground. He thought back to the things he'd heard, the things he'd seen. He'd been a fool. A conceited idiot… Who had he thought he was? Daring to ever think that someone would love him. That someone would __**need**__ him, or call him family. With an almost silent sob that seemed to tear his already broken heart apart, Harry stepped off the edge and down into the darkness. _


	10. FOOL

Warnings for self-harm, mentions of physical abuse, idiot friends and Dumbledore bashing and language. Please also note that this is a slash story, so there will be boy on boy love. If this is not your cup of tea, please find another story to read.

Blanket disclaimer for this fic – this is a work of fanfiction, based on characters created by the wonderful JKRowling. I make nothing from this, and am writing it purely for my own, and others, entertainment. I do not own Harry Potter. I am merely borrowing him.

Mandarin terms:*Xiao is a term of endearment *Nǐ hǎo is an informal greeting *Ge is a way of saying brother {_Patefaciunt Sanguinem – reveal the blood. __Mors dormientes – Death's Sleep.__ I don't know latin so I used Google. If anyone out there does know latin and can correct it, I'd be eternally grateful}_

_:Parseltongue:_

**CHAPTER TEN.**

**FOOL. **

Merlin help him, but the boy was _never alone_! How was he supposed to convince Harry to come back to Gryffindor and him if he could never get close to him?

"Fawkes," he spoke quietly so as not to disturb the portraits in his office. The less that heard his next request, the better. "I need you to fetch Severus for me. Only Severus mind, I do not need another Minerva lecture."

The phoenix trilled its response and in a flash of flames, disappeared from the room. Albus sighed and sat back in his chair, propping his elbows on the armrests as he surveyed his office and thought. School had been back for a little over a week. He'd had no luck in getting a chance to talk to Harry, as the boy simply didn't go anywhere alone. He could sense that Harry had come into his magical inheritance; the lad's magical signature was astronomical. Not that he was quite ready to admit it, but Albus was certain it would be close to, if not greater, than his own. He frowned and heaved a sigh.

Already Minerva, who'd told him over and over that she had warned him of the muggles, had confronted him. _"The worst sort of muggles, Albus! I told you this when you sent me to watch them you foolish old man!" _

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger had yelled him at. _"We told you sir! We had to pull bars off his window before second year, and his trunk was locked in a cupboard! That's not normal!" _

And even Severus of all people had voiced his opinion. _"There is nothing normal about the boys thoughts, Albus. I have seen them whilst attempting to teach him to shield his mind as all Slytherins should; I am aware of his memories. You have been a fool to think him happy or well cared for." _

A flash lit up the office as he pondered, and he looked up expectantly. Fawkes was sitting on his desk, alone. The bird sang a quivering note and a small piece of parchment fluttered into existence, landing silently in front of him, and the phoenix flew back to its perch to watch.

"_It is not safe for me to leave." _

Ah. The Dark Lord had summoned Severus. Albus eyed the parchment before waving his hand and incinerating it.

'_Ah well, perhaps I am overthinking things. After all, a spy amongst his ranks was what I asked for. I can only hope that Severus brings back relevant information this time. I fear he may soon be discovered.' _

**oo00oo**

As Dumbledore sat in his office pondering, Severus was indeed at a very important Death Eater meeting. He was sitting in Lucius Malfoy's study drinking tea with the Dark Lord while they planned their next move. It was slow going however, as Tom was concerned about Harry at school, and Severus was doing his best to reassure him.

"My Lord, I promise you that young mister Potter is perfectly safe. His merry band of friends have scarcely left him alone since term started."

The Dark Lord cracked a smile, and allowed the subject to change, as they planned their attack, and carefully wrote out the information that Severus would take back to Dumbledore.

Equivalent exchange.

**oo00oo**

"C'mon, c'mon…" Ron grumbled to himself. "How bloody long does it take to do a piss?"

He was crouching in a cubicle in the men's toilets on the fourth floor waiting for Harry Potter. He'd come in, surrounded by his Slytherin flunkies, and sent them all outside to wait. Now Ron was waiting awkwardly. A perfect coincidence; he'd merely ducked in to avoid listening to Ginny and Hermione. Since Ginny had gotten her voice back she'd been nothing but vitriolic towards everyone.

Finally he heard the telltale sound of a fly being zipped and then the taps running as Harry washed up. He slowly opened the cubicle door and looked on his former best mate. Harry was dressed in brand new hand tailored Hogwarts robes, he had those ridiculously shiny pointy shoes on that _Malfoy_ always wore, and he had a ring on each hand. Gone was the scruffy and battered canvas bag, replaced by a sleek black leather carryall. The ridiculously huge, useless glasses were gone; sophisticated thin wired frames in their place. Harry looked like a stranger. He sighed quietly and stepped out.

"Harry, mate, can we talk?"

He'd expected maybe a scoff, and a nod. What he got was green eyes that went wide as saucers; the little colour in Harry's face drained away and he started to shake.

"Harry? What the hell-"

"You stay away from me, Weasley!" Harry flicked his wrist and his wand was in his hand. Ron took an involuntary step back.

"Since when is it _Weasley_?"

"Since you and Granger turned your bloody backs on me last year, that's when! Since you lied to me over the summer and ignored me! Since you decided that sticking your prick in something warm was more important than someone you'd always claimed as your best friend!" he hissed. "You're a selfish bastard!"

Ron's face flushed an ugly shade of red and he felt all the cool reasoning he'd been doing vanish from his mind as his rage took over.

"Selfish? Me? Really, _Potter_, you wanna go there? Who was it that dragged Hermione and I into the mess with the Stone? Who got Hermione petrified and Ginny almost killed? Whose _dog-father_ broke my leg? Huh? It sure as hell wasn't me, you fucking arsehole!" He felt a kind of spiteful joy at the sight of Harry's already pale face turning grey, his green eyes that had been wide and alive with anger go dead. Then he stopped.

"Oh, fuck, no, Harry, mate-"

"Fuck of Weasley, you've done enough damage you insufferable idiot!" Theo Nott's voice cut into the suddenly oppressive silence filling the bathroom. He stalked forward and very slowly and carefully moved to Harry's side, leaning in and whispering in his ear. Harry gave a jerk and nodded once. Theo threaded his fingers through Harry's shaking ones and gently led him out of the bathroom. As he passed Ron he whispered under his breath –

"You're so dead when I tell Draco."

Ron felt himself deflate as he realized that the last shred of hope he'd had at getting Harry to forgive had just been flushed down the loo.

"Bugger it all!"

**oo00oo**

Theo led Harry to the library and left him at a secluded corner table to wait for he and Draco to return.

"I won't be a minute Harry, just sit tight, yeah?"

Harry had nodded and simply sat and stared at his hands. He clenched them into fists and glared at the ugly scar marring his left hand.

_**I must not tell lies.**_

"Bitch," he grouched to himself. "As if I didn't have enough scars already." He looked up, a small scraping noise grabbing his attention.

"Dra- … oh."

"Harry, I wondered if I could have a word?"

Hermione's voice was so small he could barely hear her. He stared at her as though she'd suddenly sprouted a second head, until his expression slowly morphed into one of loathing.

"No."

She looked at him pleadingly. "Please, Harry-"

"NO." He said loudly, cutting her off. "I've already heard it all from Weasley earlier. I don't need to hear it from you as well Granger. Piss off."

Her brown eyes filled with tears as the barely veiled tone of disgust in his voice became more pronounced.

"Harry, please, I don't know what Ron said to you, but I really just want to apologize to you…"

Harry stood so swiftly that she faltered and took a step back away from him. She'd shared a common room with Ginny in the week that she'd had no voice, and knowing that Harry had done that without his wand and without uttering a word frightened her.

"I said, _piss off mudblood_," he growled, and stalked past her eyes forward and back straight, his robes snapping around him. Hermione stood, rooted to the spot with tears falling down her cheeks.

Whoever this well-dressed stranger was, he wasn't her Harry.

Not anymore.

**oo00oo**

Draco was walking towards the library with Theo when he spotted Harry come stomping out, grumbling under breath, his eyes fixed on the ground. Draco couldn't help but murmur and agreement to Theo's whistle of appreciation. With his black hair messier than usual, eyes alight with fury and his robes snapping around him, Harry was every inch an impressive Pure Blooded Lord right then.

As he drew closer, he dragged his eyes up from the ground, and the righteous anger that seemed to have been fueling him faded as he caught sight of Draco. In its place, a small smirk pulled at his lips and he sauntered over.

"Gentlemen," he greeted them with a nod. Theo snorted and clapped him on the back, and Draco simply rolled his eyes.

"Come on Potter. Time for dinner." Harry nodded, and the three of them made their way to the Great Hall, Draco listening as Harry filled him on the events of the afternoon.

"The nerve of those two!"

Harry gave him a wry smile.

"Yes, well, all in the past and all that, yeah? I mean, there's not a lot I can do. If I curse another Weasley then Dumbledore will have every right to drag me to his bloody office."

Blaise hummed in agreement, and Pansy frowned.

"But Harry, surely, you could ask the twins for help? Wasn't it practically their job to torment the Weasel King?" she asked. Harry whipped his head around so fast it made Draco and Blaise cringe.

"Pansy Parkinson I could kiss you! Or-or just h-h-hug you?" he babbled. Pansy giggled and came around the table to give him a gentle hug. Whilst Harry was slowly becoming more and more accepting of physical touch, he still tended to shy away from it. As Pansy sat back down, and Harry started to scribble his letter to the twins, Draco glanced up at the staff table. Lupin was watching them, a small smile on his face. Severus was deep in conversation with McGonagall and the headmaster was fixated on Harry.

'_Creepy old coot,'_ Draco thought.

As they were leaving the Hall a short time later, Luna appeared as though out of nowhere, a reluctant Neville in tow, and draped herself over Blaise's shoulders.

"Harry, Draco… are you going to invite us back to your common room tonight?" she asked, a dreamy tone in her voice. "It would be ever so lovely."

Harry glanced, startled, at Draco who had simply raised a brow as though to say _'your call'._

"Okay, Luna, Neville. It's this way," Harry said with a grin. He and Neville walked ahead of the other Slytherins and Luna, chatting quietly between themselves as Neville filled Harry in on what he'd missed in the Gryffindor tower this year.

"Ron's actually been pretty quiet, y'know? He doesn't sleep though. He just lays there and stares at your bed… bit creepy in its own way. Hermione paces in front of the fireplace a lot, but she doesn't speak to Ron. Big change from last year. Seamus and Dean are of the opinion that Ron messed up again and you just couldn't handle having your last year ruined by sharing a room with the bleeding git. Really, the only one who's been… well, _awful_ has been Ginny! She was so sweet… now, it's as though every second word she says is your name followed by a curse!" Neville looked at Harry and met his gaze straight on as they paused at the entrance to the common room, allowing the others to catch up. "Harry, I think she's planning something, but I don't know what… from what I've heard though, she's going to try it on the first Hogsmeade weekend…" Neville trailed off, his voice uncertain. He hated to be the one to fill Harry in on all the horrible things the youngest Weasley was saying about him, but he knew if he were in that position he would want to know. To his surprise though, Harry just laughed.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry Nev. Aunty B and Uncle Tom are planning to visit me during that weekend, so I'd love to see her try!"

Neville couldn't help but chuckle in agreement, and followed Harry and the rest into the Slytherin common room.

**oo00oo**

There had been a few quiet grumbles but for the most part, the other Slytherin students just accepted the Raven and Lion in their midst, and went about whatever they were doing.

As Harry and Draco took their seats in front of Blaise and Pansy in Defence Against the Dark Arts the next morning, Harry couldn't help but to feel proud of his housemates. He knew, had it been the other way around and he'd attempted to have Draco visit Gryffindor, it would have ended in bloodshed and detentions.

He kept his eyes on his desk as Ron and Hermione filed in, going so far as to turn his head to stare out the window as they walked past each trying to catch his eye. He could feel as Ron narrowed his eyes at him once they were seated. He was so obvious.

He sat up a little straighter as Remus walked to the front of the room and quietly cleared his throat. Any chatter immediately died down as every student focused on him.

"Good morning all," he greeted them cheerfully. "Today, I will be teaching you about an obscure branch of magic that has been _strictly _forbidden by the Headmaster to teach, but that the Minister has approved of as part of the curriculum." Draco and Harry glanced at each other, small smirks pulling on their lips. The tiny inflection when Remus had said 'Minister' made it all too obvious that it had been Tom and Lucius who had _encouraged_ the minister to pass the curriculum changes.

"Has any one of you here heard of a _Horcrux_?"

As Harry sat in raptured silence with the rest of the class, he realized why Tom had pushed for Remus to teach them about the Horcruxes.

He was explaining to Harry, in a way that couldn't be misunderstood, what he had done to ensure his survival.

He couldn't help but wonder _why_.

Remus explained about the physical changes that occur when one splits ones soul into the carrier, and Draco slowly put two and two together. This was clearly what the Dark Lord had done. How else could he have survived the way he did after the _Avada Kedavra_ had backfired on him? He just couldn't work out why the Dark Lord and his Father would want them to learn about this particular line of magic. Draco prided himself on his intelligence – he knew it had something to do with Harry, but he just couldn't work out what.

But he would.

**oo00oo**

"Well that was interesting," Blaise commented idly as they made their way to the dungeons for Potions. I must say that I wasn't expecting to learn about something that bloody Dark." The others nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure there was a reason that the _Minister_ found it necessary to teach us though. I did find it interesting that only the seventh years were to learn it."

"Probably because we're the only ones stupid enough to fight in their bloody War. They want everyone to know every possible Dark danger we might come up against," Neville grouched as he walked past with Ron and Hermione. He dropped a tiny wink at Harry as they passed and he continued out into the grounds for Herbology. Harry couldn't help but to feel proud of Neville. Merlin, the boy could act!

"Don't waste your breath on those slimy gits, Nev. They'll be the ones we're fighting against. Fuckin' baby Death Eaters." The Slytherins ignored Ron's vitriolic comments as they made their way into Snapes classroom and took their seats. Snape swept in, his robes billowing behind him in such a way that Harry considered actually asking him if he spelled them to do it. He sighed quietly when he looked at his professor and saw the sadness deep in his eyes. He knew from what he'd learnt over the summer that the lengths Severus went to at school to ensure that Dumbledore would trust him were extreme. He took a very complex potion each morning and had to work hard to ensure that his Occlumency shields could never be breached. Especially by Dumbledore.

"Silence," Snape said quietly. There was instant quiet. "Today we shall be brewing a particularly complex potion commonly referred to as the Serpent's Kiss. Can anybody tell me what this potion does?"

Harry and Draco raised their hands, as did Hermione. Although she more waved hers around impatiently whilst they merely raised their fingers. Snape sneered at Hermione before asking Harry to explain.

"The Serpent's Kiss, or _Mors dormientes _as it is correctly named, is a potion that has been mostly prohibited in Britain. Once ingested the drinker will begin to feel the effects immediately. It has been likened to the sensation of many snakes crawling throughout the body, striking randomly. Hence it's nickname. After a time, however, the drinker falls into a heavy unconsciousness from which there is no waking, except for the consumption of the antidote. However, as the antidote contains pure Basilisk Venom, it is both expensive and very tricky to brew correctly."

Snape nodded at him, pleased. "Excellent Mister Potter, correct. Twenty points to Slytherin."

Hermione was gaping at him, her mouth hanging open as she stared. Neither Ron nor the other Gryffindors who'd made it into the Potions class this year knew what to make of it. Harry had known the answer? _Snape_ had _praised_ him_?_

"Slimy bastard," Ron grouched. "Probably paid the greasy git off so he won't fail."

Harry felt his cheeks flush red at Ron's comment. Severus noticed and turned on the ginger.

"You think so, do you Weasley? Tell me, if I were to ask you what _Felix Felicis _is, could you tell me?"

Ron stared at him, his face going red as he stammered, Hermione bouncing in her seat beside him her hand once again in the air.

"No? Very well then, tell me, what is the importance of using powdered Moonstones in _Amortentia_?" Ron closed his mouth and glared. "Still nothing Weasley?" He turned to Harry. "Potter?"

"Sir. _Felix Felicis_ is, essentially Liquid Luck. It makes the user lucky for a period of time in which their every endeavor will be successful. And by using powdered Moonstones, the other more volatile ingredients in _Amortentia_ such as the Fairy Wings and nettle, become more stable and blend correctly with the other ingredients. It also gives the potion its pearlescent appearance." Harry grinned as Draco nudged him and muttered, _"Show off"_ under his breath at him. Snape smirked at him.

"Excellent again Harry. Twenty-five points to Slytherin," he looked at the rest of the class. "Well? Why aren't you all writing that down! And Weasley, for your utter incompetence, you will complete and submit to me by Friday, four feet of parchment on the importance of stabilizing volatile ingredients with powdered Moonstones. And Miss Granger - ten points from Gryffindor, for your inability to _sit still._"

He turned back to the front of the class and waved his wand at the board, gesturing to the instructions.

"You all know what to do."

**oo00oo**

"Geeze, Harry! Way to make the rest of us look bad today mate!" Blaise ribbed him good naturedly as they exited the Arithmancy classroom at the end of the day. They always waited to last to leave any class as it meant less chance of Harry being caught in a crowd. He turned his big green eyes to the dark boy and grinned.

"Tch! You're just jealous I earned forty-five points in one class,and beat you on the Arithmancy test, Zabini!"

Blaise laughed and nodded. "True, true. C'mon lets go, I'm starving!"

As they traipsed to the Great Hall for dinner, Harry couldn't help but think that this feeling of belonging was what had been missing from his Hogwarts life all these years. He sat in his usual spot between Theo and Draco, who were bickering back and forth about whether or not there was any point to trying out for the Quidditch team this year.

"There's no point Theo," Draco was arguing around his lamb stew. "If Harry decides to try out, he'll be selected straight up for Seeker. And I don't know if my skills for beater are up to scratch. Besides, they made Milly captain this year and she's scary on a broom!"

"I can hear you Malfoy you git!" Millecent shook her fist good-naturedly from her place beside Pansy. Draco stuck his tongue out for a second.

"You were supposed to," he laughed. Harry gave up trying to keep his 'Slytherin Cool' and cracked up right alongside them.

Remus watched Harry from the staff table as he and Severus drank their tea. They'd been discussing the transformation Harry seemed to have undertaken.

"He's like someone brand new, huh?" Remus said quietly. He glanced at Severus and saw him nod.

"Indeed Lupin. He has changed… and for the better in my opinion. His grades are amongst the highest in his year and he carries himself true to his stations now."

"I agree, Severus. Perhaps it was for the best, in a way, what happened this summer. It certainly seems to have pulled him out of his shell. Made him deal with the things that were obviously bothering him." He turned to meet Severus' gaze. "Severus, thank you for finding him in time. He's the only family I really have left." Snape's deep black eyes never wavered from his as they stared for a moment, each lost in the others gaze. As suddenly as it started, the moment ended. Remus flushed as he turned his eyes back out to the Hall, and Severus cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well, if you will excuse me, Lupin. I believe I will retire to my chambers for the evening."

"Good night, Severus."

Draco nudged Harry and they shared a knowing grin. Those two were so obvious it was painful to watch.

"Fifty galleons says they end up shagging by Christmas," Draco whispered.

"You're on," Harry whispered back, shaking Draco's hand. "C'mon," he said louder, "I wanna go finish my homework and get some sleep!"

"Come on, and I want to, you plebian," Draco corrected, standing and following Harry from the Hall. "Oh but, I want to go see Severus for a moment. Do you want to come, or head to the Common Room?"

"I'll just go on ahead, Draco. See you soon!" Harry waved at him and took off after Theo, threading his thin arm through Theo's bigger one and immediately engaging him in conversation. Draco shook his head and made his way to his godfather's chambers.

**oo00oo**

Severus answered his knock straight away, and ushered him into sit on the couch, not bothering to raise silencing wards. He knew if it were anything about the Dark Lord, Draco would have asked to meet him in his heavily warded office.

"Tea?" he offered. Draco nodded and accepted the offered cup as it was conjured. Conjured tea wasn't as strong or flavourful as regular brewed tea, but it would do. They sat and talked for a while about meaningless things – classes, Quidditch and a new wizarding novel that Severus was reading. Eventually though, Draco got to the point of his visit.

"Uncle Sev, I need to talk to you about Harry." Severus raised a single brow in enquiry and sat back against the cushions.

"By all means, Draco. What can I help you with?"

"Well, I mean – it's just – fuck this is awkward! Uncle Sev, I think that… maybe, Harry might be… y'know… like Theo?"

Severus stared at him like he'd spoken another language. "I assume that the word you're after there, would be homosexual Draco, or 'gay'." Draco blushed a furious red and nodded his head.  
"He… he started to sleepwalk when school started back up, and most nights he winds up in my bed, which I don't mind… but, I'm worried it might mean something else to him, and I just… I mean, I've never been a particularly _touchy_ person but Harry… Harry brings that out of me. What does that – I mean, that's, its normal right?"

Severus sat back and stared at his godson. He was clearly in the middle of some kind of sexual identity crisis.

'_Circe, I am not qualified enough to deal with this!'_

"Draco, have you stopped to think about why he might be bringing this side of you out?" As Draco's piercing quicksilver eyes widened, he quickly backtracked and attempted a less obvious way of asking 'are you having a sexual orientation crisis?' Draco was incredibly intelligent, but like most seventeen-year-old males, he wasn't exactly in tune with his emotional side.

"I mean, have you thought about why you're feeling this way, Draco? Clearly something has changed?"

"Seriously Uncle Sev? Has something _changed_ recently?! Of _course something has changed recently!_ My entire fucking life has changed recently! Everything is different now! Harry has changed everything, whether he meant to or not!" Draco flung himself to his feet in his agitation and started pacing. "Nothing is the same, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore. Everything that made sense before doesn't make sense anymore! Nothing… nothing is the way it used to be…"

"Draco, I don't think that this is something to be upset about. Surely you're happier now that Harry is your friend? You said it yourself after all, that you and he were as good as family now, did you not?"

"You just don't get it Sev! Its like… it would make more sense… I just… it feels like everything has changed too bloody fast for me! I can't keep up!"

"Dragon, I need you to calm yourself," Severus kept his voice low and soothing, keeping one wary eye on his godson as his magic spiked and began to manifest itself as an agitated wind. "You could simply be feeling something new. Love for Harry perhaps?"

At the wide eyed look of desperate disbelief his godson sent at him, Severus knew before the blond even opened his mouth he'd said the wrong thing.

**oo00oo**

"Ah, Theo, Blaise; I'll be right back, okay? I'm just going to go and meet Draco, he should be just about done now." Harry stood from his spot on the chaise nearest the fire and shook his robes straight. Theo nodded and Blaise simply grunted, neither taking their eyes from the chessboard in front of them. Harry made his way slowly out of the common room and down the corridor to where Snape's chambers were. As he drew closer, he could hear raised voices.

'_Draco? Why is he yelling?' _

Approaching a little quicker, but silently, Harry paused at the entrance his hand raised to knock on the door when Draco started to yell again.

"_I do __**not**__ love Harry! No one bloody loves Harry! He isn't my family, he's just someone we're all tolerating because it's Tom's bleeding fancy at the moment to have him close by! I wish every damn day that I'd never opened that fucking letter! My life was simple; it made __**sense**__ before he wrote me that bloody letter! Aunty Bella, mother and father, Tao – everyone is just putting up with him on Tom's orders! I fucking hate my life right now!"_

Harry felt as though someone had drained all the blood from his body and replaced it with ice.

**oo00oo**

Draco stood gasping for a moment as he finished yelling, regretting immediately what he'd said but unable to take it back.

"I just – I can't now," he muttered and spun on his heel to yank the door open. When Severus gave a loud gasp, he looked up from the ground and right away wished he were dead. In the doorway stood Harry, his pale hand raised as though to knock on the door. Draco was certain he'd never seen someone look so small and so white. Harry was shaking so hard it looked as though he were standing in the midst of an earthquake.

"Oh, no, Harry-" he started to say, but Harry had already turned and fled, tears pouring down his thin face.

"Oh, no, oh fuck, no, what have I done?" Draco whispered. He heard Severus stand up behind him and go to his fireplace. There was a rushing noise and he heard his fathers voice faintly. As he stood there for what felt like hours, his father, mother and Tao came through Severus' Floo. Tao immediately made his way over to Draco.

"Master Draco, please, which way did Harry go?" Tao asked him urgently. Draco lifted one numb hand and pointed vaguely in the direction of the Main Entrance.

"I don't know where he is," he whispered hoarsely. Tao nodded at him and whipped his wand out.

"_Patefaciunt Sanguinem*_," he muttered, carefully dropping one drop of what looked like blood onto the end of his wand from a small vial he pulled from his pocket. The drop glowed a brilliant blue before it became a small bubble and shot into the air. "Guide me," Tao commanded it. "Follow me!"

As his mother, father and Severus took off after the Healer, Draco belatedly realized that he should follow them too and took off after them at a sprint.

It was all his fault. How in the _hell_ could he have been so stupid? Of course Harry had come to find him, he'd told him that he'd only be a moment, and yet here he was nearly an hour later!

'_Oh Harry, please forgive me! Give me a chance to explain,'_ he begged silently as he ran, his long legs catching him up quickly to the Healer.

As they followed the blue bubble up the grand staircase, Draco began to get a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Tao," he gasped as they ran. "Tao! These stairs lead to the fucking astronomy tower!"

Tao nodded, and yelled over his shoulder for Lucius, Severus and Narcissa to head to the bottom of the tower, before increasing his speed in response.

**oo00oo**

Harry was certain he'd never felt a pain quite like this before. Not when Sirius had died, not when he'd seen Cedric die… nothing in his life could compare to this. He'd been so foolish. Pledging himself to the Dark Lord as _family_.

He'd _believed_ Draco when he had told him they were best friends. That they were as good as family.

He'd listened to and cried with Bellatrix Lestrange as she apologised for Sirius' death, and begged him to let her be his aunt. The last tenuous connection to Sirius.

He had been _stupid_ enough to think that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy liked him. That he hadn't been just in the way.

He'd felt like, for the first time in his entire life that he had something worth living for. He had thought he'd found a home and a family.

Not just his place as the Dark Lord's newest fancy.

He straightened up, the tears streaming down his face feeling like fire on his icy skin.

What a fool he'd been. He knelt down and took off the fancy Italian shoes and socks he was wearing. He removed his designer robes and folded them neatly in a pile on the parapet beside him, with his tie on top reverently placing his beloved new glasses on top of the pile. Moving mostly by feel, he made his way to the edge of the balustrade and hauled himself up.

Harry stood on the edge of the Astronomy Tower, his bare toes gripping the cold stone as he looked down at the ground. He thought back to the things he'd heard, the things he'd seen. He'd been a fool. A conceited idiot… Who had he thought he was? Daring to ever think that someone would love him. That someone would _need_ him, or call him family. With an almost silent sob that seemed to tear his already broken heart apart, Harry stepped off the edge and down into the darkness.

**oo00oo**

"Fuck! Harry no!" Draco sprinted forward as Harry stepped off the edge. Tao was faster, flicking his wand as he ran and shouted.

"_Arresto Momentum!" _

As one they reached the balustrade Harry had just stepped from and glanced down into the dark.

"_Lumos Maxima,_" Tao murmured. A ball of light shot from the end of his wand to hover above them. With a gentle wave, he gestured for it to hover over the edge. "There!"

Draco peered down, and saw Harry falling as though in slow motion, right into his father's arms. Tao nodded to Lucius who turned and took Harry back inside the castle, the smaller boy pale and unconscious in his arms.

Draco stepped back shakily and threw up. Tao vanished the mess, and placed an arm around his shaking shoulders.

"Come on Master Draco. We'll go to the infirmary and check on Harry _xiao_, hm? And then you're going to explain to me _in detail_ exactly what the hell happened here tonight. I will borrow _his_ pensieve if I must to get the whole story." Draco couldn't find it in himself to argue, so he simply nodded and allowed Tao to steer him to the infirmary.

Merlin, he hoped that the Healer , Severus and his parents would forgive him.

Fuck. He really hoped Harry would forgive him.

At that moment, he swore to himself that he would spend the rest of his miserable life trying to make it up to Harry.

He'd fucked up, and it had very nearly killed his best friend.

**oo00oo**

**to say thankyou to everyone for their support, I decided to post chapter 10 a few says earlier than I normally would. Seriously – over 400 followers and 200 favourites. Wow, I cannot thank you all enough, truly. I'm humbled by it.**

**11 is written and ready to roll! **

**Preview? Oh, all right! **

_Draco sat beside Harry's bed, waiting. Tao had said he'd wake today, and he had every confidence in the man. The adults were currently viewing his memories of the night before, and he had been to ashamed of himself, and reluctant to leave Harry to join them. So instead, he sat here by himself, grasping one of Harry's thin white hands in his own, begging him in his mind to wake up. He started as Harry stirred and gave a small groan, his eyes slowly flickering open. He watched in trepidation as those big green eyes took in the familiar sight of the Infirmary ceiling and seemed to instantly glaze over._

"_Failed again," he murmured to himself. Draco gave an involuntary squeeze of the hand he was holding. Harry's reaction was like someone had cast an Incendio underneath him. He gave a violent yank on his hand and threw himself to the other side of the bed._

"_Go away Dra-Malfoy! You're a fucking liar!" _

_As Draco saw the hurt and betrayal in those eyes, staring right at him, he felt his heart break. Circe, what had he done?_

** Ume. xox**


	11. MONSTER

Warnings for self-harm, mentions of physical abuse, idiot friends and Dumbledore bashing and language. Please also note that this is a slash story, so there will be boy on boy love. If this is not your cup of tea, please find another story to read.

Blanket disclaimer for this fic – this is a work of fanfiction, based on characters created by the wonderful JKRowling. I make nothing from this, and am writing it purely for my own, and others, entertainment. I do not own Harry Potter. I am merely borrowing him.

Mandarin terms:*Xiao is a term of endearment *Nǐ hǎo is an informal greeting *Ge is a way of saying brother_._ _:Parseltongue:_

**CHAPTER ELEVEN.**

**MONSTER.**

Draco was certain he'd never lived through a longer night then the one he had just gone through. He'd had to deal with the awkward questions that he just couldn't answer, and submit his memory of the temper tantrum he'd thrown in Severus' room to his father so they could take it back to the Manor. Tom and Bella both were worried enough that they were willing to risk visiting Hogwarts (it had taken Severus and Lucius both to talk them out of it), and Madam Pomfrey was insulted that Tao wouldn't let her near Harry.

Personally, Draco thought it might have been the fact he called her an incompetent healer.

To her face.

…

Twice.

Draco sat beside Harry's bed, waiting. Tao had said he'd wake today, and he had every confidence in the man. The adults were currently viewing his memories of the night before, and he had been too ashamed of himself, and reluctant to leave Harry to join them. So instead, he sat here by himself, grasping one of Harry's thin white hands in his own, begging him in his mind to wake up. He started as Harry stirred and gave a small groan, his eyes slowly flickering open. He watched in trepidation as those big green eyes took in the familiar sight of the Infirmary ceiling and seemed to instantly glaze over.

"Failed again," he murmured to himself. Draco gave an involuntary squeeze of the hand he was holding. Harry's reaction was like someone had cast an Incendio underneath him. He gave a violent yank on his hand and threw himself to the other side of the bed.

"Go away Dra-_Malfoy_! You're a fucking _liar_!"

As Draco saw the hurt and betrayal in those eyes, staring right at him, he felt his heart break. Circe, what had he done?

"Harry, please let me explain-"

"NO!"

Draco sat back in shock as Harry yelled at him, tears starting to fall down his thin face, his green eyes burning holes into Draco's heart.

"You _lied _to me! How could you? I told you everything!_ Everything_! I trusted you, you slimy bastard!"

Draco cringed. "Harry, I was just… it wasn't supposed to come out like that, it wasn't what I was trying to say…"

"I just… I don't understand," Harry whispered thickly, not meeting Draco's pleading eyes. "If you hated me in your life so much… why are you here? Is it because you feel guilty? Why didn't you just let me fall? I just… I can't… why didn't you just tell me to leave over the summer? I would have you know. I would have left right away if you'd only been honest with me… you didn't need to pretend… to lie, Draco…" Harry pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them, bringing his arms up over his head, his voice muffled when he spoke next. "Just go away. I won't bother you ever again, I promise...you won't even remember I exist…" and then quieter again, as though he hadn't meant to say it out loud, "No one ever does anyway."

"No Harry, please…"

"Draco… no more…seeing you…you hurt me…"

A warm hand came down suddenly on Draco's shoulder, and he resentfully tore his eyes from the boy in the bed.

The boy he'd broken after he'd so carefully helped to fix him.

"That's enough now, Master Draco. I'd like to talk to Harry, hm?" Draco nodded and let Tao lift him out of the chair he'd spent the night in and steer him out of the infirmary. He turned back as the doors started to close, in time to see Harry, who looked smaller than Draco could ever remember, throw himself at Tao and completely break down in the healer's strong arms.

Fucking, bloody, sodding _hell. _

**oo00oo**

Lucius had been a member of the Dark Lord's Inner Circle since his seventh year at Hogwarts. Yet never in all that time had he ever seen the man so agitated. He had been pacing in front of the fireplace in the main lounge of Malfoy Manor for near on twelve hours now.

It had been twelve hours since Severus had called through the Floo for help.

Twelve hours since Harry had jumped from the Astronomy Tower because his son couldn't cope with his feelings and had spewed cruel nonsense instead.

Twelve very long hours in which Lucius had repeatedly (hourly) advised his Lord that going to Hogwarts was a bad idea.

Twelve very, very long hours in which Lucius had neither slept nor sat down.

Twelve very, very, _very long hours_ in which Lucius was beginning to question if the fact that his son was a legal adult in the wizarding world exempted him from a thorough bum smacking.

"Lucius my love," Narcissa's quiet voice broke through the static buzzing that had started in his head and he swayed on the spot. "Time for bed. You've been awake well over twenty-four hours by now." Lucius allowed himself to lean into his wife's warm shoulder and briefly rest his weight there.

Circe, but he was tired. He moved away after a moment and made his unsteady way to the door, turning back to see Narcissa guide the Dark Lord to a plush chaise she'd Transfigured from a chair and tuck him in with a blanket and pillow, murmuring soothing words to him as she did so.

He turned and left his Lord to his wife's capable hands. There were other Death Eaters milling around, waiting to receive their orders and information for the day, but Lucius just walked past them; Bella was making her way down the stairs, her magic cracking audibly around her in her agitation.

She could deal with them today.

The only thing he could think of harming right now were the bags under his eyes.

**oo00oo**

Tao quietly left the Infirmary, having slipped Harry a rather potent dose of Dreamless Sleep in his tea. He sighed as the doors closed behind him, and turned to make his way to the dungeons, his mind on the awkward task he now faced.

He'd watched Draco's memory of the night before, and knew that the poor young lad was clearly – and painfully – confused. But to say such things, especially in an un-warded room when he knew that Harry would have been growing anxious and come to find him.

He sighed again.

The timing had been like a scene from a muggle film. Now, instead of finishing up his report for the Ministry that Lucius and the Lord had asked him for about Harry's state when he arrived, he was going to be stuck in a castle full of hormonal teenagers, caring for a particularly depressed and suicidal one, whilst also being tasked with reprimanding the one who'd caused the setback.

Ugh.

He approached Severus' chamber door and knocked once, knowing the Potion's Master would hear it. He grinned wearily as the door swung open and immediately made his way over to the incredibly comfy looking couch by the fireplace, his eyes almost closed in his exhaustion.

"Healer Tao," Snape's quiet voice broke through the silence in the room. Tao looked over at him, dragging his weary eyes open and running a hand through his hair as he noticed what Snape had nodded at as he spoke. Draco was perched on the edge of the couch, shaking and staring at him as though he were the judge, jury and executioner.

Tao heaved yet another huge sigh.

'_I suppose I am to him… oh well, here we go.'_

"Draco," he said as he sat beside the boy. Merlin he could feel the couch shaking! "Draco, you need to calm yourself down. You're shaking so hard the couch is shaking. Can you calm yourself or shall I do it for you?" Tao scratched idly at the under shaven part of his head as he waited for Draco to respond. Eventually though he heard a very tiny voice say, "You." He gestured to Severus to bring him his bag, and gave a small vial to Draco, and told him to drink it.

"A simple Calming Draught. It should take effect immediately," Tao watched as it did, Draco's shaking slowing and eventually stopping and he took a long shuddering breath.

"Okay," the blond whispered.

Tao took a deep breath of his own. This was going to be awkward, but Lucius and the Dark Lord had both decided it would be easier for him to explain to Draco exactly what he'd done.

"Draco, mate, do you understand what it is that happened?" Draco nodded. "Okay. I cannot stress enough that although I understand you were confused and angry about…_things_, but you need to realize that your outburst tonight has completely undone every single good thing you've done for Harry since you rescued him during the summer break. That boy went to the tower tonight because he honestly, without a doubt or hesitation believed _every single word_ that you said to Severus in your anger tonight." Tao scrubbed his hands tiredly over his face and leant back against the couch, keeping his eyes on the ceiling as he thought about his next words.

"There are some scars, the ones that are inside of us, that will never heal. They close over, they fade and sometimes you can even forget that you carry them. But they will never truly _heal_. Harry is full of those scars inside. He has been mistreated and neglected since the night his parents died. I know that you probably have a few scars like that as well. And so I'd like you to think. Carefully. I know that you thought you were safe to speak your mind in this room, and you are right to think that. You were well within your rights. But, you also need to remember that Harry always comes to find you. You told him a moment, and were gone nearly an hour before he came to find you. I know this is difficult, and that you are blaming yourself. But, I don't think you should blame yourself as badly as you are."

He turned his head on the cushion and sought out Draco's gaze. The blond was fixated on him, seemingly unaware of the slow flow of tears down his face.

"Tao… I just… I _couldn't…_ its all been so _much_…" Tao nodded at him to continue. He had a sneaking feeling that Draco's little outburst earlier had been brewing for a while. "He's just… he brings out weird reactions in me… I let him sleep in my bed, and he always likes to be touching, and I know that he doesn't like touch. He will occasionally touch Theo or Pansy, but if someone bumps him in a hall he flinches still. I just don't understand how he was coping before he had me?"

'_Ah, there it is.'_

"He wasn't." Severus' smooth voice spoke up before Tao could. He looked to the healer who nodded at him to continue.

"He was receiving daily Calming Draughts and Cheering Potions from Poppy. She would have to go through an extensive detox program with him before the end of year, to wean him off his dependency on the potions." Draco stared at him, his mouth slightly agape.

"But to take them daily is-"

"Risky, yes. But you yourself have now seen how Pot-_Harry_ reacts to something like a touch on the shoulder from someone he can't see or recognize. He has been raised to expect pain with each touch. Not hugs or comfort as you were. _Pain,_ Draco. Physical and emotional pain." Severus looked suddenly ashamed and dropped his gaze to the floor. "I regret to have cause some of that emotional suffering." Tao clapped a hand on his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Sev. It's in the past now, yeah?" He caught the amused look that the potions master gave him at being called 'Sev.'

"Indeed, Tao. Draco, I am going to recommend that you go and get some sleep now. You have been excused from classes for the remainder of the week," he said to Draco, giving the immobile boy a nudge. "Come now, off with you."

Draco lurched to his feet and left without a word, the door clicking closed quietly behind him.

Tao released a breath he didn't realize he was holding and let his eyes slip shut.

He was asleep in seconds. Severus simply stood up and went to fetch him a blanket and pillow.

**oo00oo**

Harry woke slowly that evening as the potion wore off, and stared bitterly at the white ceiling above him.

He frowned as he realized he was still in the infirmary. With a quiet sigh he rolled over onto his side and scrunched himself into a small ball, pulling the blankets up to his chin. He was positive he'd never felt so … empty. Hurt. Betrayed.

_Alone._

Not once in all the times that Ron had ignored him or that Hermione had sided with him over Harry, had he felt so lonely.

This was excruciating. Even his bones ached.

He'd believed every word that Draco had said to him about the two of them being friends, that Draco would be honoured to be his best friend.

That Harry was his closest person.

That he would always protect him and support him.

That everyone cared deeply for him.

That he'd _cared_ enough to take the Mark alongside Harry because he wanted the chance to start over with him.

Harry brought his hands up and scrunched them into his eyes, pressing the heels in hard enough to see spots behind his eyes. He was not going to cry anymore.

"No more tears over you, Draco Malfoy," he promised himself quietly. "I don't need anyone." He curled in on himself even more, and whispered softly to the empty room "no-one at all. I don't need them and they don't need me."

He whispered his new mantra to himself until he fell back into an uneasy sleep, full of dreams of chasing Draco through the empty halls of the Manor he'd began to think of as home.

**oo00oo**

Draco woke up with a suddenness that made him feel ill. He lay back against his pillows, panting and clutching his chest.

He'd been dreaming, vividly.

_A dark lake surrounded by hundreds of Dementor's, all of them swooping lower and lower, stealing his life from him. He could __**feel**__ the life leaving him. He'd looked around him and seen Sirius Black, deathly still on his back beside him. There had been a strange little ball of light hovering above his lips. And then a giant white stag had charged through the cloud of Dementor's and chased them away._

"What the hell," he mumbled. Out of habit he glanced over at Harry's bed, wondering for a moment if he'd managed to sleep through the night without sleepwalking, as he wasn't in the bed beside him.

And then it hit him with the force of a giant's punch.

He'd almost killed Harry.

His stupid, irresponsible moment of selfishness had destroyed someone he cared about enough that he'd tried to throw himself off the bloody Astronomy Tower!

He forced himself to sit up again, to move to his bathroom to shower. He went through all his usual daily routines, dragging them out as best he could. A quick _Tempus_ charm told him it was very early in the morning. Six-thirty a.m. to be precise.

With no memory of leaving his room, let alone walking through the castle, Draco found himself at the door to the infirmary, staring at them as though they had the answer to the universe behind them.

He stood quietly for a moment; there were voices. Struck with a sudden inspiration, he rummaged in his pocket for something Fred and George had told him to always keep on him. He quickly untangled the long piece of flesh coloured string, and poked one end into his ear before feeding the other under the door. The Extendable Ear immediately picked up the conversation inside.

"Harry you _have _to eat," Madam Pomfrey's pleading voice came through as clearly as if Draco were standing beside her.

"No."

"Harry love, please," Tao's voice was pleading too.

"No."

"Why won't you eat?"

"I'm not hungry. I don't need that much food anyway," Harry's voice sounded small and hoarse. Like he'd been crying.

"X_iao _Harry, if you don't willingly eat and drink something you know I'm going to have to spell the Nutrient Potions that Severus made you directly into your stomach don't you?"

"NO."

"You aren't leaving me much choice!"

"I don't want anything, so _fuck off! The pair of you!_" Draco flinched as Harry's hoarse voice yelled, and he heard Madam Pomfrey gasp.

"Mister Potter!"

"Harry, I'm sorry," Tao whispered. "_Stupefy._"

There was the sound of a small cork being popped and then a swish of a wand.

"_Ennervate,_" came Tao's voice a few seconds later. "Harry, I'm so sorry, but you can't go on like this!"

Silence. And then – "Go away. I know that you don't care about me! I heard it all from _Draco_! You… you're only tolerating me because… because…" Harry faltered, and Draco assumed that Madam Pomfrey was still there. "It doesn't matter anyway. I don't need anyone! Not you, not Draco, not … not anyone," Harry's voice dropped to barely above a whisper. "I can't trust anyone except myself."

Draco felt as though his heart had physically cracked as he heard the pain in Harry's words. He gently tugged the string of the Extendable Ear back, and tucked it away in his pocket. Moving on numb feet he walked to his godfather's office, hoping that he was there.

**oo00oo**

"Alpha," Remus spoke quietly. "Fenrir, I need a word with you." The older werewolf looked over from where he was seated in the library at Malfoy Manor and nodded. "We have to discuss the plans that the Dark Lord has put into place for us at the next full moon."

Fenrir nodded, his shaggy greying hair falling into his face. He shoved it back with one hand and propped his book against the cushion with the other. Remus noted distractedly he was reading Sun Tzu's _The Art of War._ It still caught him off guard that the older werewolf was actually quite intelligent. His 'public face' of a dim-witted and vicious killer was a strong one.

"Remus, lad, there's not much to discuss. We go, we transform and we kill a few muggles. Not many, but enough to make the Ministry uncomfortable. I know its not what you want, but the Wolfsbane Potion isn't good for your wolf. To take it each month is to deny a part of yourself. Besides, I'll be there. It'll be fine mate." Remus nodded once.

"Of course, Alpha."

"Y'know, you really don't have to be so formal lad. No one else is, not anymore. Just Fenrir is fine, alright? Things are good between us, so there's nothing to be formal about!" The wolf grinned at Remus who smiled back.

"Thank you, Fenrir."

"Psht. Whatever! Now, I've got a bottle of Firewhisky stashed behind this 'ere couch. Fancy joining me?"

**oo00oo**

Tao was impressive to watch as he whirled about the empty and Transfigured classroom, legs kicking out and his body contorting into flips and stances. Draco admitted that he found him somewhat intimidating. He waited until the healer had put down the sword he was working with and paused to take a drink of water before he made his presence known.

"Tao?" Brown eyes shot up to meet his, and he noticed that they were brighter than usual.

"Draco, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering… if I could go and see Harry?" he asked quietly. Tao frowned for a moment, and Draco watched as a random drop of sweat made its way down his bare chest. For a healer, the man had impressive muscles.

"You can," he finally said, "but either I or Severus must be there with you." Draco nodded. It was more than he'd been expecting.

"Can we go now?"

Tao laughed. "Let me put my shirt on, hm?"

As they entered the infirmary, Draco watched as Harry deliberately turned his back on them, curling up onto his side facing the wall.

"Bugger off," came his quiet voice, somewhat muffled by the blankets. Tao ignored him and sat on the chair beside the bed, gesturing for Draco to sit on the end of the bed.

"I'm going to give you two some privacy," he said, and with a quick jab of his wand had cast a simple Silencing Charm around his chair. Draco nodded his gratitude and took the spot on the end of the bed.

"Harry?" Nothing. "Harry, please, I… I've never been so disgusted with myself." Still nothing. "I didn't mean a word of what I said, you know. I was just… so confused and everything caught up to me at once. Harry, please, I was an arse I know. But you need to believe me… I was just being a git. A prat. An absolute fucking moron." Harry's blanket twitched. Draco took a deep breath and decided to channel his inner Gryffindor. With a glance over at Tao - who appeared to be dozing in his chair - Draco shifted his body so that he was lying beside Harry, effectively curling himself around him.

He was so thin and felt cold, even under his mountain of blankets.

"Harry," he breathed, "please, won't you forgive me? I'm not a monster…I'm just a…scared idiot."

**oo00oo**

Stupid fucking Draco Malfoy! Coming and cuddling up to him like this!

But…

It felt so nice. Felt so safe and familiar.

But Draco had hurt him.

It _still_ hurt.

"I can't," he whispered. "I want to. But you… you _hurt me_ so badly…" He felt Draco's shudder behind him, and knew from the erratic movements of his chest that the other boy was holding back tears.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I swear to you, I will spend every miserable minute of the rest of my worthless life making it up to you," he said softly. "I have never fucked up as badly as I have now. You… I was lying… you are my most important person, my best friend… I will make it up to you. I _promise_!"

Harry just nodded once, and allowed himself to relish in the feeling of his best friends arms around him as he drifted off.

He was so tired of everything.

So fucking tired.

**oo00oo**

Tao smirked to himself as he followed Draco out of the hospital wing, and left him at the door to the Slytherin common room. The poor lad had it so bad and had no bloody clue. He chuckled as he walked to Severus' rooms, the sound dying out as he took in the sight before him.

Standing at the entrance, and fidgeting with his robe sleeve was Remus Lupin. Tao cocked his head and moved silently to a small alcove behind a tapestry to watch.

The werewolf raised his fist as though to knock and then lowered it.

Then raised it again.

Only to lower it again.

Then he turned and walked away.

Then walked back.

Tao stared at him, his mouth agape, as he spun on his heel and walked quickly away. Waiting a few moments to make sure the coast was clear, Tao stepped out and made his way to Severus' door, giving his customary one knock. The potions master opened the door with a flushed face and gestured him inside. Tao plodded through until he reached the small guest room that had been added on for him, and flopped onto his bed.

He sighed.

He missed _his_ lover.

Everyone was in love or in denial about being in love, and it was making him so lonely.

"Brit's are so… ugh," he grouched. "I want a bloody snuggle!"

**oo00oo**

**A short chapter to fill it out before the next one =] **

**I am posting a warning for the next chapter here, however, as it will touch on sensitive subjects. This includes graphic and violent descriptions of Harry's abuse at the hands of the Dursley's and descriptions of what life with a mental illness such as anxiety is like.**

**Thank you all again, I am so frikkin' humbled by the support for MALICE. **


	12. EXODUS

Warnings for self-harm, mentions of physical abuse, idiot friends and Dumbledore bashing and language. Please also note that this is a slash story, so there will be boy on boy love. If this is not your cup of tea, please find another story to read.

Blanket disclaimer for this fic – this is a work of fanfiction, based on characters created by the wonderful JKRowling. I make nothing from this, and am writing it purely for my own, and others, entertainment. I do not own Harry Potter. I am merely borrowing him.

Mandarin terms:*Xiao is a term of endearment *Nǐ hǎo is an informal greeting *Ge is a way of saying brother_._ _:Parseltongue:_

**This chapter includes somewhat graphic descriptions of Harry's abuse at the hands of the Dursley's and a description of what life with anxiety is like.**

**CHAPTER TWELVE.**

**EXODUS.**

The rest of the week passed in a blur for Harry.

He stayed in his bed in the hospital wing and did nothing.

Tao allowed him to have visitors, but he was supervised twenty-four hours a day. Neville and Luna came to visit, and Luna brought him brought him a bunch of daisies that she said the Blubbering Humdingers had blessed for him. They were his favourite visitors, doing nothing more than sitting and chatting with him about everything and anything.

Harry found himself happier and happier each day that they visited, and was grateful that Tom had denied them the Mark, when Luna told him about the other Ravenclaws holding her down in the bathroom and baring her arms, looking for it. They'd decided that Harry had obviously gone dark, and since Luna was his friend, she was clearly evil as well.

Neville had had a similar incident, but it had been Ron who'd attempted to hold him down. Seamus and Dean had come to his aid however, and they'd petrified Ron and left him in the bathroom.

Draco hadn't come back since the first visit, and when he'd asked Tao about it, the healer had simply replied that he hadn't seen Draco all week. No-one except Severus had seen him. Draco had locked himself in their room and refused to come out for anything. Harry had to admit, as angry as he still was at Draco, that behaviour worried him.

It was now Saturday, and Harry was reading quietly in his hospital bed, waiting for Tao to return and tell him he could leave. He heard the doors open and close, and looked up expectantly.

"Ah, Harry m'boy! Good to see you!" Albus Dumbledore's blue eyes were twinkling madly as he stopped at the end of Harry's bed and smiled at him.

Harry glared at him, and Dumbledore cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yes well, I'm just here for a chat, my boy. I understand that you had a bit of a, uh, _incident_ a few nights ago?" Harry just turned his head and stared out the window instead. The Hufflepuff's were having their Quidditch tryouts. Dumbledore cleared his throat again, and Harry steadfastly ignored him.

"Harry, I must confess myself somewhat confused as to your sudden change in friends after the untimely demise of your relatives, not to mention your abrupt change of Houses here at school," he peered at Harry over the top of his half-moon glasses. "Is there something you'd like to tell me, Harry?"

Harry finally turned his head and met the madly twinkling eyes dead on.

"Yes, sir, there is," he said quietly. "_Fuck off._"

Dumbledore took a step back from the bed and frowned.

_Where on earth had he gone so wrong that the boy had this much… animosity in him?_

Harry simply turned his head back to the window and resumed ignoring him.

Harry never shifted his gaze from the window, waiting until he'd heard the disappointed sigh, and then the footsteps retreating down the wing. When the door had clicked closed again he simply picked his book up, and resumed reading.

**oo00oo**

It was some hours later that he heard the door open again, and he peered over the top of his book to see who it was this time. Tao and Lucius were making their way towards his bed, their faces grim. Harry carefully marked his page and placed his book down on the small table across his lap, folding his hands to hide their shaking. He knew that look. That look was bad news.

"Harry," Lucius spoke quietly but he looked Harry in the eyes, which he appreciated. It was always easier to bear bad news when it was delivered honestly.

"Mr Malfoy, sir," he replied softly. Lucius' brows creased into a small frown.

"It's Lucius, Harry. No matter what you heard Draco say to Severus, I have never merely tolerated your presence. You will call me Lucius," he said kindly. "Now, on to the less pleasant aspect of our visit. I'm afraid we're here to take you to the Ministry. Fudge ordered a full investigation into the deaths of your muggle relatives." Harry involuntarily sucked in a sharp breath. "It revealed… the less than ideal circumstances around your time there, Harry. I'm so sorry, but we must leave now. There was no time to prepare you, we ourselves have only now been informed."

Tao moved forward and with a quiet murmur transfigured his hospital robes into his usual standard of clothing. "Time to go, love," he said with a concerned undertone in his voice. "Draco demanded to come too, he's waiting in the hall."

Harry was absurdly glad to hear that. Hurting and angry at the blond as he was, he still desperately wanted his best friend by his side. He nodded once, and carefully got out of the bed, slipping his shoes on as he did.

They met with Draco, who didn't look at Harry at all, but simply walked beside him offering him the space Harry had asked for, whilst still being there for him. An odd balance, but it worked.

Their arrival in the Ministry Atrium was obviously expected, and Harry was immediately grateful for Draco's presence beside him. Rita Skeeter was leering at him from the crowd and followed the small group all the way to the courtroom, throwing question after question at Harry, until they finally entered the heavily warded room. Harry glanced around and noticed it was set out much like a normal muggle courtroom; a few wooden benches, a table for the judge and a small table with a pensieve.

He was filled with an instant dread upon seeing it sitting there. Without noticing what he was doing, he threaded his thin fingers with Draco's larger and warmer ones, taking comfort from the touch as they moved to their seats, and waited.

**oo00oo**

Draco felt Harry's cold and trembling hand make its way to hold his and grasped it tightly. There was no way he wouldn't be here to support him today, in any way that he could.

He stared ahead at the table for the judge as the doors opened and the rest of the people involved made their way in. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus, Remus and Madam Pomfrey were the first to enter, and took their seats behind Harry's bench. Cornelius Fudge made his way to the table at the front of the room, followed by his soon to be successor Rufus Scrimgeour. Alastor Moody, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Ron and Hermione themselves completed the scene. He heard Harry's angry noise at the sight of the weasel and mudblood, and squeezed their entwined hands gently. Harry simply closed his eyes.

Fudge shuffled some parchment, and called the room to session.

"Now, as you're all quite aware, there have been some… disturbing allegations surrounding the deceased relatives of one Harry James Potter. We're here today to learn the truth, and to, if necessary, compensate Mr Potter and punish those responsible for his neglect. As the directly accused are muggles and deceased, I have been reliably informed of numerous others involvement. All shall be questioned, and the evidence will be provided." He cleared his throat and looked directly to Harry. Draco felt him stiffen, and gently removed his thin hand from Dracos.

"Mr Potter, please stand." Harry stood, slowly. "I am going to call your Healer, Tao Huáng to place you in a controlled magical trance. Once you are in this state, he will extract all your memories pertaining to your life with the Dursley family. Do you consent to this?" Harry nodded. "Verbal agreement, if you please Potter."

"I… I agree, sir," Harry whispered, his face pale and tense. Fudge nodded and waved Tao forward.

"Begin, Healer Tao," he said. Tao nodded and whispered instructions to Harry.

"Sit… deep breaths, listen to my voice now, it's all alright… just breathe, deeply…calm…okay, I'm going to begin now." As Tao spoke, he placed his wand at Harry's temple and began to focus. Harry's eyes slid out of focus, and his mouth hung slightly open. An enormously large stream of memory began to collect and he slowly pulled it away, moving carefully to the pensieve. He waited until the stream from Harry's temple slowed and stopped before he moved back to Harry's side and gently woke him from the trance with a simple spell.

"Severus, if you could please?" Tao looked to the dour potions master and received a nod. Snape made his way to the pensieve and added a small vial of purple liquid to it. Immediately the swirling memories inside it were displayed for all the room to see, as though they themselves were there.

Harry hung his head in shame as most of his life began to play before them.

**oo00oo**

_Harry was two. Dudley could reach the door locks, and Harry couldn't. There was a fierce thunderstorm raging outside, and Dudley shoved Harry out the backdoor into it. He slammed the door closed and started to laugh as Harry screamed and begged to be let back in. It was cold and wet, and the thunder was so loud it hurt his ears. Harry ran around the house, desperately searching for a way inside but there was none. He curled up under a bush in the front garden, and cried to himself all night._

_It was winter. Harry was only a little older than before, and he was sick and shivering in his cupboard, his baby blankets not keeping the heat in, nor covering him enough. He had no mattress, and no clothes. He was being punished for wetting the bed._

**"_Disgusting freak."_**

_Harry was three. He was perched precariously on a stool washing the dishes as the Dursley's sat behind him eating their dinner. He could smell it, and it smelled delicious. His little tummy gave a rumble and he grimaced. He'd had nothing for days now. He'd done something freakish again. His aunt had tried to shove a horrible itchy jumper on him, and it had shrunk and shrunk until it would have barely fit a doll. _

_Harry was four and desperately trying to see far enough in front of himself to get to the letterbox without tripping over. The world was a little blurry and sometimes it made it hard to see. He made it to the letterbox, and was walking back into the house when he walked right into Dudley who had been waiting beside the door for him. Dudley straight away threw himself to the floor and began to scream that the freak had hurt him! Vernon Dursley had taken one look at Harry's bewildered little face and backhanded him into the nearest wall, Harry's head slamming into it so hard he saw stars. As he sat there trying to work out what had just happened, there was a blinding pain in his head again and the world went black._

**"_USELESS! FREAK!"_**

_He was perched on his stool again, washing up. A glass slipped through his soapy fingers and shattered on the floor. Harry cringed, he knew what was coming. Vernon's enormous fist collided with his face, and he felt his cheekbone shatter. His head slammed back against the sink and the world went black again. __The next morning, he was sipping at a glass of water after completing his chores quickly. Dudley decided that he wanted that particular glass, and started to bawl when Harry said no. Aunt Petunia smacked him with the broom handle until he fled to his cupboard. He heard her locking the door._

_So dark… so lonely…_

**"_Worthless, ungrateful, selfish freak!"_**

_Harry was a little older and sitting in school. He was excited that he'd been allowed to come. He waited nervously for the teacher to call his name, but she never did. She was asking for someone over and over. Someone named Harry Potter. He wished that Harry Potter would answer her already, as he had been certain that Freak was first in the alphabet._

_Someone at the school had called Uncle Vernon about Harry not knowing his own name and needing glasses. Vernon had flown into a blind rage and broken his ribs and leg. Aunt Petunia took pity on him and let him have Dudley's old cot mattress. He was also allowed two days without chores. _

_Harry didn't go back to school anymore. But Aunt Petunia gave him some glasses, and he could make out individual blobs now. The world was kind of nice to look at._

_At least he could see his Uncle and cousin coming for him._

_Harry was six now, and running. Dudley and his friends were playing Harry Hunting. They couldn't catch him! Last time they had caught him, it had been weeks before he'd been able to walk without a limp and do his chores properly. He was nearly there; if he could get to the library they would leave him alone! He tripped on his shoelace. As he lay in the gutter, Dudley and his friends stomping, kicking and punching any part of him they could get to, he wondered aloud why his parents had hated him so much to name the Dursley's his caretakers._

_Dudley told Uncle Vernon what Harry had said, and Vernon took great pleasure in introducing Harry to his belt._

_It was hard to walk when your legs were burning, but Harry persevered. He was seven now. He'd burnt a piece of toast that morning, and Vernon had taken the time before work to teach Harry not to waste food. He'd been more creative this time, using the hot metal spatula Harry had been stirring the eggs with._

_It was Harry's eighth birthday. He was laying in his cupboard crying quietly. Vernon had slammed his fingers in the door when Harry had asked if he could please have something to eat, as he hadn't eaten in six days. He was positive that his fingers were all broken. He took a deep breath and cradled his fingers to his chest, being careful to mind the bruises there. Vernon had lost an important contract at work that week and had taken it out on Harry. He was still having a lot of trouble breathing. _

**"_GOOD FOR NOTHING FUCKING FREAK! WHERE ARE YOU BOY!"_**

"_Mr H. Potter, the Cupboard Under the Stairs, Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." Someone was writing to Harry? _

**"_FREAK!"_**

_Dudley stole his letter, and Vernon burnt it. Then he made Harry take the position against the wall he was so fond of. Harry stood silently, hands above his head, wrists crossed and legs apart. He knew not to make a sound. He heard Vernon taking his time to remove his belt and make a loop with it. The first crack always hurt the worst, but he could deal with it. He wondered if Uncle Vernon would ever call him anything other than Freak?_

**"_BOY!"_**

_Harry was eleven, and Hogwarts was wonderful. He just had to be so careful. He'd approached the friendly matron in the infirmary and asked her quietly if she had anything for cuts and bruises. Not wanting to show her the truth, he'd simply shown her the almost healed welt on his arm – it was easy enough to claim a playfight in the common room. _

_He was back – asking for a Calming Draught, as the crowds in the hallway were making him feel uncomfortable. He explained having never gone to primary school. She gave him some, and he took careful note of where it was stored. _

_Harry had to wean himself from the Draught's before he left Hogwarts. He didn't know how. It was excruciating._

**"_Useless, disgusting FREAK!"_**

_He killed Quirell and wondered if he was supposed to feel anything about it. He shoved it deep down, and locked away the feeling._

_The Dursley's had put bars on his windows this summer. He was given some tinned soup through a cat-flap in the door, but he made sure to give most of it to Hedwig. She didn't look too good._

_Harry was alone. He carefully cut his thigh and smiled at the blood running down the shower drain._

_He locked away the feelings at the end of the year, when he arrived back at Privet Drive and was shoved back into his cupboard. His trunk and wand were locked away someplace._

_Uncle Vernon punished him for allowing the Weasley's to destroy the window. He beat him with the bars._

_Vernon was angry – Dudley had complained that Harry smelled weird. Vernon decided to educate Harry on hygiene. He held him under the bathwater until he was unconscious. _

_Rinse and repeat he called it._

_Aunt Petunia let him shower once a week in cold water and dish soap only. He stole a razor and added to the picture on his leg, until his magic healed the scars._

**"_The only thing worse than a freak like you is a queer freak!"_**

_Uncle Vernon had a new bee in his bonnet. He'd decided that Harry was a secret queer._

_Harry was in the graveyard at the end of the TriWizard Tournament. He was staring at Cedric's corpse and wondering if he was at peace. It looked so very peaceful._

_He was jealous of poor dead Cedric Diggory. He locked the feelings away._

**"_Where's your mummy Potty?"_**

_He'd had a nightmare and woken up screaming. He'd woken Aunt Petunia, who had complained to Vernon. Uncle Vernon made him assume the position against the wall. Harry did so and braced himself. But the belt never came. Instead, Vernon decided to unplug his lamp and whip him with the cord._

**"_DAD! THE FREAK DID A QUEER THING!"_**

_Hermione was hugging him, squeezing his broken ribs, fucking hell it hurt so bad. He locked his feelings away._

_Can't show it. Can't tell._

**"_Are you BOY? Are you a faggot?"_**

_Stealing more potions from Madam Pomfrey. She caught him and he lied on the spot, so beautifully. All the stresses of the previous year and he was suddenly allowed a wonderful potions regime daily. _

_Can't show it. Can't tell._

_Sirius was dead. Dead and gone. _

**"_Aww, what's the matter Freak? Did you really think he'd want to live knowing he had to look after you?"_**

_Harry idly fingered the kitchen knife in his hands, wondering how easy it was to slit ones own throat. Vernon came in and saw him. Dudley held him down and Vernon slowly, so very slowly, pressed the knife through his shoulder._

**"_Couldn't beat the freakishness out, maybe we can cut it out, hm boy?"_**

_Harry was sitting in the shower stall in the dormitory, crying silently as he tried to gently wash the dried blood from his back. Neville appeared around the corner and took the cloth from him, carefully cleansing the still weeping whip marks._

_Can't show it. Can't tell. Can't tell. Can't tell. Can't tell. Harry was writing it over and over in a small notebook he kept in his pocket. _

**"_No food for the rest of the holidays! No toilet or shower breaks either! If you're not working you're in your bleeding cupboard you ingrate!" _**

_Harry was in his cupboard. He'd had enough. He'd written to Malfoy. He was curious and liked to know things, so Harry assumed he'd like to know this. Vernon had broken his wrist for him earlier. He'd burnt the edge of their lasagne. Not his fault. He couldn't see the temperature gauge on their new oven. He knew he had to be quick. __Moving the razor to his bad hand, he used his good one to quickly loosen a blade and pull it out. He ran his thumb over the edge, and gave a tiny smile when blood instantly welled along the line. _

"_At least its sharp," he murmured, voice harsh with disuse, one stray tear slipping down his cheek. "Do a good job, Harry." _

_Without any hesitation, he pressed it to the pulse point in his wrist, pressed firmly and drew it up the length of his arm. Moving quickly as a rushing sound started in his ears, he pressed it to his other arm and did his best to do it as firmly. But the combination of starvation, his broken and profusely bleeding arm were too much and he felt himself slipping already. _

_He heard a loud crashing sound, footsteps and what sounded like exclamations of shock and anger in front of his cupboard door, seconds before it was blasted open. _

_Draco's face…_

**oo00oo**

The memories faded, and Harry chanced a quick look around the courtroom. Draco was paler than a ghost; his former friends were green and trembling. Remus looked as though the only thing keeping him in his seat was Snape's death grip on his wrist. Snape was pale and looked ill; Mrs Weasley was sobbing quietly, Mr Weasley just looked horrified. Tao was holding his hand tightly, and Lucius was unreadable. But Harry could see the rage in his eyes. McGonagall was shaking and Dumbledore had his head bowed. He peeked at the Minister's. Both were decidedly green.

Fudge cleared his throat again, and Harry wondered if maybe he had a phlegm problem.

"Uhm, right. Er, Mr Potter, the uh, the healer will now present his findings. Do you agree?"

"Yes sir," Harry whispered. "I agree." Tao gave his hand a firm squeeze before he stood up and pulled a small parchment scroll from his pocket. He tapped it with his wand and it immediately began to lengthen, growing rapidly from a few mere inches to what looked to be close to four feet. He gave a small cough and started to speak. Harry hung his head in shame.

"This scroll contains in detail the abuse that Harry has suffered. It contains a detailed analysis of his emotional state and also of his treatments. I'm not going to read the entire thing. I am only going to fill in the blanks where Harry's memory has been damaged. Continuous and repetitive blows to the head are not harmonious with a good memory," he cleared his throat (Harry couldn't control the small, almost hysterical giggle that escaped) and began.

"Age, fourteen months. Harry was left without food or milk for a period of four days. His aunt 'forgot'. Age, four years. A serious blow to the left temple, followed by a severe fall into the wall which caused compression and bruising to the eyes, permanently damaged his optic nerves. Age, five years. Harry receives numerous breaks, the most serious of which is to his left femur. No muggle medical attention was sought, but Harry used unconscious magic and healed the bone, however it did not set straight. Age, ten years. Harry was repeatedly beaten with a belt, resulting in numerous deep tissue scars. Age twelve and Harry receives minimal food and water for the duration of his stay with the muggles that summer. Age thirteen. He was beaten with what we have now seen to be a series of metal bars. This results in numerous cracked ribs and severe internal bruising to most organs. Same year, he was subjected to repeated partial drowning's before he left. Left with fluid on his lungs that eventually became a chronic chest infection bordering on pneumonia. Age-"

"That's enough, please Healer Huáng," Scrimgeour interrupted. "If you would simply duplicate the scroll and bring it to the front we will read the remainder." Tao nodded once and tapped the scroll again. A second copy fluttered into existence above it and he took it quickly to the front.

Harry kept his head down, suddenly intensely interested in the interesting reflections in his shiny black shoes. A few tense minutes passed, and there was the sound of a scroll being rolled up. Harry raised his head and looked at the Minister's. Fudge was green, and even Scrimgeour looked pale.

"Well," he said quietly, his gravelly voice unusually kind. "Harry, the healer is going to administer Veritaserum to you now." He nodded to Tao, who glanced at Harry and gave a minute flick of his fingers. Harry caught it, and immediately shielded his mind. His Occlumency shields were strong now, and he could fight the Veritaserum if needs be. it wasn't all that different from the _Imperius_ curse after all.

There were some truths that he couldn't reveal.

The potion was cold on his tongue and he felt it instantly. A heavy, languid feeling settled in his system, and he knew he just had to answer.

"Is your name Harry James Potter?" asked Tao.

"Yes," he replied.

"Was your address Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging?"

"Yes."

"Was your Uncle Vernon Dursley?"

"Yes."

It continued in this vein for a while. And then Tao reached the harder questions.

"Harry, did your Uncle physically abuse you?"

"Yes."

"When you were small, what did you think your name was?"

"I was Freak."

"Where was your bedroom?"

"The cupboard under the stairs."

"What were you feeling when you took that razor blade?"

"I was feeling everything and nothing, all at once. I felt too much, and yet too little. I had a thousand thoughts a second, all filled with nothing, and at the same time, everything. They were filled with what-ifs and terror. And peace. Such peace."

"Why did you want to kill yourself, Harry?"  
"I saw no point in continuing to live. My supposed friends were more interested in snogging each other. They were tired of my drama. I overheard them one night. They said I was just too dramatic and dangerous. I was in pain. I was lonely. I just wanted to join my family."

There was a poignant silence in the courtroom.

"Harry, did you kill your aunt and uncle?"

Harry flicked his eyes to Fudge, very carefully resisting the urge of the Veritaserum to expand on his answer.

"No sir, I did not kill them."

Scrimgeour and Fudge sat back, seemingly pleased with the answers he'd given. They spoke quietly for a moment, and Harry felt the last of the truth serum leave his system.

"Albus Dumbledore, step forward please. Healer Huáng, the Veritaserum please."

Dumbledore sat in the small wooden chair that Fudge conjured and accepted the truth serum. Harry fidgeted. They went through all the questions to confirm it was working, but Harry knew that if he could get around the potion so could the wily old headmaster.

"Albus Dumbledore, did you know of the abuse being suffered by Mr Potter at the hands of his muggle relatives?"

"I knew that he was unhappy but I was not aware that he was being physically abused."

Harry looked over at Madam Pomfrey who's expression hadn't changed since she walked in. She just looked pale, old and tired. Harry felt a sudden surge of sympathy for her, which he ruthlessly pushed down. The questions continued. Dumbledore, then McGonagall, Pomfrey, Remus and Snape. The Weasley's, Ron and Hermione were questioned too, but Harry completely ignored them and paid no attention to a word they said.

Fudge and Scrimgeour spent a while then behind a silencing ward. Harry sat silently beside Tao, as Draco and the healer spoke quietly.

Finally, the ward came down and they handed their judgement.

"Harry James Potter, as you are now of legal age in the Magcial Community, and the Lord and Heir to two of our most noble and ancient Houses, we are granting you a sum of as yet undisclosed galleons as compensation for the failing of the Ministry of Magic to identify and put a stop to your abusive situation. Albus Dumbledore, Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall, we find the three of you guilty of neglect. Not only did you fail to see such obvious signs of depression and abuse in a student under your care, but you also failed the Boy-Who-Lived! It is a disgrace to our world. As such. Dumbledore, you are hereby suspended from your position on the Wizengamot and as Headmaster of Hogwarts until such a time as the Ministry see's fit to either re-instate you or enforce your retirement. McGonagall and Pomfrey, you will both receive official warnings from the Ministry of Magic. Poppy Pomfrey you will also be subjected to a re-evaluation of your skills and competency as a Healer. That is all. Dismissed."

He waved his wand, and the heavy silencing and secreting wards were lifted.

"I presume it goes without saying that nothing that has been learned here is to be repeated?" Scrimgeour growled as they filed past him. Harry simply followed Lucius, Tao and Draco to the Apparition point in the main atrium and allowed Tao to take his arm. A nod from Lucius and they spun into the compressing darkness.

**oo00oo**

Draco felt sick. He had never in his darkest nightmares imagined that the degree of Harry's abuse at the hands of the Muggle's had been anywhere near that bad.

To show such disdain and depravity… it wasn't human. He found himself glad that he had the Dark Mark on his arm. He wanted nothing more than to kill every last muggle he could get his hands on.

He looked over to where Harry was sitting awkwardly on a small chair next to the door of the study they were in. He knew that it was all his fault that Harry had flinched away from the hug Bella had tried to pull him into. Knew it was his fault that he looked so small and scared.

Draco sighed, and stood up suddenly. He ignored the shudder that ran through Harry as he approached him, and ignored the pointed coughs being directed at him by Tao and Tom. His mother sighed softly.

She understood. She always understood. Even when Draco himself didn't understand something he'd done or said, she understood.

She was his mama.

"Harry," he spoke quietly, so that only Harry could hear him. "Will you come with me?" He stared into those huge emerald eyes that seemed so much deader than they had the last time he'd looked into them. It hurt his heart to see them. He smiled a little when Harry nodded and carefully got to his feet. He followed as the smaller boy made his way out of the room, his shoulders hunched over and his feet dragging.

They'd arrived back from the Ministry and sat through an awkwardly silent dinner. Harry hadn't eaten a single bite, simply pushing his food from one side of his plate to the other and refusing the Nutrient Potion Tao gave him. There had been a brief but intense staring contest between the two before Tao had simply put the vial back in his pocket.

As they approached Draco's room, Harry turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow in question. Draco nodded and Harry opened the doors. He followed and sat on the bed, patting the space beside him. Harry sat, but kept his distance.

They sat together like that for the rest of the night, neither speaking nor sleeping.

Draco smiled though, when Harry reached over sometime after midnight and entwined their fingers.

Maybe there was hope after all.

**oo00oo**

Their return to school the next day was uneventful.

Their classes for that week were uneventful.

Granger and Weasley were avoiding Harry, and Harry was avoiding them.

In all honesty, Harry seemed to be avoiding the world. He still hadn't spoken a single word since the trial at the Ministry had let out, not even to answer a question in class. Severus had been surprisingly kind and simply let him work in silence beside Draco. McGonagall had been likewise kind, and Remus had simply told Harry if he didn't feel up to coming to his class, he'd be excused without an impact on his grades. He'd even stopped walking to Draco's bed in his sleep.

The week was over now though, and they were seated in the common room. Harry was staring out the large window behind the couch he was on, watching the reeds at the bottom of the lake as they lazily swayed back and forth. Pansy was reading quietly, and Draco was playing chess with Blaise.

Theo however, had a manic glint in his eyes as he made his way over to Harry.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," he sighed dramatically. The boy in question turned his head and stared at him, face as expressionless as it had been all week. Theo repressed a little shudder. Those empty eyes were a little creepy. "Did you know it's a Hogsmeade weekend?" Harry blinked at him. "Right. Well. You're coming with me. I need a date, and you need to cheer up my love," he leaned a little closer and placed a gentle hand on Harry's arm before he continued in a softer voice. "It's not healthy what you're doing, Harry. I won't let you waste away like this, love. You're better than whatever the fuck this apathy is, d'you hear me?" A small spark of _something _lit up in Harry's eyes and he nodded.

"Okay," he whispered. Draco whipped his head around so fast he heard it crack. "I'll go."

Theo sat back with a shit-eating grin on his face, and winked at Draco.

**oo00oo**

As Draco lay in his bed later that night listening to the sound of the lake outside and Harry's soft breathing across from him, he tried to decipher the strange burning feeling he'd had in his stomach since Harry had spoken to Theo and agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow.

Was he…jealous?

He spent the rest of the night tossing and turning, dreaming broken dreams of chasing Harry through the empty dark halls of the Manor, calling out to him but never catching him.

He watched with a kind of detached feeling as Harry took his time to get dressed the next morning. He wore Draco's favourite shirt - a deep blood red number, his favourite black pants, and a black tie with his dress vest and robes. As he slipped his shiny shoes on and made his way from the room, he stopped at the door and turned to Draco.

"Goodbye, Draco," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. Draco stood frozen to the spot, before he realised that if he let Harry go with Theo today, something bad would surely happen.

**oo00oo**

He was _not_ stalking!

He was following Harry and Theo for their own good. To make sure nothing bad happened.

And nothing did.

At all.

They walked the length of the village. Theo bought Harry a candied apple that he toyed with before Theo threatened him into eating it.

They walked back to the school.

The rest of the term seemed to pass with the same nonchalance about it.

Draco was feeling odd. Harry went to Hogsmeade twice more with Theo, and once with Pansy. But he wouldn't go with Draco.

He started to eat at meals again, and spoke when spoken directly to.

And now it was the day before Christmas Eve, and they were due to leave for the Manor via Severus' Floo connection and Harry hadn't spoken to him since he'd said goodbye that day.

Draco had begun having nightmares that Harry had actually been saying goodbye to him that day. And no just in the, "I'm off to Hogsmeade" way, but an _actual_ goodbye.

He looked over at where Harry was now sitting on his bed and staring out the window. He did that a lot lately.

"Harry? Are you packed?"

He shook his head, messy dark hair landing in his eyes. "I'm not going."

Draco narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes you are."

"No."

"_Yes you are!_"

Harry turned his big sad eyes on him, but Draco remained firm. "This apathy stops now, Potter, do you hear me! I have had enough! If you want to continue to hate me, then by all means go right ahead, but you will not be so cruel as to break my mum's heart and that of Bella and Remus and Tom and everyone else waiting for you at home!" He stared at Harry expectantly. He had hung his head, and Draco paused as he was about to speak again when he heard a tiny sniffle. He moved slowly over to the bed and sat beside Harry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset," he said softly. "But you belong at home with your family over Christmas." Harry didn't say a word, but he turned and buried his face in Draco's shoulder. They sat quietly for a while; Harry simply enjoyed the closeness with Draco. He'd missed it.

**oo00oo**

The Manor was decorated beautifully for Christmas. There were lights and tinsel everywhere, and giant tree's in all the dining and lounge rooms. Harry loved it. It was like Christmas had exploded!

He had been swept up into a giant hug by Fred and George as soon as he stepped through the Floo, both twins ecstatic with the news that they were Black's now.

Harry had embraced them both back, relishing in the fact that he could do so without feeling disgusted or scared. He wondered if it was because, slowly but surely, he was feeling better.

Tao had been happy with him when he'd turned down the Dreamless Sleep for the first time since the trial, a week ago. He'd beamed at Harry and rubbed his hair affectionately.

He was unsure of what his feelings towards Draco were exactly, but he knew that he was happier and more relaxed in his core when the blond was around.

They had stuffed themselves silly at dinner, with even Harry eating second helpings. They'd sung Christmas carols and then listened as Narcissa read them the wizarding version of the Night Before Christmas. Harry had loved it.

And now, he and Draco were sitting on Draco's bed reading quietly together. There was a sense of peace in Harry's heart that he hadn't felt in months. He shifted on the bed so he was laying beside Draco and leant his head against the blond's stomach. Draco gave a small start and looked down at the raven resting on him.

"Harry?"

Harry smiled up at him and shifted again, so he could wrap his arms around Draco in a hug, his book falling forgotten to the side.

"I forgive you, Draco," he said simply. Draco felt his heart stutter in his chest. He'd been waiting months to hear those words, and had begun to think he honestly never would.

"Harry, I-" he started to say but Harry cut him off.

"But, if you _ever_ do anything that dumb again, Draco Malfoy…" Harry let his voice trail off, knowing that would be more effective than any threat he could articulate. Draco swallowed loudly and Harry felt him nod. "Good." He yawned.

"Harry, if you're tired… do you want to stay in here tonight? F-for Christmas?" Draco asked him, feeling suddenly nervous. And what in Merlin's name was making his heart race? Harry smiled up at him, his eyes warm and full of life again; and Draco found himself smiling back, the fluttering in his heart becoming worse.

_Oh._

He had a small moment of clarity. He had feelings for Harry! Well, that made sense. The boy was practically his brother after all. But to think of him as a brother…

Didn't seem quite…_right_.

Harry had shuffled himself onto the pillow beside him and mumbled a goodnight, already asleep and breathing deeply and steadily. Draco chuckled quietly and transfigured the raven's clothes into pajamas, before getting up to change into his own.

His life was finally making sense again.

Well... for the most part.

**oo00oo**

The gathered Death Eaters were kneeling before him, but Voldemort paid them no mind. His attention was on the hooded figure before him.

"You know you'll have to show him sooner or later," he said softly. The hooded figure nodded.

"Not yet," he rasped. "Not yet."

Voldemort nodded and waved him back to his position amongst his other followers.

His boldest move of the war so far was about to come into play.

He grinned maniacally as the Death Eaters began to Apparate out to their designated areas, the Black twins leading them with identical laughs. He nodded to Bella and Lucius as they lead their group and sat back comfortably to wait.

This war was over.

Dumbledore just didn't know it yet.

**oo00oo**

**=] **

**I know it probably wasn't as awful as you were all expecting, but I would prefer to give a warning then just spring nastiness on you all. **

**Your reviews, favourites and follows all mean so much to me. Again and again, I'm humbled by it. Thankyou all so very much. **

**Ume. xx**


	13. DARKNESS

Warnings for self-harm, mentions of physical abuse, idiot friends and Dumbledore bashing and language. Please also note that this is a slash story, so there will be boy on boy love. If this is not your cup of tea, please find another story to read.

Blanket disclaimer for this fic – this is a work of fanfiction, based on characters created by the wonderful JKRowling. I make nothing from this, and am writing it purely for my own, and others, entertainment. I do not own Harry Potter. I am merely borrowing him.

Mandarin terms:*Xiao is a term of endearment *Nǐ hǎo is an informal greeting *Ge is a way of saying brother_._ _:Parseltongue: _

_*****__**adult content in this chapter**__*****_

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN.**

**DARKNESS.**

"Go Fred! Now!" George whispered. Fred turned to look at him and winked through the eyehole of his Death Eater mask. A wave of his wand and the intricate glamours over all of them lifted, and the assault began.

George watched in pride as his twin sauntered forward and cast the first curse. The woman he'd randomly selected in the waiting room of St Mungo's simply ceased to be alive as the green light of the _Avada Kedavra_ hit her.

"Beautiful," he breathed, before leaping forwards himself, his wand dancing in his hand.

* * *

"NOW!" Fenrir roared, his pack falling to their knees before him as the transformation overtook them. Remus shook his head and growled, letting 'Moony' take control tonight. He was following his instincts and his Alpha. Fenrir threw his head back and howled, long and loud. The rest of the pack following suit, before they broke into a fast, loping run. The pitiful wards erected hundreds of years ago had no chance of withstanding them. They smashed through what was left and ravaged the castle. The Monarchy ended in a few short minutes, and the wolves rejoiced in the knowledge they'd served their Lord well.

* * *

The hooded man swept forwards silently, his wand in his hand and a curse on his lips. He kept to the shadows and dark corners, moving with a stealth few mortals possessed. He reached the door he had been searching for, and coaxed it open. It swung inwards on silent hinges, and he scoffed to himself as he realized there was no protection on this office. By the time Cornelius looked up from his parchment and realized he wasn't alone, he'd spoken the curse and the Minister was gone in a flash of green light.

With a smirk, he cast the Dark Mark into the air above his fat corpse and Disapparated, smashing through the pitiful wards and enchantments around the ministry.

**oo00oo**

_**LUCIUS MALFOY REPLACES FUDGE AND SCRIMGEOUR AS MINISTER!**_

_In a shocking turn of events this morning following the tragic murder of Minister Cornelius Fudge late last night, the Wizengamot turned against Rufus Scrimgeour, electing Lord Malfoy as the Interim Minister of Magic! Full report inside on Page 3…_

_**St Mungo's Partially Destroyed in Brazen Death Eater Strike! **_

_**Muggle Monarchy Annihilated by Werewolves! Is You-Know-Who to Blame?**_

_**HAS HARRY POTTER DEFECTED? BOY-WHO-LIVED LIVING WITH THE NEW MINISTER?**_

Draco chuckled as he flipped through the Daily Prophet that morning. They'd obviously been unable to decide on simply one front-page headline, and decided to run the lot. He heard shuffling behind him and turned to see the twins make their way blearily into the dining room. He grinned at them and allowed them to come and drape themselves over him.

"Morning boys! Busy night, then?" he asked with a cheeky grin. Fred simply turned his head from where it was resting against his shoulder and licked his cheek.

"Shuddup Draco," he grumbled, and Draco laughed as he wiped the drool off his cheek. George mimicked the action and words.

"Yeah, shuddup Draco! We were out until Merlin knows what time this morning. I'm right bloody buggered," he moaned. Draco twitched and suddenly couldn't help himself.

"Well, Fred," he said very seriously, "you mustn't be doing a good job if he can still walk after being right bloody buggered all night."

There was a sudden and ringing silence in the dining hall.

Harry and Bella walked down moments later to see Draco sitting in his chair, calmly sipping tea with a shit-eating grin on his face and the twins paralysed with hysterics on the floor. Bella raised a brow at Draco and Harry just stared in shock.

"Dare I ask?" Bella asked quietly, and giggled when Harry shook his head as he sat down and the twin's laughter seemed to double in its intensity. "Right then," she said, and sat down to help herself to breakfast, ignoring the gasping and wheezing Black twins behind her and the still grinning Draco, engaging Harry in talk of their return to school that day.

**oo00oo**

Dumbledore was pacing.

Minerva sighed. When he paced it meant he was thinking. And if he'd been up longer than she had and had been thinking, it was bound to be a long, long day.

"Minerva," he eventually said. She looked at him and raised her brows, waiting. "What on earth are we to do? At least with Fudge as Minister we stood a chance of eventually getting the seriousness of the situation through to him… but Lucius Malfoy is cold and ruthless." He looked to Minerva, and she nodded in agreement.

"Quite Albus. But we may have an advantage. If young Mr Potter is indeed staying with them now as the Prophet and our own reports seem to indicate, then perhaps we could simply speak with the boy and see if he could be persuaded to speak to Lord Malfoy about what it is we need."

Dumbledore paused in his pacing and stared out the window of his office. Minerva shifted in her chair, and waited. She knew that there was no chance of Harry willingly talking to Dumbledore, not after the events at the Ministry the last year. The poor boy had suffered more than anyone had realised, and the guilt still ate at her that she just hadn't seen it.

"Perhaps… perhaps. In the meantime, I must inform you that I will be leaving for a week. I believe that I have managed to locate another of Tom's Horcruxes."

"Oh? And when do you plan to return, Albus? The children return for the start of term tonight!"

"I shall leave after the welcoming feast, and return no later than Sunday evening. You may send Fawkes to me with a message if it is most desperate," he said calmly, blue eyes twinkling madly above his glasses as he turned to look at his Deputy Headmistress. "But I am confident, of course, that you can handle things here, hm?"

Minerva nodded once, sharply, before standing and making her way from the office. Dumbledore watched her leave, and resumed his staring out the window.

"I wonder," he said softly, "if there is someway that I can perhaps atone for my sins?"

**oo00oo**

Draco was making his way slowly through the train, trailing behind Harry and the rest as they made their way to what was commonly referred to as the 'Slytherin Carriage'. He was distracted, going through the previous nights events in his mind. All the other Death Eaters had been called out to assist in the attacks throughout Britain but he and Harry had been left behind. They'd distracted themselves by playing Wizard's chess and talking with Tom until the groups came back. Lucius had been immediately summoned to the Ministry, where he'd been inducted as the interim Minister of Magic by default. Draco assumed it was worth the effort and monetary donations to maintain the principle seats on the Wizengamot after all.

He was about to enter the carriage, only to find himself suddenly pushed inside by the force of a wordless purple hex.

As he lay gasping on the floor, feeling as though his very bones were on fire he caught sight of his assailant. Ginny Weasley stepped out from behind the stack of trunks she'd been concealed behind and pointed her wand at him.

"Got you, you slimy snake! Harry's not here to save you this time, is he?" Draco wished that she would just shut up and lift the fucking hex, he was positive his bones were melting, but he refused to give her the pleasure of crying out.

Or screaming in absolute agony like he really wanted to do.

He'd endured the _Cruciatus_ curse over the summer when his father and Severus had begun his Death Eater training, but somehow this felt almost on par with that pain. What the bloody hell had she hit him with? And why, in Circe's name, would she not _give up_ already?

The red headed bitch stalked closer and hissed at him, "Give Harry back! He belongs with us, in Gryffindor!"

He felt a sudden surge of power behind him, and knew that Harry had finally noticed he wasn't behind him, and the hex was lifted without a word, not a trace of the burning pain remaining.

'_Harry…'_

"Draco," the messy black head appeared beside his as Harry knelt beside him and Draco took the hand that was offered.  
"Harry how could you? Have you no sense of shame? Do you have any idea how much you've hurt my family? Or Hermione? You're a disgrace to your mum's sacrifice, _Potter!_" Draco knew, without a doubt, that the Weasel girl was going to regret saying that.

Harry spun around and glared at Ginny, eyes wide and magic snapping around him.

"How _dare_ you, you disgusting blood-traitor! HOW DARE YOU!" he roared. As Ginny shrank back against the wall of the compartment, Harry's eyes glowed an eerie red for a moment as he shook his wand into his hand and pointed it at her, whispering in glee, "_Crucio!_"

Ginny screamed, and Harry laughed. Draco felt his eyes widen in horror. That was not Harry.

He looked on in stunned shock as Harry focused all his magic into the curse, that wild and insane laughter that was tearing itself from his throat sounding nothing like the usual tenor of Harry's laugh. It sounded almost like…_Voldemort._

He leant against the wall and reached out one hand towards Harry, silently begging him to stop, his voice frozen in his throat. Harry lifted his wand and ended the curse. Draco knew it had been only a matter of seconds that the stupid girl had been under, but it had been long enough for Harry to risk exposing them both. He was saved however, from trying to do _something _by the sudden appearance of Remus and Severus, both of whom Dumbledore had insisted ride the train with the students – to protect them.

"What on earth-?" Remus breathed, taking in Harry's eerily empty eyes and strange laughter; Draco leaning weakly against the wall and Ginny twitching and moaning on the floor. Severus however, knew immediately. He walked straight over to Harry and smacked him firmly across the face. Harry immediately stopped laughing and blinked. When his eyes opened again, they were back to his usual shade of green. Draco quickly filled them in on what had happened and Remus and Severus shared a look between them.

"Draco, would you mind…can you place your memory of this into here for me?" Remus asked quietly, handing over a small vial he pulled from a pocket somewhere in his robes. Draco nodded and raised his wand to his temple.

Severus waited until the memory was sealed and in Remus' pocket before administering a potent dose of Nerve Tonic to Ginny and Obliviating her, before sending her on her way, memory modified to remember nothing more than losing her way.

Then he turned to Harry and Draco.

"Sorry boys, but we can't risk it. It's a miracle no one overheard," he said sharply. "Harry, your magic was so out of control we felt it in the hall. And you're bloody lucky we're the only ones who noticed it for what it was, you _foolish boy!_ Now, you understand what must happen now? You may choose. You can be Obliviated, or you can swear a Vow to never speak of this."

Draco nodded and Harry did the same, his eyes wide.

They both agreed to be Obliviated, neither trusting themselves to not accidentally bring it up, and were released back to their carriage with altered memories of the events that had transpired.

The two teachers watched them out of sight, before Remus turned to Severus and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"Severus, what in the hell just happened?" The potions master shook his head, dark hair swinging.

"I have no idea Lupin. But it would be wise to report this as soon as is safe," he added quietly. Remus nodded and they slowly made their way back to the hallways to continue patrolling.

**oo00oo**

"Come on Harry, hurry up! Blaise will eat everything otherwise," Pansy laughed. Harry shook his head and hurried after her, glancing behind him to make sure that Draco was following. The blond was walking a little slower, taking his time to catch up to them in the Great Hall.

He looked over at where Harry was waiting for him to enter the Hall, unconsciously picking up his pace to get to him faster when those green eyes met his. And as he realised what he was doing, his thoughts went into overdrive.

'_Why? Why did speed up? Why is it, that as soon as he looks at me like that, with those eyes and that smile, that I would take on Merlin himself in a duel?' _

Feeling himself growing hot under his robes, he cleared his throat awkwardly and led Harry into the Hall and over to the Slytherin table. He nodded to Crabbe and Goyle who gave non-committal grunts in return as he sat himself across between them and across from Harry, who had sandwiched himself between Theo and Blaise. Pansy was already deep in conversation (gossip) with Millicent.

He paid no attention to the waffling headmaster, deciding instead to focus his attention across the Hall, to the Gryffindor table. He sought out the blindingly bright red of the Weasley brood, and the bushy mess of the mudblood beside them. As though he could feel the force of Draco's stare, the youngest Weasley boy turned his head and glared at him. Draco simply kept his face impassive and continued to stare. Eventually the Weasel grew uncomfortable and the mudblood tugged on his sleeve to turn his attention elsewhere.

Draco couldn't help but grimace as he thought about how those two were probably going to end up reproducing. Merlin how he hoped they were dead before they had a chance. He sighed and turned his attention to Harry. He frowned when he saw how little was on his plate, and gave Theo an approving nod when the other boy noticed and immediately piled his plate with more. He began on his own dinner, allowing his thoughts to wander as he ate.

Tom and his father had plans now that his dad was the Minister of Magic, and he knew that those plans were going to begin being implemented soon. Already, after only one day as Minister, his father had begun to subtly push the Dark Lord's agendas through the Wizengamot. Dumbledore's position as Chief Warlock would soon be as inconsequential as the man himself. He smirked, and felt Harry's eyes on him. He looked up and winked at the other boy, taking an absurd amount of pleasure in knowing he was the cause of the faint flush on his pale cheeks. Harry mumbled something and doubled his attention on his treacle tart.

Draco smiled to himself, before it faded and became a frown. He hid it behind his fringe as he concentrated on mashing his pudding into mush. Why had he felt pleased at making Harry flush? Why did it matter to him whether or not the boy ate enough? He almost smacked himself in the head when he realised his health mattered to him because he was Harry's best friend. As to the rest...

He looked over the table and felt his lips twitch when he caught a rather attractive blonde sixth year ogling him. He winked at her, and she blushed prettily. Draco smirked at her and she smiled coyly back.

'_I might take her on a small…detour… back to the common room,'_ he thought to himself. _'Merlin only knows how long its been since I had some… tension relief.'_

If he'd looked up at that point, he would've seen the hurt and confusion running across Harry's face before his blank, carefully constructed mask of pureblood indifference slipped into place. If he'd looked up, he would have seen Blaise and Theo both frowning at him in disappointment.

But he didn't. Instead he raised a brow inquiringly at the pretty girl and gave a small nod when she winked back.

_Excellent._

Instead, as Dumbledore dismissed them, he made his way to the girl who had lingered behind her friends and leant down to casually whisper in her ear.

"May I escort you back to the Common room, miss?" She giggled and nodded, batting her lashes at him. He held out his arm to her, and she slipped her dainty hand through. He heard someone scoff in disgust as they passed, and glanced up to meet Pansy's eyes, anger making them bright and narrow.

"You _fucking_ idiot Draco!" she hissed before storming past with Millicent. He frowned at her before leading the pretty girl on his arm out into the entrance hall. Someone brushed against his arm and he turned to see Harry standing there, Blaise and Theo flanking him. He watched as Harry opened his mouth as thought to say something, glance at the girl and shut his mouth. He hung his head and simply turned and walked away. Theo and Blaise glared at him before hurrying away after Harry's diminutive form. He felt the girl tug insistently on his arm and allowed her to tow him away, down towards the dungeons before she pushed him into an empty classroom, and locked the door behind her.

"Draco," she purred, stepping closer towards him. He leant back against a desk and let her approach. He belatedly realised as she sunk to her knees in front of him, that he didn't even know her name. But as her deft fingers went to work on his fly, and her red lips after them, most of his common sense flew out the window. He let out a groan and brought a hand up to hold her head steady as all his blood suddenly rushed south.

_Gods_ but he was hard! It had been months since he'd had any form of release that wasn't his own hand. And although she was a little…overeager, who was he to pass up a blowjob when it was so readily offered? No Slytherin girl was stupid enough to risk pre-marital sex, lest their fathers or potential suitors find out, but just about anything was often enough on the table. And he refused to sleep with anyone from any of the other Houses. No this would do, and do nicely.

She was enthusiastic, her mouth was wet and hot and he was pent-up. He groaned again and tightened his grip in her hair, allowing his head to flop back a little as he lost himself in the sensation.

As he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge of his release, he tipped his head to the side and chanced a quick look at the classroom door. A pair of wide and horrified looking green eyes, framed by slim black glasses was staring at him. As he met them and recognised them as Harry's eyes, the girl on her knees did _something_ with her tongue and he came with a sudden harsh gasp, his eyes slipping closed of their own accord. Wrenching his hands from the girls long blonde hair, he moved away and looked back to the door.

Harry was gone.

A quick _Scourgify_ and a mumbled promise of another time, Draco made his way out of the classroom, feeling somehow worse.

Had Harry even been there? Or had he imagined it?

And why had he felt so immensely guilty about Harry seeing him?

**oo00oo**

He slipped into the common room and gave it a cursory glance. Blaise and Theo were in their usual place by the fire, chessboard between them. Pansy was sitting with Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle, chatting animatedly as Daphne Greengrass plaited Millicent's hair. He watched the entrance shimmer as the blonde he'd just been with walked in. Neither made eye contact with each other as she walked directly to the girl's dormitory. He approached his friends, and they all looked over at him. He quirked a brow in question.

"What?" Pansy just scoffed and turned away from him, Millicent and the other doing the same. Blaise simply went back to pondering the chessboard. But Theo stood and approached him.

"How stupid are you, Draco? Really?" he hissed. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Draco stared at him like he'd grown a second head. What he'd done? What he'd done was received what should have been a fan-fucking-tastic blowjob, but what had instead left him feeling more frustrated and guilty and turned him into some sort of pariah.

"What I've done?" he questioned smoothly, covering his confusion. Theo snorted at him.

"Honestly, you're the densest fucking ponce I've ever met, Draco. Harry's in bed. Can't say I blame him to be honest." With that, he sat down and ignored Draco, who decided he suddenly wanted nothing more than a hot shower and to go to bed. And maybe a good wank. He was frustrated and grumpy now.

And he was _not_ a ponce!

He opened the door to his and Harry's room quietly, not wanting to wake the other if he was asleep, but Harry had the curtains around his bed drawn tight and Draco could make out the faint shimmer of a charm of some sort. He sighed and fished out his pyjama's from his trunk before he made his way into the shower.

Standing under the hot water, he allowed himself to think.

There were many things that he considered himself, but stupid wasn't usually one of them.

Arrogant? Of course. He _was_ a Malfoy after all.

Vain? Again, obviously. With looks like his, who wouldn't be?

Brave? Here he paused. And then admitted, honestly, he wasn't recklessly Gryffindor brave, but he thought he was brave in his own way. He'd stood up for Harry and even disagreed with the Dark Lord hadn't he?

Cunning? Absolutely.

Intelligent? Incredibly. His father expected only the best from his heir after all.

But stupid? Most definitely _not_. But as he thought more about it, perhaps stupid wasn't the right word. Confused or puzzled maybe?

But _why_ had Theo called him stupid? And why had his hook-up with the blonde girl been sudden cause for such animosity? It's not like he was with anyone and was cheating. A blowjob was a blowjob when you were seventeen, single and horny.

Speaking of…

He glanced down at a certain part of himself that had grown _most_ interested as he reflected back on his amazing blowjob. He reached a hand down and lazily gave himself a few slow, languid strokes. He closed his eyes and braced his spare arm against the wall of the shower, resting his head against it as he felt himself harden more. His slow strokes became a little faster and firmer, and he felt his breath quicken into pants. A small moan escaped him and he quickly clamped down on it. He did _not_ need Harry to come bursting in right now. As he thought of Harry, the image of those green eyes came back to him. He could see those eyes so clearly, the flecks of gold in the centre and the lightning scar above them. And below them, that adorable pouty mouth, those red lips… Draco had a sudden image of Harry spread out on his bed, hair even messier than usual, his big green eyes hooded and thick with lust. Draco came so hard, and so suddenly that he cried out. Riding out the tremors of his intense orgasm, he hoped desperately that Harry hadn't heard. Luck seemed to be on his side, and he rinsed himself off quickly, before he sank to the floor.

What. The. _Fuck._

He'd just _orgasmed_ while thinking of his best friend!

That was not _normal_!

He shoved his hands roughly through his hair. Not normal at all.

'_Just what the hell am I doing?'_

He finished his shower and dried and dressed quickly. Making his way out to his bed, he paused and softly called out to Harry. When he got no response, he assumed he was either asleep or had a silencing charm up. Shrugging, he climbed into his bed and fell into an uneasy sleep full of dreams of Harry crying and casting Unforgivable's on him.

**oo00oo**

Harry woke slowly the next morning and sighed. He'd heard Draco come in, but had refused to open his curtains. He'd stuck them with a Sticking Charm… he hadn't wanted to see the other boy at all. He couldn't explain why, but seeing Draco like that with that _girl_ had hurt him.

A lot.

And he had no idea why. So he'd lain there wide-awake listening to Draco shower. He'd heard the tell-tale sounds of him wanking; the rhythm under the water, the little moans and groans; and had blushed. But for some sick reason, he'd been unable to bring himself to raise a silencing ward. Instead, he'd stayed deathly quiet and listened to his best mate pleasure himself.

It wasn't something he'd never heard before; he'd shared a dorm with four other blokes until this year after all.

And Ron was never quiet about anything.

But listening to Draco… had felt different. It had made _him_ feel different. He'd been equal parts painfully aroused and ashamed. And when he'd heard Draco cry out softly as he came, he'd come as well – without even touching himself. He'd hastily cleaned himself up and then lain awake most of the night, deeply ashamed and confused.

And then, finally just before sunrise, he'd realised what was wrong with him. Why it had hurt him so deeply to see Draco with that girl. Why Theo kept giving him knowing looks when he saw Harry clinging to Draco.

'_Oh dear sweet Merlin. I have **feelings** for Draco,'_ he thought in a panic.

He quickly knocked that thought on its head. He was _not_ gay.

Was he?

No other boys appealed to him at all.

But then… neither did any girls.

So it was just Draco?

… Oh no.

He'd forced himself to clear his mind and sleep for a couple of hours after that, before Draco's alarm-charm went off and they had to get up.

But now he had to face Draco. He couldn't put it off forever.

He sighed and released the charm on his curtains. He decided he'd deal with it as he had every other weird or bad thing he'd done or experienced.

He shoved it down deep and pretended it never happened.

Afterall, he'd seen Draco's face with the little slut. He'd been thoroughly enjoying himself.

Draco was straight.

And even if Harry wasn't entirely, he knew that there was no way in hell Draco would ever look at him as more than a friend.

'_I guess Uncle Vernon was right about me afterall…'_

**oo00oo**

Draco seemed twitchy and out of sorts as they dressed and left for the Hall together but Harry pushed it out of his mind. He sat beside Theo and Pansy and pushed his breakfast around as they chattered quietly above his head.

He missed the dark looks they kept shooting at Draco.

Draco did not.

The day passed quick enough, and Harry was pleased when he was summoned to Remus' chambers after dinner. He shrugged off Draco's offer to escort him and made his way there on his own.

_"Harry!"_ He sighed and picked up his pace, choosing to ignore the mudblood and Weasel. He could hear them speeding up as well however, and decided to simply get it over with.

"_What!_" he snapped. "I'm sick and bloody tired of hearing you all spout the same crap over and over again!"

Hermione he noted, at least had the grace to looked abashed and Ron seemed to deflate a bit.

"Harry," he said quietly, but Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "Er, Potter," he stumbled. "Its just… well, I mean, don't you want to come back to Gryffindor? Don't you miss us?"

"Har-Potter, we miss you," Hermione said softly. Harry scoffed at them.

"You two cannot be serious," he drawled in an accurate mimicry of Draco. "'_Miss you'_? Why would I miss you? You sure as hell didn't miss me!" A low chuckle slipped past his lips and he cocked a brow at them.

"You two proved yourselves false. It was nothing of my doing. You chose to ignore me, to deny me any form of your friendship for an entire year. You ignored my … issues, with the Dursley's and pretended not to see. Remind me again why I should miss you? Or should I miss being ignored when I need you most? Like, just for example, when a deranged Dark wizard puts my name into a powerful magical artefact that I would have stood no chance of fooling, to enter me into a deadly contest so I can resurrect Voldemort at the end?" Harry laughed when they flinched at his name. "Or perhaps when my last link to a real family is killed in front of me, and you decide that I'll quite obviously be fine to simply grieve alone. Oh yes, you two are _brilliant_ friends." He watched with pleasure as Ron flushed with shame and Hermione hung her head.

"Thrilling as it always is to be pestered by you two, I'm late now. Goodnight Weasel King, Mudblood," he gave them a mocking salute and swaggered off down the hall to Remus' quarters.

He could hear the moment that Hermione burst into tears and started to take it out on Ron, and the hotheaded idiots immediate response.

'_Honestly,'_ he though to himself in amusement, _'baiting those two is too bloody easy. Wastes of space the pair of them.'_

He knocked on Remus' door and smirked when Severus was the one to open it.

"Evening," he grinned. Snape sneered at him and stood aside to let him in. Harry made his way to the squishy couch and flopped down.

"Good evening, Harry," a quiet voice said. Harry nearly leapt out of his skin as he looked around. Tom was sitting on the edge of the armchair across from him, a serious look on his face. Harry felt his mouth drop open.

"Ho-how did you get in here?"

"A mixture of dark magic and simple magic, Harry. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't…urgent," he said. Harry frowned. "Urgent?"

Tom nodded at him, and Remus and Severus made themselves comfortable on the rest of the couch.

"Harry, Severus is going to show you a memory. And I want you to understand that we are simply here to find out why it happened, do you understand?" Remus' voice was soft, but hesitant. Harry nodded uncertainly.

"O-okay." Severus brought out a small Pensieve and poured a small memory vial into it. Harry looked to Tom who nodded. Harry moved towards it, and lowered his face to the surface.

He saw himself, an weird expression in his eyes. He was laughing, but it wasn't his usual laugh. And Ginny was screaming on the ground…Draco looked as though he were in pain. He watched as Severus and Remus came in…Severus smacked him…Healed Ginny…

He lifted his head up as the memory ended and stared wide eyed at Tom.

"Wha-what?" Tom's dark crimson eyes met his in a steady gaze.

"My Little Raven… I am going to use Legilimency on you, with your permission," Harry nodded. "I want to attempt to reverse, only temporarily, a memory modification charm that was used upon you, so that we can view the memory and discuss it." Harry could do nothing but nod again and lower his Occlumency shields. He noticed that Tom never raised his wand, merely held his steady gaze with Harry, and muttered softly, _"Legilimens!"_

* * *

_Harry had only been a few metres ahead of Draco, but he'd stopped to fix his shoe when he heard Ginny Weasley's voice, _"Give Harry back! He belongs with us, in Gryffindor!"

_He'd felt such sudden and uncontrollable rage in that moment when he realised Draco was no longer behind him, and when he'd stalked back and found him on the floor… he'd very nearly lost control. He knelt beside his friend and offered his hand. And then _she_ spoke again._  
"Harry how could you? Have you no sense of shame? Do you have any idea how much you've hurt my family? Or Hermione? You're a disgrace to your mum's sacrifice, _Potter!_"

_Harry spun around, his heart was pounding and his head felt heavy and strange. He glared at Ginny, eyes wide and magic snapping around him. _

"How dare you, you disgusting blood-traitor! HOW DARE YOU!"_ he roared. As Ginny shrank back against the wall of the compartment, Harry sunk into darkness, even as he felt himself shake his wand into his hand and point it at her. He felt himself overcome with excitement as he whispered in glee, _"Crucio!"

_Ginny screamed, and Harry laughed. _

_Harry focused all his magic into the curse, that wild and insane laughter that was tearing itself from his throat sounding nothing like his usual laugh. It sounded almost like…Voldemort. Not the Voldemort he knew and trusted, the one he loved and respected. No… this sounded like the insane and cruel Voldemort that had risen from the cauldron in his fourth year. _

_Harry lifted his wand and ended the curse. He stood still, the strange glee and heaviness beginning to lift, the sudden appearance of Remus and Severus, both of whom Dumbledore had insisted ride the train with the students – to protect them – startling him out of his reverie. But he couldn't stop the laugher. _

_Couldn't stop. It was just so much _**_fun._**

* * *

Harry groaned as he felt Tom pull out of his mind, his head pounding. Tom was staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Answer me honestly now, Harry. Why did you use that curse?"

Harry answered without any hesitation at all. "Because it was fun."

**oo00oo**

Tom stared silently into the fireplace, his mind buzzing. He'd dismissed Harry and sent him off to his bed, with a potion for his headache.

"_Because it was fun._"

Those four words seemed to be on a constant loop through his mind. He sighed and stood.

"Severus, Remus. I will be sending Tao through in the morning, I believe. I want him to sit in on a Legilimency session with you and Harry, Severus. I want to know what is going through that boy's head."

Snape nodded. "Of course, my Lord." Tom nodded distractedly and turned to the fireplace to Floo out. He paused before he threw the powder in, and turned back to the two sitting silently on the couch.

"There is… something inside of Harry. I had thought it contained, but it seems that is no longer the case. I need you two to keep a very close eye on him from here on out. Guard him. Keep him safe, and do _not _let Albus Dumbledore anywhere near him. I fear his mind may be… compromised." Snape and Lupin nodded and Tom tossed the Floo Powder into the fireplace, calling out "Malfoy Manor, Main Study!" as he stepped through. A whoosh of green flames and he was gone.

Remus turned to Severus, and tried to ignore the odd fluttering in his stomach as he realised they were alone in his rooms.

"Well, that was…illuminating."

"Indeed," Severus replied quietly. "I find myself in need of a rather stiff drink." Remus nodded.

"Would you like to join me in a glass?" he asked, attempting nonchalance. He couldn't fight his disappointment however, when Severus shook his head and stood instead.

"No, I must be getting back to check the dormitories before I turn in." He strode to the door and paused with his hand on the handle. "Goodnight, Remus," he said softly, before opening the door and sweeping out in a flurry of black robes.

Remus stared after him.

**oo00oo**

Draco was seriously pissed off.

Harry had been acting as though nothing had happened yesterday, and he was beginning to doubt that anything _had._

Except that everyone else kept shooting him death glares.

He frowned at his Transfiguration essay before shoving it away with a frustrated sigh. He had no hope of getting it done tonight. Not with the state his thoughts were in.

He leant back in his chair and scrubbed his hands over his face.

They were in the library, attempting to make a dent in the enormous pile of N.E.W.T's level homework they'd been issued. Draco had almost forgotten that the exams were approaching quickly. He sighed again and flopped back forwards, dragging his almost complete essay back towards him, resigned to finish it.

He almost had when his Dark Mark began to burn. He made his excuses and hurried down to Severus' rooms, knowing that he would be waiting for him.

**oo00oo**

Harry knew he was supposed to have gone back to his dormitory.

Instead, he'd quietly asked the Lady Hogwarts if she'd be so kind as to make a hole in the wards for him, and then Apparated out.

He sighed softly and leant his back against his parent's tombstone.

"Hey mum, hey dad," he spoke quietly into the darkness. "I… I'm sorry I haven't come here before now… you must be pretty disappointed in me, huh? I would be… 'specially you mum." He sighed again. "So… I don't really know how this whole thing works, y'know…talking to the dead and all, but I figured you two wouldn't mind listening. Everyone else would need to butt in and have an _opinion_," he spat. "But I don't need opinions. I just need to…talk." He traced random patterns in the snow on the ground for a while, before he started to speak quietly again.

"I think I might be falling for my best mate. How messed up is that? Normal blokes do not fall for their male best friends. But Draco… he's different, yeah? He makes me feel safe. And happy. And even though he can be the most insensitive, arrogant prick you've ever met… underneath all the Pureblooded upbringing is a genuine guy who likes to laugh and doesn't mind giving me a hug. He… he makes me feel things in a way that I've never felt before. Makes me feel like I'm home no matter where I am anytime he hugs me. Gods, how poncy is that! But it's true," he mumbled. "I'm honestly falling for him and he doesn't notice. He lets little blonde sluts suck him off in empty classrooms and then wanks over it in the shower where I can hear him! When I saw him… Circe, it felt like the world had stopped turning for a moment. Like all the air had gone from the room. And I think he saw me. But then he was…was _coming_," he whispered, "and I fled like a bloody girl while he was distracted." He laughed bitterly and sniffed hard when he felt tears threaten.

"Why can't I just be normal?"

He sat quietly for a while after that, watching from under his cloak as the snow began to fall heavier around him, singing softly to himself.

With a sigh, he dimly realised he should leave before he froze. As he stood and shook himself off, the Mark on his arm began to burn and he smiled.

"That works," he said, touching his wand to it and allowing the binding magic within the Dark Mark to take him to his Lord's side. He desperately wanted to spend some time with Bella. She would help him understand.

**oo00oo**

**As always – thankyou for the support. =] I remain humbled by the support this story receives. Chapter 14 will be published in a few days, and chapters 16 and 17 are currently being beta read. Xx Ume.**

**14 Preview: **

**"Draco, have you honestly not noticed it?" Draco stared blankly at Theo, who looked as though he wanted nothing more than to punch him. "You blind moron, he's in _love_ with you!"**


	14. CORROSION

This is a slash story, so there will be boy on boy love. If this is not your cup of tea, please find another story to read.

Blanket disclaimer for this fic – this is a work of fanfiction, based on characters created by the wonderful JKRowling. I make nothing from this, and am writing it purely for my own, and others, entertainment. I do not own Harry Potter. I am merely borrowing him.

Mandarin terms:*Xiao is a term of endearment *Nǐ hǎo is an informal greeting *Ge is a way of saying brother_._ _:Parseltongue:_

_***please note **__from here out I won't be posting warnings about the 'mature' content of each chapter unless it is something that could be potentially distressing. This is an 'M' rated fic, and as such there will be mature themes throughout. ;] _

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN.**

**CORROSION.**

Neville enjoyed the quiet that the greenhouses offered. They were peaceful, warm and safe. He knew what everything in there was and what they did. The greenhouses were his safe place. Professor Sprout didn't mind at all that he often just went to sit in house one or two to read or study. He wondered often why he'd been sorted into Gryffindor when he was such a Hufflepuff at heart. But he always assumed that the Hat knew what was best and it had obviously had a reason for sorting him there. He just wasn't sure exactly what that reason was yet. He shuffled his way from pot to pot, snipping or pulling as necessary to keep the plants in them happy. His _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ had grown to a size that made keeping it in the dorms impossible, so Professor Sprout had given him his own big pot in greenhouse three to keep it in. He gave it a friendly pat as he passed on his way out, his mind a million miles away.

He'd agreed over the summer to meet with Harry and to hear everything. And he'd listened, agreed and accepted. He'd met with, spoken with and forgiven Bellatrix Lestrange. He'd also sat and spoken personally with the Dark Lord. But he'd been denied when he'd asked about the Dark Mark. _'Too risky'_, the Dark Lord had said.

And, Neville mused, he'd been right. Ron Weasley (the fucking git) had grabbed him on his way out of the shower stall a while back and aggressively checked him for a sign of his betrayal. But Neville's arm had been clean, and the idiot had eventually been Stunned and subdued by Seamus and Dean. Although at first he'd felt like he was betraying his family, in the end, they were the one's who'd betrayed him. His grandmother had raised him, but had done so with bitterness and resentment in her heart. He was never good enough, never just _enough_ because he wasn't his father. His Uncle Algie had dropped him out of windows, off piers and over bridges to see if he was even magical. And he'd never known his parents as anything more than candy-wrapper collecting, drooling mental patients.

He sighed. Christmas had been, for the first time in years, wonderful. He'd stayed at Hogwarts with Luna, and the two of them had cemented their friendship even more. Neville would never hesitate to say that Luna was his best friend, because she was. She was his golden light in a world that had seemed to be growing darker and darker. She was also the only one who knew all his secrets. Not that he had all that many, really. But she knew them all regardless, and he knew all of hers. And now he had to make a decision before she made it for him. He could either attempt to make conversation with the person he was halfway to in love with, or she was going to write a letter and send it to them, signed from him.

He cursed as he stubbed his toe on the doorjamb as he left the greenhouse.

"Guess there's no helping it," he sighed. He wondered if Harry would invite him to come back to the Slytherin common room again. It would certainly make it less awkward to strike up conversation then, at least.

**oo00oo**

Draco shifted his weight from foot to foot as he tried his best to stay interested. But Crabbe Sr. had been talking for well over an hour now. And he honestly couldn't remember what about.

And his feet hurt.

And his Death Eater robes were hot and kind of itchy.

And he was hungry.

He sighed silently, and snuck a quick glance at the Dark Lord perched on his throne like chair above them all. He snickered softly as he took in the slightly glazed over eyes and mechanical nodding. He knew Tom well enough to know that even he was bored out of his mind with the proceedings. He looked to his left at the twins, and noticed that George (or was it Fred? It was impossible when they had their masks on) was resting his head lightly on his twins shoulder as they tried to stay awake and interested. He looked to his right and saw Remus using the hem of his voluminous robes to carefully sweep the floor beneath him clean. He peeked to Remus' right and saw Severus standing dead still. He looked again to his left past the twins to where he knew Bella was. She was swaying lightly and humming. He grinned behind his mask and looked back up at the dais to where Harry was perched on the armrest of Tom's throne. He was subtly flicking his wand from his pocket and Draco knew he was smirking behind his golden mask. Draco followed his line of sight and saw a rat he knew to be Peter Pettigrew standing on its hind legs and… dancing? He had to bite his cheek to stop himself from laughing out loud as the mangy little rat swayed and twirled to the tune of Harry's wand. He looked up at Harry and caught the little wink from behind his elaborate mask.

There was an audible sigh of relief from the gathered masses as Voldemort stood suddenly and Crabbe Sr. _finally_ stopped talking. Harry lowered his wand, releasing Pettigrew who instantly scurried away.

"Thank you for that…enlightening report on the state of the-," he turned to Harry as though for help and sighed when the younger man just shrugged. "So, onto other things." He paused and his face darkened. "Tonight we have a special _guest_ to join us," he said quietly. "This special guest thought that he could do what a few of you do so well. He believed himself to be an undetectable spy. But he wasn't spying for me. No, this _fool_ has been relaying information to Dumbledore's Order! A betrayal from my own Inner Circle… unforgivable!"

A general sound of anger swept the room, followed by an intense sense of anticipation. Betrayal of any kind was always met with the harshest of punishment. Draco watched as Harry shifted his position suddenly, moving to stand still and straight at the Dark Lord's side, and how he seemed to suddenly be on alert almost. He and the other Death Eater's nearby moved as one to create a path through their midst as his father and the 'hooded-bloke' as they'd dubbed him, escorted someone who was shackled and bound down the middle of the aisle created.

**oo00oo**

Harry released the Imperius curse that he'd had on Pettigrew as he took note of the meeting's tone changing. He shrugged when Voldemort looked to him for an answer, and listened as he explained why the whimpering man was being tossed at their feet. He watched with anticipation and eagerness as Voldemort swept down gracefully to stand in front of the cowering man.

He gave a small twitch when he heard a soft hissy-sounding laugh in his mind, but brushed it off. He was probably tired. Or out of it from the Legilimency earlier.

"Walden Macnair," Voldemort hissed, "you are a foolish man indeed to believe that you could betray your Lord and get away with it!"

Harry watched in rapt fascination as the man at his feet started to tremble. The weird hissy laugh sounded again.

"M-m-my L-Lord," his voice was whiny and weak and immediately put Harry's nerves on edge. He wanted to watch this man _suffer_. "P-please, let me-"

He wanted to watch him hurt, and he wanted to be the one to do it.

_:Pain…give to him…: _the hissing voice was whispering to him. He ignored it.

Voldemort 'tsk-tsk'd'. "According to your little speech you gave dear Dumbledore when the senile old fool returned to Hogwarts last year-" Harry supressed a growl at the reminder of Dumbledore's 'suspension' that had lasted all of a month, "I am in fact, _not_ your Lord. I am merely…what was it you said? Oh, yes I remember. A maniacal, power-hungry megalomaniac, I believe."

_:Fun Harry…giving pain is fun…:_

Harry took a small involuntary step forward to bring him closer to Voldemort, feeling his mind starting to get a little cloudy, but he ignored it. He was always impressed at how Tom disappeared before his Death Eaters, and Voldemort took the reigns. He made a mental note to ask how he did that.

Right now, however there was a voice hissing in his mind. And it was making a good point… he wanted to do what it was telling him.

_:Punish him… suffer… __**pain**__…make pain Harry…:_

"My Lord," he whispered. Voldemort turned crimson eyes on him and he grinned maniacally beneath his mask. "Oh, please, may I teach him about loyalty?"

**oo00oo**

Bella had a bad feeling as she watched her little Harry whispering to the Dark Lord. Something was off about him lately that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She turned to Tao beside her and nudged him.

"Oi, Tao," she hissed. He nudged her back to show he was listening. "Something's off with Harry. Do you see it?" She felt him nod, and lean in close.

"After this, Bells. We'll talk," he murmured, not taking his eyes from the dais. Harry had crept even closer to the Dark Lord and they were conversing quietly. She nodded, and reached out to hold his hand. He simply entwined their fingers and let her take the comfort she needed. They watched in trepidation as Voldemort nodded to something Harry had said and took a small step back.

**oo00oo**

Tom watched Harry as he stalked over to where Macnair lay on the ground trembling, his face an impassive mask. Inside however, he was deeply concerned.

Something was amiss in his Little Raven, and he was afraid of what it was. That grin and the eerie red glint in Harry's eyes was off-putting.

As was his sudden…enthusiasm.

He turned his eyes to the youngest Malfoy's and took note of the worry on the face beneath the mask. The masks were his magic; nothing could be hidden from his eyes behind them. He gave Draco a tiny nod and turned his attention back to Harry, who was crouching in front of Macnair and whispering quietly to him, that mental grin never slipping.

"You do not betray your Lord, there is no coming back from that, do you understand? You have betrayed the most powerful dark wizard of our age, and you think you can just come grovelling back? Foolish man…" he was whispering. Tom could hear the barely restrained glee in his tones as he rocked back on his heels and stood.

There was a rustle and Harry had his wand in his hand, pointed at the cowering man and whispered.

"_Crucio!"_

Macnair screamed, long and loud as Harry giggled. Tom had no qualms about torture, but he no longer felt the deranged need to laugh whilst doing it. But Harry clearly did.

It didn't bode well.

He watched from his seat as Harry lifted the curse, and flicked his wand again. Burning ropes flickered and Harry wielded them like a whip, lashing Macnair over and over. All the while that disturbing low-pitched giggle was coming from his mouth as though he didn't even know it. Harry snapped the whip out of existence, and crouched back down in front of Macnair, taking care to keep his pristine Death Eater robes away from the man's burnt and blistered flesh. He couldn't make out what it was that Harry was whispering to him but it was enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up regardless as he felt Harry's magic spike.

A glance out over the room told him that everyone had felt that.

Magic that dark and malevolent coming from someone like his Little Raven… just wasn't right. It wasn't Harry. As the snivelling mess of man at Harry's feet began to scream again as the Cruciatus curse hit him again, he decided to intervene for Harry's sake. Something wasn't right.

He stood and moved swiftly from his throne to stand beside Harry as he stood up and looked down at the quivering mess at his feet, pulling his wand from his robes as he went.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Tom felt the magic pull, and the exact moment his curse struck true. It was like a small rush through his wand and into his soul. The feeling of severing someone's soul from his or her body was exhilarating in its own way, and the connection through the Dark Mark exacerbated that.

Waste not want not, and the dead had no need for their magic.

He twisted his head to face the crowd of followers staring at him, and raised his hand slightly. As one, they dropped to their knees and bared their left arms. He heard the rustle of fabric behind him and knew Harry had done the same. Nagini made her way from her bed beneath his throne to coil at his feet.

"Let it be known that there is no leaving my side! There is only betrayal and death. Dumbledore will lure you with pretty words of 'safety', of being able to 'hide' you from me. But there is nowhere on this earth that I will not be able to find you if you choose to betray me," he dropped his voice and almost whispered, knowing that his followers would be able to hear him regardless. "You are _mine_, from the day you come to kneel before me, until the day that you die, _YOU ARE __**MINE**_!" He turned his head to his faithful familiar, and hissed to her.

_:Dinner, Nagini.:_

"My Lord!" the kneeling brethren chanted as one, "We are yours!"

Harry couldn't supress the excited shudder that ran down his spine.

_:We belong … __**need**__…: _the little voice in his head hissed, and Harry found himself in agreement.

He _belonged_ here.

**oo00oo**

Draco dawdled as the other Death Eaters began to leave, not wanting to approach the Dark Lord about his concerns until it was safe to do so.

He took note of how many of Voldemort's 'Inner Circle' had been demoted since the last war. There were a few, like the Carrow's and Rookwood who had died in Azkaban, and a few who had been to afraid to return, and been hunted down and killed. Draco knew his father had been one of those who had messed up terribly, but it had all been explained. The diary that he'd slipped in the Weasley girl's cauldron in Draco's second year had been one of the Dark Lord's Horcruxes. Now that Draco knew what that was and why it was a bad thing that it was gone, he understood why his father had been so concerned about confronting Voldemort on the night of his return. But, things had been explained, and Tom had come forward to thank Lucius. He'd managed to re-absorb the piece of soul within the diary, and had gone about to re-absorb all the rest. All bar one. And he refused to disclose it.

That had Draco worried. After all the pain and suffering that the Lord had gone through to feel remorse enough to undo his Horcruxes, what was so bad about the final one? He was grateful, and always would be that they'd been restored – the Dark Lord on the brink of insanity wasn't something he'd been looking forward to. But this version, this sane, rational – if somewhat paranoid version was one he was proud to serve.

He drifted over towards the 'hooded bloke' and stood quietly beside him. Something about him was painfully familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He looked up at him. "Do I know you?"

The hooded-bloke looked down at him, face completely obscured by a black-out charm on his hood and slightly tipped his head forward, before moving away. Draco nodded and rocked back on his heels. His first thought was, naturally, Black. Harry's godfather had been pushed through the Veil in the department of Mysteries. But surely if that were the case, then he would have shown himself to Harry by now? His mind wandered to the Diggory boy who'd died at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. There was another possibility, but a far-fetched one. He briefly entertained the notion of one of Potter's parents, but again – improbable. Necromancy was exceptionally difficult, and though he didn't doubt Voldemort's power, he didn't think even he would be able to accomplish it.

His attention was drawn from his musings to a furiously whispered conversation going on between Tao and Bella as they walked over to where Harry and Tom were standing.

"There's something seriously wrong, Tao! You can't tell me you haven't noticed?"

"Of course I've noticed Bells, but there's not a whole lot I can do. Dumbledore won't let me back in the school, and I can't hide in Severus' chambers forever."

Bella sighed. "We're going to have to ask him if its what we think. If Harry-"

Tao clapped a hand over her mouth. "I know. But let's leave it 'til we're away from here, hm?" he said with a nod to Draco who was unabashedly listening in. He grinned at them and moved to wrap his arms around his aunt's waist.

"Aunty Bell, what's wrong with Harry?" he asked softly, the grin slipping from his face. "I know something is going on."

Bella and Tao shared a concerned look, before Tao answered just as softly. "We'll tell you when we know."

Tom called them all to his side and bid them be seated. Draco listened as he outlined the changes and laws he was working on having passed through the Ministry and praised Lucius for his hard work thus far. He looked to where Harry was sitting, a slightly unfocused look in his eyes. He didn't seem to be paying any attention at all.

**oo00oo**

_:Who are you?:_

_:I am you, my Harry.: _

Harry frowned a little. He was positive he was going insane. There was a voice hissing in his mind, and rather than freaking out about it, he was chatting to it. He wondered if it was something he should tell Tom or Tao…

_:They will take me…away from you…:_ the voice hissed quietly. _:I will not harm you… I am here to help you… to guide you on your way to greatness.:_ Harry twitched. The Sorting Hat had said something very similar in his first year Sorting. _'…Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness…'_

_:I want to…help you.:_

_:Help me with what? You're a voice in my head that sounds like a snake… that's not normal!: _

There was a sound like a hissy chuckling.

_:Trust me, my Harry. Trust.: _

Then there was silence. Harry sat and wondered just what in the hell was happening in his mind. He could remember attacking Ginny on the Hogwarts Express on the way back to school; could remember the exhilaration of it. He knew that leaving the light side, that wanting his revenge on Dumbledore for the death of his parents and his messed up life would cause his magic to shift, but he hadn't expected to feel such pleasure in using an Unforgivable.

Maybe it was just the part of him that had always been Dark?

_:Accept me… and watch how your magic grows…such power…:_

More power? He already knew he was powerful; very much so. Even Dumbledore had told him as such. Did more power appeal to him?

_:I can teach you…things you've only…dreamt of…: _

_:Like what?:_ Harry thought back, thinking in Parseltongue as the voice was hissing at him still.

_:I can help you…we could…bring them back…:_

_:Bring who back? From where?:_

The voice hissed another of those strange laughs. _:All of them my Harry…Mummy…Daddy…Cedric…**Sirius**…:_

Harry felt himself stiffen. That was impossible.

Wasn't it?

Almost against his will, he found himself asking the strange voice.

_:How?:_

**oo00oo**

Draco stepped out of the shower in his and Harry's room and made his way to his bed. Harry had been acting odd all day. He'd disappeared earlier in the evening and not told anyone where he went; using the Imperius curse so casually on Pettigrew during the meeting and then torturing Macnair until the Dark Lord had stepped in. Then spending the rest of the meeting completely spaced out. That wasn't Harry. And now… he'd come straight in, given Theo a hug and gone straight to bed. Draco sighed softly and looked at the closed curtains around Harry's bed. He was positive he'd silenced them again because he'd already called out twice. He took his time putting his pyjamas on and dawdled a bit finishing up his Transfiguration essay that was due in a weeks time, but there was still no sign of life from Harry's bed. He gave up closed his own curtains, not liking to leave them open when Harry's were shut. It made him feel like he was being rejected in some way.

He let his thoughts drift as he lay in the dark and stared at his canopy, and wondered why Harry had started to act so odd. He was avoiding touching Draco unless it was necessary, but he'd still go and willingly hug Theo, or hold hands with Pansy. His recovery since the trial at the ministry was astounding, and Tao had expressed over and over his joy at finally seeing 'the real Harry'. He'd been happy too, but mostly lately, he was confused.

He sighed and turned over onto his side. Had he done something wrong since they came back to school? He didn't think so. Attended classes, hung out with their friends, avoided the mudblood and weasel king…

Oh.

The blowjob girl from yesterday. Harry and his mates had been acting odd since then. But why should it matter if he got a little attention? It's not like he'd left Harry all alone, he'd been with Blaise and Theo.

Hadn't he?

Draco frowned and thought back to when he'd left the Hall. Yes, he was positive that Harry had been with Blaise and Theo because he'd stopped Draco and… Draco felt his stomach sink a little. Harry had obviously wanted to talk to him about something and he'd been too busy thinking with his bloody dick to realise. No wonder Harry had practically ignored him all day. It still didn't explain why Theo was so pissed at him. Or why Blaise, Pansy, Milly and Daphne had all randomly glared at him from time to time throughout the day. He sighed again, and burrowed under his sheets.

His bed felt empty and he felt… weird. Maybe he should see if someone was still up in the common room and give up this sleeping lark. Deciding that sleep was clearly beyond him, even given the ridiculous time, he quietly opened his curtains and pulled a robe over his pyjamas, before slipping out of the room.

He peered around the corner to see if anyone was still awake, given that it was currently two in the morning, and was pleasantly surprised to see his blonde friend from the classroom. He felt his lips quirk into a parody of a smile as he made his way quietly over to her. She was laying on her back, reading a mystery novel, clad in a pair of silk pyjamas not unlike his own.

"Can't sleep?" he asked as he sat in the armchair beside her. She glanced at him and smiled.

"No, my roommate has the flu and has been snoring horribly all night. I gave up a few hours ago," she chuckled. "You?"

Draco shook his head. "No, I can't seem to switch off."

She nodded. "Listen, Draco, about yesterday-" he raised a hand to cut her off.

"I know, and it's fine. It doesn't have to happen again," he said quietly. He was rewarded with another glowing smile from the blonde. "What's your name?" he blurted.

Her eyes widened and she burst into laughter. "Oh Draco," she gasped, wiping at her eyes, "Merlin's beard, I was wondering when you'd ask! I'm Astoria, Daphne's sister!"

Draco felt his own eyes widen. Oh dear sweet goddess above, if Daphne found out—

"Don't worry, she won't find out." Draco glanced at the blonde, no – Astoria, and nodded his thanks.

"Well, I do believe I will go back to practising my silencing charms," she said with another smile, as she stood to leave. "Goodnight, Mr Malfoy."

"Goodnight, Miss Greengrass," he said politely back, standing to head back to his own room. A thought suddenly struck him, and he called out to her.

"Astoria! Would you accompany me to Hogsmeade tomorrow? A date, if you will? I'd like to get to know you better," he said with an embarrassed chuckle. Astoria flushed prettily and agreed to meet him in the common room at eleven.

They parted ways at the entrance to the dorm halls, and Draco wandered back to his room, his mind whirring. He'd always thought Daphne's sister to be two years below him, but apparently he'd been wrong. He looked over at Harry's bed, and noticed that the curtains were open, and it was empty. Draco froze. Was something wrong?

'_Oh bloody relax you girl! He's probably in the loo or something,'_ he silently chastised himself. With a huff, he shucked his robe and clambered back into bed. He was almost asleep when a hand grabbed hold of the back of his shirt. He reached slowly under his pillow for his wand, but relaxed when he heard a comforting mumble from behind him.

"S'only me, Dray … c'nt sleep 'lone … shhh… s'okay…" the hand in his shirt tightened its grip, and he heard a small sigh, and felt the warmth of it through his top, as Harry mumbled something he couldn't hear and drifted back into oblivion.

"Goodnight, Harry." Draco smiled to himself and drifted off, immensely glad that tomorrow was a Saturday.

**oo00oo**

Harry was gone before he woke up the next morning, so Draco took his time in getting out of bed. He lazed about under the warm blankets, stretching and sighing as he woke up. Eventually though, he dragged himself out of his warm cocoon and into his clothes, remembering to check the time, pleased that it was only ten-thirty. He was still on time for his date then.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, pulling his shoe on when the door to the room banged open and Blaise and Theo stomped in, slamming it shut behind them. Draco felt his eyes grow wide, before he narrowed them in confusion.

"Good morning to you as well," he grouched. "And to what do I owe this honour?" Blaise sighed and leant back against the door, and Theo moved to sit over on Harry's empty bed.

"Draco," Blaise spoke softly. "It's about Harry." Draco sat up straight, his heart hammering in his chest.

"What? What's happened? Is he alright? Did the mudblood or weasel get him? Did Dumbledore? What-"

"Oh shut up, you great bloody ninny!" Theo snapped. Draco fell silent immediately, and Blaise smirked.

"It's nothing like that, Draco," the dark boy said quietly. "We're simply wondering exactly how slow you are?"

Draco repeated the question dumbly, unable to say anything else.

"Draco, have you honestly not noticed it?" Draco stared blankly at Theo, who looked as though he wanted nothing more than to punch him. "You blind moron, he's in _love_ with you!"

There was an odd rushing noise in his ears, and Draco leant his head forward to try and dispel it.

"No, Harry is not in love with me, you fucking berk," he whispered. "That's beyond preposterous." He shoved down the tiny flicker of interest that had ignited in his chest at that, and viciously stomped on it. "That's…wrong. And weird. And not happening. No. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date." He stood up as though to leave, and Blaise actually snarled at him. He froze and hesitated.

"Draco, you're a great bloke, really. But you're an absolute _fucking idiot_!" he snapped, before whirling about and storming out. He looked to Theo for support, but saw only cold hostility in his eyes.

"Wrong? Weird? Nice, Malfoy. Truly, fantastic choice of words there you arsehole," he hissed, before following in Blaise's footsteps and storming out of the room. Draco sat back down on his bed, unable to stand.

What in Merlin's merciful name had just happened?

**oo00oo**

It was a somewhat subdued Draco who made his way out of the room shortly after and met with Astoria by the entrance. He smiled at her politely enough, and offered his arm as they made their way to the entrance hall. He caught sight of Blaise and Theo, talking quietly with Milly and Daphne, but all four simply turned their backs to him and continued speaking.

Now this simply wasn't fair! He'd been their friend since they were children, and yet they were taking Harry's side in this? And speaking of, where the bloody hell was Harry?

He glanced around the hall, tuning Astoria out as she prattled on about her favourite class, eventually spotting Harry standing with Pansy by the door. He faltered a little when he caught sight of Harry's face. He looked pale and ill, and his eyes were red-rimmed. He looked like he'd been crying, if Draco were honest with himself. He made a move as though to head towards him when Harry turned and caught his gaze. Their eyes met for a moment and Draco felt something hot flash through him when Harry almost instantly turned his head away and burrowed into Pansy's side. The formidable witch glared daggers at him and sneered at Astoria before hurrying out into the courtyard with Harry under her arm.

He looked down at Astoria who had a frown on her face.

"Draco, maybe this isn't such a good idea today. I, um, I think I'll pass on Hogsmeade today. Your friends seem awfully upset at you for some reason, and I think perhaps today would be better spent fixing it, don't you think?"

She gave him a pat on the arm and disappeared into the crowd milling about.

Draco simply stood where she'd left him, dazed and unable to move.

**oo00oo**

"Pansy," Harry whispered. "I don't feel like going anymore. If it's alright with you, I think I'll just sit by the lake…"

Pansy looked down at the miserable little creature under her arm and sighed as she nodded and pressed a soft kiss to his thin cheek. Harry was so adorably, wonderfully, pathetically small she just had this instant need to take care of him. And seeing him this morning as fucking Astoria Greengrass bragged about her date with Draco had been gut-wrenchingly painful. He'd looked stricken; like the world had suddenly stopped turning, before his face had gone almost comically blank. Pansy was especially worried because Harry had just finished explaining that he was completely fine with Draco dating Astoria. They made a 'lovely couple'. She scoffed under her breath and watched as Harry drifted over to his favourite place beside the lake. She kept a watchful eye on the mudblood and Weasley but they walked straight past and out the gates.

Good. One less issue.

She turned back to Harry and sighed. Something was off about her favourite little shorty, and she was worried. If she was honest, it was like he was shutting his emotions down. Burying them deep down and ignoring them. And that wasn't healthy. She turned on her heel and stalked back to where she'd left the others. She ignored Draco, who was standing by the door with a dazed expression on his face, and went to stand beside Blaise who wrapped a comforting arm around her waist. She sighed, and leant into the embrace.

"What a total moron," he mumbled. She nodded. Daphne scowled.

"My sister is a slag," she grouched.

"Um, Theo? I, erm, I wondered if I could, ah, have a word?" She and Blaise spun as one to see a furiously blushing Neville Longbottom standing behind them and turned as one again to stare at an equally red Theo. Pansy felt her jaw drop as Blaise started to snigger. She dug an elbow into his ribs and dragged him away, leaving the two alone.

A quick glance back showed exactly what she'd long suspected. Neville had a tentative hand resting on Theo's arm and Theo was nodding. She smiled. It was nice to know not everyone in their house was a blithering idiot.

**oo00oo**

_:What are you really?:_ Harry hissed in his mind as he stared out over the frozen lake. He'd gotten used to thinking in Parseltongue when he spoke to the voice now.

_:I'm a friend.:_ it answered. It always said that. He frowned, and pushed the barrier he'd created back up around it. Although it seemed to make the voice mad, he needed a break. If he'd let it, it would talk non-stop, day and night. No, he needed silence in his mind so he could think.

But he refused to think about Draco and _her_. He was perfectly fine with it after all.

"Draco's at perfect liberty to date and snog and get blowjobs from who ever he wants. It's of no concern to me," he said firmly to himself. "Isn't it?"

'_Oh be honest with yourself Harry, Draco's as straight as a ruler and you've got a kink in the middle of yours. He's never going to want you, so get over it and go back to being a good friend!'_ His inner voice was scolding him. Harry hated when his inner voice scolded him. He imagined sometimes it was his mum. But that was daft. He had no idea truly, but he imagined his mum would've been more the kind to give him tea and biscuits, and warm hugs while he worked it through with her.

Instead, he had a snarky inner-voice and a snake voice in his mind. He fiddled a bit with a pieve of broken twig by his leg, using it to draw random patterns in the frozen ground. Maybe his inner voice was right. And the snake voice was probably right too. No emotions was the way to go. If he shoved them deep down and ignored them, he could focus on his magic more, and go back to being Draco's best friend. Not the creep who listens to him wank and has _feelings_ for him.

He heard footsteps behind him and sighed, tossing his stick piece away.

"Pansy, really I'm alright," he said without turning around.

"Glad to hear it, my dear boy!"

_FUCK._

Harry stood and turned around slowly. Dumbledore stood there, his blue eyes twinkling away madly as he smiled kindly at him. "Do you think you could spare a few moments for me, Harry?"

Harry grimaced internally. There was no way that had been a question. He'd heard that tone before. He fidgeted with his wand handle as he quickly ran through possible escapes while Dumbledore simply stood there and waited.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak however, there was an enormous flash of magenta light and Dumbledore was gone. In his place were Fred and George, huge grins splitting their faces.

"Hiya Harry!" they chirped in perfect synchronicity.

"Thought you might appreciate-"

"—an escape, as it were-"

"—from everyone's favourite meddler-"

"—and we just _happened_ to be in the neighbourhood!" Fred finished with a chuckle. "How fortunate!"

Harry just gaped at them. "B-but where did you send Dumbledore?"

George shrugged before answering. "Dunno. We only just finished creating that particular trick this morning, and Uncle Tom said we ought to try it out on someone who won't be missed. And we figured, that barmy old bastard could do with a holiday, huh?" Harry nodded dumbly. He was still nodding when Dumbledore strolled back up behind the twins and gave him a wink.

"Harry," he cried out happily. "There you are!"

As the twins started to laugh, Harry just stared blankly from them to the Dumbledore who was now approaching him with his arms out as though for a hug.

Fred and George's laughter intensified as Harry started to back slowly away from the approaching figure. But Dumbledore simply sped up.

"Harry! Don't you want to say hello to _Uncle_ Dumbledore?" Fred whispered. Harry paused when he caught the emphasis on the word Uncle. Staring at 'Dumbledore', he asked softly, "Tom?"

The grin he got in response was enough to answer that question.

"But how? The wards around the school nullify Polyjuice now after what happened in fourth year…" he asked as 'Dumbledore' swept him into a bone-crushing hug. The twins winked at him. "Can't breathe!" There was a chuckle in his ear and he felt a warm shiver go down his spine.

"Oh my Harry," he whispered. "What fun we'll have now!"

**oo00oo**

Harry walked back to the castle with Dumbledore-Tom, his mind pleasantly blank as he struggled to keep up with the striding pace the other man was setting. They passed Professor McGonagall in the hall, and Dumbledore-Tom paused in front of her, Harry beside him. She looked him in the eye, and frowned a tiny bit.

"Albus, is everything all right?" She asked quietly. Dumbledore-Tom leant forwards and pecked her softly on the cheek, before giving her a cheeky wink.

"Hello Minny," he whispered to her, before continuing on his way, whistling a jaunty tune as he disappeared up the staircase. Harry gave her a half-hearted smile she didn't see and ran to catch up.

'_Minny?'_

Minerva McGonagall had only two people in her life who'd ever called her Minny. Severus Snape and her former school-love, Tom Riddle.

But…surely not?!

**oo00oo**

Harry followed Tom (he was confusing himself trying to call him Dumbledore, and just gave it up as a bad job) and plonked down in a seat in Lupin's rooms, and Tom let his glamour drop. Harry noted randomly that it was quite an impressive piece of magic.

"Harry, I'm here for a reason. We need to talk love, and this is the best way to do it," he said whilst calling for a House Elf to bring them tea. Moments later, a fully serviced tea tray appeared on the table before them, and he took a moment to serve them both. Harry sipped the hot liquid gratefully and pondered just what could be so important that Tom would risk coming to Hogwarts and vanishing Dumbledore to Merlin only knows where. Tom took a fortifying swallow of his tea, and set the cup back down. He scrubbed his hands roughly over his face and leant forwards, meeting Harry's gaze dead on.

"Harry, have you been hearing voices in your head?" He took note of the small start Harry gave, and felt an unpleasant tremble in his stomach when the boy nodded. Bollocks.

"Does it hiss, or speak?" he asked.

Harry fidgeted with the handle of his teacup before he answered. "It hisses to me. It started during the meeting last night. It wanted me to hurt Macnair. It was…happy when I did."

Tom nodded and asked Harry what he'd felt when he was torturing him.

"Happy. It was… it was fun. My mind went all fuzzy and all I could feel was… joy. Or excitement, like when I'm playing Quidditch and I see the snitch."

Tom felt his stomach churn. This was worse than he thought. He reached into the pocket of his ridiculously gaudy robes and pulled something out. He plunked it on the table in front of Harry and gestured at him to pick it up. As he did, he began to speak quietly.

"That is my other remaining Horcrux, Harry. I believe that the night I killed your parents, as I had already torn my soul so many times, it fractured again and rebounded from the blood wards your mother had placed around you. It wedged itself into you. That scar is not a curse scar, Harry. That scar is the Horcrux I never meant to make. And I am deeply, deeply sorry for that." He paused and chanced a look at Harry. He had his eyes trained on the locket, and his hands were trembling faintly. "I have reclaimed the others. It was an excruciatingly painful and agonising process, involving deep and honest regret for the deaths I used to tear my soul. That locket, however, I have kept as a safeguard. I believe that if you wear it, it may help to stabilise what I believe is happening in your mind. I'm concerned that the Horcrux in your scar may be beginning to break through to you. I think it has been slowly happening for a while, and again, I may have inadvertently triggered it. When you came to us in the summer, it pained you greatly to be near to me. The reason for that was because my Horcrux was calling to me, and you could feel it. I blocked that feeling by removing the barriers around it. I was foolish and didn't think ahead to what could potentially happen by doing that. When I removed those barriers, the Horcrux stopped seeking to rejoin me, and became content in its container. You. But now," he sighed, and paused for a sip of his tea. "Now, it is waking up. And it is attempting to influence you. Harry you _mustn't let it_! Fight it Harry, or risk losing yourself."

Harry placed his teacup down on the table and sighed. "I forgive you, Tom," he said quietly. "And I will do my best to fight it. But I need you to promise me that you are working on some way to get it out of me!"

Tom nodded and agreed. "I want you to wear that one," he gestured to the locket, "at all times. Lucius and myself agree that the close proximity of a sealed Horcrux like that may help to stabilise the effects of the one in your mind. Promise me Harry, that you won't take it off."

He stood and picked up the heavy silver locket, placing it gently over Harry's head and settling it above his heart. He looked into the big green eyes that were staring up at him, and smiled when he saw no anger or resentment there.

"I promise, Tom," he whispered, leaning forward into the man's embrace. He needed a hug, and Tom was his family. They were closer than he'd ever thought.

It made him feel special, he thought as he sat warm in Tom's arms for a while, to know that a piece of the most powerful and kind man in his life was tucked away safely in his mind.

But he'd lied.

There was no way he was giving it up.

Turning his thoughts inwards, he focused on the little dark spot where the voice came from, and dropped the barriers.

_:Okay,:_ he hissed to it. _:Teach me how to be great.:_

**oo00oo**

**sorry for the delay in updating! I have been very sick and in hospital with no internet . but, I will update with 15 in 2 days so never fear! Thankyou for the support and love, I remain, as always, so very humbled by it. xxUme.**

Preview:

Draco stood at the entrance to the maze and stared into the dark pathway ahead of him. He felt a chill run down his spine. Moody was whispering something to him, trying to help him but he could barely make it out over the din of the crowd. There was the sound of the canon and then Dumbledore's magnified voice. "The third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament has now begun!"


	15. CONSEQUENCES

This is a slash story, so there will be boy on boy love. If this is not your cup of tea, please find another story to read.

Blanket disclaimer for this fic – this is a work of fanfiction, based on characters created by the wonderful JKRowling. I make nothing from this, and am writing it purely for my own, and others, entertainment. I do not own Harry Potter. I am merely borrowing him.

Mandarin terms:*Xiao is a term of endearment *Nǐ hǎo is an informal greeting *Ge is a way of saying brother_._ _:Parseltongue:_

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN.**

**CONSEQUENCES. **

Luna gave the friendly Nargle she'd been chatting to a gentle pat on the head and sent it off on it's way, watching as it shrunk and became just another sparkling particle in the air.

"Thank you Miss Lily," she whispered. She straightened up and smoothed down her robes. Miss Lily was one of her favourite Nargles, one of the only ones she'd ever met who could make themselves bigger than a speck and communicate with her. It was only broken words here and there, but Luna was able to put it together. Miss Lily had tracked her down this time to let her know 'big…Harry…_black_…scar…evil…coming…evil _there_…' She pondered on what she'd been told and figured it out.

There was something evil inside Harry's scar. She'd had her suspicions of course. His behaviour over the last week had been frightening. Draco had even been off around him, spending more time with her, the little blonde she didn't like, Pansy and Blaise. Harry had been slowly pushing everyone away from him, and spending more and more time alone, hidden away somewhere where no one had been able to find him. It was making her feel very sad, and afraid for the boy she thought of as a brother. Luna sighed, as she slowly made her way down from the Astronomy Tower, pulling her cloak tighter around her. Something was wrong with her Harry. And what ever it was had started with _her._ She glanced at the Slytherin table as she entered the Great Hall for breakfast and glared at the blonde girl sitting beside Draco, her hand resting on his arm as she chattered animatedly away. Either she was incredibly unobservant or she was deliberately ignoring the dirty looks Pansy, Blaise, Theo and Milly were sending her. Even Daphne was glaring at her. Draco just looked lost. Luna took her seat at the Gryffindor table beside Neville and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Whatever this is, Nev, it's going to be bad," she whispered. She felt him nod, and nudge her with his shoulder.

"Look at Draco," he whispered back. She lifted her head a little and looked back over at the Slytherin table. Harry had just entered the hall, his black robes snapping around him as he strode towards his table. Blaise and Theo instantly scooted to make room for him between them and he sat without looking at anyone. Theo lent towards him and said something quietly, and Harry nodded. Draco had gone stiff as a board when Harry entered, and had yet to take his eyes off him. Astoria had stopped talking and was staring at Draco. This had started to happen whenever Harry entered a room now. Harry had always been somewhat of an open book with his emotions, but even his impressive 'masks' had taken on a disturbing new edge. Luna herself had written to 'Uncle Tom' to ask what was happening, and had received a one-line response that had her more worried than reassured.

_We're trying to help him, my darling girl._

That only reaffirmed her suspicions that something was horribly off with Harry. She watched him intently as he pushed his food around his plate before standing and leaving as suddenly as he'd arrived. He didn't turn his head once.

"Pansy says he hasn't spoken a word all week. He just keeps disappearing to wherever it is he's going. She said that he saw Astoria and Draco snogging in the common room when he got back from Lupin's rooms last week and hasn't said a word since," he chewed his bottom lip nervously. "Luna, that's – I'm really worried about him."

She turned her head and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Don't fret my sweethearted Neville. Draco is in denial, and Harry isn't. I spoke to Miss Lily. Harry… there's something wrong in his scar." Luna buried her face in his shoulder, and Neville had to strain to make out the next few muffled words. "There's something evil in there."

He shuddered and drew her closer, pressing a kiss to her silky blonde curls. He caught Theo's eye across the hall and they shared a knowing look.

Something bad was about to happen, and whatever it was, Harry was obviously at the centre of it.

**oo00oo**

Draco watched, as his whole world seemed to shift off its axis yet again. In the space of a week, yet again, he suddenly found himself dating Astoria Greengrass, in trouble with his mother for dating Astoria Greengrass, and being ignored by most of his friends. Again, for dating Astoria.

And then there was Harry.

He'd taken to suddenly disappearing for hours on end. He never spoke to anyone anymore, keeping to himself. Draco felt shame curdle in his stomach as he remembered the last time Harry had approached him to speak to him, the day after his disastrous not-date to Hogsmeade with Astoria. He'd been sitting in the common room waiting for Astoria's class to finish so they could go to dinner together, and Harry had come to stand in front of him. Draco could remember the way he'd quietly asked if they could talk about something important, and how he'd nodded his head. And then the common room entrance had shimmered, and Astoria had flounced in and plopped herself in his lap, pressing a kiss to his cheek. And he'd looked at Harry's face, seen the stricken expression there and felt a hot lick of guilt in his gut. Harry's face had simply shut down and he'd not made a single sound or expression since.

He sighed and tried to listen to what Astoria was saying to him, pushing his eggs listlessly around his plate. He nodded at whatever she'd said and hoped that was the correct response. Harry had come and gone without eating, and he knew that the petite raven couldn't keep on like this. He had to eat. He was getting thinner and thinner every day. He'd stopped attending most of his classes, and Draco's letters home had told him nothing. He groaned silently in frustration, and turned his head to look at his friends. They were all so pissed at him, and he knew why. They blamed him for Harry's current state. And really, he couldn't blame them for blaming him.

He _sucked_ as a best friend to Harry.

Salazar's saggy sac, even the fucking Weasel king had been a better friend then he was currently being. He patted Astoria's hand absentmindedly, and sighed. Noticing that his silent friends were standing and getting organised to head to classes, he stood abruptly and shook Astoria's hand off.

"Sorry, I – classes. Now. I'll see you later," he mumbled, grabbing his bag and moving as fast as he politely could away from the table, Astoria gaping after him.

Something … something was wrong with Harry. It was bothering him enough that he wasn't eating, wasn't attending his classes properly. He avoided Draco at any cost – sealing his curtains closed at night and being gone before he woke in the morning. Whatever it was that was happening, Draco knew, somehow it just had to be his fault.

His thoughts were in shambles as he sat through Charms, and Transfiguration. Neither of which Harry showed up for. He wasn't at lunch, and Draco found himself feeling faintly ill with concern. He shrugged off Astoria's attempts to be close to him, and made his way to the History of Magic classroom twenty minutes early. He sat hunched against the wall and waited. It was the last class of the day, a double period of it. He stood when he began hearing the sounds of people in the halls around him, and wondered vaguely if it was too late to skive off the ruddy useless class. He turned without looking to join the mass of students that were now milling about the entrance to the class, and smacked right into one of them.

"Do watch where you're _going_ you bloody fool!" he snapped irritably. His day sucked enough as it were, and now some stupid, useless - probably _Gryffindork -_ plebeian had _dared_ to-

"Sorry," a quiet voice replied. "I'll be more careful next time, _Malfoy_." Draco felt his jaw hit the floor.

Bloody - fucking - sodding - ruddy _hell_. Had he somehow had his foot permanently attached to his mouth lately?

Well, not literally of course, but in enough of the sense that he was dumbfounded. He stared at Harry who had already turned away from him and was walking away from the classroom. He wished more than anything that he could make his feet move right _now_, but they seemed to be glued to the stones. An entire week since he'd heard Harry's voice, and it had been to apologise and then call him Malfoy. Like their entire friendship had never happened. Like the entirety of the past almost-year hadn't happened, and they were still bitter schoolyard rivals. And because his feet refused to listen to his brain, all he could do was watch Harry's back as he disappeared down the hall. Draco didn't bother going to class once he was bale to move his feet again. He went straight down to the dorms and flopped onto his bed. Shoving his book bag to the side, he sprawled inelegantly on his stomach and stared over at Harry's neatly made bed. He never saw the other boy come or go anymore. He frowned and rolled over to the edge of the bed, swung his legs over and, with a quick glance at the door, walked quickly to Harry's side of the room. Harry was hiding something he knew it. And he hated secrets. He indulged in a good rummage of Harry's things, spotting nothing of interest until he shifted his pillow. There, tucked in a small gap between the pillow and sheets, was a small red notebook, no bigger than an envelope.

He flicked his wand at the door, locking it and warding it to inform him if anyone tried to enter, and took the book back to his bed. He sat on the end and opened it to the first page. Harry's somewhat untidy scrawl covered the page.

'_Draco Malfoy rescued me. With Professor Snape and Mr Malfoy, they blew up my cupboard door, and I think Snape killed the Dursley's. I guess he read my owl then. Hedwig likes Malfoy. She hoots at him like she does for me. A nice Healer named Tao is looking after me. I like him a lot. He says to write everyday. It's 'therapy'.' _

Draco stared at the page, and felt a little grin curl his lips. "My, my, my Harry Potter. You keep a _diary_!"

He flicked it through a few more pages.

'_I called Malfoy 'Draco' today and he has called me Harry. I think… I think we're going to be friends. It's more than I hoped for. Gods, I hope he's not having me on. I don't think I could take it. I'm to meet Voldemort as soon as I'm up to it. I wonder if he'll kill me? I think that would be okay. But at the same time, I kind of don't want it anymore. I don't know what I want now. Well, I know I want to rip Dumbledore apart with my bare hands, and that I really like the weird little meat bun things Tao keeps bringing me to eat. But about my own life… who the hell doesn't know if they want to live or die?'_

Draco flicked again.

'_School is so bloody dull. Everyone here is dull outside of Slytherin… they're nothing like I thought. It's a family. I'm happier than I've ever been, to be in the house I feel I belong in. But now I can't help but wonder if everyone else has always been this dull or if I'm only noticing it now? …I slept in Draco's bed again last night. I don't think he minded. I had a horrible dream… Sirius this time. He always looks so sad. He blames me. I miss him so much it's painful. Being near to Draco though… it helps.'_

He flicked again.

'_It's Christmas. No one has said anything about it yet, but Draco and I still haven't made up. But I plan to forgive him tonight. I just want to wait until it's the right time, and we're alone. I forgave him ages ago, but I guess I'm just taking Aunty Bella's advice on board and letting him stew. I can't risk him hurting me like that again. The pain when I heard those words…'_

He cleared his throat and flicked some more pages.

'_I saw Draco yesterday. Nothing odd in that, unless you count the little blonde slag that was on her knees sucking his cock like she had the right to do so. Although judging from the look on his face when he came she was obviously good at it. And then he came back to our room and wanked over it in the shower. And, oh Merlin, I-'_ the sentence was cut off with a harsh line before it resumed a few lines down. _'I will remember the silencing charms as well as the sticking charms tonight.'_

Draco felt his face flush, and quickly flicked two pages.

'_I have agreed to accept it. It is going to help me become stronger. If I'm stronger, then maybe I can be of more use to Tom, but I mustn't tell him. The locket is smarter and stronger than the one in my mind. Locket says the one in my mind is deranged, and I mustn't listen to it, just take it's power. It says that if I'm strong enough I might even be able to bring them back. I could bring them all back. Sirius… mum, dad, Cedric… __Sirius__! I wouldn't be alone anymore … I think Draco has forgotten me… there was a frightful storm last night; it was loud even down here. But he had his curtains closed… I think he might have had __her__ in there. So I went and slept beside Theo. He and Neville didn't care at all. I think the two of them are amazing people.' _

Draco felt a cold ball of unease and guilt settle in, and he flicked a few pages.

'_I think I've learnt more about shielding and dismantling wards in one day then I have in my entire time at Hogwarts. It has only been three days, and already I can feel my core growing. It's bigger than it was already, and so much brighter. It's … intoxicating. …Pansy say's her name is Astoria Greengrass; she's Daph's little sister. Daphne's not terribly impressed; she keeps calling her a slag. I agree. It's weird to think he's fucking around with someone that my mum was related to… I miss him.' _

The cold ball grew a little bigger as he flipped more pages, opening it to the last one that Harry had written on. His handwriting was completely different, elegant and intricate. Even the _way_ he wrote was different.

'_I have done it. I no longer need my wand to perform any magic. Salazar's journals have proven to be very effective teachers. Locket has been most forthcoming with assisting me. The one in my mind isn't as strong as he is, but they seem to be working together much to my benefit. Draco is still with the little slut, but I am beyond that now. I cannot hold myself back waiting for him. He will never notice me, for I am not what he wants. Locket says that that is okay, that I will have everything else I could desire. Maybe when I am done, I can make my hair blond? Maybe he will notice me again. But I digress… I plan to approach Tom over the weekend and inform him of my progress and my intention to kill Dumbledore. He will not be immediately pleased I imagine, as he told me explicitly to ignore it and work against it, but the __power__ is beyond my wildest imaginings. I cannot surrender it. I will not surrender it. Mine is greater even then Dumbledore. He will kneel before me, before I kill him.'_

Draco's hands shook and he forced himself to read the last few lines Harry had obviously added as an afterthought.

'_I've always wondered… what love feels like. It's something I have always dreamt of saying to another person. 'I love you.' What does it feel like to know that you are loved? I know like and happiness. I know hate. And I know anger, grief and power. But what is love? What was it my mother felt that drove her to her death, for me?'_

Draco stood silently and carefully put the little book back exactly where he found it. Then he sat back on his bed in shock, and manfully ignoring the two tears that found their way free.

Harry had become so powerful he didn't need his wand anymore.

Harry was reading Salazar Slytherin's journals.

Harry was more powerful than Dumbledore.

Harry didn't know what love felt like.

Draco shuddered as he realised – he was losing his best friend to something pure evil. He flicked his wand at the door and let himself out, making his way slowly to the Great Hall for dinner, determined to set it right.

**oo00oo**

"Ah! Draco my dear boy, I wonder if I might have a word with you?" Draco spun on his heel and met the irritatingly twinkly gaze of Albus Dumbledore. Whatever magic the twins had used on him had obviously worn off, for the old git had come striding back into the school the next day with nary a care in the world. Merciful Merlin how Draco hated this man.

"I daresay you'll find you can, Headmaster," he answered politely. "However I was on my way to the Hall for dinner?" Dumbledore nodded at him and moved forward to stand beside him, gesturing for him to continue walking.

"I merely wanted to ask you if you had seen Harry lately? The boy has missed most every class this week, and I'm afraid that if this behaviour continues, the consequences that the board are threatening may be somewhat…dire. Expulsion, or suspension," he said calmly. "And none of his teachers, nor his friends I'm sure, want that for him."

Draco clenched his fists inside his robe sleeves so tightly he was certain that there would be little bloody crescents when he looked. He took a steadying breath before he replied, and kept his voice as cool and calm as the Headmaster had done. "Of course, sir. I will speak to him tonight when he returns to the dorm. I think he has just been a little…caught up." He looked up at the meddlesome old fool beside him, and growled in his mind when he saw the curious gleam in his eyes. However, Dumbledore simply nodded and bid Draco farewell as they entered the Hall.

He automatically scanned Slytherin table for Harry, and caught sight of his messy pitch-black black mop between Pansy's dark head, and Theo's brown one. His plate was full, yet he hadn't moved to even pick up his fork. As he moved closer, Harry snapped his head up and looked him dead in the eyes for the first time in a week. He saw a glimmer of something…something that looked like…hope? But that glimmer quickly disappeared as Astoria approached him from behind and wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Draco," she whispered, "I missed you this afternoon! You were supposed to meet me in the library, remember? Where were you?" Draco felt his guts twist and clench as he watched the life in Harry's eyes just disappear, a cold hard expression taking place. "Dray-_co_," Astoria whined in his ear, deliberately exaggerating the sound of his name. He was frozen, as though carved from stone, as he watched the raven-haired wizard shove away from the table suddenly and sweep from the hall in a flurry of black robes. He knew then, deep down, that something had fractured between he and Harry, and he had no idea how to heal it.

He moved Astoria's arms away from his waist and took off after Harry.

Surely, surely he could fix this?

A firm hand on his upper arm stopped him, as he was about to enter the common room.

"No, Draco. You've done enough for now, don't you think?"

Draco whirled around and glared. "Let me _go_ Neville!"

"No," Neville said simply. "I won't." And just like that, Draco felt all the fight in him just evaporate, and he let the Gryffindor lead him back to the Great Hall, and deposit him at the Slytherin table, taking a seat beside him.

"Nev, what the hell do I do?" Draco whispered. Neville paused, a spoon of mashed potatoes hovering over his plate as he thought about it.

"Well," he said slowly, resuming filling his plate, "you could start by apologising to Harry. I don't know if you're aware mate, but Harry – well, he saw you and your girlfriend together that first night. And even though he'd never say it to your face, it hurt him because to him... well it's Ron and Hermione all over again, isn't it?"

Draco turned his face towards him, letting his spoon clatter against his soup bowl. Neville was calmly eating his dinner, smiling and blushing faintly when Theo sat beside him and bumped their shoulders together. Draco couldn't help but wonder what the world was coming to, that Neville bloody Longbottom was brave enough to sit at the Slytherin table for dinner, and yet he couldn't bring himself to talk to his best friend about just what in the hell was bothering him. He sighed and pushed away from the table. Neville and Theo looked up at him and he nodded.

"I'm going to apologise to Harry," he said quietly. Neville smiled at him and turned back to his food, and Theo stared at him intently before nodding and turning away. Draco wasn't brave enough to chance looking at Pansy or Blaise, and he deliberately didn't hear Astoria calling out to him as he hurried from the hall once again. He made his way swiftly to the common room, and then into their shared room.

Harry was laying on his back on his bed, toying with a heavy silver locket around his throat as he read from a small, green bound book. He didn't look up as Draco entered the room. Draco shuffled his feet awkwardly and cleared his throat. Harry glanced up at him, blinked once and turned right back to his book.

Right then. Draco squared his shoulders and stood straighter. He was a _Malfoy_ damnit, and he was going to act like one!

"Harry," he said. "I need to-" was all he got out. There was a bright flash and a familiar looking red envelope appeared on his bed, the corners smoking faintly.

Harry looked over at it and said in the most dead sounding voice Draco had ever heard, "You've got a Howler."

His stomach sank as he picked it up. He looked at Harry who merely cocked an eyebrow.

"They penetrate most silencing charms," he said quietly. "But I know one it won't if it makes you feel better." Draco shook his head.

"No, no it's fine. I'm sure it's fine."

He slit the wax seal on the back, and his mother's angry voice filled the room.

"_DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING? HOW UNBELIEVABLY FOOLISH ARE YOU! ASTORIA GREENGRASS! YOU FOOLISH, FOOLISH BOY! I HOPE YOU REALISE THAT YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES! YOU CAN EXPECT YOUR FATHER'S LETTER ANY MOMENT YOUNG MAN! I AM ABSOLUTELY APPALLED!" _Her voice dropped in pitch suddenly, and Draco had to hold the envelope to his ear to make out what she was saying. _"You foolish, foolish boy, you truly have no idea what your carelessness is about to cost you." _He dropped the envelope as it suddenly burst into flames and disintegrated into ash. He chanced a glance at Harry, who was watching him with a calm, almost amused expression.

"Well," he cleared his throat inelegantly. "That was, uh, awkward." Harry simply made a non-committal humming sound and turned back to his book.

There was another flash, and Draco found himself holding a heavy envelope. He turned it over, expecting to see the thick black wax with the Malfoy seal, but it was a bright crimson red, with a simple 'V'.

Oh _shit._

"Mail from Tom is it?" Harry asked softly. Draco nodded and sat heavily on his bed, opening the envelope carefully. Two pieces of parchment fell out, and he picked up the topmost one to start.

He read it quickly, and placed it down on his duvet, a sick feeling beginning to swirl in his stomach. It was only two lines but it had been enough to make his heart race soar.

'_Little Dragon -  
You will remain behind after tonight's meeting concludes. We must speak.' _

He picked up the second piece of parchment and began to read it, faltering when he realised it was speaking aloud itself, something his father only did when he was too upset or angry to write. He sat the parchment on his bed and listened. His father's voice, magically magnified, was speaking to him, and the disappointment in his voice was making Draco's palms sweat. He spoke of inconsequential things, and Draco looked at Harry and noticed he was paying rapt attention. He tuned back into the letter in time to hear his father pause and sigh.

'_Draco, son, all that aside, I am informing you of your betrothal. Miss Greengrass has approached her father, who has come to me and informed me that you were so … thoughtless as to deflower her. You know the consequence of this in our circles. We do plan to ensure that Miss Astoria submits to the correct magical testing to confirm this, but as of now, you are officially her fiancé. I must confess myself exceptionally disappointed in you my son. You have squandered the potential for something precious, something that would have withstood the very test of time I believe, for a moments lust. I feel pity for you son, for Miss Greengrass strikes me as rather flighty. And now, with the promise of someone who would have stayed by your side for the entirety of their lives lost to you, I can only hope for your sake that your marriage to her satisfies you. If however there has been a … misunderstanding in this, I trust that you are mature enough to handle it and forward on any necessary information. I will see you soon.'_

The parchment fell silent and folded itself back into a tidy square. Draco lurched to his feet, his head swimming and his stomach roiling. Unable to even look in Harry's direction, he barely made it to the bathroom before the pitiful amount he'd eaten that day came back up. He gave his mouth a good rinsing and splashed icy water on his face.

What the hell? He hadn't _touched_ Astoria! They'd not gone past snogging since that first night she blew him in the classroom! There was something wrong here. Something was seriously _wrong_. Why was Astoria doing this? Why had she lied? He pushed himself away from the sink he'd been resting against and dragged his wet hands through his hair, shoving the few strands still clinging to his face out of the way. Bracing himself, he walked back out into the room.

"Harry, I think we need … to talk..." he finished in a whisper. Their room was empty. Harry's bed was rumpled where he'd been resting but the room was empty. White-hot rage coursed through him all of a sudden and he stormed out to confront Astoria.

**oo00oo**

Blaise sat silent as Draco verbally destroyed Astoria in the common room. Daphne was snickering under her breath, and Pansy and Theo looked like they were in heaven. The words 'liar', 'whore' and 'repulse' were being thrown around with reckless abandon.

It was fucking _glorious._

He watched as Draco forced Astoria to write her parents a letter telling them the truth; that she'd shagged some random Hufflepuff the night after she'd blown Draco and freaked out about it. So she'd ensnared Draco and tricked her parents into forcing an engagement. It was quite clever really. But not clever enough. But Blaise could appreciate her tenacity. She'd tried, the poor dear. But Draco was a blithering idiot. And blind. And possibly mentally challenged. He paused his internal diatribe long enough to hear Draco use the words 'slippery as a merbitch's snatch' and laughed to himself.

Ah yes. It was nights like these that Slytherins lived for.

He cast his eyes around the crowded common room, looking for those emerald eyes or that raven hair, and frowning when he saw neither. He'd already asked about and a little firstie had piped up that he'd seen Harry slip out the common room entrance not five minutes before Draco came storming out and demanding to see Astoria. He sighed and nudged the still snickering Daphne.

"Daph, he's not here," he murmured. She nodded and leant over to whisper with Pansy and Theo, who both shook their heads. He sighed quietly and watched as Draco leant over the silently sobbing Astoria as she signed her name on the parchment and snatched it from her.

"I don't trust you to send it, so I will take it to Professor Snape myself, and have him forward it to your parents. I do hope that they take pity on you, and find you somewhat _salvageable_," he snarled viciously, before pivoting on his heel and stalking from the common room. There was a piercing silence for a few moments, until someone sneezed. Gradually people began to talk again, and Astoria's friends moved to comfort her.

"You know," Daphne said quietly, "I'd never really imagined Draco to be one led by his prick."

Pansy snorted. "Please. The boy wanks like it's going out of fashion." Theo and Blaise agreed with hearty sniggers and Daphne cracked a grin.

"Should we go after him then?"

Blaise shook his head. "Nah. Let him go Theo. He'll sort it out. He's as thick as a pile of dragon shit, but he'll work it out in the end."

Pansy sighed and laid her head in Blaise's lap. "Oh wise one, I wish someone were as in love with me as Harry Potter is with that flaming dipstick." Blaise simply petted her hair in sympathy.

* * *

Draco rushed to Severus' rooms, his Dark Mark burning and the letter he clutched in his hand feeding the fire in his body. Never had he been so furious. He'd been played for a fool, and _no one _played a Malfoy like that. He growled under his breath as he opened the doors to Severus' chambers.

He immediately wished he'd knocked.

His godfather and Remus Lupin were standing about six feet apart, but the sexual tension in the air was so thick that Draco felt his own bloody groin stirring.

_Gross._

He cleared his throat awkwardly and shuffled his feet as he came in, and smirked when both men jumped and moved further apart.

"I take it you felt it too, Sev? Lupin?" he asked. They both nodded. "Good, I have something to give to Father. Fucking stupid girls," he grouched to himself.

Severus summoned their Death Eater garb from his wardrobe and they changed quickly and silently, before stepping through the floo.

* * *

In another part of the castle, Harry Potter was sitting on the floor in the Chamber of Secrets, quietly sobbing to himself. Locket was telling him not to worry, that it would all be fine and he didn't need Draco anymore, but Harry couldn't agree with that. He could feel his Mark burning, but he didn't want to go. He didn't feel like going and seeing Draco. He didn't want to see Tom, or Bella, or Lucius or _anyone_.

Everyone lied. Everyone hurt him eventually.

He just couldn't understand why Draco had done it again. He'd honestly thought that he'd learnt after the incident last year, and yet here he was getting engaged and having a girlfriend.

Although… in the still rational part of Harry's mind he knew that Draco had done none of that with the intention of hurting Harry. The fact that it was hurting him, was his own doing. He knew, he really did, that to hold the fact that Draco was happy against him was incredibly petty, but right at that moment, he just couldn't bring himself to care.

He was hurting in a way he'd never felt before, and he didn't understand it.

Locket was hissing at him to relax and calm his mind, but he couldn't stop the storm that was his thoughts.

He pressed his still burning Mark into the cold stone of the Chamber floor and hissed in relief. Tom was being extraordinarily insistent tonight, but Harry had no intention of following his summons.

He had no intentions of doing anything tonight, other than going to bed. He took a deep breath and did his best to focus as he used his magic to connect to the castle itself.

"My lady?" he asked softly. "Would you help me to my bed?" He felt a warm caress of ancient magics wash over him, and when he blinked he was snug in his bed, his pyjamas on and his curtains closed. "Thank you, my darling lady," he whispered. Another warm caress, and Harry turned onto his side, sighing in relief when Tom let go of his hold on Harry's Mark for the night. He closed his eyes and sang old Muggle lullabies softly to himself until he fell asleep.

* * *

Draco fidgeted all through the meeting, and approached Tom on shaky legs when it was finally done. He bowed politely and remained with his head bowed, waiting.

He heard a sigh, and then felt a warm hand on the back of his neck. He looked up into Tom's red eyes, his 'Voldemort' glamour gone for the night.

"Draco, my little Dragon, have you any idea as to why I asked you to see me?" Draco hesitated and then figured honesty was definitely the best policy in this situation. He straightened up and saw his father leaning against the wall nearby, clearly listening in.

"It's because of the mess with Astoria," he spat her name, "and Harry being all tetchy and missing lately, isn't it, milord?"

Tom raised one dark brow when Draco spat Astoria's name as though it were poison. "Are you no longer enamoured with the young lady, Little Dragon?" he asked quietly. Draco vehemently shook his head.

"She played me for a fool, My Lord. She slept with a Hufflepuff boy the night after she and I, uh, snogged," he said. "She panicked and used me. She was foolish to do so, I forced her to write and sign a letter to her parents explaining the truth of the matter."

Lucius chuckled softly from his position and even Tom looked amused.

"Very good Draco," he smiled. "But I must impress upon you, the importance of staying close to Harry. I honestly do not think that you realise the hold you have over him."

Draco shifted on his feet and nodded. Tom gave him a searching look and dismissed him. He gave the letter to his father and allowed Severus to chivvy him along to the floo.

In what felt like a single heartbeat, he was back in his dorm room and sprawled on his bed. He could hear Harry's steady breathing across the room, and found that it comforted him.

He quietly closed his own curtains and tried to fall asleep. Sleep however, seemed elusive, and he grew steadily more frustrated as the minutes ticked over.

With a sigh, he flopped over onto his back and tried to count hippogriffs.

Then he tried dragons.

Then solving Arithmancy problems in his head. Reciting potions.

Then he thought of Harry. He missed his friend.

Draco remembered how he looked on a broomstick, and wondered if he'd be interested in a Seeker's Game. He thought of how Harry's deceptively strong legs gripped the broom, how his back muscles would flex and move through his uniform. Lazily, as though it had a mind all of its own, his right hand trailed its way slowly down his stomach to gently rest atop his gradually hardening cock. He thought of Harry's eyes, the way they lit up when he was happy; of the way he looked when he was angry; of how ethereal he looked sleeping beside Draco in the moonlight. Slowly but surely his hand had slipped inside his silk pajama pants and curled around his now throbbing erection, slowly moving up and down his shaft as he lost himself to his thoughts. He gave a small start when he realised that he'd been thinking of Harry and immediately thought of Astoria's blowjob, distorting her face to an indeterminable blur, as he worked his hand, swiping his thumb across the tip on the upwards movement, spreading the pre-come collected there. He gave a small groan and bit down on his tongue to silence any more. His cock was on fire by now and he gave over and wiggled out of his pants, getting comfortable and slinging a silencing charm at the curtains. His grip was steadier now, his strokes firmer as he thrust up into his hand and worked himself to completion, the faceless memory of being sucked off in a classroom aiding him. As he hovered near the brink however, he found himself unable to come, and frantically tried to think of something that had worked in the past. Instantly his mind gave him an image of Harry, sprawled out on his bed, pale skin on display, mouth open and lips swollen, eyes burning with lust as he panted Draco's name. With a shudder and a moan that sounded suspiciously like Harry's name, Draco came in hard waves, rope after rope of come hitting his chest and stomach.

Ashamed and deeply confused that he'd just wanked to the image of his best mate _again_, Draco muttered a quick cleaning charm and yanked his pants back up, rolled onto his side and forced himself to surrender to sleep.

_Draco stood at the entrance to the maze and stared into the dark pathway ahead of him. He felt a chill run down his spine. Moody was whispering something to him, trying to help him but he could barely make it out over the din of the crowd. There was the sound of the canon and then Dumbledore's magnified voice. **"The third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament has now begun!**" _

_The Tri-Wizard Tournament? What the bloody hell was he supposed to do now, he wondered. Then suddenly, his feet were moving for him, and he was entering the maze, shivering as the sounds of the crowd instantly disappeared, and the oppressive silence and darkness surrounded him._

_Oh this was not good._

_He felt as though he were on a leash, being yanked to and fro as he made his way through the maze, ducking Blast-Ended Skrewts, and banishing boggarts. He answered the Sphinx's riddle and made his way towards the cup._

_But something was wrong. The dream distorted and wavered, and Draco suddenly found himself in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry was sitting on the floor, resting against the perfectly preserved carcass of a sixty-foot Basilisk, sobbing his heart out._

Draco woke with a shuddering gasp, and flung his curtains open. He moved to Harry's bed on silent feet and stood there for a moment, listening to his unsteady breathing and small whimpers. Hoping that they weren't spelled closed; Draco reached out and pulled the curtains aside. They gave way and he peeked in. Harry lay in a small ball in the middle of the bed, trembling hard, and whimpering under his breath. Without a second thought in his mind, Draco clambered into the bed beside him and gathered the smaller wizard into his arms.

"Hush Harry," he soothed softly. "I won't be fooled away again. You're my best friend, and I will always be here for you." He felt as Harry's trembling eased and stopped, and the whimpers gave way to a content snuffle as his sleep became regular. With a lightness in his heart that hadn't been there in weeks, Draco allowed himself to succumb to slumber, somehow feeling that with Harry in his arms, all was finally right.

**oo00oo**

_**Please forgive my fib in the previous chapter =[ I have been quite horribly sick and ended up back in the hospital until earlier today. But I am ***__**fingers crossed**__*** well enough to be home now, and I have the next few chapters written, so hopefully now my updating schedule will be back to normal! As always, I thank you for the support, it always, always humbles me. Xx Ume. PS – a special thankyou to 'Zucca302' for their concern when I failed to update. Bless you darling, and thankyou. It was so lovely to receive that when I got home!xx**_


	16. NOIR

Blanket disclaimer for this fic – this is a work of fanfiction, based on characters created by the wonderful JKRowling. I make nothing from this, and am writing it purely for my own, and others, entertainment. I do not own Harry Potter. I am merely borrowing him.

_:Parseltongue:_

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN.**

**NOIR. **

When Harry woke early the next morning, the first thing he felt was the steady rise and fall of someone else's chest, pressed firmly against his back. He shifted a little, trying to move and see who it was, when a sleepy voice mumbled in his ear. "Lie still Harry…"

_Draco_.

He felt his heart race and his head swam as he tried to steady himself. Draco was in his bed, holding him. And judging by how warm his blankets were, and how firmly Draco had him ensconced in his arms, he'd been there for a while. Harry brought a hand up to fidget with the locket around his neck as he debated falling back asleep or abandoning ship and getting out before Draco woke up. He didn't think it was entirely appropriate for him to be sleeping beside someone who wasn't his fiancée after all. As soon as he thought that, Harry felt the choking feelings from last night resurface.

Draco was engaged to someone else, and that someone else was a girl he'd slept with. 'Deflowered' as it were. He'd never thought that Draco would be one to be led by his cock, and yet here they were. Harry's bed suddenly felt too small, the warmth that was comforting him a moment ago suddenly stifling him. He reached out with his magic and silently asked the castle to help him again. There was the familiar feeling of a warm caress, as a mother might touch the face of a sleeping infant – gentle, warm and filled with love; and he was gone.

Harry sighed and scuffed his feet as he walked to Slytherin's study, dressing himself in the robes he found on the desk chair and flopping down into it. He liked the Chamber well enough, but he'd been spending all his time here lately. Locket had insisted he read his way through Salazar's journals quickly. Vaguely he wondered what day it was. He ignored the itchy prickling feeling in his eyes when he thought about Draco in his bed, Draco who was engaged to some stupid bint who couldn't keep her legs closed. Draco who thought more with his cock than his brain… who was completely oblivious to how Harry felt. Harry knew he was being unfair to Draco, ignoring him when he should be supporting him. It wasn't Draco's fault that he didn't know about Harry's feelings, he supposed.

'_I guess it just never occurred to me that Draco would eventually end up married,'_ he thought with a kind of blank realisation. All his plans for the future had Draco at his side in one manner or another. He'd never factored in the fact that Draco might not want to stay by his side for the rest of his life. _'Merlin, how much of a ruddy fool have I been!'_

_:I have told you the Malfoy boy is insignificant in our plans, Harry.:_ Harry gave a small start as Locket hissed quietly to him.

"I know," he replied just as quietly, but in English. "I just… he's my best friend, you know this. But he doesn't need me, not like I hoped he would. He's engaged now," he spat bitterly. He felt a tendril of magic, warm and soothing snake out from Locket and twine around his neck like a snake. It was heavy and felt tangible, but he knew if he tried to touch it there would be nothing there.

_:He is a fool, Harry. Let us now prepare for the meeting that is sure to be called this evening. Have you prepared yourself as the second Dark Lord?: _

"I have no desire to be the second Dark Lord," Harry stated flatly. He felt Locket and the Shadow in his mind chuckle.

_:Foolish boy. You are more a Dark Lord than Riddle could ever hope to be. Do not attempt to fool me boy, I know your mind better than you.:_ Harry nodded, and quickly reorganised his Occlumency shields, keeping his thoughts about Draco behind a thick barrier that Locket and Shadow couldn't get past.

"I'm sorry, Locket," he whispered, touching the heavy locket reverently. "Please, don't be mad."

_:I am above such petty emotions, Harry. Now, it is time for breakfast. You must eat, it is essential.: _Harry sighed and nodded. He stretched his arms above his head and twisted until there was a satisfyingly loud crack from his back, and a disgusted scoff from Locket. He grinned to himself and made his way out of the Chamber.

oo00oo

Draco felt the tingle of magic that washed over the bed the instant Harry disappeared from his arms. He sighed quietly and rolled over to his back. Harry must've freaked out when he woke up with Draco wrapped around him like the Giant Squid. He scrubbed his hands over his face and sat up, dragging himself out of Harry's warm bed and over to his own cold one to get dressed for the day.

There was something really wrong with Harry, and he didn't know what he was supposed to do to help him. As he dragged his robes on over his uniform he ran through possible scenarios in his mind for helping Harry.

Snape? No, he was out. He'd be too busy with Tom and Dumbledore.

Lupin? Again, he'd be too busy with the werewolves.

Bella or Tom? Tao? His mum and dad? Neville? Luna? Chances were that they already knew what was going on and would be trying to help anyway. Anyone else they knew would be out automatically, as they weren't privy to the knowledge that he and Harry were Death Eaters. And Tom had made it very clear that they were to keep it to themselves. So who the hell could he turn to?

'_Maybe this is one of those things I'm supposed to work out on my own,'_ he thought, before shaking his head and dragging his fingers through his hair, desperately attempting to look presentable. This thing with Harry was going to send him senile. Whatever it was that was going on with him, the thing with Astoria couldn't possibly have helped. Tom had made that much clear to him. Draco sighed and made his way out of the dorms to the Great Hall for breakfast.

oo00oo

Minerva watched the entrance to the Great Hall closely as she sipped her tea. Albus had held a small meeting in his office last night, informing the Order that Tom had indeed infiltrated the school recently, and that he now had a plan to ensnare Harry back to the Light side and end the war.

'_What bleeding war,'_ she thought irritably. _'There is no real 'Light' or 'Dark' side this time. The Death Eaters have attacked few and far between, and Albus' manipulations regarding Potter have all failed. The boy has come into his own; there is no ending the war with him. The war is over, and the sooner Albus realises that he isn't on the winning side this time, the better.'_ She scowled into her tea and set it down a bit firmly than intended. Severus looked at her from beneath his greasy fringe and caught her eye. Minerva nodded slightly and he went back to his toast. Snape would know more than she did about what was going on. As far as she knew, the animosity between Potter and his Gryffindor friends had started out of the blue. Severus had revealed to her that the lad had sent the Dark Lord and the Malfoy boy an owl over the summer, which had led to his subsequent rescue and Ministry trial. She repressed a shudder at the memory of that bloody trial and hurried her thoughts along. Last year they had been as close as normal, until Ronald and Hermione began dating sometime during the start of the school year. She had noticed the boy pulling away from his friends as they became more involved with each other, and his resulting closeness with the Lovegood girl and Longbottom. Her eyes found the two of them, huddled at the end of the Ravenclaw table with two boys from Luna's year, heads together as they spoke.

But there hadn't been any hint of his sudden attachment to the Malfoy boy or the other Slytherin's. Things had been quiet, admittedly, as Hermione had revealed to her that Harry and Draco had agreed to a tentative truce, both tiring of the constant rivalry. But that still shouldn't have been enough for Harry to feel as though his only hope of being heard, of being taken seriously, was to reach out to the Dark Lord and the Malfoy's!

No, something was off. Of all people, _why_ had he reached out to Voldemort and the Malfoy heir? What was there to gain from that? Or had he truly felt as though to reach out to his Gryffindor friends would be such a waste of time? And what of the Lovegood girl, or Longbottom?

She turned her sharp eyes to the table in question and instantly sought out the youngest Weasley male and the Granger girl. They were sitting beside each other as usual, Ginevra on their other side, the three of them speaking quietly, their heads bowed together. A small frown pulled at the corners of her mouth as she guessed at what they were speaking about. They had all been present at the meeting the night before, as Albus had declared them to be invaluable to the 'Rescue Harry' effort. She'd known all along that Harry had been manipulated by the Weasley matron on his first adventure to platform 9 ¾ - they all had. Albus had guaranteed the Weasley's a rather tidy sum each summer that Harry was to stay with them until the lad turned 17. Minerva sighed quietly and sipped at her tea.

All that Albus and the other Gryffindor's had managed to do was ostracize themselves from Harry and throw the proverbial spanner in Albus's own blasted machinations. A sixteen-year-old boy had out manipulated the master manipulator. And all he'd had to do to do so was to send an owl to someone that Dumbledore had never included in his schemes. She scoffed to herself and turned her gaze to the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was holding court with his usual crowd, but she couldn't see Harry's messy mop anywhere.

Although she knew that they had all played a part in Harry's defection, it still hurt to know that he no longer trusted her enough to come to her for help. Minerva suddenly felt every one of her many years. Albus's grand plan had ultimately been the boy's self-sacrifice at the hands of the Dark Lord. But she knew the old man better than most anyone, except maybe Severus and Grindewald. No, his beloved 'for the greater good' line wasn't going to fly with her any longer. She knew he had another plan in place, a weapon of some description, and that whatever it was, he'd told Severus last night. She swirled the last of the tea in her cup around and watched the fragments of leaves as they whirl pooled around. She wasn't the same sort of shrewd, calculating intelligence that Severus or Albus was, but the sort of intelligent she was, was the kind that knew when there was a bigger something going on behind the guise of the 'grand plan'.

Albus had a weapon, a plan. But what in the ruddy hell was it?

oo00oo

Severus frowned as Potter took his seat between Draco and Parkinson. He nudged Minerva's elbow with his own and leant his head towards her.

"Tomorrow, my quarters, 10pm," he said softly, not waiting for her acknowledgement. He stood swiftly and swept from the hall in a flurry of black robes.

Harry was up to something, and he needed to find out what. Albus had kept him behind last night after the rest of the Order had left and revealed a number of unsettling things that he urgently needed to share with the Dark Lord as most of it pertained to him. The intricate webs that the old man had spent the last year of the last war beginning to weave, and the last six years of Harry's life manipulating and strengthening were unravelling faster than he realised. Albus thought the extent of his problems was Harry's 'rebellious phase', i.e. his sudden and firm friendship with Draco and his resorting into Slytherin, and his claiming of the Black and Potter Lordships. Severus sighed and picked up his pace. He slammed shut the door to his personal quarters and strode over to the fireplace, lighting it with a wave of his hand and threw the Floo powder in, hurriedly calling out his destination as he stepped in. He stepped out of it in the same hurry he'd stepped into it. He was the bearer of bad news, and that never sat well with the Dark Lord, sane or not. Presenting himself to his lord, who was taking tea with most of his inner circle, and kneeling before him ignoring the somewhat bewildered expressions he received, he respectfully bowed his head and began to speak.

"Dumbledore held a meeting of the Order last night, my lord, and he imparted a few…disturbing things to me after. His plans for Harry were, and are, awful. He manipulated you, and myself, with a false prophecy about the one being born with the power to vanquish you. This was false, as Harry had already told us. He knew that I was there that night, and knew that I would do whatever was necessary to protect one of my oldest friends. Lily was… my weakness. And I refused to accept that you would not harm her. I was foolish, and I apologise again. Her death was admittedly at your hands, but the true master behind it all was, and always has been, Albus Dumbledore. You need to understand, my lord. He has a plan," here Severus raised his head and looked into Tom's red eyes. "Dumbledore has a weapon that we never anticipated. My Lord, have you ever heard of the Deathly Hallows?" At Tom's sharply indrawn breath he gave a small nod and continued. "Harry is in possession of one, the true Cloak of Invisibility. Dumbledore himself possess another, the Elder Wand. And he believes that you possess the third, the Resurrection Stone. It is his belief that you tracked it down when you found the Gaunt's. The ring that you hid there was set with the stone." He looked to the side and saw Lucius and Narcissa sitting close by, both of them somewhat pale. Tao was gaping like a fish and the hooded man was sitting beside him, head bowed as though he were thinking.

"It is Albus' intention that Harry become the master of all three of the Hallows, thus becoming the Master of Death. To do so, however he would need to disarm or kill Albus, and take the stone from you. It is his belief that if Harry were to become the Master of Death, he would essentially become immortal. It is his plan to use Harry to gain control of Wizarding Britain – declaring the boy a 'Lord of Light' as it were. His ultimate plan, my lord, is not all that different from yours. He is simply taking a different approach. His plan however, involved the death of my best friend and her husband, of their son and of many other good people. In the name of the greater good, of course. He has been pulling the strings behind the scenes of Harry's life since the day the lad was born. It was never in any of his plans for Harry to have what he is referring to as a 'rebellious phase', nor was it in his plans for the boy to learn of Sirius Black or to become as attached to the man as he did. The death of the boy's godfather seems to have been his breaking point. And it most certainly _never_ factored in that Harry would reach out to the two most unlikely people in the universe when he was at the end of his tether – emotionally and physically. Harry Potter damn near died and Albus was aware of it."

Bella gripped her teacup so hard it shattered as she growled under her breath. How _dare_ that old bastard pull this!

Lucius cleared his throat softly and asked, "But where does this leave us now? We now know what Dumbledore's ultimate goal is, and even what he plans to use to attain it, but what can we do? Do we give Harry the Resurrection stone and pray that he doesn't go mad before he can disarm Dumbledore? Or do we simply not tell him of the significance of his Cloak and the rest of the headmaster's manipulations, thus risking becoming just as bad as the old goat?"

Narcissa stood and started to pace in front of the fireplace. "Clearly we have to be honest with Harry. The fact that he felt himself so ignored and alienated from those he thought friends and family that he would reach out to Draco and Tom proves to us that honesty is going to be the best policy with this!" she snarled. Pausing in her pacing to take a few deep breaths and centre herself, she continued in a calmer voice. "So, what we're to believe now is that the ultimate plan of the Light side, of Albus Dumbledore is to make Harry the Master of Death and then assume control of Wizarding Britain?" Catching Severus's nod, she sighed. Something about this wasn't sitting right with her.

Lucius observed his wife and watched her eyes closely as she processed the information. Narcissa was so perfect to him. Beautiful, witty, sarcastic and loving. She was also incredibly intelligent and shrewd. She had a way of seeing things that others would often miss, and he loved it. So he watched her now as she replayed all the information in her mind, could almost see her thought processes as they dismantled the information, separated it and found the gaps. He'd tried to think her way a few times, but only managed to give himself a migraine.

"We're missing something," she said softly. "It's either not the whole truth of it, or there's something missing. It's not… not right." Lucius couldn't help the small spark of admiration as he smiled at her.

"I agree," Tom said quietly. Tao and the hooded man nodded their agreement, and Severus shifted his weight so he could stand. Groaning as he did so, he spoke as quietly as Tom had when he said, "I also agree. Albus is cunning and astute, there is no way that his only goal is to use Harry to achieve his and Grindewald's plans from so long ago. There must be more to it. He has to have a true goal."

They all murmured their agreements and Lucius summoned an elf to bring him a sheaf of parchment and some quills to take note of what they knew, and what they theorized.

* * *

Hours later the sound of scratching quills on parchment ceased, and they gathered the pages together to skim through what they'd accumulated.

It didn't amount to much that was useful.

Dumbledore had a plan. Harry was the main part of his plan. Harry was to become either a martyr and die at Tom's hand as he killed Tom or become the Master of Death and rule Wizarding Britain.

But _why_?

"Well, fuck," Tao grouched, and Bellatrix gave an unladylike grunt in agreement. "What the hell do we do with this crock of nothingness?" Severus snorted softly and shook his head.

"Honestly, I have no bloody idea."

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat quietly, before a raspy voice spoke up. "You spoke of Harry's godfather never being considered as part of Dumbledore's schemes. Why is this?"

Severus looked over in surprise, having very much forgotten about the hooded man sitting with them. He missed the knowing look that Narcissa suddenly shot at him before her face went perfectly blank, instead focusing on how to answer.

"Well, if I had to wager a guess, I'd say it's because the man was in prison. He was sent there without trial, never to be released. No one ever thought he'd escape – we all assumed he was mad, and would die in Azkaban – Harry would simply never know of his existence."

The hooded man nodded, and turned to face Tom. "We need to call Lupin, my Lord, and Harry. There are things that I must impart now, and they need to be here." Tom's eyes widened minutely before he nodded, and pressed his wand to the Dark Mark on Severus's offered forearm. There was a tense silence for a few moments, before the Floo flared to life and Harry stumbled out, gracelessly as always, followed by Lupin. Harry swept his eyes around the room and frowned, before making his way to the empty seat nearest to Tom. Remus moved to stand close beside Severus.

When no one spoke after a moment, Harry asked quietly what they were all doing there. The hooded man stepped forward.

"You're here, because I asked that you be here to hear this," he said in his soft hoarse voice. Harry immediately turned his attention to him, and Lupin did the same. Tom took the time to quickly fill them in on all that had already been said, being mindful to give Harry a few minutes to calm down at the news of Dumbledore's plans for him, yet agreed that it didn't sound right, it was too simple for someone like Dumbledore. Narcissa took it upon herself to explain exactly what the Deathly Hallows were, as Harry had grown up with muggles and never heard the story of the three brothers. When Harry and Remus were caught up, the hooded man cleared his throat again.

"First, I need you to promise that you will not hold my secrecy of my identity against me. I will explain it all, if you give me the chance." Remus nodded immediately, but Harry frowned and hesitated.

He turned to Tom and softly asked him, "Will you please call Draco here, before this goes any further?" Regardless of how awkward things were between the two of them at the moment, he still felt like he needed his best friend's support. Something about this whole situation had him tense and on edge. Tom nodded once, and Lucius stepped through the Floo to Severus's quarters, returning a short while after with Draco in tow. He moved to stand beside Harry who shot him a small, grateful smile, which Draco returned. Awkwardness and unresolved issues were unimportant at the moment.

Something Weasley had never learned, Draco mused to himself, was that there are bigger things in life, things that required the ignoring of such issues.

When all eyes in the room were on him again, the hooded man reached up slowly, and lowered his hood. The angles of his face were thrown into sharp relief by the bright lights in the room, and his eyes seemed to almost glow.

Harry couldn't help the soft whimper of disbelief that escaped him anymore than Remus could. But where Remus moved slowly forward as though in a trance, Harry stumbled backwards, away from the figure that was now turning his pleading eyes to him. Draco reached out and grabbed Harry's shaking hand, gripping it tightly within his own.

"Steady, Harry," he whispered, his heart hurting for what his best mate must be going through right now.

Remus moved as though he were walking through molasses, his movements slow and awkward. When he reached the man still standing dead still in the centre of the room, he reached out and gently placed his hands on the handsome face that was staring in Harry's direction. Watching closely as eyes he thought he would never see again shifted to stare into his, he couldn't help but lean forward and rest his head on the shoulder of his best friend.

"When… How?" he asked. All this time, he'd been close enough to touch, but even with his werewolf enhanced senses he'd not caught the scent of him. Draco tightened his grip on Harry's trembling hand as Remus stepped back from his as yet un-returned embrace to stare his old friend in the eyes. "How did you slip past me?"

A small smirk quirked at the corner of a mouth that always seemed to have a hint of a grin lingering as he answered. "The same night that Harry arrived here. And for how… I soaked my robes in nightshade. Dulls a wolf's sense of smell," he replied quietly, shifting his eyes back to Harry's furious green ones. "Harry, please, there was a -"

"If you say 'a good reason' to excuse the fact that you have quite clearly been alive and well this last year, I will kill you where you stand," he whispered, and everyone in the room felt a chill run down their spines as a light trace of unfathomable power touched them. Draco felt the trembling in Harry's hands spread throughout his whole body.

Harry was never more grateful that Draco had managed to drag himself away from Astoria to be here than he was right now. He was shaking as though trapped in his own personal earthquake; waves of grief, rage and betrayal were washing over him, leaving him feeling as though he were almost drowning in them. Locket was hissing and Shadow was laughing, and it was _all. So. __**Much!**_ Harry could feel his control slipping as his head started to pound – his heart was racing, and knew he had to get out of there, and fast.

It was a simple case of wrong place, wrong time, when Peter Pettigrew scurried into the room to pass on a message to Lucius. He squeaked and stumbled back towards the door when he caught sight of the man in the centre of the room.

"B-b-b-but, you're d-dead! You're _dead_!" he cried, pointing a shaking finger at the unmoving man.

Sirius Black had simply stared back at him, his dark eyes wild.

* * *

When Draco thought back on it later, he realised he would forever remember the expression on Peter's face as he died. The man had been a disgusting coward, and a truly terrible human being, but he had died in agony and terror.

Harry had simply slipped his hand free from Draco's and moved silently to appear in front of Pettigrew like some kind of vengeful spectre. He'd raised his hand and flung the rat into the closest wall, pinning him there. They had all watched, too stunned to move as Harry had stalked forward and muttered, _'Sectumsempra'_. There had been a noise unlike anything Draco had ever heard, as Pettigrew's throat and torso simply tore themselves apart, almost in slow motion, his blood spraying them all like rain as his screaming choked and gurgled into nothing. And Harry had simply stood there, some kind of shield preventing anyone from approaching him, with his inky black hair wild about his face and shoulders and those _Avada Kedavra_ green eyes almost empty of life. Draco shuddered as he scrubbed the last of the coward's blood from his pale skin and stood under the hot water.

It had taken Tom, Severus, Lucius and Black to dismantle the shield, restrain and incapacitate Harry; he'd simply stood there staring at them with his creepy eyes. They'd stunned him and then bound him, before Tao stepped in and used a Healer's spell to put him into a deep magical sleep. Tom had taken the locket from his throat and the twins had been summoned from their lab to sit with Harry as everyone else followed Severus and Tom to the main dining room to try and figure out just what in Circe's name was going on with Harry Potter. Lucius had instructed the elves to clean up the room and remove Peter's remains to the crypt under a stasis charm. Draco made his way slowly from the comfort of his rooms down to the dining room where everyone was waiting. He'd dragged out drying and dressing as long as he could, but when an elf had popped up and informed him that Master Tom was growing impatient, he'd started to rush. For all that he thought of the man as a kind of uncle-figure, and respected and admired him, he was still a Dark Lord – _his _Dark Lord. And one did not piss off the Dark Lord, sane or not.

"Forgive me, I lost track of time," Draco murmured as he took his seat between his mother and father. Tom pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily, a pained expression on his handsome face.

"I believe, Sirius, that an explanation is needed about your presence here before we discuss Harry."

Draco looked to the end of the table where Black sat beside Remus, Severus scowling darkly on the wolf's other side, intricate glamour gone as usual. _'That's not going to end well,_' he thought to himself, a twinge of pity going through him for his godfather. If anyone needed someone, it was Severus. He tuned back in to what they were saying in time to hear Black agree and start to speak in that odd, somewhat raspy voice of his.

"I fell through the Veil, as you all saw. But it wasn't Bella's spell that hit me…" he drifted off and met his sister's suddenly bright eyes. "Bells, you're half as mad as a fucking hatter, but you didn't send me through the Veil. Dumbledore was disillusioned behind you, and he was the one who lifted your wand, who flourished it to hide the fact the magic was coming from behind you."

Bella sucked a harsh breath in and moved to suddenly embrace her brother. "Oh, fuck, Siri, I missed you so damned much," she managed between sobs. "Gods, the guilt… I thought I'd done it, I didn't mean to!" Sirius wrapped lanky arms around her and squeezed her tightly to him.

"S'alright, Bella," he murmured, rubbing her back comfortingly as she sobbed quietly into his shoulder. He looked up and offered a wry grin to Narcissa. "Don't suppose you want to get in on the sibling love over here, Cissa?" Narcissa made a strange choking noise, somewhere between a sob and a laugh and flew from her seat to wrap herself in the tangle of limbs that was Sirius and Bellatrix. Tom gave them a few long moments, before he cleared his throat quietly.

Sirius nodded, and began talking again, never once loosening the grip he had on his sisters. "It was… strange beyond the Veil. I could hear Harry screaming for me, calling out to me again and again. I could hear the battle end, and the room grow quiet. I felt a kind of…pull. But I knew that if I followed it, I'd never have the chance to hear Harry's voice again. So I hid from it, I clung to the edge of the Veil that sat in the place I was. I could hear James and Lily, I could hear R-Regulus…" his voice faltered on his brother's name, and Narcissa and Bella both tightened their already tight grips on him. "They were calling out to me, telling me to let go, to come to them. But I couldn't. I shouted back again and again, I had to stay close to Harry in any way possible. Regulus was the only one who stayed. James and Lily disappeared after a while, I really don't know how long. I didn't even know how long I was there. It was as though years and minutes were passing at the same time. There is no way to really explain it." He let his head fall so his cheek was cushioned on Bella's wild curls, and breathed her in. "It was like being alive but dead, awake but asleep, all at the same time. And over all of it, all I could hear in my mind was Harry's voice screaming for me as I fell."

Remus cleared his throat softly then, and asked in a quiet voice, "But how are you here now?"

Sirius looked to Tom, who nodded and took up the story, leaving the siblings to finally disentangle themselves and take their seats.

"I pulled him out. The night that young Harry arrived, I knew that I needed to something that would show him I was serious in my caring for him. And so I created a spell that would allow me to pass through the Veil as a kind of shadow and bring Sirius back with me. I succeeded in doing so the night that my little Raven and Draco took my Mark. Needless to say, it was a rather uncomfortable discussion that preceded him allowing me to drag him out, but we understood one another in the end. And, now here we are."

Lucius spoke up next, his question one that everyone had been burning to ask. "My Lord… Tom, what on earth is going on with Harry? What was that earlier? I've never seen anything like it before."

Tom sighed deeply, and brought a hand up to cover his eyes as he spoke, his voice quiet but still carrying along the table with ease. "It is my own fault. You all know of my misguided attempt at immortality, my creation of the Horcruxes. My error was the night at the Potter's. Allowing myself to get caught in the old bastards machinations and false prophecy. I foolishly played right into his plans. I cannot deny my role in the deaths of Lily and James Potter, for it was my wand that slew them, and my voice which spoke the curse. But when I attempted to kill little Harry, the blood wards drawn around his nursery became active, a magic so old that I did not even know of it, nor, I'm assuming, did Dumbledore. My curse rebounded and separated me from my physical body. I…splintered, for lack of a better word, and the part of my mind that had become so twisted and cruel was the part that was ricocheted back into Harry. The scar he bears is not a 'curse scar'. That scar is the Horcrux I never meant to create." He paused for a moment, and shifted his hand away from his scarlet eyes, and moving to cup his cheek as he leant on it.

"I gave Harry another of my Horcruxes. The only physical one left. The locket. I had hoped that perhaps the exposure to another would give me a chance to find a way to remove the one in Harry without killing him, and perhaps also soothe the presence of the one within his mind. But, as we have all seen, I have made a miscalculation. I have not soothed it at all, I have simply allowed the piece within the locket to take control of the one within Harry, and by proxy, take control of Harry. I have made a grievous error, and now I must ask for help to rectify it." He looked along at Severus and waited until the Potions Master's dark eyes were fixed on him before he spoke again.

"I need you to enter his mind, Severus, and tell me what it is you see there. Tao, you will accompany him and ensure that Harry not harmed." Severus and Tao nodded and stood, Severus pausing only to place a hand gently on Remus' shoulder as he passed.

"It would, perhaps, soothe Potter if you were present, Lupin," he said softly. Draco watched as Remus nodded, and took note of the small frown on his face as he processed that Severus had referred to him and Harry as 'Potter' and 'Lupin'. Severus swept from the room in a dramatic flurry of black robes with Tao hot on his heels, and Remus followed silently after him, sparing only a fleeting glance at Black as he left. Draco frowned then. That wasn't on at all. He'd have to make sure Remus understood the consequences of hurting Severus.

"Draco," Tom said, and Draco snapped back to attention, fixing his eyes on the Dark Lord. "I need you to go now and let the twins know to come to me. I must tell them all that we have discussed here. Let them know, I have a job for them." Draco nodded and pushed back from the table, making his way to Harry's room, his mind whirring a thousand kilometres a second as he worked through everything he'd just heard.

"Fucking hell, Harry," he grouched under his breath. "Can't anything ever just be simple with you?"

oo00oo

**A/N - **_I'd like to apologise for the lack of updates here. I have been very, very sick and it is rather hard to update in hospital. however, i am home again now, and MALICE will return to weekly updates. so thankyou all for your support as always, it's so nice =] another special thankyou to the ever sweet Zucca. Darling, godbless your kind heart xx_


	17. ADRIFT

Blanket disclaimer for this fic – this is a work of fanfiction, based on characters created by the wonderful JKRowling. I make nothing from this, and am writing it purely for my own, and others, entertainment. I do not own Harry Potter. I am merely borrowing him.

_:Parseltongue:_

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN.**

**ADRIFT. **

Draco sat by Harry's side as Tao began to cast scanning charms on his prone form as Severus prepared to enter his mind. Lupin and Black were on his other side, but neither of them were touching Harry. Draco had forbidden it. They'd already done a right bloody fine job of upsetting him, Black especially, and he wouldn't have them upsetting his unconscious mind too.

"I am ready to begin," Severus said quietly, and Draco watched as Tao nodded and stepped up the bed to gently rest his hands alongside Harry's head, cradling it as though it were made of glass. Draco reached out and gripped the limp hand that was closest to him and settled back to watch. Severus placed his hand on Harry's forehead and wordlessly and wandlessly cast _Legilimens_, his eyes becoming slightly unfocused as he entered Harry's mind. Harry's hand gave a violent twitch in Draco's grasp.

Severus had entered a lot of minds in his time, but he'd never entered into a mind like this. There were areas so heavily shielded with Occlumency shields that he felt himself physically repelled by them, and yet others that were as open and welcoming to him as a field of flowers. He made his way deeper, following a thin thread of deepest black that seemed to be pulsing faintly. He had immediately recognised the feel of the magic within that thread. It was the Dark Lord's magic, from when his madness had taken him over. It pulsed and throbbed, giving off a feeling similar to being exposed to an addictive or intoxicating substance. He pushed through the random memories assailing him and did his best to ignore the overall feeling of hurt and betrayal that seemed to radiate through the young mans very being.

'_It's no wonder he snapped. I can't blame him in the slightest if this is how he was feeling,'_ Severus thought to himself.

He saw glimpses of himself through Harry's eyes throughout the years and cringed at how he'd treated the boy; he'd been so blinded by his hatred of James Potter he'd never stopped to consider that Harry was just Harry. He wasn't a clone of his father nor of his mother – he was his own person. Severus paused on the memory of the night that Harry had met Black for the first time. The memory was so vivid he could smell the dust of the Shrieking Shack and could see each of Lupin's lashes as he blinked through the tears that clung to them as Black told them the truth of the night the Potter's died. Ignoring the painful twist of his stomach as he watched the way Lupin and Black hugged each other, he pressed on, moving towards the pulsating ball of black magic he could now see. He froze, however, on the memory of the night the Potter's had died. He'd had no idea that Harry could remember it, but he supposed it was a subconscious memory; one he wasn't aware he had. He watched as James shoved Lily and Harry up the stairs, as Lily crouched before his cot and whispered loving words to him before she splashed her own blood to create and activate the runes. He saw through Harry's own eyes as he came barrelling through the smashed down door to cradle the lifeless corpse of his best friend, before he abruptly apparated out as the sound of Black's infernal motorbike sounded. He saw Sirius pick Harry up and attempt to console him before Hagrid arrived, and the memory became hazy. Choking back a sudden flood of emotion, he pressed on, following that slimy black thread.

He felt nauseas and intoxicated as he approached the core of the Horcrux cautiously. It throbbed harder, hissing loudly at him and he felt himself physically pushed back from it. Making a hasty retreat, Severus carefully withdrew from Harry's mind and returned to himself.

He took a moment to compose himself before he spoke, quietly excusing himself to speak to Tom.

**oOo**

Draco frowned as he watched his godfather make his way almost silently from the room, only the snapping of his robes behind him giving away the fact that he was hurrying. Something had spooked him in Harry's mind. Under the pretence of leaning forward to adjust the blanket tucked around Harry's now slightly twitching body, he glanced up from underneath his lashes at Remus and Black. Black seemed stunned, sitting slightly back from the bed, and Remus looked painfully confused. As he watched surreptitiously, Remus seemed to shift closer to Black, and then away again several times in as many seconds. Draco leant back from Harry and openly stared at the two, simply raising one brow when Black met his steady gaze.

"Didn't your parents teach you it's rude to stare, little Malfoy?"

Draco ignored him in favour of continuing to stare. There was either something between them now, or there had been at some point in the past. Whatever it was, he'd be buggered if he let Severus get hurt over it.

"You better not hurt him if this is your choice, Lupin," was all he said, his voice barely more than a whisper. He sat back in his hard-backed chair and picked up Harry's limp hand to cradle in his own, rubbing his thumb softly over the knuckles, ignoring the flush on Lupin's neck and the way that Black seemed to be suddenly interested in the ceiling. Harry's entire body stiffened, and he jerked hard off the bed, his body tight and arched for almost a minute, before relaxing back against the pillows. Draco didn't miss the concerned look that Tao was now giving Harry.

If Tom or Severus noticed the slightly awkward and tense atmosphere in the room when they re-entered moments later, neither commented on it. Tao glanced up from where he was sitting by Harry's head, a constant stream of parchment coming from the end of his wand as he monitored Harry's unconscious state, and gave them a nod.

"He's still under the influence of the spell, but his subconscious is spiking erratically – I think the Horcrux is fighting back. But going off these readings, my Lord, if I didn't know better I'd say he was having silent grand mal seizures. He is rapidly becoming unstable; something in his mind is reacting poorly to the comatose charm he's under. But with his mind the way it is, I'm hesitant to use Dreamless Sleep or Draught of the Living Death to keep him out. There's no way to predict how they might react."

As they sat silently, observing Harry's twitching form, there came a quiet knock at the door. Looking up, Draco was surprised to see the twins standing there, a small purple box in Fred's hands. George cleared his throat and said quietly, "We can help with keeping him safely under."

Moving into the room, Fred pressed the box into Tao's hands. "It's a little something we've been working on for months, and we finally got it to work last night. It's a powder, similar to the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, but instead of plunging the room into darkness, it'll put you into a controlled magical sleep. It's safer than using Dreamless Sleep or Living Death, and has fewer side effects than the comatose charm Tao's got him under now. We actually used the base for Living Death and … tweaked it."

George nodded. "It's safe, completely, or we wouldn't have brought it in. It's why we've barely left the lab for the last few months. One of us has been unconscious with the other working on the antidote almost all the time."

"Many bruises-"

"- and concussions-"

"- and hangovers from ill-formed antidotes-"

"-and unintentional week long slumber party's later-"

"-and we finally got it to work," they finished in unison.

"It's perfect. Just one tiny whiff of this is enough to keep someone unconscious for up to six hours," Fred said, a hint of pride in his voice. Draco couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face as he listened to them. They were deceptively intelligent, those two. Harry had chosen well to make those two Black's. He wondered if Sirius was aware that his death had triggered Harry becoming Lord Black and Lord Potter, effectively ousting himself from claiming the line? And if anyone had told him that the twins were Black's now? He made a mental note to ask.

Severus cleared his throat, "As impressive as I find that, and I honestly do, the Horcrux in Harry's mind has mutated, and it has spread beyond the confines of the scar. I fear if we do not remove it, and quickly, we may well lose Harry's mind to it. The lad has been doing his best, shielding his mind behind the most impressive Occlumency shields I have ever seen, Dumbledore's and my own included. But his mind cannot remain uncorrupted forever, and I fear that the time when those shields will begin to fail is approaching."

Tao gave a low sigh, and brushed a bit of hair from Harry's sweaty brow, remarking softly, "He is a truly remarkable young man."

Tom sighed heavily, and nodded to the twins. "Tao, I would ask that you remove the charm on Harry and allow the twins to dose him with the powder as soon as possible. If we're going to safely remove the Horcrux from Harry's mind tonight, then we must get started now. I want him rested and ready to return to Hogwarts as soon as possible." Tao nodded, and suddenly the room was a flurry of activity. Draco found himself abruptly apparated out by house-elf who deposited him on his bed with a quiet, "good night Master Draco", before it popped away again. He knew that to try to re-enter Harry's room would be folly, but he hated the thought that he would just have to sit here and wait until they were done. Deciding that he'd rather wait with company, he got up and moved to his door. However it seemed as though his move had been anticipated, and Draco found himself sealed in his room. He heaved a frustrated sigh and flopped back onto his bed.

Tom had refused to allow anyone to witness the magic necessary to undo his previous horcruxes, but Draco knew that this time it would be different. Tom had come to care deeply for Harry and would risk no harm to him.

Draco sighed again and opened his eyes to stare out the huge window overlooking the Manor's gardens. There was something strange going on underneath all this mess with the Horcrux. Dumbledore was planning something; he knew it. He just didn't have the faintest clue what it was. Add on the fact that he'd clearly missed his best mate going off the deep end and being possessed by a piece of jewellery and Draco was pretty sure he'd be the first pick for any awards for crappy friends. He rolled onto his back, staring up at the canopy of his bed through the dim light of the moon coming through the window. All his friends had been pissy with him since he got with Astoria that first night, and he'd not been able to work out why until Neville bleeding Longbottom had explained it to him. What the hell was his life coming to that Neville was more clued in to what was happening around him then he was? Harry had been acting so bizarrely that, when he really stopped to think about it, Draco was pretty sure he'd subconsciously been ignoring it, hoping that it would simply go away. Clearly, however, it had not. Scrubbing his hands over his face, Draco thought back over all his interactions with Harry since school – and the mess with Astoria – had started, and realised that he had really failed Harry. In less than the space of a fortnight, his whole friendship had pretty much fallen apart.

Not once had he bothered to be there for his mate, choosing instead to snog his ditzy girlfriend whenever she appeared. He was no better than Weasley at this point. But thinking back again, replaying things his friends had been saying to him, he still couldn't work out exactly what had been so wrong about him being with her in the first place. Admittedly, dating someone that Harry's mum had been related to have been a piss poor choice, but it shouldn't have set off quite the reactions that it did. Should it? Theo had been livid with him, Blaise and Pansy not much better. Daphne had been mostly disgusted, as had Milly. But _why_? What was he missing that they all obviously knew?

Giving it up as a bad job for the night, Draco pulled his blankets up and over his head, giving himself over to sleep.

**oOo**

Fred gripped George's hand tightly as they stood quietly by the door of Harry's room, watching as Tom began the spell to remove the Horcrux. The feel of the thing, and the sounds they could hear it making as the magic pulled it from the scar were horrific. George flinched as the locket gave a particularly loud screech as the piece of soul inside it was pulled out. But it was nothing compared to the completely deranged piece that came out of Harry's scar. It screamed, hissed and spat at them like a wild cat. The piece within the scar had been deemed damaged beyond all hope of repair, and Tom wasn't willing to risk his sanity again to absorb it. Instead, he conjured a cauldron of what looked like glass and shoved the piece inside of it. Throwing ward after ward on it to keep the thing in place, he had Severus step forward and very carefully pour pure Basilisk venom onto it. It screamed and wailed, flaring out against the wards uncontrollably, but within seconds disintegrated into nothingness. Fred tightened his hold on George's hand as he felt a tremor run through his twin, and leant closer to press a chaste kiss to his slightly chapped lips.

"S'alright, George. It's over now," he whispered. George seemed beyond words however, and simply nodded in response. Fred looked over to where Sirius and Remus were standing, both pale faced and sick looking. He noticed that they seemed to be holding each other's hands as well, and felt a little cross at Remus; Severus was someone he and George got along with very well now, and he hated the idea of Remus upsetting the dour Potions Master by sleazing off with Sirius. Tom called his name then however, and yanked him from his musings.

"Could you give Harry the antidote to the sleeping powder?" Fred nodded and shook his hand gently free from George's, moving towards the bed and gently dabbing the antidote under Harry's nose.

"It'll only take a minute," he said softly. He looked carefully at Harry's face, noticing the steady trickle of blood that seemed to be coming from his scar. And that looked swollen and raw, the whole area red, but the scar itself as vivid as though it had been freshly carved. He grimaced, and moved over so Tao could heal it and clean Harry's face up.

"Will he be alright?" came Remus' soft voice from the other side of the room. Tao nodded without looking up, his concentration solely on Harry.

"He will be fine, but he'll have a massive headache when he wakes up," the healer said. "I'd not be surprised if he goes right back to sleep."

As though he'd heard him, Harry began to stir and gave a pitiful groan bringing one hand to press against his scar, his green eyes opening slowly; clear and vibrant once again.

"Merlins…pants…" he grouched. "Who hit me?"

Fred snorted a laugh, and George gave a chuckle as well. "No-one hit you mate, least not physically. We knocked you out though, and Tom took the crazy out of your head."

Harry moved as though he was going to sit up, but clearly thought better of it halfway through the motion. "Oh gods, tell me you have something for the pain?"

Tao moved aside, and Severus approached him, helping him to sit carefully and tipped a pain-relieving potion down his throat.

"It's a rather potent draught, Harry, so you might feel rather tired again, and soon," Severus warned him, and Harry flapped his hand weakly to show he understood. Nodding was way out of the question right now.

Tom cleared his throat quietly and shifted so he was in Harry's line of sight.

"Harry, my little raven. I owe you such an apology. I… I made a most grievous error in thinking that the exposure of another Horcrux would help to tame the one within your scar. Can you forgive me?"

Harry grinned faintly at him as he lay back carefully against his pillows. "Tom, my Lord, sir, I already have," he said, his voice slurring just a tiny bit, and Tom gave a small smile the babbling of titles Harry gave him. "Just… no more Horcruxes, yeah?"

Tom gave a surprised bark of laughter and agreed, before shooing everyone out of the room so Harry could rest. He clapped a hand on Sirius' shoulder when the man made no motion as though to leave. "Perhaps now is not the best time, hm?" he whispered, but Sirius shook his head.

"No, it needs to be now."

Tom gave him a searching look before nodding and making his way out of the room after Remus, who shot Sirius one last strange look, before Tom closed the door gently behind him.

* * *

Harry stared at the window across from his bed, deliberately not looking at his godfather. He knew that now that his mind was clear, if he looked at Sirius he'd be done for. And he just didn't think he had the strength to face that right now. He heard Sirius sigh, and knew he was going to try to explain himself.

"Harry, I need you to understand - "

Harry cut him off. "Not now, please. I just…. I can't, Sirius."

"Harry…"

But Harry simply raised his hand to stop him, never turning his gaze from the window. "You've been here all year. You've seen what I've gone through, what I've dealt with and the things I've done. You were standing there when I swore my loyalty to the Dark Lord, and stayed quiet. You were witness to pensieve memories of that farce of a Ministry trial against Dumbledore and everyone else, and you _stayed quiet_. Are you seeing the bloody pattern here? Because if not then you clearly came back deranged. You have stood by silently through one of the worst years of my life, knowing that a word or a hug from you would have made an immeasurable amount of difference. I just… I don't understand it, Sirius. And right now, I don't want to. Please just leave." Harry gave his hand a sharp flick and Sirius found himself outside the room standing in front of the closed door before he could even process what had happened.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. His eyes were prickling, his head was pounding and his scar burning, and all he wanted to do was sleep. But sleep seemed out of his reach. Instead his mind flooded with images and feelings, and he was left adrift in the tumultuous current of his own thoughts. He knew, somewhere deep down that he should be feeling… _something _about the fact that he was responsible for the corpse currently sitting under a stasis charm in the Malfoy family crypt, but he just couldn't care. With every fibre of his being he felt justified in killing the traitor. All he could think of were Sirius and Draco. Sirius had betrayed him in the worst way, leaving him alone when he had never felt more so. And Draco was engaged now, to someone that Harry couldn't stand and who probably couldn't stand him. There would be no more nights like the last where Draco had snuck into his bed for whatever reason. There would be no more late nights just reading or talking together; no more Christmases at the Manor, just him, his new 'family' and the Malfoy's. Now, it would be Draco and Astoria.

Draco and Astoria would stay up late together; would sleep together; study, walk, talk and live together.

They would love together. Draco… Draco would inevitably fall in love with her, if he wasn't already there.

And, just as it was with Ron and Hermione, Harry would be pushed aside, left to his own devices. But this time, at least, he had Neville, Luna, Theo, Blaise and the rest of his Slytherin friends. He sighed, and summoned a quill and parchment. He couldn't remember the last time he'd attended classes this past week or so. He couldn't even remember much past the first few days at school. It was all he could do to remember his name on some days. He remembered the feel of the locket's power, how enticing it had been. He had felt strong and powerful in ways he hadn't felt since the night he came into his majority.

Reaching out carefully with his magic he nudged the window of his room open, and called silently for Hedwig, who had flown here sometime during the night. He felt his familiar as a kind of warm white magic that was constantly on the edge of his senses, and knew she would always know when she was needed. Scribbling a quick note to Theo asking him for the notes for any classes he'd been absent from, with a promise of an enormous box of Honeyduke's finest if he came through, he rolled it up and gave it to Hedwig.

"Can you take that right to Theo, girl?" The owl gave a soft hoot and nibbled his nose affectionately before soaring gracefully out the window. Harry waved his hand at the window and it closed with a quiet click. Getting comfortable once more against his pillows, he pushed his thoughts and feelings down as hard and deep as he could and fell into a mercifully dreamless sleep.

**oOo**

Minerva read the short note from Severus over again, committing it to memory before she tossed it in the fire.

"_Potter and Draco are with me. They are safe. I will return with them for classes Monday morning. Come to my quarters just after curfew then and I will explain. Minny, don't trust him." _

It didn't take a genius to work out who the _him_ in the note was. Albus bloody Dumbledore. Again.

She sighed, and poured herself another measure of whisky before slumping back in her favourite armchair. Another long night of trying to work out just what in the hell the headmaster was up to was clearly in her future.

At least it was Friday.

**oOo**

Severus watched and felt his bitterness grow, felt his old hatred for Sirius Black resurfacing with a vengeance as Remus and Black spent all day Saturday together. Wherever one went, the other was never far behind. They were constantly touching - bumping hands, knocking their legs together as they sat, brushing against each other as they walked. He had thought that perhaps Remus was interested in him, but he had clearly been wrong, and the thought humiliated him. So, he decided that regardless of the fact that Remus had hurt him and tossed him so easily aside, he would take the rejection with dignity and hold his head high.

"Lupin, Black," he nodded politely as he crossed the room to reach the dining hall where Tom was sitting with Harry and Lucius. He kept his eyes forward and his arms stiff in his robe sleeves, choosing to ignore the fact that they were sitting on a sofa designed for one, and the way it made something in his chest ache fiercely. He had misread the signs with Lupin and wouldn't allow it to take over his mind. And so, with his head held high he ignored them and made his way to his seat beside Harry, choosing instead to focus on the young man's recovery. Love was an unnecessary complication.

**oOo**

"Severus called me Lupin again," Remus whispered, forgetting he wasn't alone. He realised his mistake when Sirius tensed up beside him and shifted slightly so he was facing him.

"Severus? You and Snape are on first name terms, Remy?"

Remus sighed and looked at his feet, suddenly finding the patterns in the carpet fascinating. "I think… I think we _were_. I don't know what's happened, but it would seem that we're back to how it was in school. Us… and him."

Sirius tipped his head back to rest against the back of the sofa they were perched on. "Remy, I'm not gonna… y'know, hold it against you if-"

"Oh, no, Siri. I think… I think I simply mistook politeness and friendliness for – well, for whatever."

"Remus…"

"Anyway, we'd best be getting on, hm? Fenrir is waiting for me in the basement and I know that you'll be wanting to spend time with Harry."

And without a further word, Remus stood and made his way quickly from the room, his head down and shoulders slumped. Sirius sighed and stood slowly, stretching as he did. He hated to see his best mate so defeated.

'_Fucking Snivellus, always a drama queen!'_ he thought viciously, before feeling instantly guilty. The man had been nothing but polite since Sirius had revealed himself again, and it was bugging him to end. _'Things made more sense when it was me, and Moony and Prongs against Snivellus. Not this passive aggressive politeness.'_

He sighed again and rubbed his hands vigorously over his face before making his way to the dining hall.

Maybe Harry would at least look in his direction this afternoon.

**oOo**

Narcissa couldn't help the wince that crossed her face for a moment when she saw Harry blatantly ignore his godfather's existence. Sirius had simply said good afternoon to him, but Harry had given no more reaction than if no one had spoken at all. It was hurting her heart to see her brother in such pain. She agreed that keeping his being alive from Harry for the better part of a year hadn't exactly been the best idea in the world, but there had been a good reason behind it.

"Sirius, over here pet," she called softly, patting the empty seat between her and Bellatrix, offering the lost looking man a lifeline. "Come on then, before Bella eats all the scones."

**oOo**

Sunday passed quietly in much the same way. Tom had plans to launch an attack on Hogsmeade the following weekend to coincide with a rather scathing article that was due to be released in the Daily Prophet, claiming that any rumours of the Dark Lord's return were simply preposterous and that no additional security measures were necessary. Tom had been dumbfounded that the Ministry was still taking such a stance – their Minister, their hospital and their ties with the muggle monarchy had all been decimated! What more proof could they need?

Draco sighed and cast an inquisitive glance at Harry. The messy haired wizard hadn't spoken to him as yet, but he'd been sitting with Bella all morning, so Draco knew he was alright. He was curious as to why Harry had suddenly wanted him there and then ignored him since he woke up, but Draco assumed he had his reasons.

Lucius cleared his throat suddenly and said in an attempt at a casual tone, "The Greengrasses have announced that Astoria was sent to live with a distant aunt in France this morning. Apparently an interesting letter that she wrote them revealed a few secrets. So Draco, it would appear that you have dodged the proverbial curse there."

Draco nodded, pleased, and shot a quick look at Harry who was staring at him with open-mouthed shock. "You'll want to close that Potter, or you'll catch flies," he smirked. Severus and Tom both gave a kind of snorting laugh as Harry blushed deeply and mumbled incoherently, before turning back to Bella who was grinning.

"Shut up, mama," Draco heard him grumble quietly. Judging from the sudden tenseness in Bella's posture and the silence in the room, he quickly assumed that Harry had never called her that.

Harry confirmed this moments later, stuttering, "I-I'm sorry, that, it just – it just slipped out!"

He moved as though to stand and flee but Bella grabbed him and yanked his petite form down into her equally petite lap. "Hush Harry, my son," she whispered to him. Harry's face flamed bright red again, and Draco heard a pleased little sniffling sound. He smiled and leant back in his chair. They were back to Hogwarts this evening and he could honestly say for the first time, he really wasn't looking forward to going back. He hoped desperately that Harry would let him explain things at some point, and they could just go back to normal.

But… somewhere, in the deepest part of Draco's heart was a small part of him that wanted something to change. The thought of being tied to Astoria hadn't frightened him because he was young, or not ready for it – it had frightened him because he'd immediately thought of a life without Harry beside him. And it confused him to no end.

Draco sighed, and closed his eyes. He'd try to talk to Harry in the morning.

**oOo**

Hours later as Harry was lying in his dorm bed, wide-awake, he couldn't help but wonder when Draco had found out about Astoria. He'd obviously missed something crucial there. Not for the first time, he felt a pang of regret that he'd let himself be so easily manipulated by the Horcruxes. With a scowl on his face he pummelled his stubborn pillow into comfortable submission and sighed.

His feelings for Draco probably weren't going to go away, but the whole Astoria fiasco had proven to him that Draco was very straight. So he was just going to pretend he'd never realised his feelings and carry on being Draco's best friend. Because, in the end, that was better than nothing.

And love was an unnecessary complication.

**oOo**

Apologies for sporadic updates again :(

I am doing my best to get back on track, so all the support and love you guys give my little fic, actually goes a long way to that :) So as always, my most humble and gracious thanks! xx Ume.


	18. PHOENIX

Blanket disclaimer for this fic – this is a work of fanfiction, based on characters created by the wonderful JKRowling. I make nothing from this, and am writing it purely for my own, and others, entertainment. I do not own Harry Potter. I am merely borrowing him.

_:Parseltongue:_

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN.**

**PHOENIX.**

"Well, that's not exactly how I imagined being outed to the entire bleeding wizarding world," Neville sighed as he threw his copy of the Daily Prophet down onto the Slytherin table and flopped his head onto his arms. Theo gave an odd kind of choked laugh from beside him, his face gone a strange ashen grey colour. Neville turned his head to face him and smiled grimly. "Ah well old bean," he said drily, "can't get any worse, can it?" The Neville and Theo in the photo went from enjoying their private moment to springing apart, embarrassed and blushing, the bold headline proclaiming, _**"Death Eater's Son Seduces Longbottom Heir! Rita Skeeter's Exclusive Interview with Anonymous Gryffindor Source! Details on page 2." **_

Harry glanced up at the two owls making their way over to the Slytherin table and grimaced along with the rest of Slytherin house, at the sight of the smoking red envelopes clasped in their talons. "Nev, I think you're going to want to re-think that…" Neville and Theo followed his gaze and groaned simultaneously. Harry leant over towards them, and asked if they'd like him to throw up a silencing barrier, which both declined.

"They're sending Howlers at breakfast for a reason, Harry. Maximum dramatic impact," Theo sighed. "May as well let their little spy report back to them that we did as expected and took it in public." The two owls landed and held out their legs to their respective recipients. Neville took his slowly, too slowly, and cringed as it exploded in a sudden eruption of near-hysterical shrieking.

"_NEVILLE! WHAT IN CIRCE'S NAME HAS POSSESSED YOU TO ALLOW YOURSELF TO DISGRACE YOUR FAMILY THIS WAY? ARE YOU UNDER THE IMPERIUS CURSE? HAVE YOU FINALLY SUCCUMBED TO MADNESS? HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY SHAME YOUR PARENTS MEMORIES LIKE THIS? HAVE YOU NO REGARD FOR ANYONE—"_

Theo's equally loud and angry Howler exploding interrupted Neville's grandmother's vitriolic diatribe at that point with its own similarly cruel content being screamed for all the school to hear. Both had much the same to say and inevitably ended with the same phrase.

"_You are officially disowned from the House of Longbottom!"_

"_You are officially disowned from the Nott Family!"_

There was a poignant silence in the Great Hall then. A public announcement of disowning was a legal and binding statement in the wizarding world.

Theo cleared his throat and turned to Neville. "Well, Nott was a lousy last name anyway," he said loudly. Harry and Draco sniggered as Neville beamed at him.

"Guess we're kind of stuck with each other now, huh?" Neville's attempt at light-heartedness fell flat, but Theo nodded gratefully anyway, and the sound gradually returned to the hall as the two swept aside the ashes from the Howler's and began to speak softly to each other, hands tightly entwined beneath the table. Harry leant over to Draco.

"Why were they disowned for being gay? I don't understand, there're hundreds of gay wizards and witches, what's the big deal?" he whispered. Draco frowned at him.

"It's 'there _are'_ you inarticulate Gryffindork. And it's a big deal, as you so put it, because Neville was the last male Longbottom Heir, and Theo was his family's first-born male son. It was their responsibility to carry on the family line."

"But what about magical adoption? Blood rites and all that? Like I did with Fred and George."

"It's not always that simple, Harry," Draco sighed. "For example, if I were to decide to not marry or to not father any children, I could easily blood adopt and it would be as binding and easy as if the child were my own. Because it's written into the Malfoy family statute that such a thing is acceptable. We're an old family, but we're not Olde in the sense that the Black's are, or the Longbottom's are. So our family rites are a little more relaxed. Theo's dad has been looking for an excuse to disown him since his little brother died. His father blames Theo for his death." At Harry's questioning look, he elaborated. "He drowned while he and Theo were in the pool a few years ago. Theo was only nine and his brother was four. He had no magic control and by the time the house elves arrived with their parents, Alphonse was dead. He'd had some sort of fit, hit his head and passed out."

Harry bit his lip and looked thoughtful for a few moments. Draco watched him worry his lip, his tongue flicking out to trace his own as he felt a weird kind of fluttering in his stomach. As Harry turned to meet his eyes again, his white teeth relinquishing their hold on his now red lip, Draco felt again that strange swooping, fluttery feeling in his stomach. Was he getting sick?

"…co? Draco?" Harry's quiet voice broke into his erratic thoughts and he gave himself a mental shake.

"What was that sorry, Harry?"

Harry gave him a puzzled look before he repeated his question. "I was asking if you'd like to walk to Potions together?" Draco nodded at him and they stood together, Neville and Theo grabbing Pansy and Blaise on their way past. Draco fell into step beside Theo, giving Neville a reassuring pat on the back as he parted ways with them in the Entrance Hall, his destination the greenhouses. He found himself distracted by the way that Harry's hair was now long enough to be tied back with a small leather strap. It was so shiny and full, so different from when he'd first come to the Manor. It felt like a lifetime ago. His whole demeanour had changed now that the Horcrux was gone from his mind, and he spoke and moved with more life than Draco could ever recall seeing. It made Draco feel all kinds of odd and he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it.

Slipping into his seat beside Harry in the potions lab, he plonked his books onto the desk and waited. A few moments later, Severus stalked into the classroom his robes billowing behind him impressively. A wave of his wand and the board was covered in complicated instructions. A menacing glare was directed at the room in general as Severus took his seat at his desk and let them all get on with it. Draco watched as Harry competently and confidently gathered their ingredients and began prepping the potion that they were to be brewing that day. He found himself wondering how it was that Harry had changed as much as he had and still somehow managed to be himself. Draco shuddered as he remembered the contents of the diary he'd read while Harry was possessed by the horcruxes. The weird rambling, the change in his writing style and his handwriting… it had been creepy. The rest of the lesson passed in much the same way, Draco managing to bring himself out of his funk long enough to concentrate and attempt to help Harry.

o0o

The rest of the day passed quietly, no one daring to confront either Neville or Theo as neither was ever alone. No one, except Ronald _bloody_ Weasley. The redheaded moron accosted them as Theo was walking Neville back to Gryffindor Tower, Draco, Harry and the others trailing behind.

"Oi, Longbottom!" Neville sighed and stopped in his tracks, turning to face Ron with a blank expression.

"Ron?" he asked politely. Weasley smirked at him.

"That was pretty embarrassing this morning, huh? Being disowned like that. So now not only are you a queer, but you're a homeless queer with no family. There's a bit of a bet going in the common room at the moment, about whether or not you'd be brave enough to show your face, fag."

Harry growled softly to himself, and reached out to grip Pansy's hand. "What's his bloody problem!" he hissed under his breath. Pansy simply gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"Some people are just born stupid, Harry," she replied quietly. Harry nodded, and glanced past where Weasley was blocking the hall and felt a small bubble of glee form in his stomach as he saw the faint shimmer of someone concealing themselves.

"Well, I guess you've got your answer, Weasley," Neville made to move past him, but Ron blocked his way by thrusting his hand out and bracing it against the wall.

"What if we don't want you back?" he sneered.

Draco cracked his knuckles and Theo shifted his hand to his wand. "We have a problem, Weasley?"

Ron glanced at Theo and his sneer grew. "I don't fight girls," he spat. "And fags are chicks with dicks."

Harry couldn't help the derisive snort that escaped him. "Good lord Ronald, even for someone as dim-witted as you, that was a pathetic attempt!"

Ron's sneer gave way to a look of loathing and distaste as he took in Harry's presence.

"And what would you know anyway, Potter? You're as pathetic as they come. We all know you've defected, though why someone like you would be any use to You-Know-Who is beyond me. What do you do for him anyway? Cry on cue?" He chuckled at himself.

"Why you-" Draco started forwards, but Harry placed a hand on his arm and shook his head when Draco glanced over.

"He isn't worth the effort. Besides," he tilted his head to the left of where Ron was standing, "Professor McGonagall was here that whole time, weren't you Professor? And as much as she dislikes Slytherin, there's nothing we've done wrong at all. It was all Ronald."

Watching as the colour drained from Ron's already pale face, Draco felt a glow of pride in his stomach as Harry stood and waited calmly for the Professor to make herself known. Sure enough, she stepped out of the small enclave near the portrait, a thin and disapproving set to her mouth.

"Mr Weasley," she barked. "That will be fifty points from Gryffindor and a week's detention for your juvenile inability to control the connection from your brain to your tongue." Giving Ron a sharp prod in the back to get him moving towards the common room entrance, she let rip with a scathing lecture about respecting people's life choices, regardless of his own immaturity on the matter and how he had brought such constant shame to Gryffindor.

Harry grinned mischievously at Neville when he turned to gape at them. "He did have one good point there, Nev." Seeing the confusion on Neville's face, Harry held up his hands. "I mean you _are_ homeless now. The pair of you are, actually." Neville and Theo exchanged worried looks. "And you two clearly haven't put much, if any, thought into how you're going to rectify that have you? So," he continued, ignoring their obvious and increasing panic, "I'll fix it for you. I will get Gringott's to send me a copy of my property portfolio. Circe knows I have more properties than one person will ever need in one lifetime. Or two. Or three. So, you'll just have to take your pick, and then go nuts and make it your own. Okay?" Taking their stunned silence as a yes, he spun on his heel and started making his way back to Slytherin's dormitory, his hand firmly in Pansy's.

"That was pretty awesome, Harry," she whispered to him. Harry winked at her.

"Shh, Pans, we're making a dramatic exit," he whispered back, and gave her hand a squeeze. Pansy giggled quietly, and sauntered along beside him.

o0o

'_Dear Sirius,_

_I don't know that I'm ready to forgive you as yet, but I am ready to talk. I think that after our next meeting, I'd like to take a little while to talk to you about everything._

_-Harry.' _

"It's not too short, is it Theo?" Theo shook his head and shoved the parchment back to Harry.

"It should be fine, Harry. I mean, there's not really much else that you could say, is there? What do you think, Professor?" Taking the piece of parchment that Harry held out to him, Severus gave it a quick once over, ignoring the sudden feeling of irritability rising in him.

"It is succinct and to the point. What else does it need to be?" he said softly as he passed it back. "Send it to your godfather, and start your homework." With a flicker of his cloak hem he was gone from their quiet corner in the common room, and Harry sighed as he watched him go.

"Part of me really does hate Sirius for all the mess he's cause, you know. Severus and Remus were finally starting to sort themselves out, and he comes back and throws a spanner in the works. Its infuriating," he grouched. Theo nodded.

"Yeah, I feel for poor Remus, he seems like such a nice bloke."

"He is," Harry agreed softly, turning to look at the entrance as it shimmered, and Draco stepped through, a highly amused expression on his face.

"You won't believe what the twins have done," he grinned, taking his seat next to Harry and barely suppressing his mirth. "They were at the Ministry with Father today, voting on behalf of the House of Black on some new by-law or something, and happened to make a casual comment about how there are so many unnecessary departments in the Ministry. Like the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office," he snickered as he continued. "So Father agreed with him, and immediately dissolved the entire section!" He sat back in his seat, and grinned as he watched Harry process the news, and outright laughed as realisation dawned on his thin face.

"Oh… my…" he sputtered. "That is _hilarious_!" Theo was laughing heartily beside him as Harry snorted and laughed. "I cannot wait to see Weasley's face at dinner!"

Draco leant in closer, and quickly cast a privacy spell. "There's more," he spoke softly, all humour gone from his voice now. "There was a top secret meeting of the Board of Governor's earlier, and Father was there, along with Tom. They've sacked Dumbledore and instated Severus as Headmaster, effective immediately." Harry felt his mouth drop open, and Theo's face was just as stunned.

"Who else knows about this?" Theo asked. Draco shook his head.

"No one. Severus is being told now, and there will be an announcement at dinner. The official statement is that Dumbledore is simply too old and his mental health is failing him, but truth of the matter is that Tom has received some seriously disturbing information, and wants you as protected as possible, Harry."  
Harry tensed a little and tilted his head to stare at Draco, who could barely suppress a shiver at the look in those green eyes. "It's alright, you know you're safe. But there's a meeting later tonight." Harry nodded, and looked down at his feet.

"I'm going to head down to the Great Hall," he said softly, standing and moving through the privacy spell in one fluid movement. Without a single backwards glance, he was gone from the common room, Draco staring after him.

"He'll be fine, Draco, don't stress your pretty head about it," Theo said, a smirk crossing his lips. "You look like someone's just taken your puppy." He laughed and followed Harry, as Draco did the same, grumbling and grouching the whole way.

o0o

Dinner was a fairly subdued affair, the news of Dumbledore's replacement with Snape being taken fairly well by most of the staff and students. The only true protest naturally came from the Gryffindor table. But even that was less than expected. No matter how loyal they were, all who resided in the castle had noticed that Dumbledore had become less and less involved and interested in how the school ran, and more and more interested in only Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. And so, just like that, one era of Hogwarts history ended, and a new one began. There was little fanfare or celebration, Snape simply gave a small speech of thanks, and assured everyone that he was working closely with the Board of Governor's to ensure that Hogwarts lifted itself back to the standard that everyone remembered.

Harry felt the sensation of joy wash over him, and realised that the castle itself was celebrating, and pushed some of his own magic out to her, allowing it to mingle and create a beautiful glow that encompassed the entire Hall. As everyone was "ooh"ing and "ahh"ing over it, Harry just closed his eyes and, for the first time in what felt like forever, allowed himself to finally relax at Hogwarts.

As dinner ended and the school was making its way to respective dormitories, Harry found himself drifting along at the back of the crowds, Pansy by his side and Draco on the other. He was completely content, and felt as though he might finally be able to get a decent night sleep once he was home from the meeting.

"Potter, um, Harry?" a small, familiar voice at his shoulder had him turning his head and pausing. "I know you don't want to see me, but I need you to know that the only reason we never wrote to you was because Dumbledore gave us strict instructions not to!" Hermione Granger's face was pale and earnest, but he could see in her eyes she wasn't expecting forgiveness. "He told us that you simply had an overactive imagination and that to write in response to that was to encourage it. Merlin, Harry, I'm so sorry," she whispered. Without a word, or even blinking, Harry turned back to Pansy and Draco and the three simply walked away as though she hadn't spoken at all.

Hermione felt in that moment that she finally knew what it was to be truly hated.

o0o

Draco couldn't help but feel as though his whole day had kind of come and gone without him. He'd woken up, gone to classes, Hogwarts had undergone a massive change, he'd attended a small meeting with the Dark Lord and was now laying quiet and content in his bed, listening to Harry breathing softly in the bed beside his. The sound was comforting to him; especially know he knew that Harry was safer than he'd ever been at Hogwarts.

'_Just knowing that he's there at night is a comfort,' _Draco thought. _'It's nice to not be alone.'_ He'd thought that having Astoria was a good feeling, but having Harry asleep nearby without all the privacy spells and silence was what was truly a good feeling. As Draco felt himself starting to drift off to sleep, he let his mind wander where it wanted, and thought over his interactions with Harry. He thought about when he'd watched him lay sleeping beside him or in his arms, when he'd seen the way he'd looked when they'd first rescued him and he thought about how often Harry's face and eyes had invaded his dreams. He lay still for a moment, imagining the shape and colour of Harry's lips and wondering if they were as soft as they looked.

And then he sat bolt upright, his mind screaming as he clenched his hands in his sheets and tried not to panic out loud, though he could feel his breathing starting to border the edges of hyperventilation.

'_FUCKING HELL, I'M IN LOVE WITH HARRY.'_

* * *

_I'm so, so sorry that this chapter has been so long coming. Truth of it is, I have had an awful lot of crazy shit going on IRL, and it's been sitting half completed for this whole time. Its a shit chapter, i won't lie about that, its definitely not anywhere near my best writing. But i've been writer's blocked on it for 12 months, and I figured that getting anything done was better than nothing, and I was right. So, I won't promise an updating schedule, because I simply can't right now. But I can say that getting this shit chapter finished has re-invigorated me to write this story, and as such i feel the almost physical writers block is gone. so i will be updating regularly again, but i won't be saying when.__To everyone that has followed, reviewed, liked, favourited etc etc. To you guys, seriously, just fucking thank-you._

_You've no idea how much it helps to receive notifications that someone else has decided this story is worth the effort of following/reviewing etc._

_So thanks guys. You're all, quite literally, the best bunch of muggles out there._

_-Ume._


End file.
